Woman Thy Name Is Strength!
by KHighness
Summary: Samantha Morgan is a mom first, a wife, daughter, sister second, and then a PI too. Don't mess with her family on her watch - you won't like the outcome!
1. Chapter 1

_She's a powerhouse...she's had to be! Life has knocked her around and scarred her over and over again, but it has never been able to knock her out! She waded through the hardships, the childhood from hell, the disappointment from lost love, the scorn and derision from unworthy people...but life has finally turned her aches into bliss, and tempered her suffering with pure joy. She has the child who's her world, the family that's her rock, the man who's her partner, and the career that's her failsafe. Samantha Morgan is the PI who's got it all, and she'll fight any threat to her new, perfect world._

 _Characters belong to General Hospital and its creators._

 ** _Woman, thy name is strength!_**

Something was tickling her shoulder, soft and light as it brushed ever so close over and along the blade, moving slowly down her naked back. Sensations that stirred her mind and awakened her brain were soon identified as instigations of her man's lips as they danced across her skin, sending a warm desire through her body. Smiling through closed eyes, Sam murmured, "Mmmm…don't stop."

Jason kissed the light indentation down her back as he mumbled against her spine, "Never."

Allowing deft fingers to trace the path of his lips, he smiled when she started to turn over, only to look puzzled when she unexpectedly bolted from the bed and raced to the bathroom, the sounds of her tossing her stomach reaching his ear and causing instant concern, prompting him to follow immediately to enquire after her. Reaching down to gather and sweep her hair back from her face where she was crouched over the porcelain throne, Jason started to soothe.

"It's okay…"

Eventually the storm subsided and Sam eased back on bended knees to sit on her heels, lifting her head as the nausea waned, giving her the chance to breathe easy again. It had appeared out of nowhere, had almost overtaken her before she got to the bowl. She listened to the soft tone of his voice and closed her eyes to the relaxing strokes of his hand on her back. Then taking a deep breath, she slowly rose to her feet as he held her by the arms to help her stand.

"I'm fine, baby." She washed her mouth at the sink and reached for her toothbrush.

"Was it something you ate?" He didn't like how pale she appeared.

Sam smiled, loving how his logical mind worked - there was an explanation for her getting sick - everything had an explanation. She brushed as she shook her head slowly, watching in the mirror as he looked upon her with unconvinced concern.

"I'm fine now," she mumbled through toothpaste foam, noting that he merely sat atop the flushed throne, watching her keenly.

She had her suspicion, she'd formed it the night before when she realized that she'd missed her period, but then she'd kinda chalked that down to stress - there was so much going on around her of late. Not to mention she wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant again without the aide of In Vitro treatments, according to her doctors.

Now that she'd gotten sick to her stomach on top of missing her monthly, she had a hunch that first instinct had been accurate, but she wasn't ready to share it when she could be wrong…not to mention, she wasn't sure how he'd accept the news if it were true. No, she was going to make quite certain there was something to tell before she opened that can of worms.

The chance to find out for sure came later that morning after Jason and Danny left to have breakfast with Monica. Sam ducked out of the invitation under the pretense that she had to work. She really had a case in the works, but following up leads would have to wait until she ran a very personal errand first.

When she left the drugstore with her clandestine package in hand, she headed to her best friend's apartment, not wanting to be alone when she found out, whatever the outcome. Picking up the phone Sam dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey!" was her sleepy greeting.

"Maxie, you have to wake up! I know, I know - running a magazine is hard work and you never get to sleep in, but I have to come over."

Her statement woke Maxie up fully. "Why do you sound panicked - what's wrong?" She was instantly concerned for her friend.

"I'll tell you when I get there - are you alone?"

"Yeah, Nathan went in already. Oh, my God, Sam - is it Danny? Is he sick?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm almost there - I'll see you in two minutes."

She knew she had worried her friend but she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud, realizing as she hung up the phone that she didn't want to run the risk of jinxing it.

Oh, my God, Sam thought…I want it to be true! One hand found its way up to cover her mouth when she realized that she desperately hoped she was pregnant again. Another baby with Jason would be her ideal dream come true. She wanted it badly!

She pulled up to Maxie's apartment and sat in the car for another ten minutes, picturing her beautiful _what if_ with her husband, their golden boy, and a new little princess to dote over. Please, God…it would be so perfect!

Maxie was pacing in front of her door when Sam got off the elevator, her hands folded across her pink robe and matching shortie pajamas as she glared in Sam's direction. Unfolding her hands she rushed towards her friend, grabbing and pulling her towards the door.

"What the heck took you so long? You were just down the street when you called!" Before Sam could answer she had pushed her inside the front door and slammed it shut, spinning Sam around to face her. "What is it, what's wrong? You said Danny's fine - is it you? Are you sick?"

Sam started to answer, "Well…" but Maxie cut her off.

"Oh, my God - you are, aren't you? Oh, my God, Sam!" She threw her arms around Sam and squeezed her tightly.

Sam could barely breathe out, "Maxie, I'm fine, everybody's fine!"

The death grip finally eased as Maxie let the words sink in. "Then what is it?"

Sam held out the paperbag, not trusting herself to say the words out loud. Looking at her curiously, Maxie took it from her hand and peered inside, her mouth falling open in the next instant and her eyes bulging wide at the sight of the only three items that it held.

"Are you?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Sam answered nervously. She wiped sweaty palms against her jeans just before Maxie grabbed one hand to drag her down the hallway and into the bathroom. She emptied the paperbag on the counter and lined the three different tests up side by side, taking a deep breath when she picked up the first.

"Okay, here goes!" Tearing the box open she handed the stick to Sam and nudged her head towards the toilet, before folding her hands and biting a fingernail as she started to pace.

"Ah, Maxie?" Sam watched her turn to face her, "I don't need help with this part." When she looked at her curiously, Sam continued, "I think I can pee alone babes."

"Okay, fine! But hurry up, Sam - the pressure is killing me already!"

"You? Imagine how I feel!"

A few minutes later all three sticks laid on the counter, Sam's phone next to them with the timer on display. A rapid knock at the door relayed the anxiety on the other side.

"Dammit, Sam how long does it take to pee?"

Throwing the door open, Sam went back to pacing as her friend reentered the bathroom, joining in the pacing after she took one look at the items on the counter. As they were about to pass each other in the middle of the room for the tenth time, Maxie stopped to find out where her friend's head was.

"Do you want to be?"

Sam stopped pacing, tilted her head demurely and looked at her friend, nodding slowly in response. "But we haven't talked about having another kid…I don't know what Jason wants."

"He's always wanted a family with you, Sam - you know that. Everybody knows that."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. So much has changed in our lives, Maxie…he's a different person now."

"Not so different. He's still infuriating and annoying." She tugged at Sam's sleeve, "But he loves you! And he loves Danny to pieces - I've seen it!"

"I know, but we're still just getting to know each other again. We don't even live together anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You know _him_ , Sam! The divorce was your stupid idea and I bet that man's just waiting patiently for you to ask him to move back in. You spend practically all your time together anyway, so I don't know what you're waiting for."

Sam smiled to herself when she realized her friend was right. The three of them were practically glued at the hips, spending almost all their time between the penthouse and Jason's new loft. Still, loving the child they already have together didn't guarantee that he wanted more. It made her nervous to find out his reaction, but she really hoped that in three minutes she'd have a reason to.

"But that's about, Jason…what do _you_ want?" Maxie always had a way of cutting through Sam's jumbles to remind her to think about herself too.

"I want all of it - I want his little blond haired, blue eyed babies and the home, I want my career…and I want Jason!" She didn't even have to think about it.

"You have that, Sam."

"He spent a lot of time living a very different life with a woman who's completely unlike me, getting used to meatloaf and somebody who didn't challenge him all the time - I'm not so sure that's not what he needs to make him happy now."

Suddenly her nerves weren't all asunder with just baby worries anymore…they had a whole new road map to run amok. "I used to know my Jason, know everything about him and know that I was enough…but now…what if this becomes too overwhelming for him, Maxie? What if he decides he wants out?"

She couldn't stop the sudden rush of panic that formed in the pit of her stomach, and even though logic told her she was being highly irrational, she couldn't make the rest of her follow suit.

"Come on, Sam! You know Jason better than that - he's impossible and I don't know how you put up with him - I mean, the man's a block of ice - he doesn't talk, he doesn't smile…but he would never leave you and he would never leave his kids." She broke out in a huge smile. "Did you hear that? _Kids_ \- plural…you and Jason are gonna have _kids_!"

The next second Maxie was stomping her feet in glee as she locked Sam in another bear hold, just before the timer went off. Easing out of the hug, both friends stared at each other, then turned their heads slowly to stare at the counter, neither moving immediately.

"Okay, Sam…this is it!" Maxie walked over and picked up the first test, only to belt out an ear piercing squeal as Sam moved to stand next to her at the sink. "OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OhMyGod!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam knocked on the door of the lakehouse and waited, turning to look around her at the early signs of fall. The air was cooler and there was a slight breeze that rustled the trees that enhanced the peaceful surroundings, but she felt the charge in the air even before her mother answered the door. Turning to the opening front door, one look at Alexis and Sam knew she'd been drinking. It was early afternoon and already her mom's eyes appeared glossed over and her movements jerky as she responded to Sam's hug.

"Hi, my sweet girl. Come, come in!"

"Hi, Mom!" Sam walked ahead of her into the living room and waited for Alexis to close the door before asking, "Are you alright?"

Alexis shoved her hands through her hair and walked over to the mantle as she replied, "As alright as one can be when her husband holds a knife to her throat and threaten to murder her to save himself."

Sam sighed as the statement confirmed her first suspicions - her mom was home wallowing in booze and bad memories. She was showing the signs of heading straight into alcoholism and Sam wasn't about to let that happen.

"Mom, come - come sit by me." She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, then held her hand out as her mom walked over and took it, sitting down where she indicated.

"Talk to me - what's going on with you?"

When she hesitated, Sam prodded, "I know that you're going through a lot right now…I know that your world got thrown into a tailspin you didn't see it coming and you are hurting deeply, but I need you to know that you can talk to me, Mom." Sam squeezed her hand firmly as it laid clasped in hers on the sofa between them, "I'm right here!"

Alexis patted their joined hands and tried to smile at her daughter, managing only a pained grimace in the process. "I know my sweet, I know, but there's nothing you can do." She stood up again, obviously restless and on edge as she walked over to the back window and stared out at the yard. "Your father tried to kill me, there's nothing anyone can do about that."

Her words pained Sam to the heart, taking her again to that place where she wanted to strangle Julian with her very hands. She hated him for what he did to her mother, for taking her to this dark, lonely, miserable corner where she now resided and refused to let anyone help her. Sam remembered when she'd sunk to a similar low after Jason's betrayal, and the last thing she wants is for her mother to feel that pain, but she knows that they can neither feel it for her nor take it from her. Julian did this, and there was no undoing it…but they had to fight to help her through it.

Moving to stand next to her as they both looked out at the back yard, Sam looped her arm through her mother's and rested her head on them. "I know we can't undo it Mom, but I can't let you sit here all day and drink yourself into a coma. That's not helping anything. It will momentarily numb the pain between bottles but it solves nothing…and in the meantime you're missing out on your life, your children, your grandchildren…everything you've built for yourself." Sam turned her mother to face her, seeing the tears welling in her mother's eyes, flying open her own floodgate. "You still have a life outside of Julian! He was a lot, but he was not **_all_**!"

Alexis grabbed her daughter in a mighty hug as they both stood there crying into each other, Sam for the weakened state her father left her strong mother in, Alexis for the weakened state she can't seem to pull out of. They stayed that way for a long time, mother and daughter swapping strength and courage between them as they rocked each other.

Sam reminded her, "You are Alexis Davis, Attorney At Law…and even though you can't practice right now you are strong, and resilient, and remarkable! You get knocked down but you don't stay there - you **_fight_** , and when you get tired of fighting, tap me in - I will finish it for you, you hear me?"

Alexis released her hold on her daughter and stared into her strong, unyielding eyes, shaking her head as she clasped Sam's face between her hands and sniffled.

" ** _You_** are remarkable! How did you get so strong?"

Sam smiled through her tears and chuckled, "Are you kidding - have you met my mother? She's the definition of strength - that's where I get it from!"

Alexis threw he arm around her shoulder and led them back to the center of the room, stopping to turn her so she could see her face, "Wait a minute - _grandchildren_? Who's pregnant?" Panic crept into her voice as she shrieked, "TJ got my baby pregnant? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

Sam was taken aback at first, not even realizing that she'd made the innocent slip, then hearing her mother's assumption, she leapt to clear Molly. "Molly? No, no - Molly isn't pregnant - at least I hope not!" She whispered the last part, hoping Alexis missed it.

"Kristina's not seeing anybody - she's still trying to figure out who she wants, so that leaves…" she covered her mouth as her eyes bugged out at her eldest daughter, "Sam, you're pregnant again?"

Startled at her leap to the truth, Sam was about to try and deny it but then thought better of it. She wanted to tell Jason before anyone else but her mother wasn't just anyone, and she could use some good news. The tears were back filling her eyes again when she nodded vigorously and burst out into a sporadic sob, "Yes, Mom - I am!" She couldn't stop the full onslaught of happy tears as they burst from her in glee - it felt good to share the news with her mother.

Clasping her into another smother, Alexis leaned her head down ontop of her daughter's and rocked her slightly, "Oh, Sam that's wonderful, wonderful news! Just wonderful!"

Her mother's acceptance seemed to open the dam even wider, rendering Sam unable to leash the tears that flowed in abundance. She hugged her mom tightly around the waist and the two remained locked together for awhile, until the sound of jiggling keys and the opening door made them turn to face the newcomer.

Sam practically leapt from her mother's arms as she sprang towards her father who had the audacity to walk right into her mother's home like he still belonged there.

"Huh, huh! Like hell - just who the hell do you think you are, walking up in here like that?"

Julian was surprised - he was not expecting Sam to be there and an obviously pissed off Sam, was not a pleasant experience.

"This is still my house, Sam. I'm here to see my wife."

"Are you insane? What am I asking, **_of course you're crazy as hell_**! You held a knife to my mother's throat - the knife that was used to kill **_her_** mother - and you think you're going to torture her further by just walking into her home whenever you feel like it?"

Julian looked uncomfortable as he switched the keys between nervous hands. He wanted to talk to Alexis, he knew he could make her listen to his pleas when they were alone together, he knew the hold he had on her heart was still there. But his angry daughter was not one he was prepared to contend with.

"Look, Sam I'm sorry, okay. I wasn't thinking when I…look, I would never hurt your mother, I love her too much. I could never really do it." He looked to Alexis as he relayed the words he hoped would get through to her, make her see reason and give them the chance to work things out.

Alexis hadn't moved from the spot she'd been when he walked in. She couldn't believe he was there after what he did. She couldn't believe how calm and rational he looked, like what he did could be easily explained away and just as easily forgiven. She wanted to yell at him, throw things at his head, but she was transfixed, numb, and beleaguered…and Sam was taking care of the yelling.

"You slimy, cowardly, pompous son-of-a-bitch, get out! Get out **_now_** …and if you come near my mother again I'll kill you my damn self!"

Julian knew he had no choice, he wouldn't get to talk to Alexis as long as Sam was there - she'd never let him anywhere near her. It was one of the things he admired about his strong daughter - she fought for the people she loved - protected them like a vicious pitbull - but in the moment it was something he hated about her too. He watched as she broke her phone out and dialed a number before going back to stare daggers at his skull as she waited for the call to connect.

"You don't need to call Jason, Sam - I'll leave. Alexis, we need to talk - I'll come back when you can hear me out." He heard his daughter's next words and shook his head at her take charge attitude.

"Hey, it's Sam. Are you busy? No, good - can you come by my mother's lakehouse right now? She's got the worse kind of vermin and I need you to change out every lock in her house. Okay, thanks."

"This has nothing to do with you, Sam - you really shouldn't interfere."

She walked up to him, the fiery anger burning her brown eyes as she spat, "There's nothing here for you, Julian - so you turn around and leave or I'll get Jason to **_make_** you leave!" She would do it herself but she had to think about her new condition - no heavy lifting for awhile.

Looking from one still woman to the angry, fired up one, Julian gave them a weak smile then turned to leave, stopping at the door to look at them again. "I love you - both of you!"

He ducked out quickly the minute Sam grabbed a nearby vase and tossed it at his head, listening to it shatter as he pulled the door shut just in time for it to miss its target. He didn't get what he came for, not with pitbull Sam on the case, but he couldn't help but be pleased that they had each other.

Sam turned to look at Alexis who had taken a seat on the couch when her trembling legs gave out. She walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it tight.

"You can do this, Mom. You're stronger than Julian, you know that. Please try to remember who you are…you can get through this - and you don't need a bottle to do it. Please tell me you know that?"

They had a good cry together, during which Alexis unburdened a lot of the pain and torment that was scarring her heart. She'd been wallowing in self pity and remorse all by her lonesome, had given herself the avenue to commiserate with booze as her only companion, but today her tough, extraordinary daughter reminded her that she had another way of dealing with life's bitch slaps. She needed to practice what she's always preached to her girls - she needed to reach once again for her inner strength and make herself whole again.

Soon they were cried out and talked out, and as Sam knelt by the door to clean up the pieces of shattered clay and the locksmith was moving through rooms securing her home, Alexis went over to the cabinet and pulled out a sealed brown envelope. She turned it over in her hands and smiled slyly to herself before turning back to her daughter.

"Sam, can you do me a favor and give this to Jason?"

Sam looked curiously at the envelope as she took it from her mother, "What's this?"

Alexis sat back on the couch and smiled, "Just something he's expecting."

Sam's eyes rose curiously, "Diane is Jason's lawyer, how come he has you doing paperwork for him?"

"I'm not a practicing attorney anymore, remember?" She couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat every time she said that out loud. She had given almost all of herself to Julian Jerome, including a career that she had spent years honing and loving. That would always hurt.

Sam didn't miss the pain behind the words. "No, but that won't be for always. You're going to ride out this suspension, keeping yourself busy while you do, and when the time comes you will wow that review board with how devastatingly smart and capable you are, and they will have no choice but to reinstate you!"

Alexis smiled at her daughters's confidence in her, and it helped tremendously to know that she had them in her corner. She knew she had a hard road ahead but she was a fighter who never went down in battle - she sure as hell wasn't about to lose this one when she had so much to gain. She reached out and stroked her new grandbaby softly, drawing energy from the prospect of new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was glad to be home. He'd spent the day running around Port Charles and had only texted with Sam a couple times - he missed her. He and Danny shared a very nice breakfast with his mother, where he got the chance to watch Monica fawn over her grandchild, something that gave him immense pleasure to be able to give her. He had been estranged from his family for many years before his ' _death'_ and one of the saddest moments he's had since his memories returned was learning that his grandfather died while he was gone, and never got the chance to see him again. He had repaired some fences right after he and Sam got engaged and things had been much better between them, but they were never fully mended. He had foolishly believed that they had time, which was a lesson that he now took to heart and would apply religiously to making things right with his mother.

Their relationship had greatly improved, he made a point to see her often and was surprised to find that he didn't mind talks with her. Hearing about her day and what shenanigans she had to head off at the hospital or at home with Tracy, weren't the torture they would have been years ago, and she shared many little anecdotes about time she'd spent with Danny during his absence that he simply loved hearing about.

Sam had made sure his family had access to his son, and he loved her for it…not that it surprised him in the least when he heard. Family was very important to her, she had always advised him to mend fences with his, and she always wanted their children to have the big support network that she didn't have as a child. Her prodding had helped make things better with his mother before his incident, which made their relationship now, easier and more natural than it had been in previous years.

After breakfast they ended up at the park where they watched his son burn off excess energy, taking the monkey bars and jungle gym by storm. As he watched his son play, Jason relayed to Monica how Danny had asked about him at his age. He told her of his pain at not being able to share his childhood memories with Danny and that's when Monica told him she could help with that, taking them back to the house where she had tons of Jason's childhood memories stored in boxes. He couldn't tear Danny away from his old toys, spending hours in that room going through most of it. He wished Sam had been there, and he'd called her but she was tied up with surveillance at the time.

Danny was a great stride to making things seamless with Monica - the two shared a bond that was beautiful to see, and the time that they all spent together was heartwarming to Jason. He agreed when they both asked for Danny to stay the night, following their time together and after texting Sam to get her okay too, he'd left his son with Monica and her memories, then visited his old friends before heading home to see his best girl.

The only thing missing that day had been his wife. He smiled to himself when he thought of Sam again as his wife - that's who she'd always be to him - no matter how many divorces she needed to clean slate.

The familiar feeling of being home cloaked him the minute he walked through the door, and although they hadn't made his move-in official yet, that was the feeling he got every time he went to her - Sam was home to him. Tonight though, he noticed something that wasn't so familiar…the smell of…cooking? Cooking at the penthouse, with no burning smell or blaring smoke detector?

"Sam?"

Jason moved further into the room and noted the dimmed lights, the candlelit table set for two, and the smooth jazz flowing from the stereo in the corner. Rocking his brain for a minute he did a quick mental check of dates, relieved to remember that it wasn't her birthday or any anniversary that he forgot. He had no idea what the occasion was but he smiled, suddenly really looking forward to finding out.

"Good - you're home!"

He followed the sound of her sultry voice and stopped dead in his tracks, as transfixed by the image of her as he'd been the very first time she'd worn the very familiar costume he hadn't seen in years. There his girl stood at the top of the stairs, one hand akimbo while the other lifted the hair from her head to then let it fall back, before she started a very slow descent to meet him at the bottom. His eyes locked on the vision of long legs that cascaded down to pink and black high heeled pumps, but ricocheted right back up her sleek, toned body to the strapless top of the pink and black corset, where her ample bosom popped and threatened to spill over the top. Jason felt himself harden instantly, twitching at the sight of her voluptuous figure descending to him.

"I have a surprise for you." The words took him right back to the last time she'd worn it for him, the memories of that evening flooding his mind and overpowering his senses as it took him back to all the things he did to her once he'd rid her of the garment. She came to a stop on the last step in front of him and he finally found his voice again.

"You look beautiful!"

She blushed, her radiant smile lighting up her gorgeous face when she reached out to lightly, teasingly brush his obvious bulge. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it - always have!"

Her smile widened when she realized that he recognized it. His memories were still pretty fuzzy for the most part - he remembered the big stuff, the very important stuff like, Sam and Danny, and he remembered their years together - but there were small details still missing and he sometimes had gaps in how he recalled events. He quite obviously recalled the corset quite well.

Reaching for her hungrily, he yanked her to him and crushed her lips with his own, instantly assailing her mouth with his probing tongue as he groped a full, scrumptious breast. Sam moaned when the animalistic tone of his kiss made her light headed, rendering her boneless as she clung to him and reveled in his strong hands roaming her body and setting her loins on fire.

Diving deep inside herself for control, she eased away from his lips, only to feel them sear the top of her breasts as he latched onto her flesh with his teeth then licked the spot with his hot tongue, his hands blazing a trail of fire down her sides and over her hips. She wanted to let him rip the cloth from her body and have his way with her, but she had planned the evening and wanted him to savor and enjoy every detail. Pushing lightly at his shoulders, she laughed low in her throat as she fought for self control. "Easy, Tiger…save dessert for later…I have a surprise for you."

He smacked his lips against her breast again before lifting his head to look into her eyes, fighting to rein himself in. "This wasn't it?" he asked softly as he ran his hand and eyes across her bosom, kneading one breast and then the other, those eyes and every part of him ravenously hungry for her. He was quite pleased with his surprise.

Sam inhaled gently when his hand unknowingly glided over their baby, then she stepped down from the last stair and took it in hers as she led him to the table and guided him to sit. "Oh, that's just one of several," she whispered in his ear seductively as she bent down by him, purposely using her breast to rub his shoulder before she straightened up so it smashed against his face, before strolling off to the kitchen.

Jason grinned desirously as he watched her firm, sexy ass sway away from him, picturing it naked before too long. He lost himself in the thought until she returned a couple minutes later with a platter laden with rice pilaf, the delicious looking dish with squash, spinach, chicken, shrimp and scallops wafting a mouthwatering aroma that made his belly growl in hunger. Looking to her as she laid it down between them and reached for the plate in front of him, Jason had to ask.

"That looks pretty good - where'd you order from?"

Sam laid his dished plate in front of him, then plated herself a salad and took her seat before she answered, "I didn't…I made it!"

Jason was disbelieving - Sam can't cook - but he would never hurt her feelings by refusing to eat her attempt. Anticipating having to choke down too much salt or uncooked chicken, he took a tentative bite, schooling his face to mask the predicted grimace…only to be pleasantly shocked by the delectable flavor that charged his tastebuds. Chewing deliberately slow, he returned the enquiring stare from his wife with one of his own.

"Well?" She prodded.

"Seriously, where did you order from?"

Sam grinned then threw her napkin at him playfully, "It is _not_ takeout, dammit! I've been cooking for hours and this is the thanks I get?"

He took another bite after dodging her napkin and savored the taste before replying, "It's delicious, but baby we both know that you can't make _toast_." When she opened her mouth in mock offense he hurried to continue, "But I love you to death, and I'd eat anything you cook for me - charred or not!"

She laid her fork down and told him, "Wouldn't you know there's this thing called _The_ _Food Network_ and if you can read and comprehend, there are these marvelous inventions on there called _recipes_ \- who knew?" Her tone mocked him as he'd mocked her.

Jason was surprised but not shocked. Sam had never been able to boil water without burning it, but he'd been gone for a long time and she was smart and efficient - there was nothing she couldn't master if she chose to. Her learning to cook had never been important to either of them - it was never needed for him to love her world without end, and she'd had no real interest in it.

"It's _really_ good, Sam." He went on to show her just how good by cleaning his plate and reaching for seconds.

Sam watched him enjoy the meal and her heart swelled that he appreciated that she did it for him. She had started trying Food Network recipes when Danny started eating solid foods and she realized that she couldn't feed her son on takeout alone. Subjecting him to her horrible cooking was out of the question, so she did something about it. By carefully following measurements and instructions, she was often surprised by how well her meals turned out. Sam doubted she'd ever be one of those women who could go into the kitchen and whip up a gourmet meal from scratch without recipes, nor did she have a desire to be…she was able to keep her child from starving and that was good enough for her. That alone pleased her immensely, to now be compounded by Jason Morgan enjoying something that she made, a man who was a wonderful cook in his own right? She was definitely pleased with her efforts.

"Don't get used to it - I didn't suddenly become the _Barefoot Contessa_ , so don't come home expecting hot meals every night - not happening, pal!"

Sam noticed that her left hand had been absentmindedly stroking her belly throughout the meal, as if subconsciously soothing her child against the anxiety she was feeling at telling Jason. She determined to keep them both relaxed until she did.

Jason didn't care if she never made another meal in his life - this one hit all the right spots for him. He felt full in belly, in heart, and in eyes. His woman catered to his hunger and his thirst, all while giving him a voluptuous eyeful throughout dinner. Then on top of it she called the penthouse **_their_** home!

He laid his napkin down and pushed the empty plate away, definitely ready for the dessert sitting across from him. Emptying the rest of his beer in one giant gulp he stood up, taking her fingers and lifting her hand that laid on the table to pull her lush body flush against his, locking her dancing brown eyes before he let his gaze travel to her pouty lips.

"I cleaned my plate…do I get my pie now?"

Laughing and slapping his arm as she relaxed into him, Sam nodded her head. "You've been a very good boy - eat all the pie you want."

The next moment she was yelping as he unexpectedly swooped her up into his arms and turned for the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste to get to their bedroom.

She had soft jazz going in the bedroom as well, with huge white candles lit around the perimeter of the room. Fresh air wafted in from the open balcony doors that let in a silvery streak of moonlight from the beautiful, clear night.

Sliding her grindingly down his body, he told her, "I love this outfit!"

He flattened his hands at her sides and dipped his back as he kissed her neck and the top of her breasts while his hard hands ran roughly down over her waist and sexy hips, to the sides of her knees and back up again. "I love that you wear it only for me!"

Sam chuckled seductively as she threw her head back in delirium of his lips and hands roaming her body. "I'm glad you like it - I don't know when it will fit again."

His lips didn't stop doing delicious things to her, his tongue accompanying them in the blazing trail up to that delicate spot beneath her ear, that spot where he could taste the beating of her heart as it thumped the blood he heatedly sent through her veins.

"You're the most perfect thing in the world to me, Sam - you're beautiful, baby! It will always look fantastic on you!"

Sam was falling fast under the spell of his tongue, his lips, his wandering hands that had her breasts palmed and kneading as he pressed himself to her so she could feel his every desire. Tell him now, her brain screamed as it felt itself turning to mush under his always expert kisses.

Clearing her throat to find her voice she uttered, "I need to tell you…," but then his lips found hers again and his tongue was her lollipop, diving into the caverns of her mouth to dance in and out as he clasped her to him and groaned his desire to make love to her. "Jas…," she fought for air, pushing against him so oxygen could give her thought again and she could reach for the tiny box sitting on the nightstand.

Jason ached at the loss of her lips, and in turning his head to seek them out again he heard the words as she held the box between them.

"Here, open your present."

Diving for her lips instead he pleaded, "Later. I need to make love to you, Sam." His lips were demanding again as they claimed hers hungrily and drank thirstily of her. Sam couldn't think - she could only feel - the desire for him burning her insides as it rose up from her loins to her belly…her belly!

"Jas…Jason, wait." She broke the searing kiss again and held the box up to his face, "Open it first."

His dazed blue eyes searched hers as he pulled himself from the trance and tried to focus on the urgency in her voice. Taking a deep, calming breath to dampen his scorching desire for her, he took the tiny vessel from her delicate fingers.

"You have a lot of presents for me tonight - do I have another birthday I don't remember?" He nodded towards the brown envelope that sat on the nightstand where she'd plucked the box from beside it.

Sam followed his eyes then looked back at him, "That one's from my mom. She said you've been expecting it - what's that about?"

He grinned from ear to ear and she immediately got suspicious, but all he said was, "Later." Then shaking the box she'd handed him he asked, "What's this?"

Sam folded her bottom lip anxiously as she just stared at him, indicating with her eyes for him to just open it already. Her breath stopped when he slid the top off and his forehead wrinkled as he stared at the stick inside. She died in the moment that it took his brain to process the plus sign he was looking at, then died again when he looked at her with vivid blue eyes wide and questioning.

"Sam?"

When her brain screamed at her for oxygen, she remembered to take a breath as she nodded her answer to his unasked question, uncertain how to take the stunned look on his face. In the next instant that look softened to joyous disbelief as his eyes moistened then glossed over, a full, radiant smile streaking his face when he asked, "Is this real? Are you…?"

Sam couldn't form the words, the lump in her throat robbed her of speech so she nodded vigorously just as the giant tears blurred her vision of his happy face, and in the next moment she was swept off her feet as he sent the box flying and swooped her up in a gigantic bear hug, smashing his head to her chest as he spun her around very slowly. She clung urgently to his head and held it to her body as she lowered hers atop his, both suddenly breaking out into laughter.

Sam was laughing at the many idiotic moments she'd spent that day worrying that he wouldn't want this, worrying that he would question their miracle and possibly their love. She clung tighter to him as she allowed the pure elation to wash her fully, relishing in the moment of pure bliss between them.

Jason was laughing at his inability to stop laughing - the immense joy ripping through his heart rendering him unable to feel anything but the unblemished happiness and free springing lightness that coursed through him. This was it! This was his life - Sam, Danny, and a new baby! Their future was intricately melded together and it was more than he'd ever dreamed possible. She'd given him everything that was important to him and here she was again, giving him even more. God, he loved her!

He had something for her too!

"I have something for you!" He stopped spinning her and allowed the laughter to subside as he set her down gently by the nightstand, reaching down happily for the brown envelope and handing it to her eagerly, "Open it!"

Sam was still in a trance. Her life had moved from the shithole many had tried to bury her in and she was living out her bliss with the man of her dreams giving her everything she could ever want. She took the envelope in one hand as she swiped at the stubborn tears with the other, wiping it on her corset before she undid the iron clasps to reach for the documents inside.

She looked first at them, then at Jason quizzically. "Jason, these are our divorce papers, the ones my mother filed months ago."

He was shaking his head, his grin still intact as he pulled her closer, resting one hand at her waist while he stroked her cheek with the thumb of the other. "No, she didn't file them."

Sam looked at the papers again then returned stunned eyes to his face, "What? Why?"

"Because she couldn't." When she shook her head to indicate she didn't understand he told her, "look at my signature."

Sam pulled the papers all the way out of the envelope and turned to the page he mentioned, her mouth dropping open when she saw that where Jason's signature should have been read instead, ' _I don't want this_!'

"Jason!"

He laughed out loud before grabbing the papers from her hand and tossing them over her head, bending to wrap his strong arms around her entire body to lift her again, all the way up so her belly was right in front of his face when he told her stomach, "I never wanted to divorce your mom - she's everything to me - you, your brother - you're **_everything_** to me!" He laid his lips against her corseted belly and held her in place as he showered soft kisses there, moving them closer to the bed when she wrapped him with her legs as he whispered still against her belly, "I love you, I'm so happy you're coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is all _SMUT_! If that's not your thing, fear not - kickass Sam will be back soon. She just needs to love on her man right quick - afterall, a woman has to be strong all over, right?**

 **Chapter 3**

Jason ran an open palm over Sam's abdomen in stark wonder, brushing it ever so lightly as they stood by the bed with foreheads pressed together, eyes closed in awed admiration of their newest creation.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft as he opened his eyes to search her face. This is why she got sick that morning…it's also why she didn't have a beer with dinner, or have any of the delicious seafood she made him. He lingeringly kissed her lips gently, before looking into her eyes again, hoping she could see all the love he had for her shining back through his.

Sam nodded happily. She knew why he was asking, knew he was thinking about her upset stomach. "I'm good…so good right now that I'm ready to give you your last surprise of the night."

He raised an eyebrow, "There's more? What, we're having twins?"

Sam chuckled at his teasing. "It's way too early to know that, but I'm not opposed to the idea. Two more miniatures of you would suit me just fine."

He shook his head as he pulled her closer to him, "I want a tiny version of you this time - dark hair, sparkling smile, and the brightest, prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen, to spoil rotten." He kissed her neck and nuzzled the spot when she opened it up more for him.

Arduously pulling herself from his divine embrace, Sam took his hand and led him to the leather armchair in one corner of the room, where she pushed him to sit. "Don't…move!"

She backed out of his outstretched arms and away from reaching, groping hands, as he tried to keep her with him, walking back to the nightstand and changing the music on the stereo to turn up the volume on Beyonce's _All Night Long_.

Breaking into a slow, tantalizing crisscross walk back to where he sat with hungry eyes fixated on her as he kicked his boots off, Sam appreciated her spectacular Greek God seductively.

"I think it's time you get the full effect of this outfit you love so much."

Turning her back to him when she got close, Sam doubled over so her firm cheeks were right up near his face when she tucked her head between her legs, her raven lochs sweeping the floor while she stroked the pink and black heels, sliding both hands along herself as she rose slowly into an upright position, sashaying in tune to the music and flashing her hair freely, enticingly.

 _Found the truth beneath your lies_

 _And true love never has to hide_

 _I'll trade your broken wings for mine_

 _I've seen your scars and kissed your crying_

 _So many people that I know they just tryna touch you_

 _Kiss up and rub up and feel up_

 _Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 _Need some time to prove that I can trust you again_

 _I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 _All night long…love all night long…sweet love all night long_

 _All I wanna, be no other, be together_

 _I remember sweet love…all night long_

Sam relished in his sharp intake of breath that followed her titillating gyration to the sensual strains of the drums and guitar, as she raised her hands above her head in a sultry arousal and moved her hips like a siren. Teasingly, she sat back on him and gyrated painstakingly slow on a very pronounced bulge forming in his lap, evoking an achy groan from the back of Jason's suddenly very dry throat.

 _My love was stronger than your pride_

 _Beyond your darkness I'm your light_

 _You get deep you touch my mind_

 _Baptize your tears and dry your eyes_

 _So many people I know they just tryna touch you_

 _Kiss up and rub up and feel up_

 _Kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 _Need some time to prove that I can trust you again_

 _I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up on you_

 _All night long…love all night long…sweet love all night long_

Eager hands grabbed her waist to hold her in place when she worked him, forcing her to grab them both and flash him from her body as she stood again, turning to face him and bending over to whisper, "Hands off, pal!"

 _They say true love's the greatest weapon_

 _To win the war caused by pain_

 _But every diamond has imperfections_

 _My love's too pure to watch it chip away_

 _Oh nothing real can be threatened_

 _True love breathed salvation back into me_

 _With every tear came redemption_

 _And my torturer became my remedy_

Jason was mesmerized, he couldn't look away if he tried. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever known, she did things to his brain he couldn't begin to decipher or attempt to explain…and she was his! She was his _wife_! That unique, dark haired, exotic, erotic little nymph in the middle of their bedroom driving him mad with the stimulating contortions of her vivacious body, was all his! He was practically salivating at the mouth by the time she ran her hands over her gyrating body to circle her breasts and undo the top hooks of the corset, all the while smirking at him smokily.

Just when he couldn't take anymore, she was right in front of him again, bringing the scorching heat within his reach. Jason had never been so aroused in his life!

Stepping up onto the chair, Sam hoisted one leg to the back of it, hooking her thumbs in the tiny undies of the costume and mockingly pulling at the sides to show skin when his lusty eyes travelled from her leg lolling by his head, to her hands and on up to meet her eyes. Lowering first her leg and then herself to his lap temptingly slow, she gripped the back of the chair and ground up against him, feeling every extent of what she was doing to him as she held her face so close that her nose could tease his own, her breath mingling with his heavy panting.

By the time the song neared the end, Jason was so hard he thought he'd burst through his jeans. She was breathtaking with her body entrancing his senses as she moved like a siren on fire for him. She had about two seconds before she found herself underneath him, while he made her work his throbbing member the same tantalizing way she was working in front of him now, he thought. He wanted her desperately.

 _All I wanna…ain't no other…we together_

 _I remember sweet love…all night long_

 _Oh, I've missed you my love!_

Finding her need every bit as raw as the fiery desire she could see in his eyes, Sam lowered herself more onto his lap, straddling him with a leg on either side and tearing his t-shirt from his body before taking his face between her hands, planting a hungry kiss to his responding urgency. She felt his hands grab her hips and pull her down hard against his aching member as he tore his lips away from hers and used his teeth to grip the top of her corset, pushing it down to free a glorious breast that he immediately latched on to and sucked an already hardened pink nipple like a starving babe. Moving his hands to the front hooks, Jason feverishly yanked them apart to free her full, heavy globes that hit his face like heaven. He doted on one then the other, the burning hunger for her running rampant, as he felt her grope his bulge and tear at his zipper to release him into her waiting hands, where she stroked his rigid silkiness thirstily.

Not wanting to be separate from him, Sam eased herself up and slipped the panties to the side, looking lustily at his beautiful shaft standing at attention for her, its bulging veins pulsing against her walls when she lowered herself onto him.

Grunting in pure rapture, Jason gripped her hips and fought not to impale her roughly, wanting to make sure, "Is it okay? For the baby, I mean?"

He felt so very good inside her. Nodding her head reassuringly, she claimed his lips again, thrusting her tongue between them to sweep his mouth vigorously before she replied breathlessly, "Oh, yes, baby…we're good."

Lifting her hips more, she started to work him slowly, her sweet up and down movements getting harder as the pleasure coursed its way through her belly to tease magnificent emissions from her fevered brain. Wanting to relish _all_ of him inside her, Sam rested her hands to lean back against his knees and slide slowly on the thick, pounding member that filled her completely, as he grabbed onto both breasts and leant his head forward to lick, then circle a peaked, perky nipple. His sinful tongue toyed with its hard surface before his hot mouth pulled more breast to groans of satisfaction. Moaning out her matching delight in his ministrations to her wanton body, Sam rolled her head in unison with her hips as she rode her skillful stallion, who was crashing unknown pleasure points to claim her as his.

His wet tip stabbed gloriously at the sensitive spot deep within her, sculpting a reverberating cry of pleasure that tore from her throat, when it threatened to burst her open with how good it felt. Nothing in her life has ever felt as marvelous as Jason inside her…nothing had ever given her a more intense, out of this world, out of body feeling as him filling every inch of her, just the way he filled her now.

There was the largest pang of displeasure when suddenly, she felt him rise from the chair and lift her off his shaft in the movement, leaving her empty and bereft…but only for the moment it took him to heap her to his shoulders and brace her cheeks with his hands as he smashed his face to her mound, his seeking hot mouth latching onto a throbbing clit, as he ate her through her bucks of bliss against his face. Sam moaned his name out loud when the wave of indescribable euphoria soared from the depths of her, her husband's tongue rolling expertly behind softly gnawing teeth at her sensitive nub. His tongue flattened against her then rolled thickly as he strummed her soft folds and back to her nub, rendering her completely undone in the next second.

Jason walked them to the bed where he laid her down, not letting her off his mouth as he drank up every drop of her tasty goodness, pulling everything from deep, deep inside her. Falling back weak and spent from the force of her orgasm, Sam watched him impatiently finish tearing the lowered jeans and boxers from his body before she once again felt the sweet buildup, when her man re-entered her gently and began stroking her hot, welcoming heat.

Placing a pillow beneath her now writhing asscheeks, Jason stroked her softly as she opened up to him fully, feeling her tight walls grip snugly to his rigid, throbbing shaft that slid within their juicy confines. She was so fucking wet for him! Their eyes locked and there were no words needed to convey the enormity of the love that laid between them, or the heaven they'd been transported to as they loved on each other. He dipped his head to hungrily claim her mouth, his tongue sweeping the outside of her lips as he laved the corner before branding her inside its walls, expertly laying claim to that which was made and ordained by God for only him. His love for her knew no bounds, no restraints, no limit…and he would spend his days and hot nights making sure she knew.

As the heated groans tore uncontrollably from his throat and the heightened pleasure coursed through his brain, Jason thrusted into her tightness harder and harder, and when the soaring ecstasy exploded beyond their control, the fingers of one hand dug hard into her hip while the others clung desperately to her raven lochs. Jason felt the grip tight in his groin and as his long, powerful strokes found that spot again, Sam went crashing over the edge with her eyes closed shut against the scorching pleasure that made her scream his name in sweet agony, calling him over with her.

"Jaaaasssson! OhGawd, OhGawd, OhGawd, OhGawd, OHHHH GAAAAWWD!"

Her screams of rhapsody calling him to thrust like a wild man, Jason buried his head in her neck when the tight coil kept getting tighter, only to snap with a bursting dam that crashed through his back and tore her name from deep inside his soul.

"Fuck, Saaam…FUUUUUCK!" His body jerked uncontrollably as the semen spurted from his rod in hot bursts that coated her wonderful walls. Lifting his head with great effort, Jason claimed her lips and thrust his tongue to the back of her throat and kissed her hard, easing into gentle and sweet, as both descended slowly, riding the wave of contentment that lulled them back down to earth and the bed they shared as one.

As his senses returned to him he grew concerned that he may have been too rough with her. Moving his hand between them to her naked belly, he lifted his head to search contented brown eyes that smiled at him in pure satisfaction.

"Is the baby okay? Did I hurt you?"

Sam lifted her hand to stroke the worry line that creased his face as she smiled into molten blue eyes, loving how gentle her giant was.

"No, my sweet…baby and I are fine…matter of fact, we're better than fine right now."

He searched her eyes further to be sure, before he scooted down to kiss where his hand had just been, whispering, "Hey, little one. You can sleep now - I promise Daddy will take it easy wth Mommy from now on." He kissed her abdomen again and stroked her softly as Sam ran her fingers through his hair, tears blurring her eyes as she watched him lovingly.

"We love you so much, Jason. Thank you for being so good to us…Danny and me, and now this new baby…we don't ever want to be without you."

Jason gathered her in his arms and rolled onto his back, pulling her ontop of him, then pulling the covers to cover them. Sam nestled snugly against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart, feeling so very much at home. He was always her home.

"You don't ever have to be, baby. Not ever again!"

She smiled and kissed the spot where her head laid on his chest, knowing that he meant every word and she could trust him as completely as she always had.

"Sooo, _husband_ …we're still married, huh?" He lightly stroked her back from the blade to her waist and back again, while her fingers travelled the span of his strong collarbone. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He hesitated a moment before he let her in to his feelings at the time. "You needed the divorce, and quite simply, anything you want I always want to give to you!"

He nuzzled the top of her head as he brushed her shoulder where one arm held her close, before he continued. "You had a genuine concern about baggage and the past straining the present, and I respected that. But honestly, I never needed a divorce to start fresh with you, or to date you again. I knew we could do all of that…take things as slow as you were comfortable with, without wiping out the years of history and family that we built together." He whispered softly against her hair, "Just because I couldn't remember it doesn't mean I couldn't respect and honor it."

Sam lifted her head to search his face. "That's honestly how you felt?"

Jason kissed her nose softly before her head went back to rest in place on his chest. "I didn't want to stop being your husband, not for one second. I was starting to figure out that the best thing I ever did was make you my wife, and I didn't want that to change." His voice shook when he told her, "I love you, Sam!"

She was so content! Her body was humming from the best sex with the sexiest, most thorough lover she'd ever known, her son was safe and happy, her family was safe and happy, and the arms that surrounded her and the new life within her was where she belonged forever…and now she finds out that he'd felt that way for the longest time. She was a happy woman!

"Then, I guess it's time my husband came home, don't you think?"

Jason smiled and squeezed her into his body. " ** _Finally_**! I was getting ready to bribe Danny to start dropping hints for me."

Flipping her onto her back and settling himself between her open legs that wrapped him securely while she encircled broad, muscled shoulders and scraped her hands up and down his chiseled back, Jason kissed the valley between her breasts and let his tongue glide over to circle a nipple teasingly. Raising his head, he looked keenly at the pink tip then blew a feathery circle around it before he looked into her expressive brown eyes, loving the way she shivered at the feel of his breath.

"That was some performance, by the way… _Taffee with two ees,_ I presume?"

Sam watched his eyes dance with mirth as the little smirk-smile worked the corners of his mouth when he mentioned her stripper name.

"You can't remember me beating you at dominoes, but **_Taffee_** you don't forget? How convenient!"

"It's totally different."

"How?"

He bit down on his bottom lip and pinched her side teasingly. "Taffee actually happened!"

She slapped his arm lightly, "Very funny!"

"So that was my favorite stripper making her grand reappearance?"

She chuckled when he licked his bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow at her. Tracing his eyebrow thoughtfully, she told him softly, "No, that was all Sam - showing her husband how much he turns her on."

"Tell me all those times you went undercover at the strip clubs you weren't doing **_that_**!"

She laughed at his sudden bout of jealousy. "I was usually a waitress…" she waited for the sigh of relief she new was coming before adding, "… _but_ there may have been a time or two, here and there, where… ** _oooow_**!" She yelped jokingly when he bent his head and bit a spot on her breast, only a little bit painful but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Do I get a lap dance every week now?"

She eased up on her elbows and brought her lips within a breath of his, her brown eyes dancing as they met blue, her lips slightly parted as her breathing started getting heavy. "You could get even luckier than that, Mr. Morgan!"

He moved in to kiss her and she pulled her head back suddenly, forcing him to miss her lips and look at her quizzically. She moved her head back to the original spot, her breath brushing his chin as she drunk in every feature of his handsome face. She reveled in the strong forehead that would often crease with worry lines when he had so much on his brain, the haughty nose that gave him the look of a Greek God, the strong jawbone that was chiseled to perfection, the chin that could handle any blow and was now covered with the light, blonde scruff that added even more to the hotness that was all him. Her man was beautiful!

Flicking her tongue out, Sam ran it slowly across his top lip then traced the bottom, pushing easily between them to enter the caverns of his waiting mouth. After that he took complete charge, sucking her tongue in fully and thrusting with his own, before pushing her softly back into the mattress with his body pressed solidly to hers. Sighing on his sharp intake of breath, Jason reached his hand down between their bodies to find her pliant folds, stroking gently with two fingers that soon found her golden entrance that welcomed him with the subtle writhing of her hips.

He left her lips to travel across her cheek to the spot below her ear, licking her there and rocking their bodies together before he whispered, "Tell me what you want, baby?"

" _You_!" Her breath was ragged as master fingers and mouth mushed her mind and engulfed her with heat, "I want your big, pounding dick all the way up inside me, Jason….I want _you_!"

Without a word he replaced his fingers with the organ that was rock hard and throbbing for her, filling her up slowly while she writhed her hips to work him in.

"God, I love you, Sam!" The raspy words were the only ones he could utter before the pleasure swept his back and instructed his brain to brand her - to move his lips to her supple breast and his member to her core - sending him thrusting into her as Sam wrapped him tightly with her legs around his waist.

"I love you too, bab…uugh!" She couldn't finish a thought as waves and waves of delight were coursing her body with each filling stroke from the love of her life.

They loved each other on into the night, enclosed in a world of their own, laden with bliss and contentment and filled with promises of so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was meeting her sisters for breakfast at Kelly's, so after the now usual bout of morning sickness that left her less than a little bit queasy after it had passed, she headed over and found she was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys!" She bent over and planted a kiss on top of Molly's head before sliding into the empty chair between them and leaning to her right to receive a kiss Kristina landed on her cheek.

"Hi, Sam!"

"You're finally here - good, I'm starving!" Krissy was beckoning the waitress over as she watched her sister back out of her light jacket and settle in.

"Sorry, I was a little slow getting started this morning."

"Hmmhm! I wonder why, with Mr. Hottie in your bed! How was _,_ I mean **_is_** my brother-in-law this morning?"

"Krissy!" Sam didn't even know why she was still stunned by anything out of her little sister's mouth - it wasn't like she didn't always utter the most inappropriate, and sometimes embarrassing things!

"Aahh, were you and Jason making love again? It's so sweet how you still can't keep your hands off each other after all the time you were kept apart. It's so romantic."

"Jesus, Molly, give it a rest! They're married - married people like to jump each other's bones and it's not always about _romance_!"

Sam slapped Kristina's arm. "First of all, leave Molly alone. Second, mind your own business." She smiled when she added, "And for your information, my husband is very romantic."

She didn't tell them Krissy was right about what made her late. After a long, glorious night in each other's arms she'd finally fallen asleep, only to be woken in the early hours of the morning with warm lips setting her on fire. Her man had always been an early riser and in more ways than one. Just thinking about it now made her hot.

"Oh, my God, you're blushing!" Damn Molly and her observant nature.

"I am not! Now, can we please order…Hi, Tina!" The waitress had thankfully made it over and was waiting with pad in hand.

Sam was starving until she listened to her sisters' breakfast orders that ended with Krissy's eggs over easy. Suddenly her queasiness was on full blast and she couldn't stomach the thought of consuming food. Mentally calculating her need to race to the bathroom she was thankful to find that it didn't advance to an immediate need to throw up. She'd done plenty of that before leaving the penthouse and was hoping that was it for the day.

"I'll just have a glass of milk, please."

"What? Why?" Molly's voice showed concern.

"Yeah, you should be starving after going at it all night with your hunky hubby!" Kristina started to tease her before noticing her pallor. "Wait a minute, Sam - you don't look so good - are you okay?" She too grew concerned. It wasn't like Sam to not order the full menu when they met for breakfast or lunch, and now she looked pale as a ghost.

"I'm fine you guys…just not very hungry at the moment."

They had decided to wait for the second trimester before sharing their good news with anyone other than the few people who already knew. She was praying that everything would be okay, but after Lila, Sam had been left a bit gun shy about carrying a baby to term. Throw in her usual high risk status and she just wanted to wait, deathly afraid of jinxing them.

They were both staring at her curiously, unconvinced by her feeble answer. "You're always hungry, Sam…what gives?" Molly was thinking it but it was Krissy who voiced it.

"Okay, fine…Tina, I'll have some dry toast with that milk, please."

The waitress smiled at them then left to place their order. "You got it!"

Sam looked back to both her sisters who were still staring at her suspiciously. "I'm fine!" She thought about how excited they were going to be at the news and smiled. "In fact, I've never been better! But enough about me, what's going on with you two?"

She sighed in relief when they let it drop and Krissy moved on to Molly. "Nothing new with me but little Miss Priss, here is moving in with a man! Now, can someone say, _Alexis meltdown_?"

Tina had brought their beverages over and Sam almost choked on her first sip of milk. "Wait, what?" She turned to look at Molly who was cheeping behind her glass of apple juice.

"What? TJ and I are in love and we want to be together all the time. We're not going to stop being responsible adults all of a sudden because we want to live together, Mom will understand that."

"Oh, she will? Have you met our mother? She's going to have a nervous breakdown when you tell her this!"

Sam decided to be the voice of reason. "Stop being so dramatic, Kristina." Sam knew she wasn't really, but Molly needed their support. "Is that what you really want?" she asked her baby sister softly.

Molly looked them both in the eye and responded, "Yes. TJ and I have talked at length about it and we decided it's what we want to do. It's really no big deal, we spend most of our time together already, we'll just be sharing a home now too."

"Actually, it is a big deal, Molls. No matter how close you are with someone, it's completely different living with them. Right now you guys still live separate lives where you get to be together then go to your own place and have private time to do your own things. It's not always easy blending two lives together, you have to make sure you're really ready for this."

Molly had always been the most mature and responsible one out of all of them, despite being the youngest. She was an old soul living in the body of a youngster, always had been. She'd been doling out advice to everyone since she was nine, and some of it quite stellar too…but Molly was the biggest romantic there was. She always believed that love could overcome anything…which left her a little vulnerable and sometimes naive.

"I'm ready, Sam…I promise. I love, TJ. He's good to me and we take care of each other."

"That's good…and it's important…but living together means more than that, sweetie." Sam reached across the table and squeezed her sister's hand, not letting go as she told her, "Make sure before you move in together you talk about _everything_! Talk about the big things like finance, as well as little things like cleaning. However uncomfortable, agree beforehand on each of your responsibility for maintaining your apartment - it's those little things that can drive a huge wedge before you notice it."

"Yeah, and guys can be smelly and nasty." Kristina scrunched her nose as she jibed her little sister, "Always leaving the seat up…you laugh…it's funny until you find yourself in a pool of toilet water in the middle of the night, _in the dark_!"

"Well, TJ is not like that - he's considerate and kind." She circled her coffee cup with both hands and smiled brightly. "He looks out for my needs too."

Sam and Kristina smirked at each other before Sam turned back to Molly, bobbing her head in Krissy's direction. "I took this one to the family clinic when she started having sex - you kind of handled that all on your own…I still wish you had come to me too, but that's neither here nor there right now. Just promise me that you will not get lax with protection. I know you're a big romantic and let me tell you…situations and conveniences will arise out of _nowhere_ when you live together…make sure you're _always_ careful, okay?"

"I promise, I promise," Molly laughed at them as the food arrived at the table. Tina asked if they needed anything else then returned to refill the coffee cups.

Kristina, who had picked up her fork and sliced into a runny yolk, saw her big sister go pale again at the sight, as she waived off Tina's offer for coffee. Dropping the fork dramatically she demanded, "Okay - what the hell's wrong with you?"

Sam tried to look perplexed by the question. "What?" She opened her palms on the table and looked from Kristina to Molly, who was also looking at her concerned again.

"What do you mean, _what_? Since when do you turn down coffee?"

"OH MY GOD!" Molly's shriek was almost deafening, earning them curious looks from the other diners as Sam tried to shush her. She wasn't really surprised that Molly would figure out her secret sooner, rather than later.

"Keep your voice down!"

Molly was practically bouncing in her seat with her new deduction. Turning to a confused Kristina, she blurted excitedly, "She's not eating, she's not drinking coffee, and she looks pale as a ghost right now…" she turned back to her big sis when she exclaimed, rather than asked, "You're pregnant again!"

"OH MY GOD!" It was Kristina's turn to get the diners' attention when Molly's deduction made complete sense.

"Shhhhhh!" Sam tried desperately to control the situation and keep them quiet but she knew she was busted. She wouldn't lie to them, but she really wished she could've kept it to herself longer. "Okay, okay - you got me…I'm preg…"

She was cut off when they leapt from their seats and flanked either side of her, crushing her between them as they knelt and hugged her tightly, rocking her from side to side, gushing their excitement to be aunts again.

When they finally released her and returned to their seats Sam looked around the room anxiously, happy to see that for once no-one she knew was in the place.

"I need you guys to stay mum about this for right now, okay? We're not really telling people yet, even though you just told half of Port Charles - thank you for that!"

Molly was apologetic as Kristina called Tina back over. "Sorry…we're just so thrilled for you and Jason. He's thrilled too, right?"

Sam smiled as she remembered Jason's reaction to the good news. "Oh yes, Jason's pretty happy."

Kristina was holding her plate out to Tina. "Can you please make this a doggy bag and bring me some dry toast?"

Molly grabbed both coffee cups from the table and handed them to the baffled waitress. "Me too, and we'll have milk as well." Tina expertly balanced both breakfast plates on her arm and took the cups from Molly's hand, nodding as she left.

"What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like? We're supporting you - if you can only eat toast, we'll eat toast too."

Molly joined in, "And if you can only drink milk, we'll drink milk also."

"In front of you, anyway!" Kristina laughed.

Sam joined in, "Yes, I noticed the breakfast is being packed to go." They joined hands and she squeezed each of them tightly. "You guys are too sweet, you really don't have to do that, you know."

"We know…but we want to." Molly covered their joined hands with her other. "Is it as bad as it was with Danny?"

"I think I'm about to find out."

"Just let us know what you need. There's nothing the Davis girls can't face down together."

Smiling at them, Sam remembered a time when she was all alone. Having siblings and a family to rely on was not something she grew up with, nor knew in her young adulthood. Now that she'd found them and was part of something so wonderful and strong, she didn't know how she ever survived without them. She doted on her little sisters and was so happy that she'd turned her life into something they could be proud to be a part of. They were young but they were supportive and had held her up several times when she would've crumbled.

"I love you guys so much!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam walked off the elevator at the hospital and headed for the Nurse's Station, bypassing the first nurse directly in front of her to circle the desk and approach the second.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Morgan - I have an appointment with Dr. Lee. Can you please tell me which exam room I'm in?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Morgan." The stocky blonde turned from the file to the computer and started typing, chittering away, "Dr. Lee is on schedule this morning so she'll be able to meet you on time in…four…let me show you the way."

Sam had gotten to know that place like the back of her hand, having been in and out more than her fair share over the years. It might as well have been a hotel, as much time as she and Jason had spent there.

"It's alright, I know where it is. Thank you."

She walked away from the desk, purposely ignoring the second set of eyes she could feel boring into the back of her head, eyes that had been staring at her since she walked in as though waiting to be acknowledged. Pfft! Sam was cordial with the brunette when she needed to be for her husband's sake, but she wasn't trying to be friends and found no need to address her when it wasn't called for. Thankfully, she wasn't the only nurse on duty like it seemed she always was whenever a Morgan needed care, so there was no reason for Sam to engage her at all.

Her clicking boots had made it halfway down the hallway when strong hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She didn't need to turn around to know instantly who they belonged to - the familiarity of the hold, combined with the smell of leather and man that often drove her insane, was all him. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here? I told you I could handle this one today - it's just a quick look since the machines were down when Kelly confirmed with the blood test yesterday."

He dropped a kiss on her neck and tightened his hold around her body. "You don't handle any part of this pregnancy alone. We have the chance to do this one the way we should have done Danny's, and there's no way I'm letting you or this baby down." He ended with another kiss at her neck as they started to walk again, him still behind her as he propelled her forward. "I want to experience everything with you."

Chuckling, she stepped out and to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist, cradling her head to his chest as they kept moving towards Exam Room four. Sam relaxed into him as Jason kissed her head and rubbed her outer arm lovingly.

"Oh, I can think of one part I'll be handling alone," she teased.

"No, you won't…I'll be right there with ice chips and fingers you can squeeze boneless."

"Is that right? Remember you said that."

"Need help with that?" She was in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt so she could get the hospital gown on, when he took two steps closer to her, the devilish look in his blue eyes causing her to back away from him and hold her hand out to fend him off.

"You cut that out right now. Dr. Lee will be in here any second and I will not spend nine months being embarrassed to see my doctor because she caught my husband and I having sex in her exam room."

The sudden rush of heat and color to her cheeks made her painfully aware of how desirously appealing the thought of him bending her over the exam table and taking her from behind really was! From the sly little grin on his handsome face, Sam could tell that he knew what she was thinking and that it was along the same lines that he was. She backed up even further but found she was out of room when she felt the cool surface of the machine to her back. Chucking at his chest she quickly made her way around him, grabbed the gown from the table and ducked behind the changing screen. If he couldn't see her body while she undressed it would probably cool him down a bit.

Stepping out from the screen a minute later showed her how very wrong she was. The look in his eyes had grown even smokier, rendering her almost instantly wet the minute they met hers again. So much for the paper gown turning him off.

A short knock on the door announced Kelly Lee's arrival, bringing a sigh of relief from Sam when she saw the raw hunger on her husband and knew she had been seconds away from jumping him too.

"Hi, Sam…Jason." The beautiful Asian had been Sam's Gyno and OB for years and she knew her history backwards, which was why Sam wouldn't have trusted anyone else to see her through pregnancy.

They got right to the test while Kelly explained each step she was taking and why. She could tell that Sam was more than a little nervous and set about putting her at ease best she could.

"It looks good for the most part you guys. There's a bit of scar tissue still from the shooting that we'll need to monitor very closely but there's no cause for alarm. I know you're concerned about your previous stillbirth, but let's not forget that you've also had one successful vaginal delivery of a healthy, full term baby. That improves your odds of getting this little one fully to term just as well. I don't see any other impediments that would cause a problem for you, so lets just take it one test, one month at a time, okay?"

Sam was washed with worry, she couldn't help it. Even with the doctor's assurances and Jason holding her hand, his thumb creating circles in an effort to soothe and help keep her calm, she recalled the utter devastation that followed a time of immense joy for them before. She looked over to Jason who she knew was just as worried, even if he didn't voice it. The nagging worry was always there after Lila, both parents never forgetting the pain from her incredible loss.

"That's good to hear, Kelly - thank you." Sam tried to mask the immense dread that she felt behind a weak smile. She knew nobody could guarantee a successful pregnancy but it would have been good to hear she wouldn't need to combat with old physical impediments this time.

After reassuring them some more, the doctor touched a button on the machine to allow the room filling suddenly with the sweetest rhythmic thumping, to do its magic. She wasn't disappointed when it caused both parents to tear up instantly with the realization that they were listening to the sound of their new baby's heartbeat. It was just like when they heard Danny's for the first time, the beautiful sound filling them with the greatest wonder.

"That's our miracle, Sam!" He looked down to his wife laying on the bed and smiled through the unshed tears glistening his eyes that matched her own when she looked up at him, nodding joyously.

Worries forgotten for the moment, Sam smiled through her tears. "Yes, baby - it is!" She burst out laughing, the joyous sound echoing with their baby's heartbeat.

Kelly was floored by the couple, she always had been. It was incredible to witness the depth of the emotions between them. She had seen their love grow and watched it blossom even as it was tested…by one of her very best friends at times even…but the couple always seemed to survive it all. The love between them was beautiful to watch and the heat surrounding them often threatened to burn anyone in close proximity. She'd witnessed them suffer through agonizing pain and still manage to find healing. She was very happy for them and their expanding family and was determined to make Sam's delivery one of her very best success stories.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy and looks to be around seven weeks. Sam, the nurse will send your prescription for prenatal vitamins to the pharmacy…please get started on them right away. She will have a list of dietary restrictions for you also. Make an appointment to see me in three weeks, get plenty of rest, and stay away from stress! Light exercise is okay but keep it very light for now - take a walk in the park kind of light - none of that combat stuff you like to do!" She stood up and peeled the latex gloves off and handed Sam the paper towel to wipe the gel from her abdomen. "Do either of you have any questions for me?"

She watched Jason take the paper towel and wipe the gel from his wife, then the two shared a smoldering look before either answered. To be loved like that, Kelly thought.

After answering their questions Kelly made her exit so Sam could get dressed, but not before handing her the photos, "Congratulations, you two!"

The doctor left, closing the door behind her as Jason laid reverently on the bed beside his wife, his eyes drawn in awe to the photos in her hand. Sam looked over to him, her teary smile bright when she met his dancing blue eyes when he said, "That's our baby, Sam!"

She nodded and grinned even wider, "That **_is_** our baby, Jason!"

His eyes locked again on the image that was barely there but filled both their hearts, and he rested his head on her chest as one hand reached to take it from her. They both laid there for the longest while before they could move again.

Jason snuggled his wife close and led her to the Nurse's Station, still marveling at the photo in one hand. They approached the busybody nurse who was engrossed in questioning the other one.

"She completely ignored you and you were sending daggers at her head the whole time - is the fact that you've seen that delicious man naked still an issue between you?"

The mouse shrugged her shoulders and replied, "There's a lot more history and bad blood there too. She'd like to change the fact that he loves me, but she can't."

Jason didn't hear any part of the conversation, still enthralled with the second most beautiful image he'd seen in his life…their baby…but Sam hadn't missed a word. She cleared her throat to get the blonde's attention, who had the decency to look shame faced at getting caught by the subject of her gossip.

"M-Mrs. Morgan, hello again. Ah…yes, your checkout! Your prenatal vitamins are ready for pickup and Dr. Lee wants you to follow all her guidelines religiously." She pushed the clipboard jauntily towards Sam for signature and handed her the sheet with instructions.

Cooly signing the form, Sam calmly filled her in loudly enough for the other nurse to clearly hear, "She's not the only woman in this town who's seen my husband naked, but she **_is_** the only one who can't seem to grow past it."

Jason looked up to the saccharine iciness in Sam's voice, looked between her and the other women, then took a fast hold on one hand and turned her toward the elevator where he drew her close again while they waited. She turned her face upward in response to him looking down, and Jason couldn't resist tenderly sealing her lips in a lingering kiss that was broken only by the sound of the arriving elevator. They were completely oblivious to the major scrutiny from the peanut gallery when he lifted his head, stared deeply into her eyes before pecking her lips again and moving them into the open car.

Nurse Amy watched the doors close and rolled her eyes jeeringly, "Yeah…that man is _clearly_ in love with _you_ ," she mumbled mockingly at the presence next to her. She thought it low enough to be to herself but the scorching words fell distinctly on the other ears beside her that were still burning from the words _prenatal vitamins_.

They were on their way to the lobby when Jason finally asked, "What was that before?" He had only caught Sam's frosty words and looked up to notice that both nurses looked guilty of something.

"Nothing that can ever come between us again. I have my car so I'll go get Danny and we'll meet you at home later. I want to spend some time with him."

He noticed her swift change of subject and knew she wanted it left alone, so he didn't push. He had no idea what he'd missed but as long as it wasn't something that could create a rift between him and his wife, he couldn't care less. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not invited?"

"Nope! It's just me and my baby this afternoon."

"Don't you mean, _babies_?" He smiled at her softening eyes, "We're going to have to get used to saying that now, how great is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'd like to take a minute to thank you all for following my stories. Some of you have loyally read and reviewed all twelve of them and although I haven't been very vocal and frequent with my thanks, I want you to know that I really appreciate your feedback - thank you so much!_**

 ** _I know you're as happy as I am that our girl is FINALLY getting her own story on the show and it's only day two and she's already bringing it...GO KeMo...with your bad self! I want them to write her with the balls to drag everybody...even Jason's butt...he deserves some dragging for being so damn blind all the time. I love him too but enough with the guilt later...I need him to pay attention now, dammit! He chose to have the ONS that now won't go away, so his ass better learn how to juggle effectively! This chapter is dedicated to my _****_girl!_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam picked up Danny at the Q mansion and took him to see grandma Alexis. She'd been worried about her mother since she saw the state she'd been in the day before, and then the visit from the turd hadn't helped matters any, so she wanted to check up on her. Danny was medicine that healed any ache, so she knew Alexis would enjoy seeing him.

"What did you and Grandma Monica do last night? Did you have fun staying over?"

"It's so cool, Grandma moved Daddy's old toys to my room and I got to ride his tricycle down the hallway."

"Did you? Oh, that sounds awesome!"

"Yah…and Aunt Tracy didn't even yell alot when I crashed into her. She's cool."

Sam chuckled at the irony. "Yeah, Aunt Tracy can be very cool."

"Momma, what's a _ruffian_?"

Sam looked at her son in the rearview curiously. "Why do you ask, buddy?"

"That's what Aunt Tracy said when I crashed into her…that I rode like my ruffian Daddy."

"It's nothing bad baby, it just means Daddy's really tough. Aunt Tracy meant your bike suited you just like Daddy's suits him."

She almost laughed out loud at the look on his face as he nodded to her explanation but his furrowing brows showed that he didn't quite buy it. That kid's a smart one, she thought proudly, pulling up to the lakehouse.

Danny jumped from the car excitedly and ran towards the front door.

"Come on, Momma!"

Sam was dragging a little bit, all of a sudden desperately in need of a nap. "I'm coming buddy. Go ahead and ring the bell."

Alexis answered the door and Danny leaped into her arms shouting, "Grandma!"

"Well, look who's here? My favorite grandbaby!"

Sam knew instantly that her mother was not feeling the glee that she was fronting, and she didn't need to ask why. Her appearance was ragged and frazzled and she looked almost shaky as she clung to her grandson in the doorway.

"Danny, baby we're not staying. Grandma is going to a meeting and you and I have a date at the park."

Alexis looked to her daughter and something in her eyes must have told her not to bother arguing, because she didn't even try. Instead she eased Danny down to his feet and turned back to the coat rack for a light jacket, then followed them to the car.

Sam dropped her mother off at the meeting and waited at the park nearby for her to finish, watching her son play with two little boys who's mom was at the other end smoking a cigarette. She was terrified for Alexis and even more terrified because there was nothing she could do to change the outcome of her mother wanting to drown herself in a bottle. So much of the fight ahead of her was going to have to be solo.

Sam can show up as often as she wants and drag her to as many meetings as they held in town, but she would never be able to prevent her from reaching for that bottle. That was one battle that she would have to fight herself - absolutely no one could help her with that one. Sam wanted to really hurt her father physically - she couldn't believe what an abusive coward he had turned out to be.

Sighing resignedly to herself, she thought maybe they'll find out that he had a brain tumor too - it apparently absolved Franco for the rest of the town so maybe it could work for Julian. Lord knows he was beyond the help of much else.

Movement from the corner of her eye prompted Sam to take her eyes off Danny on the jungle gym with his new friends, to look at the guy moving slowly at the far side of the park. He'd been there when they arrived and Sam originally thought he was with the two little boys also, but now she noticed that the woman had finished her cigarette and instead of going towards him, she sat on a bench by herself and broke out a book while the boys played. Maybe only one was hers and he was the father of the other, Sam thought. Except, something about him made her uneasy and she couldn't remember seeing him around before.

She watched keenly as he stuffed his hands in his jacket and didn't take his eyes off the boys, his movements almost antsy, like he was freezing…only it wasn't all that cold. The sun was out and the Fall afternoon was cool, but not exactly cold. This guy was out of place.

He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and after bending his head to light one, he raised up and looked around him, his eyes meeting with Sam's, which resulted in a shocked jolt of his head when he saw she was intently watching him. Looking away from her nervously, he took another deep drag then dropped the unfinished cigarette, snuffed it out with his foot before looking at the boys one final time. In the next minute he was walking away towards the parking lot, rather hastily. Breaking her phone out, Sam zoomed and snapped a couple shots before he peeled away. Definitely out of place.

Just then Alexis sat beside her on the bench and gave her a weak smile. Sam checked her phone, "It's been an hour already?"

Her mom nodded and looked over to where Danny was playing, oblivious to them all. "Yep. A loaded sixty minutes of listening to strangers unburden some of the most pathetic and unscrupulous things you can think of." She stuck clasped hands between her knees and rocked herself back and forth, looking down sadly at her legs stretched out before her.

Sam reached over and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "You didn't share?"

Alexis shook her head and pursed her lips. "I'm not ready. I can't get up and tell a bunch of people I don't know that I feel worthless and unwanted because the man I thought I would be walking into my golden years with, the man who reentered my life and made me feel young and exciting again, who restored my faith that someone could love me selflessly, tried to kill me…after I handed him _everything_ in me."

Sam looked back over to her baby. "Do the meetings help at all?"

"I suppose. It's not all bad learning that someone else has been down in the same gutter I'm swimming in but is fighting like hell to get back up too. Strength in numbers, I guess."

"You also have to remember, Mom, that no matter how bad a day you're having, someone else is having a worse one. I know it sounds trite, but right now you have to fight with every tool at your disposal…and remembering that you still have a whole lot to be thankful for should not be taken lightly. You still have a family that loves you unconditionally - he can't take that." She pointed to where Danny played, "He can't take the joy of you being there to watch that little champ grow up - not unless you give it to him."

Alexis smiled wanly then turned from Danny to look at her eldest. "Man, you fight dirty!"

Sam chuckled softly. "Whatever it takes! I refuse to let you miss out on the other joys all around you…you **_have_** to remember to look for them, Mom. It's different, but joy nonetheless…don't give it away to alcohol, please!"

Alexis stood up suddenly. "It's not always that easy, Sam! Everything is not always going to turn up roses, okay? I can't always be strong and unbreakable - I'm only human too, dammit!" She looked like she was two seconds away from stomping her feet like a five year old.

Sam looked up at her stubbornly, "No, you're more than that actually. Just like you're more than a wife, or a battered woman, or an unemployed one. You're also a mother, a grandmother, a lawyer - nobody can take that degree - you worked like hell for it! You're a friend, and a source of comfort and encouragement! You have respect…that you **_earned_** , it wasn't given to you lightly! You have **_self_** respect and discipline, and wherever you think you left them - you need to go get them back, Mom! Because you're heading down a rabbit hole that you won't come back from! So you decide if Julian is worth all that!"

Sam went back to watching Danny, who appeared to be getting tired. "Danny - let's go sweetie!"

He looked up and her heart swelled with pride and exploded with love. "Look at that kid! Can you imagine me choosing booze over him? I'll tell you one thing, Mom - I'll support you and be there for you when you decide you really want to do this…but I will **_not_** leave that precious little boy alone with you again if I don't believe that you can be sober around him. And I don't even care if you want to call it blackmail - my children are my life, and I won't knowingly put them in harms way…even if you _are_ their grandmother. They need you and I need you…Molly and Krissy need you…so let's see how much you need **_us_**!"

She stood up and met her baby halfway, stooping to hug him close and kiss his lovable little head before taking the wipes from her pocket to clean his hands. "Hey, buddy…you tired?"

He nodded and she took his hand and started walking towards Alexis who hadn't moved, just stood with her hands in her jacket watching them thoughtfully. They got to her and Danny reached for her to take his free hand, all three exiting the park quietly. Alexis looked down at the tiny hand holding tightly to hers, then to the face of its innocent little owner who looked up at her just then, his beautiful blue eyes so full of love and trust that it stabbed her jaded heart right through. Dirty fighter just like his mother, she thought.

They headed back to Alexis' house where they found Diane waiting on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked her friend. They didn't have a meeting that she could remember.

Diane and Sam exchanged looks before Sam answered, "I asked her to come. We need to talk."

They headed inside and Sam sent Danny to _his room at Grandma's house_ , before she laid it all out for Diane, totally ignoring how displeased her mom was. Addressing the veteran Litigator, she told her, "As her best friend I'm sure you know how tough things are for my mom right now, but what you probably don't know is how heavily she's relying on alcohol to help her through it."

"Sam!" Alexis was angry. Her alcoholism was hers to share if she chose, her daughter had no right, no matter who it was.

"You're not asking for the help you need, so I will do it for you!" She looked back to a stunned Diane who clearly had no idea that was happening to her friend. "She's going to meetings but she's still fighting the process, so there's a slip imminent, I just know it. Please give her brilliant mind something else to focus on…help her fight to get her license back - volunteer at your firm - something that will keep her busy, please!"

Diane set her case down on the floor and sank heavily to the sofa. "So this is why I can never get you on the phone anymore and you refuse to meet even though your days are wide open? Alexis, I'm your best friend - why wouldn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you come to me with this?"

Alexis was vexed. She stormed at Sam, "You had no right!" Then she turned it on Diane, "So that you can do what, remind me what a failure and a joke I've become? You are on top of your game, Diane! Even more, you have someone who worships the ground you walk on and would die before he hurt you. You think I'm going to give you ammunition so you can look at me with pity and jeer what I've let myself sunk to?"

Diane stood up offendedly, "Pity you? Jeer? Are you serious? Alexis, I'm your friend! Friends turn to each other when they need help - it's practically in the damn Bylines! And leave my sexy, flexy paramour out of this!"

Sam yelled for Danny then told the ladies, "I'm going to leave you to it - my son needs a nap and frankly, so do I."

They barely heard her as they continued to quibble.

"I'm not drawing him into anything - all I'm saying is you can't possibly relate to what I'm going through when everything in your world is just perfect!"

"I wouldn't say _perfect_ Alexis, but yeah - Max and I _are_ happy and my career keeps me quite busy. That's something we used to have in common, remember that? Know what else we had in common? The mocksie to make damn sure a man knew how to treat us and where he could stick himself if he didn't - why the hell are you wallowing over weak ass Julian who's treated you like shit?"

"I'm not wallowing over Julian! **My life is running away from me, Diane**!"

" **Then take it back, Alexis! Take my help to do something about it…you're not going to find it in the bottom of a damn bottle!** "

Danny bounded down the stairs and looked curiously at the ladies yelling at each other. Sam reached out her arm to call him to her side. "Come on buddy, let's go home."

"Momma, why is grandma mad at Ms. Diane?"

Sam steered him towards the door. "She's not mad baby, they're just talking." She yelled above the yelling, "I'll see you two later…after you've worked it all out." Dodging the glare from her mom she waved bye and closed the door soundly behind them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam sat in her office at McCall and Jackal PI, where she had just gotten off the phone with a new client. She was wrapping up notes for surveillance when she glanced over at her cell laying on the desk in front of her and saw the time. It was almost two in the afternoon, and just like she did everyday since seeing the strange man in the park, she got ready to go back there again. She had been unable to get his odd behavior out of her mind and it made her so uneasy that she'd driven by every single day just to see if he showed up. It was a place where she took Danny all the time and if a predator was lurking, she would make sure something was done about it. Every child should be kept safe, it was everyone's responsibility to look out for their innocence and protect it at all cost.

After two weeks with no sign of the man, Sam was starting to think that he could have just been another citizen out enjoying the fresh air and serene surroundings that day, and had probably grown uneasy when her scrutiny brought to light how weird he looked just out there lolling near children. His presence there could have been quite innocent and every citizen had the right to freely enjoy a city park…but her gut just didn't trust it.

Pulling up to the park, Sam didn't see the dark sedan he'd driven that day, but as she alighted from her SUV, there he was - sprawled on a bench near the water fountains, his arms spread over the back of it as he stared openly at the same two little boys he'd been watching that first day. Looking from them to him, to the lady on her phone with her back turned to the romping boys, Sam watched him keenly without moving. His interest in those particular two was very clear - he was riveted on them, not even glancing at the other three kids at play at the other end.

Sam pulled out her cell and snapped a couple photos of him before heading straight to the woman on her phone, getting her immediate attention as she walked up.

"Excuse me, do you know that guy?" She turned and pointed directly at the man, who moved into a sitting position when two pairs of eyes stared his way. Sam _wanted_ him to know that he was being observed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

" _Do you know that man_?" Sam repeated her question insistently, causing the woman to look over again, the cellphone still glued to her ear.

"No, and I don't know you either." She turned her back on Sam, "Some rude lady acting crazy…where was I?" she said into the phone.

Sam had stopped listening and started walking towards the man who had looked away from them and was trying to appear casual, as though the direct scrutiny hadn't bothered him. He moved to get up from the bench and Sam hastened her steps.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

But he didn't wait. Hurriedly the stranger made a quick dart towards the path leading to the street, ignoring Sam.

"Hey…Excuse me!" Her calls fell on deaf ears as she watched him practically run away.

Stopping to stare at his receding back, she thought better of chasing after him…her body was vessel to the most priceless cargo that she would never put at risk. Turning around, Sam instinctively rubbed her barely bump and went back to the woman on the phone, not caring in the least that she was being rude in interrupting her again.

"Listen, I don't know if you're those little boys' mother, aunt, nanny or who, but you need to pay very close attention to them from now on."

The woman looked from her to the boys on the bars, then back to Sam with an annoyed frown on her face. "Excuse you?"

Sam pointed frustratedly towards the road where the stranger had gone. "This is the second time I've seen that man watching those two little boys! I don't know you and I don't know him, but he appeared very interested in them, so if I were you I wouldn't take my eyes off them…and you need to call the police if you see him again."

She started to walk away then turned back around to the shocked, gaping woman. "You also need to keep vigilant no matter where you are, because for all you know he could be following them everywhere!"

She took the couple steps to the bench near the woman and laid one of her cards down, "Just in case you want to know who I am."

Sam went back to her SUV, where she sat and sent a text to Maxie's fiancé, Detective Nathan West. ' _Can you look into this guy? He's lurking at the park watching kids_.' She also sent the photos she'd taken, including the ones of his car from that first day.

She was stopped at a red light minutes later when her phone beeped. Sam read Nathan's response, ' _Sam, we can't investigate a private citizen because he went to the park_.'

Sam shook her head on a sigh. She knew the response before she even saw it…when had the PCPD ever done their job before tragedy struck? And even after, when had they ever done it right?

"They'd sooner arrest you for stalking him and violating his rights, Sam," she mumbled to herself as she stepped on the gas.

She was just about to ease into the intersection when her ears perked to the loud screeching of rubber on asphalt, followed immediately by the sickening crunch of steel that whipped her body, just before everything came to a squealing stop.


	6. Chapter 6

The bright lights hurt her eyes and forced them back closed, her deep squint doing nothing to ease the dull ache softly throbbing at her temples. Taking a labored breath, she tried once more, forcing heavy lids open to blink furiously against the glare. Where was she? The stark white walls boasted a couple dull, manufactured pictures that did nothing to clue in her whereabouts.

She closed her eyes again and breathed, each grateful breath easing the pain slightly, before she summoned the courage to want to try again. Her eyes were still closed when she realized there was a noise distinctly different from the beep of machines that echoed dully in the distance. It was breathing that wasn't her own.

Opening her eyes again, she blinked when they fell upon the presence in the chair by her bed. His ruggedly handsome face was rigged with worry lines that furrowed his brow even in sleep. She watched him with his head thrown back against the chair, as she tried to ease herself into a sitting position. She had to stop suddenly when her left leg stung like blazes at the attempt, and that's when she noticed the cast for the first time. Her leg was propped up on top of the covers, the sight of the heavy cast bringing a frown to her face when she tried desperately to remember what happened. She looked down at the hospital gown she wore, then around the room again.

Her gaze travelled back to the sleeping image in the chair just as eyes that reminded her of some that she remembered to be the prettiest blue, flitted open and he moved to sit upright, springing to the bed to grab her hand in the next instant.

"Sam!" he breathed out her name in wonder before pulling her hand to his lips that planted themselves firmly against the back of it. "Thank God, honey…thank God!"

What was wrong with her? Panic hit her like a ton of bricks at the sound of her name and the agonizing relief on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She yanked her hand from the desperate grasp in his and scooted back into the pillows painfully. What the hell was this?

She watched the anguished astonishment cross his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side and looked questioningly at the hand she'd snatched away from him, then back to her face.

"Sam, honey - it's okay. You're going to be okay now."

"Please stop calling me that."

She looked around the room and wondered again about where she was. It was obviously a hospital but how had she gotten there - what the hell happened to her leg? She looked back over to him and his widened eyes were laced with worry.

"It's okay, baby…I'll get your doctor, okay?"

He got up from the chair and reached for the call button near her arm slowly as she watched him warily. He pressed and laid it back down, then moved to reach for her hand again before obviously thinking better of it and sitting down instead. Leaning urgently towards the bed he kept his gaze locked with hers.

"What do you remember?"

His question threw her. Why was her mind drawing a blank as to how she landed in the hospital?

"Sam, do you not know who I am?"

"Should I?" She had a sickening feeling that she should know the answer, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable and alone.

He wasn't unduly alarmed by her not remembering his name right away. The doctors had listed her injuries and he knew when she wouldn't wake up that there was a slight possibility she could have some memory loss when she did. Her eyes though…she was looking at him so detached and _empty_!

Just then the door swung open and Doctor Lee entered with a nurse in tow.

"Good, you're awake! How are you feeling?" She looked at the monitor as she reached in her pocket for a light. She checked Sam's pupils and listened for her response that was delayed in coming.

"I don't know - my head hurts and…" she trailed off as she struggled for the words to convey her lack of memory.

"She's…fuzzy, Dr. Lee." Kelly looked over to a worried Jason Morgan curiously before turning back to her patient.

"Sam, do you know what day it is?" She saw the stricken look that rushed her face and knew she was struggling to recall.

"I-I don't know! What is happening to me?"

"It's okay, Sam - stay calm, you're in good hands and we're going to take very good care of you. You're at General Hospital. You were in a car accident yesterday and your leg got a little banged up, but it's going to be fine." Kelly kept her voice level and calm, relaying information before asking, "Can you remember your name?"

She remembered who she was - what she'd been straining her mind with was why some stranger was there and appeared so very concerned about her health. He not only looked worried about her but his appearance was crumpled, as though he'd spent the entire night in that chair. Why the hell would he do that?

"Yes, my name is Sam McCall…I know who I am, but I can't remember how I got here."

"It's okay, it will come back to you. What's the last thing that you do remember?"

She thought hard, fighting against the throbbing that had gotten more pronounced in the last few unsettling minutes, and trying hard to burst through the fog that clogged everything for her.

"Wait, I remember the car accident! But…" she looked down to her casted leg and furrowed her brows in confusion. "I hurt my hip, not my leg! Somebody hit me with a car and my hip…" she reached her hand to touch her hip as she inwardly screamed at her brain to get into gear, but there was nothing but a foggy haze blocking everything from her.

Frustration collided with confusion and she snapped tearily, "What the hell's going on? What happened to me?"

Jason sprung to her side and grabbed her hand in his, clasping it to his chest tightly as he stroked her hair.

"Everything's okay, baby. I'm right here and I'll walk you through everything, okay?"

His soft voice should have been soothing to her but it did nothing but annoyed and angered her immensely. Yanking her hand from his she spat out, "Why the hell would I want to hear anything from you? Get away from me!" Something about him was familiar but pissing her off. Yet, she'd never seen his face before.

Jason's eyes opened wide with shock. He turned to Kelly, "Help my wife, please Dr. Lee!"

" ** _Wife_**? What the hell are you trying to pull?" She wanted to scream but the ache in her head kept her limited. The nerve of the fool!

"Okay, Sam - calm down." Kelly leant down and eased her back into the pillows by both arms, looking at her earnestly. "I know this is all very confusing for you but it's going to start making sense again soon, I promise." She turned to Jason, "I need you to wait outside."

"What? I'm not leaving my wife!"

"Please…Sam is agitated right now and we need to keep her calm - remember what we talked about." Her eyes pleaded with him silently until he understood.

"I'll be right outside that door, Sam." He turned reluctantly and left the room, everything in him yelling to not leave her for a second. But Kelly was right, she needed a minute to calm down and as much as it was killing him to admit, he wasn't helping.

"You have to keep him away from me, please. I don't want him in here again!"

"I need to talk to you but I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully, can you do that?"

She took a deep breath and ran her hair back from her face, resting her hand in place on her head as she released a heavy breath. "Fine. I'm calm."

"Good. Now, from what I understand, someone ran a red light and rammed your SUV. You hit your head pretty hard against the window and your leg got caught on the door. The bone is fractured so it needs to be immobilized, which will leave you lain up for a few weeks. Your arm also has a pretty nasty gash that required stitches."

Sam looked at her leg while she listened, nothing jogging a memory of the accident.

"Sam, you're experiencing what I'm guessing to be some short term memory loss that I'm pretty certain will be temporary, so please don't panic, okay? I'm going to page the Neurologist on duty to come in and see you, but in the meantime I need you to stay as calm as you possibly can, can you do that for me?" Kelly looked to the nurse, who nodded that she understood then left to place the call.

Sam nodded slowly, when in the same moment she noticed the low echo in the room. At first it had been just another low background noise, until each thump had slowly gotten a little more vivid to her.

"What's that thumping?" Her eyes followed the doctor's to her midsection and for the first time, Sam noticed the wires connected there. She was hooked up to all types of machines but this one was odd. "Kelly…" she started slowly, "You're an OB…why are you the one treating me?"

The petite Asian smiled at her patient, knowing she was about to give her good news but silently dreading how she'd receive it, given the new development with her memory.

"Sam, you're pregnant. I've been monitoring you and your precious little one since they brought you in. I know it's a shock since you can't remember anything right now, but everything's fine. Both you and your baby are going to be fine - I just need you to stay calm - stress is not good for either of you at this stage."

" _Pregnant_? What do you mean I'm pregnant? **_For whom_**?"

"It's mine, Sam." The soft voice from the doorway got both their attention as two sets of eyes turned quickly to see Jason Morgan standing with one hand braced against the half opened door. He was only halfway into the room, as though he was expecting a pillow to be tossed at his head to shush him back out. "Your last name isn't _McCall_ anymore…and you're pregnant with our baby."

Oh, boy! Kelly raced to get ahead of the unfolding situation, quickly explaining to Sam that she was still early into her pregnancy and they had just recently confirmed the news, adding that she still had scarring that they were concerned about and that it was vital she kept her stress level under control.

Sam ignored the anxious man standing at the door. She had no idea what game he was playing but she was too astounded by what she was hearing from Kelly to pay him any mind.

"That's impossible - you can check my records - it was confirmed at this very hospital that I can never carry children, so what the hell are you talking about?"

Gently, Kelly told her, "You're missing some time Sam. A lot has changed with you since those tests were done."

Something about the way she said that greatly unnerved Sam. "How _much_ time?"

Jason hesitated at the door, unsure what to do. He wanted to rush to her, he needed to hold her and feel for himself that she was okay, that their baby was safe inside her…but it wasn't what Sam needed. The sound from the monitor reassured him of his baby's health, so he clung to that and allowed it to help ease the tension in his body that had been there since he got the dreaded phone call. His breath had stopped when he heard the words wife and car accident, and he hadn't even noticed when it had returned. The sight of her lying unconscious and hurt had jarred memories of a painful time when he'd been unable to do anything but sit by her side and wait, and when he found himself doing it again, he'd thankfully had the sound of their thriving baby to keep him sane. He couldn't lose her. His world would collapse and die if his love no longer graced it - he couldn't and _wouldn't_ lose her - no matter what he had to do.

"Excuse me!"

The Neurologist had arrived and was trying to get past Jason into the room. Once again he was ushered away from her and once again he went reluctantly, knowing that her needs were paramount. He was pacing the hall outside her door when her sisters and Maxie turned the corner.

"Jason!" Molly practically ran to grab his arm. "Why are you out here pacing - did something happen?"

"What happened to Sam?" Kristina hastened out.

"Where is she?" Maxie's question collided with the other two as all three surrounded him, the frantic looks on their faces setting his already anxious heart into first gear. His wife was loved by so many and any one of them would give her a kidney without a second thought to themselves. They'd been there all night too but had gone down to the cafeteria to get coffee.

"Sam's fine - she's awake and the doctors are checking her over."

"Oh, thank God!" Maxie and Kristina were relieved, but Molly wasn't so quick to follow.

"If Sam's okay why are you pacing the hall and looking like you lost your best friend?"

All eyes were on him again and seeing the panic returning, Jason raised his hands in surrender as he tried to explain, "She's awake and talking but…"

" ** _BUT_**?" The word blasted from all three, then Maxie continued to ask, " _But_ what, Jason?"

Taking a deep breath, Jason dove into the explanation of Sam's memory loss, seeing the worry and anxiety compound in each lady as he went on.

"Sam doesn't remember anything past her hit and run where she hurt her hip. She doesn't remember anything from recent years." Molly didn't know it but what she'd hit the nail on the head...he had lost his very best friend!

Sam was in a daze the whole time, she could barely recall some of what the Neurologist had said or remember when Kelly had actually left. She remembered insisting on proof that there was a baby inside her and was floored when Kelly showed her the image on the ultrasound. That, combined with the rhythmic thumping, left her confused but without any doubt to her current condition.

Laying her hand on her barely rounded belly, Sam felt an intense connection form to the miracle nestled inside her, and after the initial shock of learning of its existence, she fell in love fast and hard. She rubbed her belly as she thought about who the father could be. She had broken up with Lucky after the accident when she'd found out he was as consumed as Jason was with protecting the vile little amphibian she thought had been the one to hit her, so it wasn't him. She wasn't involved with anybody…but then there was the stranger lurking around her who claimed he was the father. Who the hell was he?

The Neurologist had returned with her test results and after going over them in detail had assured her that her condition was temporary. He fully expected she would regain her memory once the minor swelling went down all the way, which he anticipated would happen in a matter of weeks.

Jason stuck his head in the door to test the water. His eyes met hers and when she didn't shout at him to leave or throw a pillow at his head, he took it as an invitation to approach her cautiously.

"How're you feeling?"

She watched him warily. What was it that was so familiar to her?

He noticed that she didn't answer but he didn't let that deter him, moving to sit in the chair by her bed as she looked away from him and down at her fingers laying on her lap.

"The baby okay?"

"The monitor was removed this afternoon. Kelly doesn't think I need it anymore."

"That's a relief!"

"What do you want with me?" She looked up in exasperation.

"Feel like talking?"

Silence.

"I can come back tomorrow if you want. I don't want to upset you and the baby." The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he didn't want to stay if his presence was too much for her either.

"You might as well tell me how we ended up making a baby together. Did I pick you up somewhere or something?"

"You haven't been that person in years, Sam." His voice was soft and low as he thought about what she suggested. He would kill any man stupid enough to let himself get "picked up" by her! There's no way he'd ever share her again.

"What's your name anyway?"

He had to figure out a way to break it to her gently but how gentle could he possibly make it when she hated the man she was about to meet? He decided to bite the proverbial bullet.

"Jason."

Sam heard the name that sent dread through a heart that used to throb at the sound of it.

"I hate that name! It figures that I would get knocked up by a man with the name that I never want to hear again in my life."

"It's a lot more than that, baby." Taking a deep, deep breath, Jason launched into what he knew was going to blow her already strained mind.

"We've been married for almost five years and this is our second baby together."

" ** _What_**?"

"We have a little boy named Danny - we named him after your brother."

He didn't give her time to refute or combat anything he was telling her, instead breaking out his phone and holding it out to her.

"This is our son, Sam."

He watched the incredulity build on her face as he swiped through picture after picture - ones of just Danny, several of Danny and her, Danny and Monica, then finally, one with the three of them that was taken on Danny's birthday. He waited silently for her to process the ton of information he'd given her jumbled mind to wade through.

Sam took the phone from his hand and held it in hers, her eyes unable to look away from the most beautiful little boy she'd ever seen in her life. He looked so happy and contented, and she noticed that so did she. She looked older than she remembered, and a lot more peaceful and at ease than she's felt in a really long time. Oh, my God - did she really lose all this time that they were telling her she had? Was she really married to someone she couldn't even recognize?

She stared at the face of the little angel, his hundred watt smile reminding her of hers, but nothing else about him.

"Who does he look like?" She whispered in awe.

Jason cleared his throat, realizing that the answer to her question could unleash a shitload of worms earlier than he was prepared to. But he vowed he'd never lie to her ever again.

"Me."

She looked up at him briefly then back to the digital him, then Danny, shaking her head a little. "No, he doesn't. She looked up again, "Except for the blue eyes and blonde hair, you don't have anything in common."

Jason took a deep breath then told her, "That's because my face didn't always look like this, Sam." He waited for her eyes to meet his again. "I had a very bad accident that ruined my face, so now I have a completely reconstructed one."

Sam didn't know what to say. She looked into his blue, blue eyes then to the photo with the tiny version smiling back at her and she believed this was his son. Somehow she just knew he wasn't lying about that. Didn't mean he wasn't lying about the rest of it. She looked extremely happy, but photos can be manufactured. Anything can be manufactured to pull off a con - she would know!

"What did you look like before?"

"I don't have that on my phone. You do though…but your phone was smashed in the accident." He saw the disbelief starting to set on her face and told her quickly, "I'll have your sister bring one from the penthouse tomorrow."

"Penthouse?"

"Yes - where we live."

" ** _No fucking way_**!"

She watched him recoil from her outburst as she looked keenly at him again. Those blue eyes, his name is _Jason_ , he had reconstructive surgery so he looks different, has a picture of his son with _Monica_ , and now he lives in a _penthouse_? NO FUCKING WAY!

 ** _A/N: Have you ever wondered how Jason would handle being the one who was forgotten by the love of his life? Being the one who's love didn't matter to the person he'd die for? I have…Mmmm…._**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's sisters and best friend rushed through the door at her outburst. Not wanting to overload her with too much too fast, they'd been waiting impatiently for Jason to let them know when it was okay to see her…until her yell brought them scrambling to her side.

Sam's initial shock went through the roof when they blasted in the door, mostly from seeing her little sister! The beautiful, elegant grown up in front of her was undoubtedly her baby sister, but there was nothing _baby_ about her anymore…not at all the little girl she was expecting.

"Molly?" Sam's eyes grew wide even as they grew moist, her shock rendering her almost speechless as she stared at her sister who had grown another two feet without her looking.

Sobbing, Molly threw herself on the bed and on her big sis, taking care to avoid her bandaged arm and injured leg.

"Sam, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Are you okay?"

"This is unreal."

Sam shut her eyes tight and waited anxiously for the waking moment that never came, telling herself she had to be stuck inside a dream. But once they opened again she couldn't deny that this was no dream. She had a brand new reality that was unfolding whether she believed it or not.

"My gosh, Molls - you're all grown up!"

Laughing through her tears, Molly smiled in her sister's arms. "I've always been taller than you anyway."

They chuckled tearfully together, then Sam remembered the other presence in the room. Grabbing onto Kristina she asked, " _Who_ is that?" pointing straight at Jason.

The knowing looks passing between them seemed to scream the confirmation she was dreading as all eyes turned to look at him, each other, and then back at her.

Maxie gave her the side eye when she asked, "Who…who do you think he is?"

"Maxie!"

"What? You sound like you already have an idea who? What's he been telling you anyway?"

"That we're married and he's…he's…" she couldn't bring herself to even say it out loud.

"You know who I am, Sam." Blue eyes bored through her when he emphasized, "You **_know_** who I am!"

Molly looked at her sister wistfully. "Listen to your soul, Sam. Hasn't it just been calling out to his since the minute your eyes met across the room? Isn't the connection unlike anything else you've ever felt?"

"I'm feeling like this is some unreal shit that I can't even wrap my mind around!" She pushed Molly out the way of her view of him. "What happened to you?" she asked him curiously.

"Port Charles' feared Enforcer went up against two tons of metal…metal won!" Maxie shook her leg in conjunction with her head. "Personally, I think it's an improvement - the man finally has a personality!"

"No fair, Maxie! Jason has always been a complex and multi-layered man…just ask his soulmate…right, Sam?" Molly's face turned red in the very next instant, "Oh, my gosh - I'm so sorry, Sam! I don't know what I was thinking - of course you don't remember that!"

"You know what I'm thinking? We should give these two some space. They have a lot to cover and we're just muddling things more." Kristina tried to be the voice of reason as she attempted to usher them towards the door.

"I don't want you to leave."

"And, I'm not ready to leave - I need to know you're okay!" Maxie flashed Kristina off and went back to Sam's bedside.

"I'm fine, Maxie. It's going to take more than some careless creep in a runaway car to take me out."

The blinding flash of a little blonde devil, running through a park with her ' _husband_ ' giving chase flashed rapidly through her mind. It was the quickest snapshot of the playful, happy little boy in the pictures, his joy at outrunning Jason erupting into laughter as he evaded capture.

As the image snapped away, Sam gave Maxie what she thought was a bright, soothing smile, but given the giant sob that escaped her friend right before she threw herself on her neck, she realized she hadn't quite pulled it off. Before she knew it her sisters had joined in on the cryfest, passing a box of tissue between them almost comically. Mentioning the accident that could've claimed her life was not a punchline to this bunch…noted, Sam thought.

The four spent what felt like hours hugging and crying as the girls filled Sam in on everything from her little boy, to what she liked to eat. They told her about her love for her career and her support for her family. They filled her in on their own lives and the important part she played in each one, and by the time they were done she was so tired that she was dozing off before they noticed she'd sunk deeper and deeper into the pillows, her hand resting protectively on her stomach.

Jason had moved to the corner of the room where he watched her the whole time, throwing furtive glances his way every now and then as though trying to wrap her mind around him. He knew in his heart that he should give her space and let her gradually come to him, but he couldn't leave her. He'd never leave her again. He desperately wanted his girl back.

"Psst."

All eyes turned to the quick sound from his lips and he bobbed his head towards the door. "Let her sleep," he mouthed.

Turning back to see that Sam had dozed off without them noticing, the young ladies got up quietly and pecked her cheek and head before tiptoeing from the room with a wave to Jason.

He didn't move, just continued to lean against the counter with his feet and hands crossed in front of him, watching her sleep. The couple bruises on her face did nothing to mar how breathtakingly beautiful she was, as he watched her chest rise and fall in slumber. Her dark hair spread across the pillow to frame her face along with one hand, while the bandaged arm rested on their baby. Jason's heart ached with how much he loved her, how much he cherished the family and everything they'd built together.

He hated to admit it but the thought of her pushing him away was terrifying to him. What if the doctors were wrong? What if she never remembered them and how unbelievably good they were together? What if she never remembers the last few months, the last few years that they spent making their life and their love stronger and more unbreakable than ever? What if all she remembered was that dark, unforgivable period where he'd lost his natural mind after he lost her unconditional love?

Jason moved closer to the bed, his heart bursting as he watched his heartbeat, his love mounting in bounds for the tiny woman with the biggest heart he'd ever known. Who was he without it? Who was he without her?

He needed to handle this right. He needed to find the right way to spell their life out for her, without overwhelming or scaring her. He needed to find the perfect way to blend her into their story and chip away the mountain of guards she'd erected. And he would. This was his wife, the woman who'd be his rib until the day he died…of course he'd find the way to love her back to loving him!

Easing into the chair by her bed, he leant to her face, hovering close enough to breath her in, her intoxicating scent tantalizing his senses as he closed his eyes and held his face within a breath of hers. After a very long minute, he opened his eyes again and brushed her hair lightly, moving the dark loch away from where it fell above the purple bruise near her temple.

"I love you so much!"

His whisper was almost inaudible, his voice shaking with emotion that carried the weight and depth of everything he felt for her.

Sam had fallen into a light slumber, the sound of her sisters' and her friend's voices lulling her into a state between sleep and wake. She hovered there until she felt herself falling into a deep sleep, which before long she was leaving to the feel of a very light, sweet breeze on her face. She sensed him more than she felt him…he was right upon her, watching her, drinking her in. She heard the soft spoken words of love and felt, more than heard, the sentiment behind them, throwing her farther into a pool of confusion.

She felt the weight of his head as it snuggled on the pillow next to hers ever so lightly, and she heard the exhaled, pent up breath that he'd held for who knows how long and she couldn't understand anything that was happening with them. He hated her. He hated the fact that she breathed the same air as his precious nurse and offspring, so how did they get back to a place where he was proclaiming love? Where they'd _procreated_ …and more than once?

Sam kept her eyes closed, not wanting him to know she'd awaken. She couldn't handle the emotions that were coursing through her, not the underlying warmth that nobody but him had ever, ever evoked…and not the smoldering hate that threatened to erupt in a violent burst everytime he was close enough to smack. It was all extremely confusing - so confusing that she had a hard time deciding which course of action to take.

She needed more information to work with but lord knows she wasn't about to trust anything coming from _him_ …but he was the only one there.

"Who hit you?"

He was startled by her question. He could've sworn she was asleep.

"Jordan Ashford." When she opened her eyes to look at him he added to her unasked question, "New Police Commission."

"What happened to Mac?"

He was lost in her closeness. She wasn't attacking his proximity to her and it was throwing him off.

She didn't wait for him to answer before she asked, "So what was it like, adjusting to a new face?"

He thought for a minute. "Not hard - I had no idea at the time what the old one looked like. Can't miss what you never had."

"Isn't that the truth?" It was barely a whisper. She flipped on her back, away from him and the instant loss of her, scraped his heart then squeezed it, when she continued to turn her back to him.

Easing his head off the pillow, Jason sat back in the chair and continued to watch her. "Do you need anything?"

At first he wasn't sure she'd heard him she was so quiet. Then she spoke softly.

"I need for you to tell me what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the last conversation we had wasn't the least bit friendly." She turned on her back and her eyes had glossed over, but he couldn't mistake the anger behind the unshed tears. "Why would I marry you after what you did to me?"

The lump in his throat appeared out of nowhere. He knew where they were headed, and as much as he dreaded the outcome, he knew that she needed to have her say. But he couldn't stand to see her hurt. "Baby, please don't cry!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" She pushed on her good elbow to pull herself upright in the bed. "How the hell did we go from you not being able to stand the sight of me, to me being your _baby_?"

Jason looked down at his feet, the memories of that dark period springing to the forefront of his mind in response to her renewed anger. It was one time in his life he wouldn't have missed not being able to remember at all.

"By the strength of this inevitable thing between us."

Sam wiped at the lone tear that trickled down a frazzled cheek. "Inevitable my ass…" she leant forward and lashed at him, " ** _You threatened to kill me_**!"

Anguished, pleading eyes shot to her angry face and Sam eased back into the pillows, "Why would I go back to you after you were able to look **_me_** in the face and threaten to take my life?"

Once again the silence was deafening as Jason fought desperately to find the words that would explain his atrocity. They'd never discussed that period in their relationship when he'd lost his mind, and he had always been thankful when they'd gotten back together she knew him so well that she'd been okay with just leaving it at rest in the past. Without him putting it into words she'd known how sorry he was, had not wanted to have _the talk_ , but now, it seemed like something she needed afterall.

"Can you go, please?"

"Sam…"

"Just…go!" She shook her head then lowered her eyes and sank down into the bed dismissively, turning to look out the window at nothing in particular. The sky was showing signs of late evening, the easing night softly blending into the light of the closing day. It felt like an omen to her, as the darkness crept into her heart to cover what once was nothing but light for who they were.

"You took me back, because your heart is as big as the love between us!"

The soft words came from the door where Jason stood, the knob in his hand and his back to her as he prepared to give the solitude she requested. He wouldn't leave for very long and he certainly wouldn't go very far, but she needed space and he needed to give Sam anything she needed. He always would.

Sam heard the soft click of the door without turning from the window. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes on the exhalation, turmoil mixing with the pain that had plagued her since the day she first learned the torturous truth of his scorching betrayal. Was she always to feel like this?

A soft knock sounded on the door and as if on cue, smelling the blood in the water and the torture she was immersed in, the mouse entered her room and approached her bed to grab her chart.

Sam had a flash of the woman in a white dress that lasted only an instant, but it was long enough for her to see it in its vivid princess detail. Figured the underhanded snake would advertise herself as pristine royalty - as if! A little bit amused by the image, Sam eyed her hatefully as the woman struck up what she undoubtedly thought was going to be a friendly conversation.

"Hi, Sam. How're you feeling?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up from the chart and had the audacious nerve to look askance and surprised. "Checking your vitals - it's what I do."

"I don't really care what you think you're doing in my room but I don't want you anywhere near me - get the hell out!"

"Sam, I'm a nurse, and moreover, tonight I'm **_your_** nurse. You'll have to deal with it."

Grabbing the lamp next to her, Sam hurled it at her head, missing by just a fraction when she screamed and ducked. " ** _I said get the hell away from me_**! I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last nurse on the planet! **_Get the fuck out of my room and stay out, you conniving bitch_**!"

She hadn't expected violence. She had been looking forward to rubbing it in all night that she was in charge of her, while hopefully being able to interact with Jason and remind him how caring he knew her to be.

Epiphany and the Resident on duty rushed to the room at the sound of the crash. "What is going on in here!" The Head Nurse glared from the crouching nurse to the angry, raven haired beauty who was seething with anger.

"I don't want that woman anywhere near me! She's a manipulative, stuck up bitch with an angel complex and if she comes in here again I'll scratch her eyes out. You keep her away from me or I swear…"

"Sam?" Monica Quartermaine came through the door, instantly concerned by how very upset her daughter-in-law was. "Sam, please honey, you have to calm down. Remember the baby…" Monica sat on the bed and took Sam's arms to ease her against the pillow. "Take a deep breath - come on, breathe with me here."

"I don't want her near me, Monica. I don't want her anywhere near my baby!"

"She won't come near you again." Monica raised her voice so all present could hear her clearly, "Nurse Johnson will assign you a different nurse immediately - now, you rest okay?"

Sam rubbed her belly and looked at the kind eyes concentrated on her. "Okay." She laid back against the pillows fully and nodded, "Okay…thank you, Monica."

"You don't need to thank me, Sam. You're my daughter and you're carrying my precious grandchild - I will make sure you are comfortable in my hospital and that nothing puts you or this child at risk."

A kind hand reached out and stroked her hair softly. "Congratulations, by the way! I couldn't be happier about the news. Now, close your eyes and get some rest, I'll be here all night, just a page away, alright?"

Nodding again, Sam took note that the mouse had slinked from the room sometime during her talk with Monica, and as she eased her eyes closed and let her mind settle, the picture of a smiling little blonde tyke with sparkling blue eyes filled her heart.

Epiphany neared and checked her vitals, noted the chart at the foot of her bed then followed the doctors from the room, turning the light off before shutting the door softly behind her. Shaking her head she recalled how very feisty Sam had always been. There would always be bad blood between those two but she thought they'd learned to be civil to each other.

Approaching the Nurse's Station, Epiphany addressed the nurse who'd gone back to updating charts. "I'd stay away from that room until Sam Morgan has checked out. From the looks of things and that lamp on the floor, there's some unresolved anger that she isn't going to be shy about releasing on you. For your safety as well as the patient's, do not enter her room again."

"Epiphany, that's ridiculous and you know it! We can't allow her personal feelings to dictate how we administer care here. I'm a professional and she's just going to have to deal with it."

The Head Nurse lifted her chin sternly, "Do you want to tell that to the Chief Of Staff, who just _explicitly_ told you to stay away from her daughter-in-law?"

"They're not married - he divorced her months ago."

"Personal issues! I just gave you a direct order, one that you heard from the Chief Of Staff herself - disobey that order and the consequences will be on you. I believe you still have rounds?"

Backing down from the no-nonsense glare she knew so well, the mouse grabbed her charts and headed down the hallway. The very idea that they had all allowed themselves to be taken in by the con woman so blindly..what the hell was wrong with everybody else in this town?

"I thought I'd find you up here!"

Monica stepped onto the roof and approached her son standing near the ledge, looking out over the city. He turned to see her and she recognized the pain in his eyes immediately. She knew he wouldn't leave the hospital, even though being near the mother of his children was going against her wishes. He'd never be far from her.

His eyes and the slight lift of his mouth acknowledged her presence but he didn't speak, turning back to look at the bright lights that went on for miles.

Monica walked up next to him and stroked his back soothingly, "She's not herself right now, Son - you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"So you know you have to give her time to remember. Just like she's done for you."

He nodded in agreement. "Twice. I know that too."

Monica stuck both hands in the pockets of her lab coat and looked out at the view in front of them. "Then what's got your brow so furrowed?"

"I've always known that I don't deserve Sam, don't deserve the family she's given me…but her accident shows me even more how much I've hurt her and how deep that scar runs. I can't see how she ever forgave me."

"Do you believe that she did?" When he looked at her blankly she added, "Forgive you…do you believe in your heart that she has forgiven you?"

"I know she did, but I don't think she fully let go of it. We never talked it out, just decided to put it behind us and move on. Now, it's coming between us again."

"Do you remember when you had the surgery to stop the seizures that were stifling your brain? After you'd been given a clean bill of health, Sam wouldn't let you out of her sight and true to form, you were starting to feel stifled."

Jason nodded as he recalled the conversation in his hospital room. "You reminded me that for months she had been living with the prospect of me dying, she had to fight to convince me to get treatment, watched me go through the torture of Robin's medicine and then live with the terror that I might die. You said that takes a toll on the heart, that she almost lost me so she was going to hold on pretty tight for awhile, and that I should let that be okay."

Monica was nodding too. "I also said Sam was gonna bounce back, that she's made of steel." Monica rubbed her son's arm. "She still is, Jason. She's going to remember, and when she does you will be stronger than ever."

He snickered lightly, "You told me that she needed some _special handling_." Turning to face his mother, he told her softly, "Thank you…Mom."

Monica smiled at her son, still tickled whenever he called her that, given he didn't use the term often. "Don't give up, Son - she wouldn't give up on you. Allow her to get it all out…let her beat you up for awhile, if that's what it takes, and you let that be okay. She will come back to us."

"I love her more than anything."

"She's the mother of your children, you shared a marriage and a life with her - of course you do!"

"We're still married, actually."

Monica's smile was bright and radiant. "Wh-at? Oh, Jason that's wonderful!" She drew him into a warm hug. "You didn't go through with the divorce?"

When he shook his head against her she sighed, "You're still married and expecting my second grandchild - oh, I'm so happy. So, so happy!"

Jason returned his mother's hug and felt the course of a renewed determination to make his family whole again.

Monica released him, rested her palm to his cheek for a moment, then she turned towards the door to head back down.

His voice stopped her. "I told her that night that I almost gave up, and she's the only reason I wanted to fight. Now, because of her, I have two more reasons to fight harder than I ever have before."

Monica had turned back around to face him.

"I'll never give up fighting for her, Mom."

"Good, Jason! Now, go see your son! Alexis was coming in when I left…we'll stay with Sam and when you come back in the morning she will have had time to think. I'm sure she'll be ready to talk again."

Jason thought about it and knew his mother was right. He needed to go assure his son that his mother was going to be fine. It was important that he made everything okay for Danny while he took care of his wife also, and do everything in his power to put his happy little family back where they belonged...together.


	8. Chapter 8

She had an overwhelming desire to see her son. Sam turned over in bed and tried desperately to get comfortable, taking care not to move her aching leg or arm too much. The doctors had minimized the painkiller due to her pregnancy, which Sam was grateful for even as the pain kept her awake.

All night she'd had little snippets of Danny running through her mind…a bright toothless smile behind a stud muffin pacifier…screams of laughter as she chased him around the penthouse…splash-filled bath time that left them both wet…his first solid foods that had them both covered in smashed carrots.

The little bits of memories ran on loops, each one accompanied by emotions so powerfully strong that Sam felt as though she was experiencing them in the moment. Her son was a happy kid and he was surrounded by love - she felt it in every single memory of them together. She felt like his mother!

She wanted to see him, wanted to hold him in her arms…but she was afraid of hurting him too. What if he got scared when she couldn't remember everything, even with him right in front of her? She could never risk harming her little miracle but missed him unlike anything she could recall.

Lifting herself suddenly from the pillow in response to a lightbulb going off in her head, she reached for the phone on the nightstand. A phonecall couldn't hurt. She still knew the number to the penthouse.

Sam listened to the ringing on the other end, sending a silent prayer she was right and not about to scar her child. _Her child_ …she smiled at the thought…oh, my God she was finally a mother!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Molly."

"Sam! Hey…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - I just really wanted to hear Danny's voice - is he up to talking to me?"

"Are you kidding? He'd love that, Sam but he's not up yet. I'd wake him but he was tossing and turning all night, kept waking up crying…can we call you back when he wakes up?"

"Why's he not sleeping well? What's the matter?"

"He's worried that he hasn't seen you in days - this is the first time since you got him back that you've been apart like this. He's not handling very well."

" _Since I got him back_?"

"Long story…I'll fill you in later when I come see you."

"Can you bring him when you come today?"

Molly paused for just a moment, "Are you up for that? It won't be too much?"

"No way - I've been dying to see him. Please bring him with you - he doesn't have to be here long - I just want to see him for myself." Sam choked up when she thought what a miracle baby he really was. She couldn't wait to see and hold him.

"Okay, we'll see you soon. Do you need anything?"

Sam started to shake her head then remembered her sister couldn't see her. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you guys later."

The next couple hours couldn't have dragged on any slower for Sam. She was uncomfortable and cranky and hungry, refusing the slop the hospital was trying to pass off as food.

"Good news! We can let you out of here as early as this afternoon - what do you think about that?"

Sam lit up at Kelly Lee's statement upon entering her room. The doctor walked over to her bed and smiled, "Both you and the baby are doing great, so there's no reason for us to keep you here any longer."

Sam was sitting up in her bed with the pillows propped to support her and Nurse Amy had placed another beneath her injured leg during her rounds before shift end. She threw her head back for a second before exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you! I've been losing my mind in this place!"

Chuckling, Kelly told her, "I figured as much - you never could take being in the hospital for long."

"No offense, Kelly but I can't stand being cooped up in here."

"None taken. I do want you to take it easy though - no going back to work for awhile, and I need you to keep your leg elevated and immobilized, change the bandage on your arm daily, and I'll see you back for a checkup in a couple weeks _."_

Sam sighed and dropped her arms on the bed at her side. "Done, done, and done!"

"What'd I miss?" Alexis came through the open door with coffee cups in both hands. She stopped next to Kelly, who smiled welcome.

"I was just springing Sam from this place."

"Really - so soon?" Alexis glanced at her daughter then back to Kelly, "Is that wise - will the baby be okay?"

"Baby is doing great, the followup ultrasound this morning shows no signs of distress, the heartbeat is rapid and steadfast - everything looks good. As long as mom keeps her stress levels under control and takes it easy for awhile, both she and baby will be fine." She smiled again at her patient, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one - what time's checkout?"

Laughingly Kelly told her, "We're waiting on the latest x-rays for your leg and the nurse is getting your release papers together. Couple more hours, tops."

Alexis handed her daughter a cup of tea and smiled at Kelly, "Thank you. I'll make sure she follows doctor's orders."

Sam looked at her mother gratefully. Their relationship was still pretty new to her but it was getting stronger everyday. Alexis was tough - she proved that she was someone who could be relied upon, and even though there'd been some bumps along the road for them, Sam was learning to trust her. She would accept her help until she could get around on her own again.

"What orders are those?"

Again all eyes turned to the door to see the newcomer. Jason stepped in hesitantly, uncertain of how welcome his presence would be, but certain that he couldn't stay away.

"I'm releasing Sam today, so you'll be able to take her home. Make sure she stays off her leg and absolutely no strain or stress." Kelly turned back towards Sam, "I'll go check on those final results. See you in a little bit."

She left the room and Jason asked his wife, the relief and happiness marbling his voice, "You're coming home?"

"Not to your home, if that's what you mean."

"Sam, it's where you live. The penthouse has always been your home."

"Not _always_ , Jason." Sam looked to Alexis, "I've been living with _him_ this whole time?"

"Well…not exactly." Alexis was at a loss as to how much information she could handle all at once and she really wasn't sure what exactly she'd heard so far. She glanced at Jason furtively before she continued, "You and Danny moved back into the penthouse a few years ago…J-Jason's been…elsewhere for awhile."

"Sam, it's okay. You and Danny can stay at the penthouse, I'll just keep living at the loft until you're ready for me to come home again." He cut off Alexis before she got into detail about him dying. The situation was stressful enough without Sam having to relive years in mere minutes.

Alexis nodded, looking at Jason. "That sounds like a good compromise." She turned to her daughter, "The girls have been staying at the penthouse with Danny the last few days and they plan to stay with you until you get back on your feet."

Jason watched the mother and daughter and an immense sense of loss took hold of him. Just a few nights before, he'd been with his wife celebrating their love and officially moving back in together, getting their marriage back on track - now he was back to being an outcast virtual stranger to the love of his life. Fuck!

Sam couldn't miss the tortured expression in his crystal blue eyes. "How's Danny?" She chose to neglect the odd little pang in her heart at his sadness. Jason Morgan's feelings were no longer her concern.

Jason smirk-smiled at the mention of their son like he always did. "He misses you." He walked closer to the bed and laid a paperbag on the tray table before holding his phone out to her. "He sent you a message."

She smiled when he pressed play and the little blonde imp popped into view. He was sitting at the table holding a spoonful of cereal on the edge of a bowl, his scowl dampening the morning sun outside the window behind him, with his short curls glistening against its backdrop. His beautiful blue eyes accented a cute light blue collared shirt, and Sam felt her heart thump at the sight of him, as she watched him beat the bowl listlessly with the spoon.

Sam laughed when he perked up the moment the sound of Jason's voice could be heard telling him he was recording his message. He looked tired but his sweet voice was energetic as it brought a soothing balm to her aching heart.

"Hi Momma. I miss you. Daddy said you hurt your head like he did, and your leg too. Don't worry, me and Daddy will take care of you…I'll get everything for you so you don't have to move okay, and Daddy will make you soup." He looked behind the camera and asked, "Daddy will you make Momma her favorite chocolate chip pancakes too?"

"Of course, Buddy. Anything she wants, I promise."

"Okay, don't forget to give Momma my present." Then he looked back into the camera and smiled again, "Love you Momma, see you soon. Byyye!"

Jason held a card out to her, "He must've reminded me five times not to forget this. Said he wants you to read it before he and Aunt Molly get here later."

Sam took the card showing a humongous heart on the front, and opened it up to crayon scribble on the inside front page that read, _Love you this much._ The opposite inside page had the identical scribble with _INFINITY_ in huge multicolored crayon letters and more hearts all around it.

Her eyes blurred instantly and Sam held the card to her chest and blubbered, "I can see Molly helping him with this one. He's the sweetest little boy ever!" She turned teary eyes to Jason and asked, "He's really mine?"

Nodding and smiling through glossing eyes, Jason replied, "Yes, Sam…he's all ours!"

She looked at the card again and laughed through her tears, rubbing her belly as she eased back into the pillows. "I guess some things have certainly changed, huh?"

"We're luckier than you know, baby!"

For one very charged moment, Alexis wished she was someplace else as she watched her daughter bask in the glory of motherhood and her husband bask in the glory of her. She was just about to offer them some privacy when Sam snapped the moment back into focus.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks she told him, "You can go back to your life, Jason. I've got Alexis here, she'll take me home…don't let me keep you from whatever or _whomever_ , you have to do."

She might as well have slapped him in the face, the sting couldn't have been any smarter if she had.

"Sam, Alexis will need help to get you home. I'll never be too far away from you, but don't worry, as soon as you get settled in I'll make myself scarce."

He rubbed the tense ache in the back of his neck, "And just so we're clear, _nobody_ and nothing is more important to me than my family! You, Danny and our baby are my life!"

He hadn't meant for his voice to sound snippy but when it came out that way he grabbed onto the annoyance and held it for a minute. He knew that in the past he'd given her reason to doubt and distrust him, but it really stung that at this stage in their relationship it was still all she expected from him. He was as annoyed with her for saying it as he was with himself for having ever given her reason to feel that way.

"You don't have to snap at me, and we'll be fine. I kicked your nurse out last night so I'm sure she ran to your arms in tears, seeking the comfort you're always more than willing to give. Don't let me keep you from your obligations."

Alexis' discomfort skyrocketed and she started backing towards the door. "I'm ah, going to check on those papers, Sam - I'll be back!" She was out the door before the next bomb could drop.

"Sam, I live for one woman and one woman only, and that's my wife! I don't care what anybody else needs right now - all I care about is getting you well again and back home with our children."

"My, my - what could've happened to cause this drastic change in the cosmos? **_You_** , not being first in line to dry her crocodile tears and be her first line of defense against big, bad me and the rest of the hateful world out to get her? Wow, I missed one hell of a freeze, didn't I?"

The cold, detached tone in her voice slapped him again and sent his guilt roaring into the stratosphere. Until that very moment he never truly appreciated how she saw what he'd categorized as the defense of a friend, as an affront and stance against her. He'd never knowingly sided with anyone against her, except maybe after the incident with the kidnapping and then again with the hired thugs, but even then he was protecting innocent children and trying to make her see what damage her actions could've done.

She'd been so blinded by anger and revenge that she wasn't thinking clearly, but he'd also been blind to how out of character she was acting. Still, he'd never knowingly put the nurse or any other woman above her - never! Despite how misguided some things she did appeared then, he knew her heart, knew she would hate herself if something she set in motion caused harm to someone else, _especially_ a child! Everything he did and said to her was as much in protection of her as it was those babies. But he also knew that he'd gone too far, with the most hateful words he'd ever used to her.

"Sam, I know you're angry with me and I know that I gave you reason to be, _in the past_ …but you would have never married me if you hadn't forgiven my stupidity. We built something **_really_** solid together - I'm just asking you to give me a chance to show you. Please! Stop shutting me out…I just want the chance to reintroduce you to **_us_**."

He watched the disbelief set on her face and he had to keep trying to chip away at the stone wall she was erecting.

"Baby, you won't believe how fucking great we are together!"

Jason's voice trembled and Sam was floored with the intensity of the words that hit her like a gavel to the heart. Something about the way in which he said that pulled at her so strongly that it left her breathless for a minute - the part of her that had always been _his_ for the taking responding intensely, despite her stubborn will to defy it.

She could almost believe it. Afterall, they had been pretty fucking great before! If somehow they had chosen to go another round it stood to reason that they could burn a hole in the ozone with how hot they'd make it together, but she couldn't cut past the anger to want to see them in any other light.

"Why should I trust you, Jason? Why would I believe that you suddenly have my best interest at heart, when you turned your back on everything we'd been to each other for someone who hadn't give you a second thought before we decided on a life together?"

She watched him flinch and knew her words had imparted the impacted blow she fully intended. She wasn't done.

"You turned your back on the promises we made to each other, the sacrifices and the love we shared - for a lying, deceitful tart who batted her eyes at you and dangled the child you'd promised **_me_** , like a carrot on a string to get you to leave me. You shut down on the life we planned for years, turned to ice before my very eyes and treated me like I didn't exist…like the love and everything we had between us was only a figment of my imagination…why in God's name would I ever trust you again?"

Shit, shit, shit - his world was spiraling out! He could feel her pulling farther and farther away and the looming threat of losing her forever robbed his ability to breathe!

"Sam, nothing could ever erase everything that happened between you and me, ever! I know that I fucked up when I allowed my love for Jake to wipe out all else - I know that I should have created a balance to deal with everything better, and I hate myself for every lousy, hateful thing I said to you back then." His voice trembled and a sudden, tearful glob was clogging his throat, but he **_had_** to reach her! He was fighting for his life!

"I should have handled it better, I should have trusted you…nothing you ever did ever made me believe that I couldn't trust you with knowing I was his father. I was such a fucking idiot, baby!"

His body wracked with the emotions that had been building up in him for days. "You were everything to me for so long and I never wanted anything as much as I wanted a child with you, I swear! You've never done anything but stand by me, defended me to anyone, loved me even when I didn't love myself. You deserved better - I know you did, and I had every intention of giving you _**everything**_ , knowing full well it could never be enough. But then all the bullshit unleashed on us and I couldn't give you the one thing you'd ever asked me for, the one thing we both wanted more than anything in this world. I took your chance to be a mother, and I hated myself for it - hated myself even more when I accidentally got that woman pregnant."

His feet starting moving him around her room in circles, his hands shaking obliviously at his side as he rambled on, so out of character to her.

"But I couldn't change it, Sam. The baby was coming and he deserved my love and protection. He deserved for me to give him a home and a life, it was my duty as his father. I had to protect him - even from the one person I loved most in the world, Sam. I know I didn't handle your breakdown well at all, but I was reeling from everything going on around me too, and the one person in this whole entire world who would understand and make it better for me, was the one I destroyed by creating a life away from. I didn't have you - my strength, to turn to! Without you I had no center, no unwavering support - I didn't know how to handle it, Sam! I made shit up as I went and every move turned out to be the wrong one, every answer turned into a new disaster and took me further and further away from you, my center of gravity! Without you I practically stopped existing and I didn't even see it!"

His cheek felt damp and Jason was surprised to find his hand wet when it swiped the spot. It didn't matter, he was fighting for his life! He neared her bed and held her still angry gaze with his desperate one.

"I know that I hurt you in ways that are unforgivable, and you have every right to never forgive me, but baby you did! Somehow you were able to reach into that humongous heart of yours and find the space to let me in again, and I've lived for it since, Sam. I will never hurt you like that ever again! I don't care what I have to do or how much time I have to give you - I'm never going anywhere again…not without _you_!"


	9. Chapter 9

Despite herself, Sam could feel the anger easing as she watched the anguish and the pain crashing through the sincerity bestowed by the eyes that bore right through her. Something deep down inside her loved him still, she could feel it. But she could feel the need to cut him more! Grabbing that choice she held on tight, knowing it was a thousand times safer than the other. Her shattered heart and spirit were all the proof she'd ever need.

Looking away from the stark naked emotions pouring from his expressive eyes, Sam turned to the window and sighed. She'd have a hell of a time keeping her defenses up around him, but her survival depended on it, so she better learn quick. Needing a minute in her own corner, she kept her eyes locked on the bright day outside the window while she allowed the charged electricity in the room to level out.

The rumpling of paper brought her attention back around to find him opening the bag on the tray and reaching inside, his eyes still trained on her face. Opting to go along with her obvious choice to take a breather, Jason changed the subject to something a lot safer.

"I know how much you hate the food here and I don't want you to starve our baby, so I brought you something."

Her nose picked up on the familiar smell the moment he pulled the bag open, the heavenly wafting of Kelly's grease making her mouth water.

She would go back to hating him later. Reaching grudgingly for the delectably aromatic burger he held out to her, Sam was quick to bite into the crunch of bacon and cheese that topped her favorite guilty pleasure. She couldn't stop her eyes from closing to the wonders that splatted against her tastebuds and hit all the right notes with the hunger that had been growing inside her.

"Mmmmm!"

Sam opened her eyes on the second bite to find that he'd laid a spread on the tray table in front of her…extra crispy fries, homemade coconut custard creme pie, and mango slices. She saw the golden flecks of toasted coconut on top and knew Mike himself had made it - he did that special for her. She looked over at the obvious love on Jason's face as he mixed her mayo with the ketchup and hot sauce for the fries, just the way she liked it, and she felt again that this man was something other than the one who'd callously tossed her aside for other people. What had happened to create this thaw between them?

For the first time since she'd woken up, Sam found she had a genuine curiosity about their new story. It had to be pretty special if she'd gotten knocked up twice by him! Wow, she was pregnant!

Swallowing the last bite of tasty burger, Sam rubbed her baby and looked down at her belly. "Hey kiddo! That was good, huh? Well, just wait till you taste what's next - you'll feel like you died and went to Hawaii!"

She reached for the pie and Jason handed her a spoon, smiling at her familiar huge appetite. "I'm surprised that's not what you went for first - you usually do!"

The whipped creme blended with the coconut custard on her tongue and Sam couldn't stop the grunt of pleasure that it evoked from deep within her belly. Her eyes closed again as she leant back into the pillows, bringing spoon and pie with her to lounge in the tropical taste of paradise. Rubbing her belly again for a second she asked, "Did you taste that, little one? Have you ever had anything so sinfully good?"

"Momma!"

She looked up to the sweetest sound she'd ever heard and saw the sweetest flash of blonde tearing towards her from the open door. He was just about to leap onto the bed and into her open arm when Jason swooped him up from behind and turned him in his arms.

"Hey buddy…listen, we have to be really careful with Momma, okay? She's hurt, so we don't want to jostle her too much - think you can help me take care of her?"

Danny nodded his head and Jason smiled at his son. "That's my big man!" He stepped up to the bed and lowered Danny carefully right next to Sam. "Be gentle okay?"

Sam had clasped her hand over her mouth as tears filled big brown eyes that she couldn't tear away from the most precious thing she'd ever seen. Reaching out to grab hold of him as soon as Jason lowered him to her, Sam pulled her son into a giant hug and kissed his head repeatedly, as his tiny arms reached as far around her as they would go. She held him tight as she rained kiss after kiss on every inch of his head, finally resting hers ontop as she squeezed him to her.

"Momma, I can't breathe!" Danny laughed as he squirmed to get out of the hold and Sam was finally able to ease him from the vice, as she chuckled through huge globs of raining tears.

"I'm sorry, baby!"

She sputtered as she looked at his smiling, beaming little face before framing it with her uninjured hand, feeling the enormous smile that stretched a mile on her own. "Hi!"

Danny touched her bandage gingerly. "Does it hurt?" He looked down at her cast too and the concern on his cute little furrowed brow made her want to hug him all over again.

Shaking her head, Sam dispelled her son's fears. "No, buddy, not so much."

"No one signed your cast yet, Momma. Cool - I get to be first!"

Molly had walked in behind Danny and stood next to the bed watching the happy duo. She reached into her bag and grabbed one of his markers. She'd brought a whole arsenal of supplies in case he got bored at the hospital.

"Here you go, Danny. What're you gonna write?"

She leaned down to hug her sister before they both watched her nephew scoot down to the foot of the bed, his face steeped in concentration when he laid next to his mother's leg.

"You'll see."

And that's how they spent the couple hours before Sam's release was finally signed off on by Dr. Lee and her Neurologist. Danny took his sweet time drawing a picture of three people holding hands under a sparkling sun, standing next to a motorbike. Then he wrote the words _I love you Momma_ , with exclamation marks going around her entire leg.

When he was done he leant back into the pillows, snug under his mother's arm as they admired his handiwork and feasted on the previously forgotten fries together.

"That looks really good, buddy! I love it!" She kissed his brow and ruffled his hair as she nuzzled him to her, "And I love **_you_**!"

She could've died with how right that sounded and felt to her! Danny was her son! She looked over at the man in the room and his equally enamored awe for their offspring was striking to her…he felt the same way she did!

So she allowed him to accompany them home. She had an entire entourage that rolled her into the penthouse and Sam was assailed the moment she was wheeled through the familiar door. The living room was a wonder…it looked pretty much the same way she remembered it, except for a few new decorations she didn't recognize, one striking one being the photos around the room. The mantel was lined with photos of baby Danny in both their arms, and then five year old Danny with each, as well as both of them with new face Jason.

Sam was floored at how happy they looked in the photos together, as if every dream they'd ever had for their family was being lived in each one. She felt a world away from the person looking back at her but found it hard to look away.

Sensing her unease, Jason cleared his throat to get her attention. "You won't be able to use the stairs for awhile so I got you set up in the weight room for now." He gestured to the doorway leading to the hallway off the kitchen.

She was surprised by how comfy he'd made the room they had used together so many times, taking turns at the bag, besting each other's time on the treadmill, the benchpress where he'd often used her as the weight.

He had moved the equipment to one corner and blocked them off with a decorative screen and there was a mahogany frame bed in the center, with a matching dresser in the corner. The furniture in the room was completed by a comfy leather chair near the window, overlooking the harbor.

"Maxie brought over the comforter and pillows - she said you'd appreciate something girlier than our _impersonal_ earth tones upstairs - whatever that means."

Sam smirked in thanks. It was really strange being at his place after she'd spent two years making a life away from him in an apartment she'd painstakingly made her very own, with not a trace of him or their life together. This place was not her home anymore - it was filled with tainted memories of a time she'd fought hard to forget and the one night stand from hell…but it was where her son was, so she would make the best of it and try as hard as she could to make it work for the time being. For Danny. Already she would do anything for Danny!

Jason could sense her distrust and it broke his heart, but he understood it. He'd failed her miserably and he had no-one but himself to blame for the way she saw him. It was up to him to change that, to help her remember…and if she never remembered, it was up to him to help her move past it again. The Neurologist had told them to ease her into her life - to talk about the things that she enjoyed and the people and places she knew. They were cautioned not to overwhelm or force her, but to help ease her into slow recollections.

"Can I get you anything before I leave?"

"Leave?" Funny, she wanted him gone but also didn't.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay at the loft for awhile."

"Oh, that's right - you said that before. I have a lot of help, I'm sure Danny and I'll be fine."

He moved closer to her and Sam could feel the heat bouncing off him in waves. "How's the baby?" The soft tone of his voice was seductive even as his words were uttered to gauge her mood. Piercing blue eyes tried to engage her gaze that was adamantly kept darting.

"Okay." For some odd reason breathing had gotten difficult in the room.

"Okay?"

She was about to nod yes, when the little traitor turned against her, a sudden stab of nausea churning her stomach and making her light headed at the same time. It had been erratic the entire time she was in the hospital, hitting out of nowhere at anytime, day or night.

"Sam?" He knew that look. He'd seen it before, each time she was pregnant. Springing into action, Jason swept her from the chair and was through the door and into the adjoining bathroom before she could protest.

Sam wasn't about to argue though. Much as she hated being trapped in arms that she'd often died in and dreamed of spending a lifetime in, she had a more urgent need for assistance. He got her to the bathroom just in time for her to empty the remnants of lunch, without the embarrassment of doing it on the floor in front of him. He held her hair and smoothed her back during the nasty convulsions.

When she could breathe again, he helped her to the sink where she cupped the cool water and splashed her warm skin, allowing it to soothe pores and nerves alike. She hobbled on one leg to lean against the sink and throw her head back, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness."

She looked over at Jason and the surprised look on his face suddenly triggered something for her. They were someplace else, somewhere that felt safe and calm and homey to her. Jason was seated near a fireplace when she exited the bathroom, rubbing a pregnant stomach as she walked to the man she loved, father of her child, and planted herself on his lap where his arms encircle to hold her to him.

 _I would like to meet whoever came up with the term morning sickness…it had to have been a guy._

 _Why do you say that?_

 _Because it's not…morning - it doesn't contain itself to just the morning. It's more like…all day sickness._

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam felt like she was traveling back from somewhere far away - back to the bathroom where she now stood next to someone she once knew very well but who now was little more than a stranger to her. The world had put a thousand miles between them, but he was also her most familiar memory.

That must have been her pregnancy with Danny…it certainly hadn't happened with Lila…that stark, naked, raw love she felt for him in those few moments riveted her to the spot! To say she was thrown would be an understatement. Sam could hear him say her name but she was still in that room near the fire, wrapped in the arms of the man she was sharing a baby with.

Looking at him now, Sam struggled to get her feelings under control…did she just have a flashback?

"Yea…I'm fine." She splashed and dried her face again then went to hobble towards the door, only to find herself swept up in strong, fortifying arms that held her way too closely as he made his way back to her new room. Her gratitude at finding everyone gathered there was abundant, as she released a pent up breath and Jason set her gently into the leather chair.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alexis looked from her daughter to her son-in-law warily, sensing the tension between them to be even more pronounced.

"I'm fine - the baby just wanted to remind me who's in charge."

"Do you need some ginger ale to settle your stomach?"

"I'll get you some." Without waiting for an answer, Kristina headed for the kitchen and was soon back with the drink and some crackers.

They fussed over her until Sam got irritated enough to kick everyone out, blaming her grouchiness on the need for a nap. She watched them file out one by one, Jason taking Danny with him to visit Carly, who had called him three times since they got home. Guess not everything's changed, Sam thought as she watched him ignore the last two calls. She wanted to be alone with the flash replaying in her mind.

Her sisters had classes, so she was left with Alexis, who insisted on staying until Jason returned. They had decided she should not be left alone and nothing she said convinced them otherwise, so she gave up and nestled into her bed, grateful when sweet sleep gave her a well sought after respite from all the attention.

Sam didn't know how long she'd slept but the sound of voices carried into the room and pulled her from a drowsy state. She recognized Alexis' voice but not the male who was insisting he wasn't there to cause trouble but wanted to see his daughter. Soon finding herself wide awake as the voices grew louder, Sam swung her leg carefully over the side of the bed and sat for a moment, trying to place the new voice. She felt as though she'd heard it before, but recognition was elusive.

"Alexis, please, I'm not going to upset her. I just want to see for myself that she's alright. I wanted to check on both of you…you must have been so worried about her - I know I was."

"Don't do that…you don't get to run over here and act as though everything's alright and you're so concerned about her! You need to leave!"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cold - you know how much I love you, Alexis. I messed up…when are you going to forgive me? It's not like you never made a mistake - I know you know what it's like to disappoint someone you love."

"Disappoint? You held a knife to my neck, Julian - I'm a little bit more than _disappointed_!"

"I would never have hurt you - I just wanted you to listen to me, to make you see how you were jeopardizing us and siding with other people against me. You love me, Alexis, I know you do. I see it in your eyes everytime I come near you, everytime I touch you. You still love me, don't you, baby? You still want me like I want you!"

After some effort getting into the chair, Sam wheeled herself into the living room and looked at the picture unfolding before her. Alexis was standing near the open front door, a tall, dark, good looking stranger whom Sam had never seen before standing in front of her, his hand lingering at her waist lightly as the other cupped her cheek and guided her face that was moving closer to his. They were a breath away from sucking faces and something about the sight of it churned Sam's already uneasy stomach.

"Ahem!"

The picture of them there was screaming _wrong_ to her, even more so when Alexis sprang back from his touch as if it had suddenly stung, the look on her face when she turned to Sam, one of guilty surprise.

"Hello, Sam…how're you feeling?" The stranger took a couple steps inside the door but stopped as though feeling unwelcome.

"Peachy! Who the hell are you?"

He placed a hand akimbo and looked nervously at Alexis, who stepped hesitantly to stand near Sam.

"Sam, this - this is Julian, Julian Jerome."

Sam shrugged as she continued to look at the man who's nervousness seemed to be compounding as he ran his hand through his hair and looked from one woman to the other.

"So?" Sam shrugged as she sized them up suspiciously, waiting for the shoe she felt about to drop.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis' eyes were rolling between Sam and Julian. She hadn't planned on telling Sam anything about the man but now he'd forced her hand. Clearing her throat, she decided to get the inevitable out of the way.

"He's your…" the word stuck in her throat when she looked from Julian to Sam. Clearing her throat again as her eyes darted to the side she rushed out, "He's your father!"

Sam's eyes opened wide. "Excuse me?" The only father she'd known was the low life thief who robbed her and her brother of any kind of a childhood or normal life. Mr. Handsome, fidgeting in her living room, was not Cody McCall!

Julian shifted nervously from one leg to the other. "I wanted to visit you in the hospital but didn't think you'd want to see me."

Sam roved over the man again, studying everything about him this time. He looked around Alexis' age, with the low cropped gray at his temples that some would call distinguished. His eyes shifted nervously, which gave Sam the sense of beady deceit. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and a black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway, and he wasn't half bad to look at, which Sam noticed Alexis obviously agreed with.

"My father?" She couldn't keep the wonder from her voice. "As in the man who donated a sperm to sixteen year old you and took off?"

Alexis turned pink and Julian cleared his throat before he smiled at Sam. "That's one way to put it, I suppose, but I never knew about you, Sam. Look, I know you don't remember me right now but I've been in town for a few years and we managed to make room in each other's lives to build a relationship. You are my daughter, and I love you very much. I needed to see how you're doing."

"Thank you - I'm sure we're best friends and all but back up for a sec to the part where you had a knife to my mother's throat!"

He couldn't react fast enough to mask the shock. Alexis turned another shade of pink when Sam stopped glaring at Julian long enough and turned to her, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Alexis' voice was shaky as she wondered just how much her daughter overheard. Oh, my God, could she be remembering?

"I mean, the Alexis Davis I know would axe the balls off a guy who even _thought_ of abusing her, but I just rolled out here to find you two seconds away from drowning in a man who actually tried to kill you? You called me pathetic and worthless when I tried to go back to a man who pushed me away to keep me safe from his dangerous lifestyle - so what would you call a woman who weakens herself for a man who **_physically_** harms her?"

"Sam, you don't have all the facts…"

"I'm not talking to you!"

Sam allowed the acid in her voice to drip every bit as deadly as she felt. She looked back to Alexis. "Let me guess, he didn't actually **_kill_** you so it doesn't count as abuse, am I right? You're not six feet under right now, so he gets a pass on a few pretty words and gestures! Jason may have said the words to me but at least he never tried to execute the deed…and you thought he was the scum of the earth. So why exactly does Prince Charming here get a pass from you?"

"Sam, I would never hurt your mother, she knows that."

"No? Did I hear you incorrectly - did you not physically hold a knife on her?"

"Yes, but - it's a really long story. You don't understand everything that happened."

"Spoken like a true abusive fuck face!" Sam rolled herself to the couch and started to transfer from the chair, brushing Julian off when he moved to help her. "I'm gonna need you to leave my house." She looked over to Alexis angrily, "And if you have a problem with that you can leave with him!"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Sam. Julian was just leaving!" She moved to the front door and held it open, glaring at the man to follow the gesture of her hand waving him out.

"I'm not giving up, Sam. I will redeem myself to you and your mother…I'll get my family back. Everything I've done is to protect my family - I'll make you see that."

Neither said another word to him, only watched him walk out the door that Alexis closed behind him before approaching Sam cautiously.

"I know you must have questions - after what you overheard - but it's complicated, Sam."

"Ah - I see! Any other woman goes soft in the knees for the man she loves and it's just _weakness_ and _lack of self esteem_ , but Alexis gets abused and goes giddy for her abuser and it's _complicated_! How the hell do you not choke on your double standards, lady? Still defending the scum of the earth whenever it suits your purpose, but you judge other people for having feelings! What happened to the feminist warrior you used to be? Who the hell are you right now?"

"Sam, please - you don't understand. Your father and I were married, he gave up the life for me, for us, and we were happy together. We were so happy! You don't know what it's like - just wait until you get to be my age and the career is all you have - you'll find that it doesn't keep you warm at night, it doesn't hold you when you're scared and lonely."

"So this is about _sex_? You're letting some man walk all over you because he's good in bed? Alexis, if what I'm looking at is what I'd become over _love_ , I'd rather die an old, bitter Betty!"

"He saved Danny's life, Sam! Before you write him off as heartless and unworthy, think about the fact that if Julian hadn't stepped forward when he did, that little boy wouldn't be here today!"

Sam felt the stab like a knife through her heart. "What the hell are you talking about - what happened to Danny?"

Alexis instantly regretted blurting it out the way she did, but the words were out and she couldn't unsay what she had. "Sam, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just let it out like that!" She threw her hands over her mouth as she watched her daughter regrettably.

"Well it's out now, Alexis so just say it! How did Julian save my son?"

Alexis sat next to her daughter and she wanted desperately to hold her hand but knew Sam would not allow it, so she clasped hers together and leaned towards her. "A few years ago, when Julian first showed up in Port Charles, we found out that Danny…" she still found it hard to talk about a time that was so painfully devastating for their entire family. Her daughter's eyes were glaring her to continue, so she did. "Danny had cancer, Sam. He was diagnosed early and thankfully Julian turned out to be a match. We had tried everything else and no-one was a match for Danny, until Julian showed up. He saved Danny's life, Sam."

"And he used him as a human shield as well!"

Both women looked towards the door where Kristina stood, her mouth falling open as she gaped at her mother. "Why are you in here singing Julian's praises to Sam after everything he's done to you, Mom?"

Sam barely registered her sister storming in and confronting their mother, just like she barely heard the heated exchange between the two. Danny was sick? She had almost lost her miracle baby to cancer?

"Are you seriously sniffing around Julian, after **_everything_**? What the hell's the matter with you, Mom…Julian is no different from Kiefer, who beat the living daylight out of me on a regular basis! What happened to your big sermons on self worth and respect, and strength? They only apply to other people, is that it? You can call it when everybody else has a weak moment and it's pathetic and degrading, but your rules don't apply to you?"

"Kristina, that's not called for! I am your mother, please don't speak to me like that!"

" ** _Then stop being a hypocrite_**! Stop being a spineless coward - it's beneath you! **_Julian_** is beneath you - why can't you cut your losses and leave that abusive, self entitled, egotistical jackass in the dust where he belongs? _Because he loves you_? Guess what, Mom…love is not demanding someone give up who they are to suit your agenda! It doesn't require burying everything that makes you who you are, so that someone else can proclaim you worthy of them! **_You used to know that_**! Is Julian really that good in bed where you'll sacrifice every part of you to be with him?"

"Kristina!"

"No, Mom - don't _Kristina_ , me…that is **_exactly_** how you're acting! You have turned your back on your career and your ethics, you've walked away from everything that made you, **_you_** and laid yourself at Julian's feet…never mind how many times he's reached his foot out and kicked you in the head! And now I find you laying yourself open for more? Well, I hope you can build a life on great sex, Mom…because Julian Jerome will never leave you with anything more!"

"Krissy," Sam found her voice, breaking from the fog in her head to reach her hand out to beckon her little sister. "Kristina, please…"

Pursing her lips hard and grunting, Kristina looked over to Sam stubbornly, but reluctantly stopped yelling. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where her sister was sitting.

"What, Sam - don't you dare defend her - she's being ridiculous falling for this man again, I mean, c'mon!"

"I'm not falling for anybody, Kristina and you're not being fair. Julian is not like Kiefer, he didn't beat my face in every chance he got. He made mistakes, yes, but…"

"He didn't beat your face in - just used a knife that would have ended your life! Oh, my God, are you listening to yourself? **_Stop making excuses for him, Mom_**! He tried to **_kill_** you, and if my dad hadn't tracked him down and found you, I would have to go to a graveyard to visit my mother! You're really considering giving him the chance to finish what he started?"

"Krissy, please - I need you to do something for me."

Sam tried pulling her attention again. She agreed with everything her sister said but she was getting too emotional and would end up saying something she couldn't take back. She needed a break and she had the perfect one for her. She grabbed hold of Kristina's hand and yanked her attention her way.

"I need you to find Jason and Danny and bring him home. Danny, I mean - not Jason. I need to see Danny, I need to hold my baby right now. Please, can you find him for me?"

Kristina heard the unusual panic in her big sister's voice and she suddenly remembered the conversation she'd walked in on. Sam had just learned that her baby had cancer! Kristina had been so shocked by the rest of what she'd heard that she went off on her mother without stopping to think what that astounding news would do to her sister who was hearing it for the first time. It was hard to remember that almost everything she'd hear for now would be for the first time to her.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry!" She dropped into the opposite chair and clung to her sister's hand with both of hers. I should have realized…please remember that Danny's okay now…that's the important part, okay - Danny is a healthy, happy little boy! He kicked cancer's ass and he's doing great, Sam!"

Sam nodded vigorously for her sister's sake. She knew that what she said made sense but she couldn't calm down until she held her baby. "Krissy, please can you get him for me?"

"Of course I can!" She got up from the chair, whipping her phone from her pocket as she made her way towards the door. "We'll be right back."

Silence fell heavily over the room after Kristina left. Alexis moved to the terrace doors and looked out at the harbor, trying to calm her nerves. She was right at the cusp of a panic attack but fought it as hard as she could. What the hell was happening to her life?

"Are you alright?" Sam didn't look over but she knew Alexis was in turmoil. She had to be after that.

"You don't understand."

"Actually, I do, Alexis. You're exhibiting all the signs of a battered woman…I think you're the one who don't understand."

"I am not a battered woman - that's just ridiculous!"

"Except that you are! Your husband isolated you and led you to believe that he's the only one who would be there for you, that you needed to do everything he asked in order to preserve your life together. He got you to rely on him, keep secrets from your children and your friends who care about you, put his hands on you, then tried to make you believe it was all your fault for not trusting him and doing everything he said. Now he says he's sorry, he loves you and wants you back, and he shows up every chance he gets to work at your weaknesses and get back inside your head. How am I doing so far?"

"This is ridiculous…Sam, I am not going back to Julian. So I had a momentary slip - it was just for a second - I don't know why you and Kristina are making such a big deal out of nothing."

"Because you're acting like me, Alexis! Kristina and I have both been there - we know the signs you are exhibiting very well because we've lived them…you haven't. This is not like you, and we want you to see that."

"What you and Kristina went through is very different, Sam."

"No, it is not! Just like you, we thought we were in love, did everything to try and please someone else, everything they asked to make them love us, then blamed ourselves when it turned out they didn't. Julian is the worse kind of Kiefer and Nico, Alexis - he may be more sophisticated and subtle in his approach, but he is no better than either of those sick bastards."

Sam watched her mother close her eyes tight and run her hands through her hair as she struggled with her emotions.

Sam, you don't have room to judge me here. Your life is perfect - you have the family you've always wanted with a man who loves you more than anything. Your happiness is complete."

"Jason loves me? Jason threatened to kill me…I'd say that proves he loves someone else."

"I love you more than my own life, Sam."

The soft tone from the front door took both women by surprise. Both turned their heads to find the man in question standing there, keys in one hand and a sleeping Danny on his shoulder. Walking further into the room, Jason eyed them both before he gestured towards the stairs that he'd take Danny up.

"No, please…put him here." Sam patted the spot on the couch next to her urgently. She would hobble up those stairs if she had to, she wanted her baby near.

Jason looked her in the eye and saw what Kristina described. Without a word he laid Danny out on the couch as Sam cradled his little head in her lap, caressing his curls lovingly as he slept.

Taking a deep breath, Sam was able to release it calmly as she watched her little angel. "Sleep tight, buddy. Momma's here…I'm right here," she cooed as she stroked his hair back.

Alexis gave her daughter a pained smile. "I'm gonna take off, Sam - do you need anything before I leave?"

Still watching the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen sleep, Sam answered, "No, I'm fine, Alexis. Go take care of yourself."

"I love you, Sam. Get some rest too, okay?"

Sam nodded then bent her head to lightly kiss her son's head. She didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. It was hard to believe that the lively little sprite who was off in dreamland at the moment, had come so close to dying.

"Thank you, God," she whispered. "Thank you for saving my baby!"

Jason watched his family from across the room and he marveled for the hundredth time that day how it was possible for him to love them so much. His wife couldn't express it at the moment but he knew it was there…just a mere glance from those beautiful brown eyes was enough for him to see what she hid unsuccessfully behind the rage. She loved him too, and he was ready for the battle back to her heart!


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis walked through the lakehouse door and slammed it shut behind her. She headed straight for the cabinet and moved aside the photo albums and the lawbooks to grab the hidden bottle of vodka. With hands trembling and her mind burning with need, she grabbed a glass from the counter and laid both on the coffee table as she plopped onto the couch, rubbing her face hard as her inner self raged an all out war with her need for the crystal clear liquid.

She couldn't take it! The strain was just too much - she had three girls who seemed to always be mad at her, no matter what she did these days it seemed to end up pissing them off and none of them were shy about pouring out their emotions. On top of that, no matter how hard she was trying, she always wanted a damn drink! Daily meetings, sometimes several in fact, did little to curb her appetite for the familiar friend, vodka feeling like the only one left in her corner these days.

She was hopelessly in love with a man who wanted her dead! No matter how much her brain told her heart that she was being a fool, she could not wipe out the years they'd spent falling in love, and despite his actions that told her head that what he'd felt couldn't have been love if he was able to do the things that he did, her heart held out that he'd done so many other things for the love of her. Damn, the house she was living in right now was a gift of the love he felt for her! He'd had it built from scratch as testimony of the life he wanted together. Surely that was no ploy!

She looked at her shaky right hand where she'd transferred her wedding rings, not being able to fully part with them even after she decided her marriage was over. He'd taken such care in choosing them and they were the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she'd ever owned. She loved those rings, and as she thought of the man putting them there, her need for the vodka in front of her skyrocketed!

Reaching for the bottle, Alexis unscrewed the cap just as her phone beeped in her pocket. She'd chosen to ignore it when it beeped again, and as she reached to grab it so she could toss the damnable thing aside, her eyes fell on the screen showing text after text coming in from Molly. Immediately concerned by the quantity, Alexis opened the first one and froze.

It was a picture of Danny, taken that morning, according to the caption, his radiant smile burning through the screen to slap her heart silly. There were several like that one - on their way to the hospital, at the hospital with his mother, with his aunts, with his dad, and the last one was a picture taken at the penthouse with his grandma. His little face was looking up at her with such adoration that it shone through the screen and slapped her smack inside her aching heart.

 _What the hell are you doing, Alexis_? She looked back to the bottle of vodka and sprung from the couch as though burned, rapidly pacing the floor and cursing out loud.

" ** _That_** is love! What are you going to do, toss all of them aside so you can dive into despair because you lost **_him_**?" He loved you as long as you were useful to him! When your good reputation could give his dark image a makeover, when you could talk Olivia into letting him see Leo, when he needed representation that would keep Carlos from fingering him, when he needed a cover and an alibi for his covert movements. He loved you when it benefited him…now what are you going to do about it?

She stopped near the couch when she caught her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Her eyes appeared puffed and crazed, and in that moment the most startling clarity she'd had in months hit her like a boulder. Turning to the bottle, she grabbed it and flung hard at the fireplace, watching glass shards fly about the room and the liquid splatter and slide down its walls.

"Get your head out of your ass and get to work!"

Racing up the stairs, she quickly packed a suitcase and grabbed some essentials from her safe. Then she ran into the girls' rooms and did the same, making several trips to the car and back. On the last trip into the house, she stopped in the middle of the living room and took a long look around as she watched their life play out in each corner.

She thought of lazy mornings at the window seat with coffee and news, candle light dinners at the dining table, decorating the tree last Christmas, making love on every surface they touched…so much life had been lived in the short time spent in that house, she thought…but don't forget the fireplace where he went to burn the shirt covered in the blood of his co-conspirator, who he stabbed to death…nor the corner where he took the dagger that killed your mother from the cabinet, the very same dagger he threatened to slit your own throat with.

Her eyes traveled to where she'd tossed the vodka earlier and as the grimace twisted her face and stoned her heart, she walked to the fireplace and grabbed the lighter, striking and holding it against the corner of the wooden mantle where the liquid streaked, then walking back towards the door as she tossed it behind her.

By the time she was pulling from the drive there was smoke bellowing out the cracks and the chimney, and she could see a red glare dancing through the front window.

"Burn, motherfucker, burn!"

Not waiting to see the full outcome, Alexis headed straight for the MetroCourt. Carly was not her friend but they were cordial, and without Julian as companion she was sure she wouldn't be begrudged a suite. Her reputation and career might be dead in this town but her credit was still pretty damn good!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason exited the kitchen of the penthouse and approached the living room, pausing near the foot of the stairs to look over at his wife who was lounging on the couch with her new phone. Danny was fast asleep next to her and when he'd tried to lift him before to take him upstairs, there was protest from both parties, so Jason had relented and went about cleaning up the Chinese food containers instead. He'd only been able to get him away from Sam earlier for bath time, but now that he'd fallen asleep he needed to get them both settled for the night.

"Can I take him up now?"

Sam looked at her sleeping baby then over to the man who seemed so unsure of what to do around her. It was not a trait often seen displayed by the stoic, self assured, Jason Morgan, but she chose not to care.

"Can you put him in my bed? I'd really like to keep him close tonight."

"Okay." He wasn't surprised by the little ping in his heart that wished she wanted the same from him. He was dying to hold her close again.

He got Danny settled in the bed and kissed his forehead before sitting down beside him to just watch him sleep. No matter how often he did that, Jason found he could never get enough of looking at their son. This beautiful little boy that he and Sam had made together was the greatest joy in his life, and soon they'd have one more.

Please, God, he thought…you can't take all this away from me…not now, not when it's _everything_!

Jason kissed his son's head again then went back to check on his wife. He stood at the doorway and watched her keenly, admiring the beautiful picture she made with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, after she'd thrown up twice that day. Her dark blue yoga pants had one leg rolled above the cast that rested on a cushion where she spread out on the couch, and as her toned arms raised to push her hair back and she leaned her head backwards in a stretch, Jason felt his pants tighten from seeing her pouty, perfect breasts jutting out front, bracing against the light blue sleeveless tee. God, she was beautiful!

He hadn't made a sound but she sensed him! Sam laid her hands back on the phone and continued to scroll through the menu, trying desperately to block the intense emotion that was rising from his gaze upon her. Molly had brought her a replacement phone earlier so she was setting it up while the TV provided background noise to drown the thoughts screaming through her mind.

"Do you want me to grab your laptop for you - it's not upstairs so you must have left it at the office."

"Office?"

Jason moved to sit in the chair across from her, resting his arms on either side as he looked into her eyes.

"You and Spinelli are partners in a PI firm downtown. He works remotely from Portland now, but you still take local cases and you were spending a lot of time there before your accident. You have a couple open cases you were working on so you probably left your laptop there…it wasn't on the list of the items the police took from your car after the accident."

"I'm a licensed Dick? You don't say?" Somehow, she wasn't very surprised to hear that - it fell in line with who she was, somehow.

"Yeah - you love it too."

"Am I any good?"

"You're very good!" His gaze softened as it traveled her gorgeous body. "Just like with everything else you tackle, Sam."

His gaze was making her uneasy. Clearing her throat, Sam shifted then asked, "So what happened with you and the nurse, anyway? Last I heard you were _the greatest love story never_ _told_ …so what derailed it and sent you back slumming to my side?"

" ** _You_** , happened, Sam! You and the love I've always felt for you, the feelings that never fully went away - even when I thought I hated you for what you did."

"You didn't **_think_** you hated me, Jason - you **_did_** hate me! You were very clear about that!"

"Even then, I loved you, Sam! I mean how could I not? You were always, **_always_** selfless in the way you loved and supported me, even when I gave you every reason to run. You taught me how to forgive…you were the first person I was able to move past the anger and bitterness to forgive, because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever."

"But that was before the real test, wasn't it, Jason? That was before you had a taste of your family, _finally_. You'd wanted a child since before I even met you, since you lost Michael. Then you almost had your dream with Lila, and then Hope..but that didn't really pan out for us. It just wasn't in the cards - but lo and behold, the stars had something better in store for you. The woman who you'd danced around having a relationship with for years came through like a _champ_ and pushed out your very own golden boy! At long last, you were a father - the angel of Port Charles herself gave you the night of your life in this very apartment, and bam - you had your boy!"

She laughed coldly. "How ironic is it, that after months and months of me trying to get pregnant with your baby and failing miserably, that you spend one night with little miss perfectly fertile, and just like that - she made your dream a reality?"

"Sam, please don't talk like that. My dream of a family was never with anyone but you!"

"Don't talk like what - like I'm telling the truth? She told me how beautiful that night was. She made a point of telling me that I didn't get to label what that night meant to you two…I was the stranger from out of nowhere that just happened into the middle of your fairytale and that night was a beautiful culmination of your beautiful love, wasn't that it?"

"Why do you want to dredge all that up, Sam?"

"Maybe I never got over it, Jason! Maybe I could never understand how you pushed me away and said it was because you feared for my life - it was too dangerous for me to be with you, yet you turned right around, before our relationship was even cold, and not only slept with another woman but brought her into the life that was supposedly so dangerous. You tried to build something with her!"

"I tried to see if it could work, Sam - for Jake. I thought that maybe it was in the cards…if God saw it fit to give me Jake, maybe he was making a way for me to give him a family. But I was wrong…even in secret it didn't work. I didn't plan to make him, Sam. I'll never regret him or the short time that he graced my life, but I didn't make a conscious decision to create him that night, not like I tried for months to make a baby with you. It was never like it was with you."

"No, it was so much more! I remember badgering you to get me pregnant. You kept going back and forth and I told myself, he's just scared - once it happens he'll see how great it is and he'll stop being afraid. But I was just fooling myself. You had your reasons for wavering, didn't you, Jason? I wasn't the one chosen by destiny to have your firstborn. Tell me something, did you spend the whole night in each other's arms? Did you make her breakfast in bed the next morning? Never mind that she was somebody's **_wife_** at the time or anything - you two were star crossed lovers who finally had your time to be together, huh?"

Each word from her stung more than the last, her venom cutting through him with the realization of how long she must've felt those things. He had no clue she'd held onto so much hurt. Amnesia or not, her thoughts and feelings were feeding from somewhere!

"It wasn't like that, Sam. I was reeling from seeing you with my enemy. I came in and started drinking, trying desperately to tear my mind away from grabbing my gun and going back to that house for Ric, and then she showed up. She was looking for someone to talk to, she was hurting too…then one thing led to another and I just wanted to drown out the pain. I needed to erase the image of his hands all over you…and she was there. It was my fault - I drove you away - I had to live with knowing that meant I had to get used to seeing you with someone else but it really fucked my head up! I couldn't turn off the love burning my heart for you but I thought I could silence it for one night before it drove me crazy. She was just there. Yes, I held her that night because she needed it…but I couldn't do it in our bed. We spent the night in the pink room and yes, I made her breakfast the next morning. She was a wreck, Sam - she needed a friend and I swear that's what I was being to her. I wasn't in love with her when we slept together, it wasn't anything like that. Yes, I thought she was beautiful, and no, she didn't force me to sleep with her, but it was just _sex_ , Sam. I had _sex_ with her to try and numb the pain my heart was in, not because I wanted to start a family. I wore a condom, I told you that."

Sam hung her head as she remembered her own destructive behavior that night. He'd just told her how he couldn't love her anymore, to keep her away from his dangerous, destructive life that would end up getting her killed. He'd taken her choice away to be with him, then on top of it all, she'd had another run-in with Alexis, who called her worthless. She'd felt pretty worthless and invisible after that, so when Ric came onto her she hadn't cared anymore. She'd become what they thought of her, giving herself to a man she despised in the home of the mother she hated at the time. Alexis Davis had taken everything from her and Jason had allowed her to. She didn't care…they thought she was nothing and she'd set out to prove them right.

"You didn't always feel that way, Jason. You tried to make a life with her. You, the only person in this world I knew to always, _always_ tell the truth and be loyal - you lied and cheated and deceived…for her."

"Not for her. I did it for Jake. My life was dangerous and you were living proof of just how dangerous it was. She was convinced the only way to protect him and keep him safe was if nobody, including you, knew I was his father. I was going to tell you anyway, Sam, but then you got the devastating news about not being able to have our children, and the timing couldn't have been worse. There was no way I could look at you and tell you that I had a baby on the way, when I could never give one to you…not after every thing and how hard we'd tried. I couldn't destroy you like that, and a part of me agreed with her that he would be safe if no-one ever knew."

"Funny how she told you that but anybody in hearing distance of her at the hospital or anywhere else, knew all about it. I hate to break it to you loverboy, but you knocking that bitch up…worse kept secret in Port Charles!"

Jason picked at his fingers, looking down at them when he whispered, "Not that any of it did any good. It wasn't my life that…"

He trailed off, still finding it difficult to talk about. Sam looked at him curiously. She could still read him like a book at times.

"You said something before…what did you mean by _the short time he graced your life_? You and her had decided to be together and you were meeting in your secret hideout all the time…why isn't he in your life? She went back to keeping him away from you aga…"

Sam also trailed off when a sudden flash of Jason, broken and in tears, crashed through her mind.

 _He was wearing a dark suit, fighting the tie and the tears alike. She moved his hands away and took over tying the thing he hated so much._

Looking over to where he sat now, Sam was about to ask Jason about the flash when the conversation started to play in her head, pulling her back into the flash. _He was putting on a tie for Jake…for Jake's…funeral He didn't think he should impose, not when he hadn't been a father to him. She told him that he loved his son and nothing would change, whether he went or not!_

Speechless, they sat there and stared at each other, neither venturing the words that would fall tonelessly on the other in that charged moment, but both knowing in their heart what was being felt. It took a few minutes before Sam asked quietly, "What happened to your little boy?"

He always hated having to say the dreadful words. "He wandered from the house and got hit by a car. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry, Jason." She'd never meant anything more!

Jake was dead. Sam didn't know what to do with that. She could recall first resenting the presence of the child that wasn't hers, who should've been hers! But he hadn't chosen his parents nor the deceit they'd chosen to shroud him in. She remembered growing to love him dearly - his bright smile, spirit, and dancing eyes demanding it from everyone who ever met him. He was the sweetest little angel and Sam remembered the shame she'd felt when she'd thought of the danger she'd inadvertently put him in when she hadn't protected him from the hate she bestowed on his mother. She hadn't meant for him to be in the crosshairs, but she hadn't guarded enough against it - that's why she'd found it necessary to atone to his parents when her senses returned and she could see the blindness she'd followed, during despair. She'd repeatedly apologized, though she'd never forget their betrayal. The mouse owed her nothing at the time…her sworn cries of Jason being but a friend had wrung as false and disingenuous as they'd proven to be…but the love of her life was a totally different story. He'd owed her what he'd promised…a child and forever!

Moving to lift herself and swing to the chair waiting by the couch, Sam waved off his movement to help her. "I need to go lay down with Danny - good night, Jason!"

Once again he watched helplessly as she shut down and shut him out before he could reach her. But all wasn't lost, he knew that…this was temporary, and if it meant she got to work through things that had been weighing on her to get back to them, he was man enough to tough it out and work it with her. Never again would he fail her!


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I feel for my faithful, loyal readers and reviewers who've expressed sadness for J's pain and a hope for a reunion very soon. I promise it will be worth it when they get back together (it's already playing out in my mind), but he'll be suffering through a couple more chapters first. I think my girl owes him a few jabs that he earned and never got on the show, so every now and then I like to give her them in my stories. Hang tight, I promise I'll make it a very good reunion. LOL…_**

 ** _Thanks so much for all the good feedback - it's always appreciated and it helps a lot! I'll take any critique too, but if you're a fan of the other pairing, you're reading the wrong story - sorry! She won't appear much in this one and when she does, she will be dddragged! I…DON'T…LIKE…HER!_**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 12**

Sam stretched out next to Danny and turned on her side to face him, using her hand to softly stroke his hair as she watched him sleep. She traced his sweet little head, over his shoulder, to take his tiny hand in hers, lifting it gently to her lips. The sweet smell of his skin calmed her when she once again found herself thinking the horrible thought…what if he hadn't beat that dreadful disease? What if she was left mourning him like Jason was mourning Jake, like she was mourning Lila?

Closing her eyes tightly, Sam whispered a prayer of thanks. She'd never been overly religious, hadn't set foot in a church since…she couldn't even think when the last time was…but she surely gave thanks for her son's life. Clasping his hand to her chin, she finally took a deep breath and allowed her mind to rest, thoughts of a healthy, happy Danny and the little one inside her helping to ease her towards sleep.

In the distance she could hear soft voices in the living room and she knew her sisters had arrived. Good, she thought as she drifted off…he could leave now.

Jason left the penthouse and sat in the parking garage for almost twenty minutes before pulling out into traffic. He couldn't go back to the loft - it had stopped being home long before he and Sam had even put a label on their relationship. After the first night they'd spent together he was hardly ever there, unless she and Danny were too. It was the last place he wanted to be…but being home with his family was not what his wife needed tonight.

Without much conscious thought, Jason found himself headed to the offices of McCall and Jackal PI. During the time his wife was going to be out of commission he'd keep an eye on her interests, something useful that he was good at, that would keep him busy…until she wanted him again. Please God, let that be soon. He missed everything about her so much…she was his best friend, his sounding board and golden listener, his place of greatest comfort. She was so much of the strength it took for him to get through the day without effort. He needed her, needed everything she brought to his life!

Jason flipped her laptop open where it sat on the desk and dropped heavily to her chair. He would never get used to being there without her - taking solace in the essence of her present in every corner of the room. He punched in her password and spent the next hour reading through her case files, his curiosity mounting on the latest entries on the dubious stranger lurking at the park. His son went to that park! He played catch with Danny at that park - all the children in the neighborhood used that park…who the hell was this guy? Jason had learned a long time ago to trust Sam's instincts, so if she sensed something off about the guy, something was off. How many times had she been on point when it counted?

"She must've said a hundred times, this is not my baby!" He uttered his thoughts out loud about the dreadful night they thought Danny had died after birth. His mind raced through scenarios where her instincts had brought them through, from bringing up his back with a well needed assist, to figuring out he was being deceived in time to stop him from committing his life to the worse type of snake in the grass. If she saw something out of place with this guy, it was out of place!

"You, know - they say talking to yourself is a sign of madness! Have you had that chopped up head of yours checked lately?"

Looking up, Jason acknowledged the tall, African American man in the doorway with a curt lift of his head. "Ashford - sure you're in the right place?"

Curtis Ashford entered the room and rubbed his hands together as he approacehed his new, somewhat friend. "Saw the light on and knew the missus was out of commission for a minute - wondered who it was."

Jason nodded gratefully to the man. They'd worked a case together and Curtis Ashford had proven himself to be sharp and resilient. He had good instincts and follow through…kind of like the male version of Sam, but without all her sex appeal. He smiled when he thought of the sight of his wife in work mode. He loved working a case with Sam - she was as intense as she was sexy, and he loved to watch her work the angles to get her perp.

"She still is…just going through her files to see what she had brewing."

"Anything interesting?"

"Why? Bored?"

"Pretty much!

" ** _Oh, thank goodness somebody's here_**!"

Both men whipped their eyes to the new entrant who'd come blazing through the door to stop immediately in front of the desk.

"I have to talk to Sam Morgan - please, where is she?"

Jason rose slowly to his feet as he and Curtis peered curiously at the distraught woman with puffy eyes and disheveled appearance, as she looked pleadingly between them one to the other, nervously.

"Sam's not here, who's asking for her?"

The woman fumbled with the pocket of her trench coat, pulling out a rumpled business card and holding it out to Jason.

"She left me this…that day at the park - she knew! She knew something was up with him and I didn't listen! Please, I have to talk to her - she has to help me!"

She was getting hysterical. Curtis touched her shoulder lightly and gestured towards a chair, "Here, have a seat."

Jason made his way around the desk and grabbed a water from the mini fridge, removing the lid and passing it to shaky hands.

"Why don't you take a drink and tell us what's got you so shaken?"

They watched as she took a quick sip and handed the bottle back before raking a nervous hand over a disheveled ponytail.

"I watch two little boys, I'm a Nanny. Their mother travels a lot and it's usually just me and them. I take them to a park near Harbor Drive almost everyday, they love it over there and they're always so full of energy, you know?" Her eyes swung between the two men but she didn't wait for an answer. "Few days ago I was there with them when this lady…" she paused to flash a jerky hand in Jason's direction, "…Sam Morgan, she came over to me and asked if I knew him…this guy she pointed out had been watching the boys. She said she'd seen him there before, watching!"

She rose from the chair as though the energy coursing through her was too much to be contained by the seat. "I thought she was crazy and rude, but I should have listened! I should have listened to her!"

"What happened? Why are you so scared?"

" ** _Because he took them_**!" She leapt towards Jason, tears streaking her face again. **"I didn't listen and now he took them!"**

Curtis had taken a seat on the edge of Sam's desk, his hands folded across the knee he was leaning to. "Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?"

The frightened woman inhaled anxiously as she once again pushed her hand against her ponytail and tried to calm herself.

"Okay." She sat back down in the chair and took another deep breath. "I didn't think she knew what she was talking about…I went about my business as usual. The boys, Chad and Micah, we spend a lot of time just us…their mother travels for work a lot so she's hardly ever around. Since the day I started with them two years ago its always been just them - their father was never around. I was told he wasn't in the picture."

Jason paced slowly in front of the window while he listened to her. "Go on."

"Earlier today, I took the boys to the park and then we stopped at a restaurant near the house to pickup dinner. I swear, I left them for a **_minute_** \- two, tops! The car was running and I just dashed inside to pickup our order - I'd done it a hundred times before - it was nothing."

She started to get hysterical again so Curtis pushed the water towards her. "Just tell us what happened next."

The woman took a sip and continued, "I came out and the car was gone - they were just, **_gone_**!"

"How long were you in the restaurant?" Jason wanted to get a timeline going right away.

"A couple minutes, that's it!"

"Are you sure?" He knelt down near her and looked intently into frantic eyes. "It took you only two minutes to pay for your takeout and get back to the car? There was no line inside, no wait at the register, no distraction before you got back outside?"

She looked away from him as she obviously thought of something. "I was on my way back out when my phone rang." Her voice trailed off before she quickly added, "But it was a very short call - I didn't spend but a minute telling my friend I'd call him when we got home."

"Then what happened?"

She looked towards the floor. "Then, I exited the restaurant and started to cross the street and saw that the car was gone. I yelled for Chad and Micah and I guess I was in the middle of the street because there was a horn blaring and people shouting…I ran back into the restaurant to yell for help, but I couldn't stay still…I ran back outside and called the police."

"What did our fine brothers in blue have to say about all this?" Curtis had been a cop in his glory days, but due to unfortunate circumstances that had moved out of his control, he no longer held the dubious honor. He did however, have dreams of one day restoring his rep and taking on the mean streets again. For now, he foraged on the not so straight and narrow, bending the rules a bit, while still not quite breaking them…not all of them at least!

"They took pictures of the boys from the house and issued a lookout for my car. I had to call their mother and tell her…she's so angry!"

Of course she's angry - you weren't watching her damn kids! That's what Curtis was thinking, but what he said was, "We'll help you. Do the police have any leads so far?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Nothing! Detective Falconeri questioned me for hours but I have no idea who he is or where he could've taken them. I'd never seen him before that day and I have no clue why he'd be watching or following us! I told the detective what that PI said she saw!" She turned frantic eyes to Jason.

"Please, please call her! Maybe she knows more about this guy - she can help me bring the boys home before their mother gets here - please!"

Jason shook his head at her. "My wife is out of pocket at the moment - she was hurt in a car accident recently." He moved towards the desk where he opened the last file that was saved on her laptop, swinging the device around to face the woman. "Is this the guy Sam showed you?"

She sprung towards the desk as she yelled, "Yes! Yes, that's him! That's him!"

Curtis moved closer for a better look. "Sam was tailing this guy?" He'd only met the astute PI in recent months but he'd been seriously impressed with how she handled herself. For a tiny woman, she proved to be a force.

Jason scrolled through the rest of the file as he answered, "According to her notes, Sam noticed him at the park where she took our son. Something about him was off so she's been keeping tabs. She pulled his license after running the tag on his car. Says here, she spent two weeks scouting the park to see if he'd show up again but up until her accident, he hadn't. She didn't find any priors from running his license either."

"Then who the hell's this guy?"

Jason read the stats from the license, "Lincoln Lambert, five seven, brown hair, brown eyes…"

"Wait - **_Lambert_**?" The woman was grabbing the laptop and spinning it towards her in haste.

Jason looked up curiously at her. "Yes, that's his name. Why, do you know it?"

"That's the name of the family I work for! Their last name is Lambert!"

Jason and Curtis exchanged curious looks before Jason asked her, "Do you have pictures of the boys on you?"

"Maybe on your phone or suppen?" Curtis added.

She looked from one to the other before she reached into her coat pocket for the device, flipping through to a photo she'd taken that very day. She handed the phone to Curtis who looked at the smiling pair then stepped around the desk to hold the phone next to the license photo displayed on the screen.

"Looks like relatives to me." Jason uttered the words both were thinking. "Did you say the boys' father wasn't around?"

She finally caught up to where they were going. "Oh, my God - you think he's their father?"

Jason handed the phone back to her. "Don't you? Look closely at them - don't they look alike to you?"

She slapped an hand over her mouth as her feet backed up to the chair and she plopped down again, her eyes riveted to the phone. It made sense!

After a long minute she shared, "Mrs. Lambert never had anything good to say about their father. She said he left before they were born and never bothered to check whether they were alive or dead. She called him a no good bum who blinded her with his good looks and charm. She always said if she never laid eyes on him again it would be too soon!"

"You ever seen a picture of this cat?"

The Nanny shook her head. "No, she didn't keep any around. Said her boys were better off never knowing him. Oh my God, she's going to kill me!"

"Nobody's killing anybody. Look - me and my cat here - we got this! We know what this guy looks like and where he lives - we'll have this wrapped up before the police even figure out who took them. Why don't you go home and wait by the phone in case they call?"

She got up with Curtis' help and started moving towards the door.

"Hey, my **_cat_** …" Jason waited for Curtis to look over at the mocking nomer before he gestured to the departing woman. "You wanna maybe get a way to contact her? I don't know…a number, a name might help a little bit!" His tone was lightly jeering.

"Oh, that's right - can I see your phone again right quick…aww?"

"Gabby! Gabriel Unchin, but you can call me Gabby." She handed him her cell and Curtis dialed his own number before returning it to her. He saved her number to his phone as he told her, "We'll call you when we have something. Don't worry, we'll find those boys, I promise you that."

"Mrs. Lambert has money, she'll pay you! She'll pay anything to get her sons back!"

Jason told her calmly, "Sam wasn't trailing that guy for the money. She saw children in danger and she was going to do something about it. We'll finish what my wife started - there's no payment necessary."

Curtis escorted Gabby out before closing the door and turning to Jason. "What the hell, Morgan? Look, you might be loaded and willing to work for nothing, but this brother gotta eat, man! You don't just go around turning down perfectly good money for no reason! If the lady wants to pay for our services, I say **_le-et_** her!"

Jason grabbed his keys from the desk and moved towards the door. "You coming, or not?"

Curtis stood in the middle of the room and watched his receding back before shaking his head and following him out grudgingly. "When the hell did I start working for free, is what I wanna know?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam was having a bad night. She was tortured by the weirdest dreams from which she'd awaken in a cold sweat, allowing her babies to soothe her back to sleep each time, only to be awakened again by another. They were random, and each time she awoke she'd relive the emotions running through them, the only problem being, they made no sense to her.

Danny was still fast asleep when she checked, easing herself into a sitting position with her hand braced back against the bed, her face lifting towards the ceiling to release the escaping sigh. She needed a drink of water. Swinging her leg over the side, she raised to stand on the good one, grabbing onto the bed as she swung herself into the waiting chair. She was getting very practiced at this.

The penthouse was dark as Sam rolled her way to the kitchen, but there was enough light streaming through the windows from the bright night sky to light her way. Not that she couldn't maneuver the place blindfolded with how well she knew it.

She got her water from the kitchen and wheeled her way back to the living room, rolling to the terrace doors to look out over he harbor. That view had always been the very best feature of the penthouse - she'd spent so much time, day and night, watching the water and the passing marine life from that terrace. It's peaceful effect, especially at night, had often been her only calm while she waited for Jason's safe return home. So many nights she'd wondered if they'd had their last one together, even as she'd told herself he could handle himself and would always come home to her.

Little did she know at the time that a gunman's bullet was not the greatest threat to her relationship with the man she loved. That hostility had shown up in a much less threatening wrapper with a much more disarming weapon - her gilded, deceitful smile. And **_you_** were supposed to be the con, Sam. She smirked coldly at the thought before delving into the last dream she'd awoken from earlier.

She was sitting on the couch at the penthouse and he was next to her. They'd been having an intense conversation about Michael and his girlfriend who'd recently broken up with him, and Jason was expressing his well known views on one person taking the choice away from another. Then the conversation switched to a much more personal subject between the two.

 _"Sometimes I'll see a couple and they'll have a baby and I'll think to myself like, I'd really love that!"_

 _He reached out and softly pinched her upper cheek while the back of his fingers brushed her face softly, before going for her hand and holding it tight._

 _"Sometimes, you still miss what you can't have," he told her._

 _"Yea, sometimes. But then I think about everything that I do have and then I think about how lucky I really am…because Jason, six months ago you were in jail and I was getting ready to frame a Federal Judge for improper conduct."_

 _She'd crawled into his arms and he held her snuggled close, lifting his left leg to land it across hers on the edge of the couch as he rested back against it and she nestled comfortably. His fingers deftly caressed her shoulder where he held her to him._

 _"Yea, I can't tell you how happy I am that you didn't do that!"_

 _"Yea, me too."_

 _"You know, when I was in prison… I knew I had you waiting for me. I can't tell you what that means - 'cause prison is not good. You wake up everyday knowing that you'll have to fight for your life and if you do, you could get stuck there even longer. All I could think about is what it was doing to Michael."_

 _She pictured the time in their lives that had tried them all and tested their strengths in every way. "Yeah, I was worried about Michael too, but you know Jason, he has turned into…an amazing man."_

 _She lifted her head from where it rested on his broad, safe, welcoming chest and looked into emotional, sensitive blue eyes, reaching up to caress his strong, lovable face. "Almost as amazing as you!"_

 _They locked eyes and the deep, abiding love they shared wafted between them as his head lowered so he could claim her lips in the softest, most sensitive touch of his own. His head pulled back so he could see her eyes again as his hand reached out to caress her hair then stroke her face softly, before he was lowering his head again. Their lips sealed together while he held her face gently to his, and she could feel him imparting all the love and adoration that filled his heart for her. His kisses took her breath away!_

Over by the terrace, Sam shook her head slightly as though to unfurl the fog that resided there, trying desperately to remember whether that dream had actually happened or if it was merely that - a wistful conjure of her mind to further confuse and befuddle her. Something about it however, felt very real, as though it had been a part of her - like the emotions and sentiments shared had been a part of _them_.

When her mind refused to comply, she wheeled herself over to the sofa and sat there in the dark, staring at the thing as though it could clear everything for her. That would've been where it happened…it was the same one from her dream - but that could have been just a manifestation of the one she actually knew, playing a part in her subconscious meanderings.

Grunting her mounting frustration with the limitation of her cognitive realm, Sam raised her arms and pushed her hair back, eyes closed against her desire to scream. This was so damn annoying! Why can't she remember?

Just then the front door opened and Jason stepped quietly into the room. It was obvious he didn't want to wake anyone as he laid his keys down gingerly on the desk, after locking the door behind him, then moved silently towards the couch. That's when he stopped short, catching sight of her shadowed form.

"Sam?" His voice was a wondering whisper as he neared then sat on the couch close to her, keeping his voice low when he asked, "Why are you sitting out here in the dark at almost four in the morning - what's wrong?"

"Better question is, what are you doing here so early?"

He sighed heavily. "I couldn't sleep. It's an affliction I've had for a while now." He gazed at her blatantly in the shadows, "I can't sleep without you."

Sam was glad for the darkened room. Something in the way he said that set her heart thumping and her cheeks blazing.

"Yeah? So you didn't sleep for the two years you tossed me aside for your bony bitch? You must be pretty tired then, ahh?"

"You have no idea how close to the truth you are with that one. Barely a day went by that I didn't miss what you and I had, Sam. I allowed myself to be manipulated by other people's opinions of you, when I knew better…and believe me - I paid for my idiocy. I'm still paying right now, because you can't look at me and not remember the worst period in our lives…and it's all my fault."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. "Not **_all_** your fault." She could sense the hopefulness in him so she whipped out, "But it **_was_** mostly!"

She'd always wondered how he'd fallen off like that, and so very cruelly. "You lost faith in us, Jason…something I never thought could happen…but it did. You allowed other people to tell you how to feel about me, about **_us_**. How could you do that…after everything you knew about me? You said you didn't care about things that happened in the past, so how could you go back on that and believe every lie you heard?"

He knew that all the excuses in the world would never be enough. He could never adequately explain his actions and his coldness…he couldn't even fully explain it to himself. He forgot to stand by her, and that was inexcusable.

"I'm an idiot, baby! I'm the worse kind of idiot to do what I did to you!"

Silence fell over them as they mentally retreated to their individual corners, both realizing before long that they wouldn't stay there. Jason was the first to venture back out…he felt like the worse kind of eel as he relived what she was again living with now. "What can I do?"

"You can apologize." Her whisper was soft, but he heard her.

"I have - don't you remember?"

"You broke our trust and let people into our inner sanctum. Chaste, **_I'm sorry you got hurt_** _,_ and **_I'm sorry you're so bitter_** , are **_not_** apologies for you shredding my heart and mincing my soul!"

Sam could hear the venom that spit out the icy cold words, her own ears chafing from the acidity in each one. Even in the dimly lit room, she could see his reaction to the knife that tore through his heart, and Sam realized a moment later that she didn't want to feel the pain anymore, wanted to move beyond the scars that marred her heart and blinded her head at times. She needed to steer past his misdeeds, address her own, and forgive them all. She loved her baby boy. She loved the little one inside of her. How could she love them so completely, if she continued to hate their father that venomously?

"I'm sorry, Sam!"

The soft, heartfelt words she never remembered hearing him say when she confronted his deceit and exposed his unimaginable treachery, served now to unburden her heart. She felt the cloud lift and the hate depart, and Sam marveled at the sudden lightness left in its place. She could look at him without wanting to cut him, or continually slap his face in disgusted anger. By forgiving him, Sam realized she could also forgive herself…they had both been used and manipulated. They had both lost a great deal more than they'd gained from others' games played with their lives.

She didn't need to hate him…just stay clear of his clutches and away from the pain loving him again would inevitably inflict and chip at the cracks in her soul.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback - you guys are awesome and I appreciate every single one! Stop laughing at my lingo (I might have given away my age on that one, LOLOL).**_

 _ **Shan, thank you for your thoughts - funny thing is, while I was writing it, I kind of thought along the same lines, but my thought process was, fans of the show would definitely know who Curtis is, but if you don't watch, I wanted to give a relatively good description of him...but you're probably right, he could probably be toned down a bit. He's funny as hell and I love him, so I'll**_ ** _definitely write more of him._**

 _ **Samfav, there will be some interaction with Curtis but he won't get too close. We all know that Sam doesn't play games (2007-2008 OOC fiasco aside), so I don't plan to go the make-Jason-jealous route in this one...we've got plenty to beat him up with already. He won't be interacting with "her" closely either, so it's all good. Maxie will make a reappearance too.**_

 _ **Keep reading and letting me know what you think - thanks for the support all! Enjoy!**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Chapter 13**

"How's our baby?"

It was almost six a.m. and Sam had given up completely on getting back to sleep. She felt drained from the emotional onslaught of the past couple hours but yet, strangely energized. Letting go of all the anger she'd been carrying around was surprisingly liberating.

"Good."

A tiny smile crossed his lips when he looked at her lovingly, "And _my_ baby?"

Sam ignored the last question, opting instead to look at the device he'd lain on the coffee table when he first walked in. "What's that?"

Jason's smile widened slightly at her avoidance. He'd expected a curt reply, if he got any at all - he wasn't the least bit surprised when she chose to ignore his question.

"It's yours, actually. I went to your office to see if I could get some leg work done on any of your cases while you're out. One of them broke wide open while I was there."

"Really - what happened?"

He relayed Gabby's visit to her and told her everything she'd shared with him and Curtis. Opening the laptop, he showed Sam the man's image.

"I know this is a long shot, but do you remember anything about this guy? Anything at all?"

Sam studied the image that triggered nothing at first, but then just as she was about to say that, something stunning started playing in her mind's eye.

"He hit my car!"

Jason sat up straight. "What? I thought you didn't see who hit you? The police said it was a runaway driver who fled the scene…are you remembering something right now?"

It was so cloudy, but the more she pressed, the more shady forms took on colors that seemed to shimmer into view. She could see images and faces that had evaded her before now.

"I was stopped at the light…I saw him there that day - at the park - but he left in a hurry. I thought he was gone but as soon as I entered the intersection, there were screeching tires over to my left, and as I turned my head towards the sound I could see the car…it was right there and even though he was braking he was coming too fast, too hard - he wasn't gonna stop in time. It was the same car I saw that guy drive away in. It was him - he hit my car!"

Jason leant forward and looked intently in his wife's eyes. They were widened pools of brown as she relived the incident, and he wanted to rip the son of a bitch's head off for hurting her. It was't an accident? This fool deliberately tried to hurt her?

"It's okay, Sam. Curtis is helping me look for him - we'll find him. We went by the address you had on him but he'd already cleared out…we'll find his ass!"

"I'm surprised you didn't already have Spinelli working this."

"He offered - when I called him about your accident he wanted to pull up camera footage from the intersection, but we've been trying lately to back off a little and let the police do their job. Your mother figured they couldn't mess this up, that everything they needed to solve your hit and run was right there…guess I should've known better."

Jason jumped up from where he sat, pacing the floor behind the couch as his brain raced with new information. Sam watched him going back and forth and she knew what he was doing. She'd almost feel sorry for the bastard, if he hadn't purposely left her immobilized.

"What are you thinking?" As if she didn't know.

"The police have had their chance! This fool is mine now…"

"What're you gonna do? Whatever it is, I want in!"

"No!"

"Excuse me? What do you mean, **_no_**?"

"I mean, you're hurt, you're pregnant, and this son-of-a-bitch is mine!"

"I'm hurt but not paralyzed - thank God! I'm pregnant - not an invalid, and that _son-of-a-bitch_ is **_mine_** , not yours! You're not the one he left dependent, in the dark, and vulnerable!"

"No, but my wife is! I'm not arguing this one with you, Sam, and I'm not relenting either. This fool hurt you, and he has two helpless little boys out there who are probably scared out of their minds and missing their mother. No offense, babe, but you're just not mobile enough right now - you'll have to sit this one out!"

"Don't tell me what I can handle, Jason! Don't make choices for me - **_you_** don't like it when anybody does that for you!"

"This is not about choices, Sam - please don't be stubborn about this! There's no shame in listening to your body when it's telling you that you can't do the things you're used to for a little while. That's why you have me - I'm right here - use me!"

She scoffed at him, of all people, using that particular argument. " _Hypocrite_! Like you ever listen when **_your_** body tries to tell you to slow down!"

But he had a point. She hated when he made a good argument that went against her own. She could barely get around the penthouse - how the hell could she expect to chase some guy out in the streets? She had to think about the kids he had with him - if her stubbornness let him get away or they got hurt, she'd never forgive herself.

Grinding her teeth at the realization she'd have to give in to him, _this time_ , Sam grunted in frustration. "Fine! But I get to run base! I can help from here - and don't you dare say there's nothing I can do!"

He almost smiled at her justifiable anger but caught himself in time. She'd break his head if he dared to smile in that moment.

"I wasn't going to say that. This is your case, Sam - you've done the leg work and you can still get us the information we need - just let Curtis and I provide the muscle on this one - that's all I'm asking."

She knew he was working her.

Reaching for the laptop, Sam was surprised at the things she knew how to do. It was like muscle memory, before long she was pulling up records she didn't even know she knew how to get into, finding things it would've normally taken days to get a lead on. Her fingers were flying over the keys as she worked angle after angle to flush the guy out, and after a couple hours she hit pay dirt.

"How long did you say I've been working with Spinelli?"

Jason smiled that time. Her new dexterity and base of knowledge would come as a shock to her, but not him. Sam was smart and resilient and she would've undoubtedly absorbed Spinelli's know-how like a sponge - there's no way she would've spent the kind of time she had around him and not picked up a few things. He watched her work with pride - she always filled him with the deepest, strongest emotions.

"Surprising yourself there, buddy? Didn't know quite how badass you really are, huh? Next time just ask me - I'll be happy to tell you how my wife kicks ass on a regular basis!"

She didn't even glance in his direction. "Stop gassing me up fool, I have something for you!" Sam held out the laptop to Jason who had been hovering behind the couch and was now making his way around it to sit by her.

"He has a boat! It's registered to his grandfather, who it turns out, died last month. Only, the boat was scheduled to leave the marina…late _last night_."

"He could be headed anywhere by now!"

She was shaking her head as she pointed to the screen. "Says here he filed a path plan for North Carolina. Records show that's where his grandparents are from - they owned an estate in the region."

Jason looked at her admiringly. "I'm going to North Carolina?"

Sam looked at him watching her. "You're going to North Carolina!"

The current that was always present between them was on full charge. Sam could feel the pull of energy as clearly as she could feel the pinch of her hand as she forced herself to snap out of the trance she was falling under. She'd given up hating him, not opened up to succumbing to his charms. The thought brought a slight smile to her lips despite herself…Jason, charming…anybody who knew him would think she was insane to use that word to describe Jason Morgan…but she knew better. Jason could be a lot of things that would surprise a lot of people, and once upon a time he had been all of those things to her. But it was like a whole other lifetime before.

Eying him grudgingly, she signed and shook her head as she maneuvered the chair away from him. "Have a good trip!"

"Where are you going?

"To bed - I need some sleep."

"Wait…Sam!" He sprang towards her when she halted and turned back to face him. He was nervous. That was so unlike him. He knelt down in front of her on one knee and reached for something in his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was suddenly frantic at the sight of him. No to hell he wasn't!

"I have something for you." His hand came out holding a tiny box and she rolled the chair back away from him in shock.

Jason was taken off guard by her sudden movement, the look on her face sent chards through his heart.

"What the hell is that, Jason?"

He looked down at the box in his hand then back over to her panicked expression and he realized what she was thinking. He was down on one knee afterall.

"No, no baby - that's not what this is!" He sprung to his feet and took a tentative step towards her again. "I'm sorry, it's not a ring…not that I wouldn't want it to be, but I know you're nowhere ready for that right now." He offered the box to her again, "Please, will you just - open it - please?"

Sam eyed him even more warily without moving. He scared the crap out of her and the scariest part was that she didn't _completely_ hate the thought of it! What the hell, McCall?

"What is it?"

He shook it in front of her face lightly. "You know how you can find out!"

After a long pause where she studied his face intently and her own heart suspiciously, Sam took the box and removed the lid slowly. She looked questioningly at the business card inside before turning the confusion to the man hovering in front of her.

"Real Estate Agent?"

Jason took a deep breath before he stooped to be at eye level with her again. "I've had this idea for a while now and after one of our recent talks, I realize that it was a better one than I even knew."

Sam was still confused. She waited for him to continue.

"I had her send you an email yesterday - you can check it when you're ready. It's the listing for four houses that I thought you might like."

"Wait…what?"

"I know you don't remember any of this, Sam, and I'm probably a bit premature giving you this gift now, but I need you to know how committed I am to our family and our future. Even if you never remember, I need you to know that you guys are the only thing that's important to me, and I'm all about building a life with you. When you told me you were pregnant, it was the first thing I did that day…got in touch with someone who could help us find a home for our growing family."

He looked at her shocked expression and hurried to continue, "Not only will we need more space when our baby gets here, but we need a fresh one, away from this place. If I had any doubt, I knew I was right when you mentioned what happened here that night."

His head dipped as his eyes left hers, not wanting her to see the shame and regret yet again.

"It never even occurred to me, Sam, that I had asked you to move back into a place that you probably considered tainted. We'd always been so happy here that I just assumed you felt as at home as I did."

Sam was speechless for minutes. It's not often that happened, but he had just accomplished the impossible!

"Jason…look - not that I'm even considering this, but you've always lived here. The penthouse is _your_ home, why would you even start the process of leaving it? It was your home before you even knew me. You love it here!"

"No, Sam! You were the one to make it ever feel like home for me. Before you it was only a place - four walls and a roof - technically still is. If I've loved anything about it, it's that _you_ were here!"

"But you've lived here forever. I don't need you to give up your home for me!"

"My home is anywhere you and our children are, baby, and I learned a long time ago that my happiness is forever tied to yours. Sam…"

Her name echoed off his lips as Sam surveyed the room they were in. The penthouse had been the first home she'd ever known and there was a time when she'd thought they'd be happy here forever.

"I don't deny that it's hard being back here. I can't stop myself from picturing you with her sometimes…here…in this very room…where we've made love so many times when it felt like the world fell away and you and I were the only two people left in it."

She turned the chair away from him - she needed to block the myriad of emotions sailing through her that would undoubtedly be written on her for him to read. Nobody's ever read her like the open book that Jason could see.

"I've often wondered if that's how you felt that night…with her too." Sam didn't realize she'd whispered that last thought out loud.

The soft, pained words cut Jason to the core. How could he have been such a selfish, blind bastard? Sam had always been so strong, so elastic - there was nothing she hadn't bounced right back from - nothing left her powerless for long…how had he missed how vulnerable that one reckless, thoughtless night had left her?

"Sam…"

She swung back around to face him, her features schooled once again, her emotions hidden behind the new mask of determination.

"Don't worry about me, Jason. I wasn't planning to stay here after I get this damn cast off - I'll be able to take care of Danny at my apartment. I don't need you to buy me a house…I can take care of myself and my children."

"You sold that apartment years ago, Sam. This is your home."

She didn't know she'd sold the apartment. Why had she done that - she loved that place! It was the very first place she'd bought on her own, with her own hard earned money - why the hell would she give it up…and to move back into the den of iniquity?

"The more I learn about the new me, the more I want to kick my own ass…why did I do that to myself? Spent years living in the place haunted with the ghosts of you and that insipid bitch all over it? Why the hell do I just seem to lose my individuality every time you smile at me and decide to give me the time of day?"

"You don't lose anything, Sam! You're a selfless, giving person and you love with your whole heart. You always put other people's needs before your own and that's something I need to do a better job of reciprocating. It's not that I don't want to baby, you're just better at it than I am…but that's gonna change! I swear to you that I'm all in, and I'll do anything you want, anything to get us back to **_us_** , again!"

"Morning y'all!" Kristina bounded down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. "Did you start coffee?"

There was a knock at the door before either could answer her, not that they were about to, both still staring at each other as they tried to adjust to their new circumstance.

Kristina changed her path and walked over to the door, throwing a glance at her sister and brother-in-law in passing. "How do you two manage to be so intense so early in the morning? It's like you stay that way around each other." She reached the door and swung it open to admit her mother.

"Good, you're up!" Alexis entered the penthouse just as Sam started rolling in her direction, Jason following slowly to stop behind couch.

"Mom, you look…" Kristina trailed off, searching for the right word to describe the new energy coming from her mother who's fresh haircut and new smart suit were screaming new woman.

"…Refreshed!" Sam saw what Kristina did - Alexis appeared alot different from the last time she saw her. "What happened to you?"

Alexis looked between Sam and Kristina, noting to herself that she felt better and stronger than she had in ages. "Nothing! Well…aside from me torching the house that lies and deception bought me…nothing at all!" She placed the large, brown shopping back on the dining table and returned to the gaping.

Looking from one surprised gaze to the other, she almost laughed out loud. If she'd known lighting a match would've made her feel this empowered again she would have torched that sucker months ago!

"Mom, what are you talking about - torched _what_ house?"

Alexis patted her confused middle daughter's cheek, "The lakehouse, silly," then moved around her to stand in front of Sam. "How are you, my baby?"

Sam was as shocked as her little sister. "I-I'm fine. I think the real question is, how are you? What's gotten into you?"

"Sanity!"

Her little fist pump with herself would have appeared comical in any other situation, but Sam had questions. "I can't wait to hear this. Alexis, are you serious - you really set fire to your house?"

She watched as Alexis took a seat and smiled radiantly at them. "Yes, I burned that sucker to the ground and I should've done it a long time ago. By holding on to it I was wallowing in old memories and allowing that bastard to control me and have power over my life. Let's see what good his keys do him now!"

The sisters passed open mouth looks between them before Kristina gasped, "Mom - my stuff! You burned everything I own?"

"Your essentials are at the suite at the MetroCourt - we've got credit cards for everything else. Stop looking so sad - this is happy news!" She bounded up again and went back to the table to raise the bag she brought. "Breakfast from the MetroCourt - who's hungry?"


	14. Chapter 14

What was it about her and pregnancy that dictated she had to go through it alone?

The question charged through Jason's mind as he barreled down the highway, his mind full as his attention was divided between the task at hand and back at home, with the woman he loved.

The first time she got pregnant she found herself alone when Sonny decided to put his family back together to make Michael happy. Best thing that ever happened to him…if fate had worked differently, he would never know the indescribable happiness that she brought to his life.

The second time she got pregnant, he got the dubious honor of being the douche who pushed her away and watched her walk out of their home, because he couldn't see past his ego to provide what she needed…the _earned_ understanding and love from her husband, who'd sworn to put her needs first - not abandon her after she was traumatized by what they thought was rape and impregnation.

Now here they were again, her third pregnancy…a time that they should be spending inseparable as they prepare for their blessed new arrival - again his fault! If he hadn't been such a world class asshole to her before, it wouldn't be what she could remember about them now, at a time when the last thing she needed was to once again find herself pregnant, isolated, and alone. Why can't he seem to get it together when it came to giving her what she needed? He wanted nothing more, took every breath to make her happy, yet never fails to muck it all up somehow!

"Ahh - do you want me to drive?"

Curtis Ashford was riding shotgun with Jason steering the black SUV through the streets of North Carolina. Less than thirty minutes after landing at the Charlotte airport, they had picked up the rental and were following the GPS directions on their way to Durham.

Jason looked over to his right at Curtis who was looking at him curiously, who then pointed upwards dramatically to the highway sign they were just about to pass under.

"Shit!" Revving the gas and checking his rightside mirror, Jason veered abruptly to the right, just in time to make the exit. Once they were on the right track again Curtis ventured, "Something on your mind?"

"Yep!"

When nothing else followed, Curtis decided to drop it - Jason Morgan didn't share if he didn't want to - even he knew that, and he'd practically just met the man.

"So this is a custody case? Pops just took his sons and skipped town?" Wanting to fill the silence, he chose safely by talking about the case.

"According to the boys' mother, she has full custody and up until recently, Lambert had no interest in any of them. She has no idea why he would show up and take off with them the way he did." Jason thought of Danny and how absolutely wrecked he would be if he didn't know where his son was. No parent should have to endure the loss of a child - nothing was more devastating.

"So what's the game plan here?"

"Sam tracked him to an address in Durham. Looks like his family plants tobacco - we'll start there, get the lay of the land and see if we spot the kids. We'll go from there."

"You think dude is dumb enough to kidnap his kids and take them back to the family farm?"

"Why not? Far as he's concerned, nobody knows who has them. He didn't make contact with anyone while he was in town and the nanny has no idea who he is - he followed them long enough to know that. Sam is the only person who posed a problem and he thinks he took care of her. Nobody'll be looking for them here." His teeth gritted absently at the thought of Lambert hitting Sam. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the creep.

Curtis nodded in agreement, glancing at Jason then back to the road. "She's seriously impressive, that wife of yours. Sounds like one hell of a fighter too."

Jason looked at the man as he sized up his compliment, thinking of the myriad of ways in which Sam was worth her weight in gold. "You have no idea," he said softly.

His phone rang and Jason hit the lit bluetooth connection without checking the ID.

"Yeah!"

The word was barely out before a recognizable trademark rambling caressed his ear, almost before the call even connected.

"I've been wracking my brain with everything you told me this morning - racking my brain, yea…what's left of it anyway. But it was bothering the crap outta me…why would a man who married a woman he met on a world wind weekend in Monte Carlo, who bounced weeks later, the minute she told him she was pregnant…why would he show up after eleven years and take off with kids he never wanted in the first place? I just didn't get it…I mean, motherfuckers are fickle…I know that - look at me - I apparently _married_ one…but I couldn't figure this guy out…so I went digging into his family, and guess what I found?"

She didn't wait for him to ask.

"Turns out he was the black sheep who got into trouble constantly, always in debt, heavy gambler who's into the wrong people for some heavy dough. I dug up his grandfather's will and he left everything to him, the whole farm, as they say! But get this…wait for it…"

Curtis looked at Jason as he listened to the ramble, completely intrigued, watching the different emotions cross the face he's only seen stony since they met…happiness to hear her voice, hurt at her _fickle_ jab, then total pride for her discovery. Interesting couple, he thought, as he listened to her further.

"Grandpa made one last ditch effort to get his only living heir on the path to straightening out his life. According to the will, Lambert wouldn't see a dime until he settled down and produced an heir of his own! The day he could produce a family, everything would be turned over to him…until then it would all sit in a trust, managed by an Estate Lawyer!"

"Damn, girl - take a breath! That's some impressive stuff right there!"

"Oh, there's more…"

The men looked at each other then back to the dashboard as Sam continued, "I talked to a couple I know down there from my salvage days, and hear this…he's into some guy named, Big Tony for a tidy sum and they've been breathing heavily down his neck. Those kids are not safe with him, Jason - you have to get them away from him!"

"We will - don't worry. I'll call you once we have eyes on them."

"It will be nice to be able to tell their mother where they are…call me as soon as you confirm their location!"

"I will, I promise." Brief silence. "Are you doing okay?"

Just the softness his voice took on at the question made Curtis uncomfortable, feeling like he was intruding on a really private moment just by sitting there. There was hesitation on the other end of the call before she answered.

"We're fine." Sam knew without him asking straight out that he wanted to know about the baby and her morning sickness.

There was another brief silence that Curtis found very entertaining, as his eyes went between the former enforcer and the dashboard. Were these two having a silent conversation without even being able to see each other?

After a couple very charged minutes, it was Sam who ended the call. "I'll call if I find anything else." Then the line went dead.

There was nothing to be said as the men neared the address on the GPS.

The land was beautiful. It held all the serenity and old world charm one would expect from the Carolinas, stretching for miles in every direction. Seeing they'd be spotted instantly if they were to just drive up, Curtis and Jason left the SUV half a mile down the road and walked the property line towards the main house.

"Look, just so you know, I don't do bugs and reptiles, so don't come with any of that wading through creeks, or Lilly ponds, or any of that bull."

"What are you talking about? Look around you, do you see a Lilly pond anywhere?"

"Hey, man - you like to pull some crazy stunts outta nowhere - I'm just letting you know up front - none a that shit on this one!"

"Whatever you say. Just keep your eyes peeled for ways in and out of the house. Take the east side - I'll go this way."

Nodding in agreement, Curtis took off to the side of the house while Jason headed in the direction indicated. He wasn't surprised there were no visible cameras on the exterior - most of those older structures in that part of the country didn't boast the devices unless the occupants felt a need for security. The Lamberts had owned the property forever, from what Sam found, and likely felt safe knowing all their neighbors, but he'd half expected the shady grandson to have some installed since he moved in, given the company they now knew he kept.

There was a porch that went around half of the house on each of the three floors, boasting several doors and windows through which to gain entry. Jason also noted the ivy covered trellis that led up the side of the house, offering a makeshift ladder to the upper floors, if needed. He wanted to make sure the boys were inside, so he continued to circle till he met up with Curtis coming from the opposite direction.

"Heard anything?" he asked Curtis, who had the long range microphone swung over his shoulder.

"He just got off the phone - heading out any minute."

"Any sign of the boys?"

"Not a sound." He still had the headphones on and microphone pointed at the window near them. "Wait a minute - he's talking to someone." He listened then smiled and nodded at Jason, "He just told someone _the boys are in bed, keep an eye on them and remember, no phone calls_."

A few minutes later they watched comfortably from the shadows as a tall figure got in the red sports car in the driveway and sped towards the main road. Jason sent Sam a text telling her they found them. A few minutes later she replied that their mother was on her way.

Curtis smacked Jason against the arm emphatically, "Get this - guy he was on the phone with earlier is a buyer he's got lined up for this place! The plan is to unload everything in a couple days and bounce for parts unknown."

"Yeah, that's what he thinks!" The fool had no idea what hurt was coming his way. "You might want to wait this part out." Jason started walking back towards the side of the house.

"Hey," Curtis whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to know?" He looked at the man pointedly.

Grimacing and backing up, Curtis shook his head, "Naw - probably not!" He still had hopes of rejoining the force, so the less laws he broke before he got the opportunity to do so, the less likely he'd be to burn those bridges. He turned abruptly and headed back to the SUV where he tuckered down to take a nap. Whatever Jason Morgan had planned he was sure he could handle.

Jason climbed up the trellis to the second floor and followed the balcony until he found what he was looking for. One window was half open…bracing himself against the wall, he listened for any movement inside the darkened interior. When there was none, he eased it all the way up and moved the curtain slightly to peer inside. Using his tiny flashlight, he swept the room quickly, then stepped in through the window. Moving cautiously to the door, he once again listened keenly for any movement, then eased it open when he heard nothing on the opposite side.

He found himself in a hallway that led to two rooms on either side of him and another with double doors straight down the middle. Noticing the door to his left was slightly ajar, he walked gingerly to that one first, listening for a second before he pushed it open some more and stuck his head inside. Just as he suspected, there were two boys, fast asleep in twin beds. Jason didn't need to see them clearly to know they were the missing Port Charles brothers.

Backing out of the room, he checked his surroundings for any movements or sounds, then headed to the one with the double doors. As he figured, it was the master. He searched the usual as well as hidden hiding places before picking out a shadowed spot by the huge chest in one corner, where he got comfortable and waited.

His mind drifted to Sam again, hoping their baby was allowing her to get some sleep. She sounded energized on the phone earlier but he knew that was all adrenaline…she got really excited working a case - she really loved her work - but he knew that underneath it all she was exhausted and fighting it. She was sick to her stomach a lot with this baby and given everything else that was happening around her, Jason knew that her mind was constantly churning. How he wished he could be a source of comfort for her, instead of the main cause of her unease.

At least their son gave her joy. He loved seeing them together - he always knew Sam would make an awesome mother - had known it from day one. She was too selfless and devoted not to be. His children could not be blessed with a better one and he could't be happier it was her…that his life was her!

The sound of footsteps heading his way alerted Jason that he was about to have company. From the shadows, he watched as the man entered the room and closed the door behind him, unbuttoning his cuffs as he walked over to the bed without bothering to turn the light on. He had just kicked his boots off and was about to drop to the bed when Jason walked out from the far side of the chest.

"Don't get too comfortable…you won't be staying!"

The man froze in his tracks! Reaching his hand out to flick the lamp on, he glared at Jason.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Staring at the man coldly, Jason sized him up, trying to decide where he would hit first. Cracking his knuckles painfully, purposely loud, he cracked his neck and stood in place, waiting for the dash he knew was coming.

As expected, Lambert dove for the nightstand drawer and moved his hand around frantically, coming up empty. Looking back towards Jason who still hadn't moved, he saw what he was looking for in his hand…watched in panic as Jason unclipped it and tossed the pieces to the floor. The man looked up into icy blue depths and saw his life flash before him, miserable and wasted.

"Who sent you? I told Big Tony I'd settle up with him in a couple days! All I need is a couple more days, I swear!"

Deciding on his mouth, Jason moved in a flash and had whipped an iron fist across it, one rapidly followed by the other, before the man saw him coming - watching as he flew against the nightstand and sent the lighted lamp crashing to the floor where he fell over.

"Get the fuck up!"

He tried to back away from Jason but the wall left him nowhere to go. Deciding not to cross the murderous look, he braced against the wall to help him stand up, putting one hand up towards Jason as though to block any other hits.

"Call Big Tony, will you? Let me talk to him - I swear, I'm gonna pay him - I swear!"

When Jason only circled him like a predator deciding on whether to go for the neck or the gut, he raced to head him off again. "I've got money! I'll give it to you, please - just don't kill me, please!"

He reached into his pocket in pretense of going for his wallet, only to pull out a blade that he swung desperately at Jason's face. Whipping his head back, Jason took a step away from him as the weapon passed in front of his face and the chicken appeared to have found some gusto with the blade.

"Get out of my house, before I gut you like a steer!"

They were circling each other slowly, Jason gauging the man, waiting for the moment he knew he would pounce again, not being disappointed when Lambert got overconfident and jutted at his face, taking a step forward. Grabbing his outstretched hand and skillfully stepping to the side of him, Jason raised his knee and brought the man's arm crashing down against it with might, both hearing the sickening, snapping sound as bone severed and the arm went limp, sending the offending weapon crashing to the floor.

The yelp of pain was animalistic, as Lambert reached his left arm up to grab hold of the limping right. Grabbing him by the front of the shirt, Jason whipped around and sent him crashing to the other side of the room, falling against the armchair that toppled over at the sudden, uneven weight, sending the man sprawling. He laid on the floor and clasped a broken arm as blood gushed from a busted lip, warily looking up at Jason who was crossing the room to him.

"You don't have to do this!"

" ** _Get up_**!"

"If you want him to stay up, maybe you should stop hitting him down!"

The man on the floor looked frantically toward the open terrace door at the newcomer. Curtis sauntered over to stand near Jason as both watched the man on the floor, who's shade blanched even paler at the sight of a second one.

"I thought you were sitting this one out?"

"You were taking too long. Can you just finish this guy so we can go already?"

"Please, please - I have money, lots of it! You-you can split it! You don't need to kill me."

"Sorry, dude - you should've thought of that before you rammed into his wife."

"Wife? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't…" They watched as the dawn of recognition hit, his eyes growing wide and even more frantic as he recalled the crash and placed them slowly.

Jason knelt near the man with a menacing glare. "The next time you feel like running through a light and sending a pregnant woman to the hospital… ** _don't_**!" He ended with the jut of an elbow crashing down on the side of the man's skull.

Lambert grew even more frantic. He thought this was about unpaid markers. He'd left that dreary little town behind before anyone even knew he was there - how the hell did they find him? He made sure he'd gone in and out clean as a whistle…except for one minor hiccup.

"That - that was an accident! The light had just changed - I was sure I could make it…I didn't mean to hit her."

"Then why run? Why not stay and make sure she was okay?"

The man tried pleading to Curtis who he thought would be the more sympathetic of the two. "I had no license, they would have arrested me. I barely tapped her - I knew she'd be fine. I swear I didn't go looking for some PI lady to purposely hit - it was an accident."

"An accident? You'd never seen her before?" Jason's voice was low and cold.

"No, I had no idea who she was. It was an honest to goodness accident!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Curtis shook his head at the man as he folded his arms and kept looking down at him. Lambert looked from him to Jason, who was still glaring at him with deadly intent.

"What?"

"How'd you know she was a PI?" Jason's icy words sent shards through Lambert's heart when he realized his slip.

"W-what?"

"If you had no idea who she was, how'd you know she was a PI, genius?" Curtis threw at him.

Shit! His busted lip ached and his arm was on fire. What more would they do to him? Scared eyes watched the blonde man straighten up, the scowl on his face deepening before his sudden movement launched Lambert's knife straight into his leg.

"You left my pregnant wife amnesic, in pain, and in a cast, you fucking weakling!"

Jason sneered when the man shouted out in pain at the knife tearing through meaty flesh.

"Feel what she's been dealing with!"

Lambert bellowed in agony when the cool, collected stranger stomped the imbedded knife with his boot, feeling the tip snap against the bone.

Kneeling next to him again, Jason imparted a freezing warning. "You **_ever_** come near her, my town, or those two boys again and you won't see me coming!"

Rumbling from downstairs alerted them that his cries had carried and concerned servants were stirring. Curtis grabbed at Jason's arm and pulled him towards the terrace, leaving the wailing man on the floor with his own parting nugget, "Hey, man - if you know who she is, then you know who she's married to. I don't think you want Jason Morgan looking you up again!"

They exited the room and scooted down the trellis and into the shadows of the elm trees, just as hurried knocking and calls for Mr. Lambert came streaming through the open window.

Running back to the SUV, they stayed low and out of sight, keeping the entrance to the estate in view. Soon, the night was alight with blue and red as Curtis and Jason watched three patrol cars enter the compound and stop at the main house.

"Guess mama's here!" Curtis was getting tired and was ready to wrap the whole thing up. He was happy to see this was one child abduction that would end favorably though…so very often they sadly did not.

Using the long range microphone, they were able to pick up on bits of conversation from afar…the frantic mother bursting through the door behind cops, yelling out for Chad and Micah, the sound of a surprised staff asking who they were, the police demanding the whereabouts of Mr. Lambert, the crying and happy sounds of a reunited mother and children. Soon after, they watched an ambulance pull up, then two squad cars leave to take the children to the local hospital for screening, leaving a third in the driveway. It was finally wrapping up.

Hours later, it was almost daylight and he'd called Sam with the happy news. She could put one more successful case to bed and concentrate on her healing, except Jason knew better. He knew fully well that by the time he got back home she would be immersed in another…she never could seem to go too long without some drama unfolding around her…neither of them could, it seemed.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was annoyed with herself. She was worried about him! Why the hell should she care if Lambert put a bullet in his neck? She sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail after pulling a white long sleeved top over her head.

"Because you've never wished anything bad to happen to him, that's why!" she scolded herself. Not even when he tossed you to the wolves and treated you like scum. Not even when you wanted to punch his face in every time you saw it, or kick him in the shin for being an unfeeling asshole. Not even when he uttered the words your ears thought they must've misheard. _Never_.

Her relief when she learned he was on the plane and on his way home, was immense. Sam told herself she was just happy that he was coming home safely, for Danny. She'd seen how her little angel interacted with his father - he loved his daddy dearly. She always knew that Jason would make the very best father! She remembered wanting to give that to him more than anything in the world, because she knew how kickass he would be at it. Just the way he was with Carly's kids and practically any child who's path he crossed, proved his amazing abilities with children. The realization that she'd never be able to give him that had stung more deeply than her own disappointment at finding out she would never bear him one. Making Jason happy had been her number one priority at one point.

"You'll never make **_that_** mistake again!" She chided herself out loud as she wiggled the loose, dark brown cotton pants over the cast, then sat back on the bed to wait out the queasiness. Lord, please don't let this last all nine months! Most women stopped having morning sickness after the first trimester, but not her - she had to go for gold in everything she did!

Holding her head back, she took a deep breath, then looked down and rubbed her belly lovingly. "Hey kiddo. Ease up a little, huh? Take it easy with poor momma today."

The sound of amused chuckling caused her to turn her head to see Maxie enter the room with a plate of crackers and a glass. "I knew you'd need these," she said, holding out the glass. "Ginger Ale?"

"Bless you!" Sam took it gratefully, taking a much needed sip as her friend eased down to the bed next to her. "I've missed you - where've you been?"

"Let's see, last week it was Paris, London, Madrid - this week it's been Milan and Florence - tomorrow, back to Milan for four days. Other than that, just…around."

Maxie smirked when Sam slapped her arm playfully. "Honestly, Sam I wake up some days and I forget which city I'm in - I am _exhausted_!"

"Oh, you love it!"

They broke out laughing together after a moment's hesitation. "I flippin love it! As soon as the morning sickness goes away you should make a run with me - I promise you'll love it too."

"Yea, right! Shopping all day for clothes and rolling around in mud baths is **_your_** passion, friend - not mine!"

They laughed again and Maxie pictured Sam doing just that. "You're right - you'd hate every minute. But you'd be hanging with your best friend…getting to see the fashion capitals of the world - not to mention - steamy hot guys with European accents - yum!"

"What? Pretty boys with manicures and hair looking better than mine are not my idea of hot. Neither are they yours… _beefy, hot cop's roommate_!"

"Okay, you got me there! Speaking of your kind of hot - where's _your_ beefy roommate this morning?"

"If you're referring to Jason, I don't keep track of his coming and going. Find his favorite nurse and you'll probably find him - they're usually not far behind each other."

"Oh, please - Jason don't want that!"

"Oh, yeah - since when?"

"Since the day he met you, Sam! He may have dallied in that for two minutes - geez, which man in this town hasn't been there, done that - but he came to his senses a long time ago."

"That's not what I remember, Maxie."

"What you remember is suspect, to say the least…not to mention **_dated_**! Good lord - who's been filling you in on your life? Do I have to do _everything_? I thought for sure Kristina would've handled giving you the facts by nows!"

"What facts? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, let's go, we're going shopping - and don't argue with me - my little niece is going to need a chic new look and I need to fill you in on a few things!"

"Niece? So you've decided it's a girl?"

"Of course it is! Jason's got his clone to bring up tough and strong like him and we're gonna have a little princess, and I'll be right here to make sure she's the best dressed little girl in town, right from the start."

Sam chuckled as she eased onto her legs gingerly and grabbed the crutches from where they leant again the wall by the bed, swinging herself to follow Maxie from the room. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a shopping frenzy with Maxie, who didn't know how to leave a store, but she could desperately use some fresh air and some girl talk.

"Where's everybody?" The penthouse was eerily quiet.

"Danny's with Krissy and Molly - they said you had a late night so they left you to get some sleep. How's it riding shotgun with Jason again, by the way?"

"I wouldn't call it that - we just…"

Maxie gave her a look to let her know she wasn't buying it so Sam continued, "Fine…it felt like it always did…but - Jason and I have always worked well together. It's everything else that we could never get right."

"I don't know - I think you guys have it figured out this time - you'll be surprised when you remember - just you wait."

Four painfully long hours later, Sam was half regretting her decision when she felt like she'd been pulled into every boutique and clothing store in town…she was almost certain that she had, as her poor head was swimming from all the pink, and bows, and ribbons! No way was she putting a child of hers in all those little cutesy outfits Maxie ordered against her advise. She was convinced Sam would have a girl this time, and after the fourth store, Sam gave up and just let her do what she wanted. She'd learned throughout their friendship that it was always easier to move out of Maxie's way than it was to try and block her will. It could be downright dangerous.

Under protest, Maxie finally conceded to end the shopping spree that Sam found she remarkably didn't hate… _completely_. She had to admit to herself that some of those outfits were the most adorable things she'd ever seen and she could easily picture a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes in the tamer ones. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had _some_ fun on the excursion.

They entered Kelly's for a much needed refreshment break, where they ran into the only blithe on their lovely day out, sitting alone at a table with her eyes glued to her phone. Both women groaned audibly at the sight of the mouse, sharing an equally unflattering opinion of the conniving, lecherous town mattress.

"Shall we make it an order to go?" Maxie asked Sam loudly so her voice could purposely carry to the offensive presence.

"Hell no - who's ducking her tired ass?"

"Jason, for one, definitely! His eyes are now wide open to what a snake he bedded, and I can't wait to tell you all about it!" Maxie settled Sam at the table in the corner and moved to the chair in front of her, still talking loudly as they were being approached.

"Maxie, Sam…I see you still haven't learned _any_ decorum, even with the high profile job you somehow **_lucked_** into."

"Rich words from a woman who had to lie and deceive and trick an amnesic man who's repeatedly dropped her like a bad habit, just so he wouldn't go back to his wife and true family." She turned in her chair and put on a mocking look of curiosity as she asked chidingly, "What's it like, knowing in your heart that you'll never be a man's first choice, knowing the only way to get and hold onto him is with lies and games that are beneath a woman with any confidence in her womanhood?"

Sam was intrigued, leaning forward in laugher she asked Maxie, "Who? Who's husband did she latch onto now?"

"Who do you think? _YOURS_! Ever since Lucky opened his eyes and saw that the halo was nothing but a blackened, rusty noose hanging over his head and bounced her on her bony, pretentious ass, she's convinced herself that Jason is the love of her life and she won't stop until she takes him away from you, even kicking and screaming the entire way."

"Okay, Maxie, twist facts to suit your incessant need for constant drama - it's what you do best - but everybody knows that Jason loves me, and nothing you or anyone can do will ever change that. I'm his happily ever after, and he'll come home - as soon as he realizes it too, and he will - just wait and see."

"No, nimrod - you wait and see! Wait, while Jason lives out his life with the woman he loves and trusts, while they raise their **_children_** together in their forever love…you just go right on waiting, in your special little world, in your special little head where he'll ever fall for your lame, woe-is-me, damsel in distress routine again. You're so disgustingly transparent, I don't know how the men is this town let themselves get so blinded by your… _neediness_." Maxie scrunched her face as though the word tasted tart coming from her mouth.

"At least I've never had to fake amnesia to keep one tied to my side against his will. Nor get myself pregnant on purpose to trap him!"

"HAHAHA! Seriously?" Maxie's look got even more incredulous as she scorned the viper. "Heifer, you **_faked_** a mental episode to get out of answering for your sluttiness that got you knocked up after you screwed your fiancé's **_brother_**! Just because **_you_** used babies to wrangle every man who looked twice at you doesn't mean that's everybody's ammo! Jason made a family with the woman he loved, _willingly_ …not by accident, like **_your_** claim to his DNA!"

Neither woman had noticed how quiet Sam had gotten, nor that she wasn't really listening anymore. Sam could hear Maxie's tirade but it was fading, as her mind's eye brought its own drama into play.

It was that flash of the mouse in the princess white gown again, only - this time there was so much more. She was there too, seated next to Patrick Drake - they were in a church…why would she attend that feline's wedding?

Then other people started easing into view…they were whispering about the late arrival of the groom…the groom…who the hell would marry her this time? She watched as the mouse's concerned face morphed into a gratified, contented smile, one that bestowed ownership and victory as she eyed the back of the church. Swerving in her seat to see the cause of it, Sam was surprised to see Carly walk in with…

" _He married you_?"

She couldn't explain the knife that tore through her heart and pierced her right through at the thought of him promising ' ** _her'_** forever. He'd done it afterall…after everything and everyone, after his accident and the new him, all his promises and big sentiments…he'd given the bitch everything.

Maxie's attention snapped from the inferior one when the mangled, gurgled sound escaped her friend, bestowing her anguish and pain, seeing her eyes gloss over as she studied the interloper. "Who?"

Turning to Maxie, Sam blinked angrily at the annoying, hormonal tears that picked the worse times to appear. That was all Maxie needed to see to dismiss their audience.

"You can go now - This is a private lunch, and I'm sure some poor, trusting, unsuspecting soul is waiting somewhere for you to go haunt!"

They heard a snide, "You two deserve each other!" Then a scoff as the mouse flounced what she thought was a snub, and left.

Maxie reached across the table and stretched her hands out towards Sam but she was too far to grab. "Sam, what's the matter? Who were you talking about?"

Sam explained to Maxie what she saw, and for a minute didn't understand when her friend leaned back in her seat and sighed in relief.

"Is that all you remembered - nothing else?"

When she shook her head, Maxie replied, "Okay, let's order first 'cause I have **_lots_** to tell you. I know your doctors said don't overwhelm you, but they don't know Sam Morgan! I know that telling you what's happened will help jog your memory, not hurt you. You don't cower and wait for anything - you fight to get to the finish line - you always have."

Hours and plates of loaded cheese fries later, her head was spinning as true to her word, Maxie imparted so much information that it left her swimming in a new, unbelievable state of astonishment. She'd heard some of the highlighted basics before - marrying Jason, Danny being taken at birth, her father arriving in town - but apparently there'd been so much more she'd forgotten!

To say that she was floored would suggest there was no further place for her to drop. What shocked and amazed her the most were the dreamy clips and flashes she got with each new piece of information.

Sam could see the hospital crisis - she had a gun aimed at him one minute, then he was looking at her incredulously the next. ' _It's not my fault that I shot you_!' They were on the tail of Kristina and Michael who'd run away - Jason got shot - the bullets couldn't stomp out the heat that burned between them in Mexico - his tongue rammed her throat while his hands swarmed her body, and tantalizingly strong arms swung her onto the radiator that was nowhere as hot as he scorched her. ' _I bet you haven't thought about Hawaii in years…I thought about it'_ ; they got rid of Jerry Jaxx, only to find another mad man on their scent - he was fixated on Jason so he targeted those he loved - she was encased like an animal in a plexiglass cage for the fucker's entertainment and manipulation; Michael got hurt…again! She said goodbye to Jason so he could go away to protect him - but he was too late - the monster set loose a predator who…; he gave her a lugnut - she'd never treasured anything more, maybe equally to the first time he gave her an engagement ring - he promised she had him, ' _everyday, for the rest of my life_ ;' there was a dress - she'd never pictured herself in white but it was perfect…and he was the only one who ever saw her in it. ' _I never knew how important this moment was…that look on your face…I'm glad nobody will see that look but me_ '; she was his Phoenix and he was her Dragon. ' _Apart they bring happiness, but together they bring double happiness_ '; their happiness was complete - everything had changed and nothing had changed - he was her home and she was his…old hurts were buried and new commitment was born. ' _I realize that being here with you, something was missing - one thing that I've always wanted - one thing that I found with you that I've never, ever found with anybody else'_ ; they became one…Danny was created from the vast intensity of the atomic bliss that exploded from their love; she loved him so much…and he would move the world for her.

They were bits and pieces…splendiferous, tiny moments filled with epic emotions…and then they were gone. She remembered each one but could not put into context the beginning nor the end result…fog was everywhere she searched. Fog, and more fog…but oh, my God…the emotions! The frustration, the anger, fear, anticipation, excitement, intrigue…and _oh-my-God_ …the **_love_**!

What the hell did it all mean?

"Sam, are you okay? Was it too much - did I go too far too soon?" Maxie was worried - she was too quiet. Sam was never quiet!

Sam's heart was racing a mile a minute. She was still in the diner with Maxie but she was everywhere else too…in her office, her apartment, the penthouse, the park, the mountain top! The ride to the mountain top where he took her and then he _took_ her!

Exhaling loudly as she puffed her cheeks and lifted her arms to push the hair away from her face, Sam looked at her best friend. She attempted to smile, wanting to put her at ease.

"No, Maxie - I'm fine. Thank you for telling me." She laughed joyously. "I remember some of it too."

Maxie clapped her hands gleefully as the smile spread radiantly across her face, then she pounded the table in encore. "I knew it - I knew it would help! Oh, Sam you're on your way back!"

The chirping of Maxie's cellphone drew the friends' attention to the table.

"It's Nathan - I have to meet him to go over wedding plans - are you sure you're okay?"

Sam couldn't help the gleeful laugh that escaped her again. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm better than fine. Maxie, I remember my baby! I remember wanting and creating my baby in so much love! I'm wonderful!"

Maxie clapped her hands again. "Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up from the chair and ran over to throw herself on her best friend, who clung to her just as tightly. "That's just the beginning, Sam! It'll all come back, I know it will!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sat down at the dining table and rested the crutches next to her, hoisting her injured leg to the adjacent chair. She flipped the laptop open and sighed aloud.

"Okay, PI McCall… _Morgan_ \- you have a new client!"

Thinking it was about time she got _all_ the facts, Sam started to comb through every single file and photo on her laptop. Should have started here in the first place, was her first thought when she realized what a mass of information was on the device. Ever since her extremely revealing talk with Maxie, all she could think about was everything she'd seen and felt in the memories that were uncovered. She just couldn't reconcile it all with what she knew to be real, to what she'd felt since she woke up in the hospital. Maybe her laptop could add some perspective to the whole story.

There were tons and tons of photos…seriously - Daniel Morgan had to be _the_ most photographed kid in the world! There were no newborn photos - figured - but there were mementos for every other stage in his life. It looked like she chronicled every single thing from he was four months through to five years…every smile, frown, skinned knee, victory, feat - everything.

It soon dawned on Sam that one trend throughout was one very specific presence… _missing_. There were photos chronicled as Danny's first night home with his parents, showing both of them with their precious little boy, but then the next time he appeared with them, Danny was four! It was obviously after his accident, given that he had the new face she'd come to know, in those photos.

Suddenly her instincts were on fire! What had happened between them during that time? Why was he completely missing from their son's life? Even if they'd had a falling out, which would not be surprising, given their history - he wasn't the kind of man who'd disappear from Danny so suddenly.

She noticed too that Patrick Drake had been quite prominent in their photos for a time. They were an item?

"Nuh-huh!" Sam's eyes grew large when the evidence staring her in the face said otherwise.

"He's not even your type!"

What had that been about? She vaguely remembered getting past the arrogance of the conceited, brilliant surgeon to make it to a place where they became friends, but she couldn't see how she would've gone past seeing him as anything more…she was strictly a tough, strong, silent type, kind of girl.

Sam was mumbling to herself as she scrolled the photos, "Maybe your heart had retreated from all the beating it took from the strong, silent type and wanted to experience something different, something safe, something you didn't have to share or back down from!"

Maybe she'd wanted something else completely - but if that was the case, it obviously hadn't lasted. No surprise there, really.

But what had happened to Jason? It wasn't normal that he was nowhere in any of a million photos with, and without the rest of Danny's family. Even if they had been apart during those early years, he should still be somewhere in those mementos. The fact that he wasn't did not sit very well with her for some reason.

Something made her think of the memory of him going to prison to protect Michael. Did something like that happen again? Was he missing from Danny's life by choice - did he stay away like he did with Jake, to keep him safe? Except, that didn't seem plausible - it had been his very cognitive insistence that brought them home to be a family that night - she remembered that. He had regrets staying away from Jake - no way would he have repeated the mistake with Danny. Whatever happened afterward was likely not something of his making…which led her to check the local news site next - they were always good for some tidbit on town happenings.

The very first article that appeared from her search of his name and the year, robbed Sam of breath and sent a dagger piercing through her heart.

 _'_ _Mob Enforcer, Jason Morgan presumed dead.'_

The words hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest, sending her heart crashing into her lungs to leave her completely breathless. What the hell was this? Gasping for air, she struggled to regain some calm.

"Okay, Sam - he **_obviously_** didn't die - he's right here, remember? Take a damn breath!"

Rubbing her baby slowly, she took several deep breaths, exhaling through her mouth, closing her eyes as she repeated the words in her mind. It had not happened, it had not happened. He was fine…

Reaching for her phone, Sam was about to give in to the instant, urgent need to validate that thought, but ended up chiding herself for freaking out. Placing it back down on the table, she turned her attention to the screen once again.

Hours later, Sam had read every article she could find on the disappearance of Jason Morgan, all surrounding the time he'd been presumed dead, then nothing until his resurgence as Jake Doe. So that was it? He went missing for years and returned an amnesiac and they had no idea he was here? One whole, entire year spent among them…and they didn't know him?

Leaning back in the chair with her hand rested against her baby, Sam was still lost in thought when the door opened and her sisters ventured in with a sleeping Danny lying on Molly's shoulder. Waving to her then pointing to her nephew, Molly headed for the stairs as she mouthed to Sam that she'd take Danny up.

Sam nodded and formed a tiny smile, before her focus shifted to Kristina making her way over to her. Plopping on the chair on the far side of her, Kristina slapped her arm.

"Look at you - even when your poor body is broken and crying out for rest you still push it to the limit. You can't just lay around here and bum it for a few weeks, like the rest of us normal folks? You have the afternoon to yourself and instead of relaxing, you're here working away." In curiosity, she leaned forward so she could see the screen. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"I'm not exactly working - just…reading. How's Danny - what did you do to tucker him out like that?"

Kristina gasped audibly when she saw the article, they had been convinced that something as heavy as a dead Jason would have been too much for her to handle so soon after her injury, so nobody had broached the subject with her, and Jason had been very adamant that they didn't. He didn't think she was ready for any of it. They should have known better.

"Ah, Molly bored him to sleep with her lectures on my life," she retorted as they heard Molly descend the stairs.

"Very funny." Molly stood between the two and rested her hands on the chairs they sat on. "What's up?" She was confused by Kristina's shocked look, even as she joked about lecturing her.

"That's what I was just about to ask, myself. Sam…why are you reading that?"

"What?" Molly turned curiously to the screen and gasped out loud. "Oh, dear!"

"Oh, dear? That's all you two have to say, is ' _oh dear_?' Does anybody want to explain to me why you haven't been telling me these things?"

It was Molly who answered first. "Sam, the brain is an inexplicable animal that has to be handled with the utmost care. Your doctor convinced us that giving you too much information at once can cause it to shut down and retract into itself, which could make your temporary amnesia, permanent. We had to be very careful about what we told you and when."

"Oh, come on, Molly - you know as well as I do that these doctors are guessing half the time. They gather symptoms and then they make a guess - granted it's usually an educated one, but a guess none-the-less. They don't know what will happen with my brain anymore than I do, and they certainly don't know how much of anything I can, or cannot take, but you do!"

Kristina piped up, "That's true, Sam, but Molly has a point. We couldn't run the risk of making your brain injury permanent when there was an alternative that could work in your favor. Can you imagine what Jason would do to us if we went against him and something happened to you?"

"Jason would do nothing! Like he'd ever hurt either of you! But this isn't about him - you're my family - you know me - you know that I'd want to know this! My God, he **_died_** …or we thought he did…for **_years_**! I needed to know that, Krissy!"

"But he didn't, Sam and in the meantime, you're hurt and could get worse if we told you everything too soon. You know you would've done the same exact thing in our shoes. The important thing is, he didn't die - and you're okay after finding that out!"

Sam sighed as she listened and allowed herself to calm down. They were right - it was past them now.

"Fine…tell me what happened. I mean, I know what happened - he was shot and left for dead when he disappeared in the harbor, then he showed up and was run over by some woman and he had amnesia…my God, how many times is he going to suffer a brain injury?" She scoffed, "Which now seem to run in the family…we are some pair, aren't we?"

Sighing again, she didn't wait for a response, "What happened to him for a full year - why did it take so long for us to know who he was?" Why did it take so long for **_her_** to know who he was?

Kristina and Molly exchanged worried looks before they turned back to their big sister and Kristina started, "Okay, Sam, I still think we should tread very carefully here. You've absorbed a lot of volatile information already today - don't you think you should take a break and maybe continue this another time?"

Sam was getting restless at the table. Cursing at her restricted mobility, she reached for the crutches and struggled to stand up, Molly instantly taking her arm to assist.

"I'm fine, Molly - I've got it."

Making her way up, she hobbled slowly to the couch where she plopped down and Molly moved the ottoman to support her leg. Reaching for the remote, she turned on some background noise, trying to drown her thoughts as much as possible.

"If you're not going to tell me what happened I'll simply ask someone else."

Molly and Kristina eyed each other again. They knew how very stubborn she was and that she would get the information one way or the other - at least if it came from them they could break it gently and make sure she had all the facts.

Reluctantly, they sat on either side of her and filled her in on what happened…from the horrid, terrifying night of his disappearance, to the day they all found out that Jake Doe was Danny's thought-dead father, Sam's once devoted husband.

Sam tried to picture it as they told her, tried to see the product of their lives turned upside down by loss and devastation, by sadness and regret…but nothing came. She struggled to break through the fog to the memories now proven to be laying dormant, awaiting prodding for them to show themselves as those had during her talk with Maxie…but nothing unfolded. There was nothing for her to see.

"Sa-am?" Molly's tone was doubtful and concerned. She brushed a stray strand back on her sister's ponytail as she leant her head to see her face clearly. "What are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Sam crashed her back to the couch and snapped, "Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay? Yes, Molly - I'm okay, **_I'm okay_**!"

Closing her eyes she felt instant regret at her outburst. "I'm sorry, Molly - I don't mean to snap. I know you're only trying to be helpful." The soft rubbing of her hand and shoulder relayed her sisters' empathy as Molly smiled sadly at her big sis.

"Of course you don't - I know that, Sam. It's going to come back, okay - just give it time."

"It's already coming back…a little at a time, anyway."

"What? Like what?" Kristina shifted closer on the couch.

Sam relayed her experience from earlier that day, assuring her sisters it had not overwhelmed her in any way. She'd been surprised however, by one new demon in their lives.

"So that lunatic really tried to blow me up?"

"Luckily, it was a fake bomb. He did everything to get Jason's attention back then."

Kristina smirked, "Personally, I think he was in love with your husband - major man crush going on. Jason couldn't take two steps without the freak in tow trying desperately to get Jason to notice him."

"What happened to him? Did Jason take care of him?"

"He thought he did - but he survived somehow. Turned up after Jason disappeared and tried to convince everybody he did it all because of a brain tumor. Most people around here actually buy it too." Kristina patted Sam's hand. "But not you. You'll never forgive him for what he did to you…none of us will. He's a sick, demented pervert who should have died screaming."

"Whoa, Kristina!" Sam was surprised by the venom spewing from her little sister. She punched her arm playfully. "Somebody should tell him to stay out of dark alleys - I'd feel sorry for him if he ever ran into you in one."

The front door opened to reveal Jason, who walked in hesitantly and looked at the women huddled on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt."

Molly sat upright, "Don't be silly, Jason…don't apologize for entering your house."

 ** _'Get out of our house! GET OUT!'_**

It was fleeting…so fast she barely registered the place and the people before they disappeared in a haze before her. Suddenly feeling light headed, Sam leaned her head back to feel the couch against her nape, dropping further even as the words echoed in her head. It was him…they were in ' ** _her_** ' house and he was a blazing fury…he was so angry, all his ire and outrage laced towards her, calling her a liar. Once again, faced with the choice of who to choose, he automatically sided with his pure, divine, delicate creature who would never lie. She would never deceive, never toy with a man's life by selling him a daily dose of fiction and treachery. She was too pure. She was his angel. Even in a new form, with a new face and a new existence, Jason Morgan rode steadfastly to the defense and protection of his saintly nurse.

He knew who he was, he knew he'd promised his _wife_ forever, and that they had a son together - a son he barely knew when he was so cruelly taken from them. He knew that she'd mourned and loved him completely the whole time he was gone…and he shut it all down like the nothing that it was to him. When he remembered no-one else, his jumbled brain closed in on ' _her'_. When he learned who he was, he decided he wanted to be with ' _her'_. He didn't care that it hurt. He didn't care that it tore through Sam's soul like the fevered bullet it was through her heart. He held her up against the nurse and once again, he decided that she did not measure up. Once again, when it mattered, when she waited and pled for him to see her, to see what they'd built, to remember them…he turned his back and chose **'** ** _her'_** to be his family.

The memory crashed through Sam - pained and torturous in its severity and intensity. No, no, no…never again! Never again would she play their game. Never again would she lay her heart down on the line for Jason Morgan's stomping pleasure to that bitch's bitter, vengeful satisfaction. There was one person and one person only, protecting Sam McCall's heart and sanity, and she'd be damned if she abandoned post now.

Sam could feel the walls go back up and the locks drop fast in place, even as she watched him move towards her in confusion and worry. Oh, he's good…he has the wounded, misunderstood, loving husband who can't catch a break, down pat. He was good…but so was she!

Jason's first instinct had been to rush home to her. The minute he left the plane, all he wanted to do was see his family, but he fought the feeling, forcing himself to once again consider his wife's needs. As much as he hated every second of every minute that he was forced to spend without her…without her knowing his undying love…he would always give her whatever she needed. Even as it killed him that what she needed right now was not him.

So he'd gone to the loft instead. Only, as usual these days, he couldn't get comfortable there, opting soon after to make Sonny and Carly his next stop. He was practically dead on his feet, but a short nap on the plane was all his body would succumb to. He needed to see her, needed it more than his own sanity - so after a brief stop at the Corinthos', he went to do just that. He wasn't sure what the scene was that he walked in on, but two minutes after he stepped across the threshold, he witnessed her walls drop in place and her defenses circled tight. She'd locked him out again before he'd even managed a proper hello. Jason knew that look. His sweet wife was about to give him hell!


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Y'all are such softies, LOL…look at you - crying for J. C'mon…he deserves a little beating up. Let me take the pound of flesh Sam never takes for herself even though he owes her a few._**

 ** _Okay, fine…I'll stop beating him up…right after this last slap (Teeheeheehee)._**

 **Chapter 17**

"Krissy, Molly - give us a minute, please?"

Kristina sighed then pulled Molly to her feet and prodded her towards the stairs, stopping briefly to whisper to an apprehensive Jason encouragingly, "Hang in there, bro-law…remember this isn't her."

Barely raising an eyebrow in response to her words and pat on his shoulder, Jason waited until they were up the stairs before he addressed his wife, whom he'd kept staring at the whole time. She was definitely angry.

"What's going on?"

Sam couldn't decide which she felt more distinctly, surging anger or acute disappointment. She settled on an equal measure of both.

"I've been remembering some things - I remembered a lot about us today - some of what people have been telling me, and some…" She saw the brief flash of hope and pleasure in his eyes before she continued, "Just now…when you came through the door…I need you to tell me if it was real or imagined."

Jason sat slowly in the chair in front of her, totally aware he was in for nothing good. "If what was?"

Her eyes fell to hands tapping her lap and she wouldn't raise them to look at him anymore. "You just found out who you were. I tried to talk to you, I had something to tell you, something important…"

"Sam…"

"I was at that house…you didn't want to hear it - you practically threw me out on my ass."

"Sam, don't say that. I would never hurt you, you have to know that."

"What was that about, Jason?" Angry eyes finally flashed his way. "Did you really scream at me like that…in front of her?" There was another brief hesitation where the pain washed her eyes in the moment she barely whispered, " _For her_?" Then they were slates of furious brown again. "Did I really allow you to stomp me, AGAIN? For _HER_?" ' _I will kill you'_ played on a loop in the back of her mind.

Think, man - think! Your life is teetering on the line…what answer won't get you booted out on your ass?

"Can I just give you some context, before you form any conclusions?"

"I'd say, remembering how low I felt in that moment gives me plenty of context." Ice!

"And I get that, Sam - I do. I've been a world class asshole to you more often than I can count, and I'm an idiot for treating you like that…I've always regretted that I allowed my anger and the frustration I was feeling from earlier that day to make me treat you like that. Baby, I apologized that same night…I was unfair and out of line and I knew it the moment you left! I came after you - I had to - it was one more idiotic thing I did that you forgave me for…but, Sam it didn't happen because of what you think - I swear!"

All she heard was confirmation that he once again used her for target practice while he defended and championed his go-to girl, the scavenger who was always hanging in the wings to grab at any scraps falling from their relationship. The insipid zombie who hadn't left them alone since the night she got pregnant from a defective condom and revenge sex...like it had been so damn good it _literally_ blew her mind.

"I don't get you, Jason…why can't you just make a decision and stick with it? Why do you keep running from one to the other…every single time there's a rift between us, that's where you end up…why don't you just stay there? It's obviously where you want to be, so why do you keep leaving?"

He leant all the way back in the chair as though her question shoved him, hard! "Don't say that - please don't make us sound unimportant - that is not you talking! I know how it looks to you right now, but the only place I ever want to be is right here!"

"How can you say that? Don't you see your pattern? I have gaps in my memory and even I can see that you run to her, everytime, Jason. What's the point of this, of us? Why are you trying so hard to work at something that's not in your heart? What is stopping you from going to her…because if it's some obligation you feel towards me and Danny, you can leave right now! I don't need you to hang around when you want to be somewhere else…I'm tired of getting scraps of what she's done with, after she chews you up and spits you out! **_DON'T_** …settle for me! I don't need you to!"

Oh, man this conversation was going downhill fast. It's not her, it's not really her…remember, this is not her!

"If anybody gets scraps, Sam it's…" He couldn't even say her name, didn't want any part of her in their home, their sanctuary. He'd been the blindest fool there was, for ever causing his remarkable wife pain over someone so worthless...and now she may never forgive him ever again. "You and our kids are my family… _you're my life_ …and the fact that you're even doubting that right now is my fault…I get that, and I accept it. I've given you reason to doubt everything you're seeing, but baby, I promise you - _DONOT_ doubt us! _WE_ are everything to each other...every past mistake and bad judgement be damned - we made our way through the muck we allowed other people to throw at us and we came out on the other side, better and stronger than we've ever been! I love you more than life itself, and you believe it - I promise that you do…and when you remember it, I'll be _right_ here! Because I will never leave you again…because I can't Sam! It would be cutting off my own air - it's just not happening, do you hear me?"

"I don't need you to be a mortar for me and my kids. You had one with her - I'm sure she'd give her right arm to give you another. Don't stay on our account, Jason - I won't be the first or last woman to raise children by herself, so feel free to follow your heart to where you really want to be."

"That's exactly what keeps leading us right here, Sam!"

She was so angry. Why, why was it so hard? Why was it always hard?

"I need some time."

He heard the words he'd feared as they fell over him like acid rain. Remembering was supposed to bring her closer to him, closer to them!

"Why?" His whisper was audibly pained.

"What do you mean, _why?_ This does't make any sense to me! I want to be left alone…please. Just go…go to ' ** _your house'_** \- I bet you any money she's waiting with bated breath for you to come **_home_**!"

The words wrung from her mouth and burnt her heart on the way out, tasting bitter and venomous as she watched the damage they spewed over him. He got quiet again, that quiet she'd grown to know and understand better than any words he'd ever say. She hurt him. Sam watched as he receded into himself in that familiar move that shielded him from those unfamiliar, but that spoke volumes of his hurt to one who's known his tells. There was something sincere in the words he spoke, but it battled the voice inside her that screamed for her to watch her step. One wrong move and you'll topple over in love with him again - and you've seen what that does to you, it warned. You've seen what losing him turns you into. There are children depending on you now…you can't risk it.

Jason looked down on his own hands resting in his lap, a far away, almost forgotten time replaying in his mind. "I didn't choose her, she was just there. From the moment I woke up in the hospital, alone and blank, she was there. All the time. We became friends and then it turned into something else. By the time I knew who I was, I thought I was in love with her and you had moved on. You had a new family and you were happy - Danny was happy…and safe! I figured, why put all of us through upheaval, when we'd probably end up finding that we'd outgrown each other and moved on…so I stayed put. At the time, she was what was familiar to me. It was the only home I could remember knowing. But everyone was judging my decision and making me doubt her, and I couldn't understand why - she hadn't shown me any side of her that I couldn't trust at the time, so it made me angry." He trailed off when he thought of the irony back then. "But neither had you…that's why after my jackass, knee jerk reaction, I had to come find you…to apologize…to listen to you."

Sam could hear him but she wasn't really listening. He always had an explanation and a reason for hurting her and breaking her trust. And all roads always seemed to lead back to the same beaten bitch. Who wanted to listen to that broken record again?

"Forget all that - you know what I don't get, Jason? In the two and a half years that we spent together, in all the situations that we found ourselves in, fought our way out of - **_together_** \- I couldn't remember her being a focal point for you, and certainly not one in our relationship. She practically didn't even exist until that night you banged her on our floor, so what I want to know is, when exactly did she become so important, so irresistible, so poignant that she's a constant source of trouble between us? When did she suddenly become your _person_? Where was I when you had this great, everlasting _bond_?"

He got up from the chair, his frustration with the deteriorating situation between them making him restless and wary. He wasn't making anything better, he was getting her more angry and combatant.

"She wasn't, Sam! She still isn't!" He ran his hands over short blonde hair and dragged them down his face in exasperation. "I don't get her fixation either, but I've dealt with it. She's not an issue between us and she never will be again. What I'm concerned with right now is preserving what took us time and care to build together, to keeping our family intact and happy."

He turned back to her, rushing to kneel at her side as he looked earnestly into distrustful brown eyes. "I love you, and you love me. We adore our children and we want a life together, we won't settle for anything less. But I'll go, for a little while, I'll go and give you the chance to regroup…but I will never go far, Sam. And the minute you're ready, I'll be no further than the other side of that door!"

Not waiting for her response, nor giving himself the opportunity to dig the hole any deeper, Jason swiftly kissed her hand where it laid and swept to his feet. "Just let me kiss our son goodnight and then I'll leave. I love you, Sam Morgan!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two weeks later Jason hadn't given up. He hadn't walked away and he hadn't backed down from the unrestrained anger that flowed his way. He'd earned her irritation and frustration, had paved the way for her understandable restraint with him. He had failed her in ways that had become too many to count. She was angry, and justifiably so.

But he hadn't given up and he hadn't left. He would never do either of those things again. He knew that every unleashed emotion she vented was one closer to getting her back to him, being that it was one more opened to be addressed. They'd never talked about so much that they should have, he'd accepted that she'd never wished to talk about it, to revisit the pain and the sorrow of time spent in ridiculous resentment of each other, over things that never should have ever happened…not to them. Not to two people who had loved and fought for each other like they had. Not them.

But it did happen to them. It did break them apart and leave caveats large enough for other people to squeeze through and create lasting havoc. They had allowed canyons to divide and keep them apart, when they should have fought the world to keep their once in a lifetime love alive, sacred…whole.

This time would be different. He'd sworn it that night on the hospital roof and he'd swear it to anyone who'd listen now. Nothing and no-one, would ever separate them like that ever again!

He had spent two of the hardest weeks he'd had in a really long while, allowing the woman he loved to vent, to poster, to take what she needed. He'd given her room to breathe by leaving the penthouse and given her the space she asked for. He'd kept his feelings to himself and not thrust them upon her while she was unreceptive of any kind of affection from him. He'd made himself a ghost to honor her wishes, staying away while she was awake, even as he snuck in at night to watch her while she slept. He'd keep the promised distance but he'd also keep her safe. He was her shadow and she was his heart.

Jason watched her turn the corner, swinging the crutches she'd learned to rely on as her sister strolled next to her, chattering away as they neared an exam room. He'd give anything to be there with her, to see their baby's progress, to hold her hand through every step.

"She still won't let you take part in your baby's life? Figures! It's probably not even yours anyway, Jason - don't let Sam continue to pull your strings like this!"

Watching until his wife turned the corner and headed into the first room on her left, Jason finally turned to face the intrusive woman who always seems to sidle up on him everywhere he went. He turned cool eyes to look at the tiny heap of hate that he once considered to be one of his closest friends, who would always now be the biggest regret of his life.

"Did you really just say that the baby my wife and I created inside our marriage is not mine? Why would you say something so hateful and ugly? What the hell is it with you?"

She appeared thrown by his tone, and normally he'd feel bad about snapping at her, as a matter of fact, he couldn't remember ever getting really angry at her or holding her accountable for much of anything. It's no wonder Sam's always accused him of being extremely biased with her…he really had been, and it apparently had given her what she assumed was free license to assault his wife and his marriage. He used to think no-one on the planet was more gentle and kind...boy, had he been stupid!

"Jason, come on - she spent a year with Patrick, and before that she was running around with Silas, don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind that she's two-timing you?"

His mood was already dark from missing his wife tremendously. This Satan couldn't have picked a worse time to infer her pettiness and spite. He wasn't having it.

"To this day, you remain the only woman I've ever felt like I could slap the shit out of!"

He saw the surprise hit her eyes and the wariness that suddenly formed, and he couldn't resist the step he took in her direction. "What's the matter with you? Don't you have anybody else you can haunt with your silly accusations and speculations? I don't need you or anybody else to tell me that my wife conceived _my_ child - I was there each time she did! You really need to stop these ugly things you're spreading before you get me _really_ angry." His voice was purposely low, conveying the depth of his ire.

The nurse took an involuntary step away from the iciness that made her blood run cold. She'd never seen her friend's eyes look at her this menacing before.

"Jason, what's the matter with you? I'm only pointing out something plausible, given her record of doubtful pregnancies!"

"Doubtful pregnancies? The only reason that Danny's paternity came into question was because we thought Sam was **_raped_** on our honeymoon! Remember that? Remember the hell my wife and I went through when _your boyfriend_ thought it was a good idea to follow us across the world to watch us being married and stage it to look like he raped the woman I love, just because she _IS_ the woman I love? Are you talking about **_that_** doubtful pregnancy?"

"The one before that was also…"

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter! What the hell is the matter with you, bringing up my daughter to justify this ugliness you're spewing? You, of all people, really don't want to stand here and talk about _doubtful pregnancies_ , so you need to quit while you're ahead and get the hell away from me!"

"But, Jason.."

"I mean it…I don't have any patience for your crap today!"

"You used to always have time for me, Jason. That's exactly what I'm talking about - you've never treated me like this…you always, always had my back. I've never had to wonder where I stood with you - why are you letting her do this to us?"

"I treated you like a friend when I thought you were one, but you're really not, are you? I'm not interested in giving you another damn thing to use against my wife, ever again. So, just do us all a favor and stay the hell away from my marriage. I'm not the only man in the world. I'm not the last one, and I'm certainly not the one for you, so just _move on already_!"

Sam was at the hospital for a scheduled checkup. She was ecstatic to find out she was able to get the heavy cast removed and replaced with a brace that while still restrictive, would allow her much more mobility. She finished with the cast and made her way to the OB floor, feeling extremely light-footed as she swung in to see Dr. Lee, to get her little one examined as well. She was having a good day, which had been rare for her lately.

"Hi, Sam." Kelly Lee entered the room and smiled warmly at her favorite patient, a true success story. She remembered the reconstructive surgery that changed her outlook and brought them to the stage they were at today. On top of that, the woman was such a fighter that it was remarkable just to know her, and her situation lately had been equally as inspiring. "How're you feeling?"

Sam returned the warm smile to the doctor who had seen her through so much. "Pretty good. I'm looking forward to seeing this little one again."

"Of course. Has everything been going okay? How's the morning sickness?"

"More like, _all day sickness_ actually, but it is getting better. These days there are only a couple specific odors that bother me, really. Can't stand the smell of eggs or thyme, but other than that, I've had no major issues lately."

"That's very good to hear." Kelly reached for the sonogram and asked, "Will Jason be joining us today?"

Sam was just about to answer no, when she felt fluttering inside her tummy, the feeling filling her with immense joy and love. She knew right off the bat exactly what it was, having felt the same flutterings with Lila and Danny.

"My baby is moving, Kelly. I've been feeling these tiny movements for a few days now, like butterfly wings tickling my tummy…it's so wonderful."

"That's very good news, I was listening to hear you say that. You'll feel a real kick anytime now. Let's take a look and see what he or she is doing today, shall we?"

Sam relaxed as Kelly moved the prong through the cool gel on her belly, listening to the beeping machine, waiting anxiously for the sweet thumping sound she loved so much. Before long she was smiling wider when Kelly said, "Everything looks good. There's your baby, Sam."

And that was it. Just like that, the floodgates burst wide open and everything rushed her like a geyser, opening her senses and widening her vision. Memory after memory flowed through her brain, leaving Sam stunned and breathless. Every memory from every era and area of her very hectic life came back to her - the scores, the scams, the loss, the regrets, the mistakes and the triumphs, the shattering lows and the incredible highs she'd always remembered. She saw the tears, the laughs, the joy, the deaths, the survival, and the strength that she'd forgotten. There were people who stayed and those who left, those who cared and those who pretended. She saw the shimmering joy of her husband's return and the shattering loss that came with his rejection. She felt her mother's pain and her sisters' struggles, she remembered her son's birth and every joyful, heart bursting smile of his since. There had been lies and treachery, accusations and assumptions, new loves and old regrets, renewed dreams and uncrushed hope.

One minute she'd been making do with bits and pieces, gluing what fit and beating up what didn't…and in the next minute it all flooded back to fall in line and in place, making sense of confusion and fear. It all came flooding back with unbelievable force when Kelly's words triggered a memory of Jason's very emotional, ' _there's our baby, Sam_.'

"Ja-Jason!"

He had returned but not to her…because she hadn't waited! He had loved another, not her, but because of lies and his brain failing him again. He had been tricked and used and had lashed out in defense of the weak. But then he came home! Even before he remembered, he came home…and he's never left! Then once he'd remembered, it had been the only place he'd wanted to be.

Kelly felt her patient's grasp of her wrist and looked to her concerned. What she saw brokered more concern, but she was floored also. Sam's face was alit in the most beautiful, wondrous array of emotions she was obviously experiencing, one interchanging for the other, seconds apart.

"I need Jason!"

In the next minute she was hustling off the examining table, pulling her shirt down over belly covered in goo, heading for the door, leaving a confused Kelly still sitting with the instrument in one hand, her mouth hanging open as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam couldn't wait. Not only was she assailed by the memories of her life, but those of the past few weeks. She had been so unbelievably mean to him and she was seriously lacking in the Morgan connection department...and she needed him! She needed him right now!

"Jason!" She knew he wasn't there but his name stuck on her tongue. She had to get to him!

Entering the corridor on her crutches, Sam veered for the elevators…he had to be at home. Oh, wait - she didn't drive.

"Molly! Where are you… ** _Molly_**?"

Turning frantically away from the elevator as the doors opened to her call from the lit button, Sam scanned the halls hurriedly for her sister who she found running up the east corridor towards her.

"Sam! Sam, what's wrong? Is it the baby…what's the matter?" Her face was flushed, eyes widening at her sister's urgent state in the middle of the floor.

"I need my husband - will you please take me to Jason?" She needed to be in his arms, she needed to tell him she'd lost her mind for awhile… _literally_! She needed to feel the comfort only his arms gave her.

"Sam!"

His voice carried like music to her ears. The baritone that soothed her heart and calmed her soul sounded to her left and her head whipped to find him closing the space between them to answer her panicked call. He was beautiful, hurrying to her...and she needed to be in his arms instantly.

Crashing the crutches to the floor, Sam hurled forward and made what was a dash in her head, only to find her movement restricted by the damn leg that barely moved on a hobble. Stomping on the pain as her good leg tried to make up the slack, she moved as fast as they would let her, the tears now blurring her vision as she rushed for the man who breathe life into her daily.

Jason broke out into a run. She needed him. The minute he'd turned the corner and heard his name upon her lips he knew how very much. When she saw him and launched in his direction, it was as if a thousand pounds lifted from his heart and it finally beat again, seeing the love of his life and reason for his existence scurrying to him, gave him everything he'd been missing the whole time she was gone from him. Sam always gave him everything!

When the few feet between them seemed never-ending no matter how fast he moved his legs, they suddenly broke out into a run to her, eating up the short distance that felt like a canyon that stretched between them that he needed gone.

"Jason! Jason!" Her sobs carried to his ears and broke his heart, propelling his feet even faster to get to her.

"Sam?"

He had her! He'd finally reached her with open arms that clasped shut the second she smashed inside them and flung hers tightly around his neck. He clung to her as desperately as she clung to him, both trying anxiously to hug the other even closer but finding their bodies crushed, without air being able to squeeze through, as close as they could get. Jason buried his face in the side of her hair-swept neck and breathed her in, simultaneously lifting her off the floor as he turned their bodies ever so slowly and she sobbed into his neck.

"Jason…I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sam's sobs muffled against him as he squeezed her tight, dimming his own eyes with a thin mist as he shook his head against her.

"Don't, baby…don't say you're sorry." She felt so good! It had been so long since he got to hold her like this - so long since he got to feel her heart thump his chest in sync with his own. So long since he'd been able to hold his wife and feel her arms and warm, soft body conveying the same emotions back to him. He lived for this. He'd never put her down again.

Sam lifted her head from his shoulder to search his eyes urgently. "But I am, Jason - I am. I forgot us, I forgot _this_!" She clasped his face between her hands and reminded herself of it's unmatched splendor, its contours, its significance. She loved this face, adored this man behind this face!

His heart was beating faster in his chest as he stared into the chestnut flecks that bored to his soul. There was recognition there…there was renewed happiness there…and so much love!

"And you remember now?" He couldn't contain the hope that peppered the question, even as confirmation swam her warm brown depths as she conveyed the answer that was music to his ears.

"Yes, baby, I remember! I remember every beautiful, glorious, perfect thing about us! I love you so much, Jason!" She was crying into his neck again, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

And just like that, the enforcer snapped. His chest began to heave as he grasped her desperately to him and buried his face in her raven lochs, silent sobs shivering his body noticeable only to her, as he clung to his lifeline. He'd spent so many weeks without her love, where she reveled in the hate he'd produced within her by how callously he'd treated her heart, a heart she'd given to him after he promised her how well, how secure he'd keep it…a promise he forgot to keep when his own interests became greater than their shared own. For weeks, he'd been forced to face a future that could present itself without her, without her radiance to warm him, to love him, to engulf him as it did this very minute. So much time had been spent missing her, missing them, missing this!

"I'm the one who's sorry, Sam," he whispered to her neck, his mouth pressing kisses between gasps. "I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt me baby. I'm so sorry I ever gave you cause to leave me."

They were swaying in the middle of the tenth floor, oblivious to the curious stares and open awe from those they knew and those they didn't. It was the sound of Molly's voice that finally broke through their reverie.

"You guys…your love is _so_ beautiful! I've never seen anything like it, ever!"

Her words were soft and emphatic, breaking through the lovers' mist to cause Jason to ease his love to her feet even as their gazes held and he pulled her to his body, where she rested her ear to his chest and squeezed her tiny arms as far as they would go around solid muscles. She was back in the home she'd always felt the safest - her husband's arms!

Sam felt her head being lifted from his chest as he brought her face up to meet him, his head descending to lock her lips with his own. It was the sweetest, softest, feathery touch that quickly turned hot and demanding, his hands holding her face to his as his mouth covered hers and his tongue plundered home. He tasted so very good. Sam could feel her head getting light and her skin pimpling, when her strong, erotic god roved his tongue against hers, lapping her fully and pulling her softly into his mouth, swirling her senses with overload and her body with burning lust.

"Aaawwww." The soft, almost whimpering sound broke through their haze and they eventually broke their lips away from each other to see Molly, her hands clasped under her chin and her eyes awash with romance, smiling gleefully at them in the middle of the hospital. Looking around sheepishly, Sam and Jason were surprised to find that they had an audience, several patients and medical personnel who'd frozen in their movements to watch the couple with varying degrees of the same love struck look on Molly's face. Looking back into his wife's eyes, Jason bent down and swooped her into his arms and headed for the elevator, as she once again clung to his neck and buried her face there.

Nurse Amy looked to her openly jealous, angry peer and quipped, "You might as well give it up and just hold onto your assaulter boytoy, because that man over there is most obviously gaga for **_that_** woman!" She walked away down the hallway, mumbling and shaking her head at just how pathetic some people could be, "Yep - he's clearly in love with _you_!" She didn't look back to see a fuming, redfaced nurse staring at the closed elevator doors that took her greatest wish far away from her. Nor did she catch the moment the nurse turned to find a seething psycho who'd witnessed it all, noting her very vivid, green eyed reaction to what she'd never have.

 ** _A/N: Y'all didn't see that coming yet, did you? LOL! That one was for all you softies who feel so bad for J. Okay, okay, maybe I was starting to feel a little bad for him too…LOL! But I do reserve the right to snatch him later on. When? How? Stay tuned…_**


	18. Chapter 18

"You don't have to carry me, you know?" She chuckled, looking up into his face with her arms wound tightly around his neck as he neared the SUV.

Jason snuggled her even closer to his chest and rubbed her head with his cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed holding you. You're lucky if I ever put you down again."

She laughed outright this time. "That could get interesting!" But she didn't feel anything funny inside. She'd missed him too…without even knowing it and without the memories that told her he was essential. Her jacket had been forgotten in the exam room but the cold didn't even register as she rested her head to his chest as he neared the SUV, where Jason effortlessly balanced her in one arm and reached for his keys with the other. He pressed the auto start and the engine sounded, igniting the interior heat as well.

To Sam's surprise, he opened the back door to rest her carefully in the back, instead of the passenger seat up front so she could be close to him. She looked at him questioningly, even as she still clung desperately to his neck, unwilling to lose contact with his solid body.

She needn't have worried as it turned out he felt the same way, sliding into the seat next to her, pulling her into his arms and unto his lap in one swoop, his lips crashing against hers as she reared for him with the same desperation coursing through him. She felt his touch that palmed her face on either side as she grabbed hold of first his shirt, but that didn't bring him close enough, so searching arms groped their way up to meet and grab his shoulders where her fingers dug intensely into him. Sam kissed him hungrily, thrusting her tongue against lips that parted instantly to send his own tongue in search of hers, their lips sealed shut where his dominance danced tightly with the coil against her stark urgency.

When lack of oxygen demanded it, they broke apart to catch their breath and Jason rested his forehead to hers, inhaling the scent of her that always calmed his spirit. He wouldn't make it home…he couldn't wait.

He was kissing her again and Sam's hands tore at the jacket as she pushed it from his shoulders, then gripping the edge of the black tee when he took over to finish chucking the jacket off. With the shirt halfway up his body, he was too anxious to touch her, his own groping hands tearing at the loose, flowing pants she wore, effectively stripping them down and over her legs, one hand going instantly to her crotch as he branded her lips.

"I love you!" He kissed her, hard…his grunt at the feel of her, hot and wet where his fingers worked inside her panties to part her lips and stroke her heatedly. He wanted to be gentle with her, he really did! But he'd been without her for so long that he felt like a starving man stumbling through the Gobi, and she was the shimmering oasis right within his grasp. She was dripping over his fingers that moved urgently inside her, as her hand grappled with the zipper on his jeans, tugging at his hard, throbbing shaft that ached to be buried within her.

"I need you, Jason!" Her voice cracked and her heart raced out of her chest as she dove into his boxers to feel his hardness between her fingers, his own driving her crazy with their dizzying strum inside her walls. The pulsing feel of him sent her need soaring, sending Sam to heave her hurt leg out the way as he positioned himself between them.

Removing wet fingers from her heat, Jason grabbed hold of his shaft and slid it harshly between her moist lips, coating himself in her juices right before he lanced hard into her, burying himself all the way in on a beastly grunt that tore from his gut. Sam gasped at the combination of pain and pleasure, moving against him as he started to work inside her, immediately transported to heaven with the sweetest feeling of euphoria.

Biting down on the side of her neck as he thrusted in and out of her, Jason fought desperately to not be rough. Sam tore at his back to express her need for more, the sudden surge of tears choking her with the emotions of joining with her soulmate, clogging her throat and filling her heart as he sent tingles from her clit up through her core.

He needed her…like the air that he breathed he needed to always be joined to her…heart, mind, marriage, body.

"I missed you so fucking much! I-missed-you…" His muffled whisper against her skin drove her wild, inciting the fevered movements of her hips to meet each thrust that filled her up. He felt thick and hard as he slid in and out, faster and faster as their bodies fought all distance between them.

"I love you, Jaasssson, oouugh!"

Pleasure spots erupted everywhere through her, opening her up to him completely as she spread her legs as wide they would go, taking all of him, gripping his rock hard member as it slid at her walls, leaving every nerve ending of every part of her, tingling with tension.

"I'm gonna cum! Jas…oh, my gaawwd…I'mma cummmmm!"

The next minute, her walls had closed in on him and her muscles had ceased to move as every part of her tensed and clenched against the immense burst of light and fireworks in her head. Jason bore down on the side of her mouth, kissing his way inside, his own orgasm tearing behind hers to crash through his back. He clenched his teeth against her as the caveman grunt of pleasure burst from his gut and he emptied his seed deep within her.

They were panting, breathless as their chests heaved and they struggled for calm and control, slowly getting some back.

Jason was the first to speak. "Are you okay?" He looked at her anxiously, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

Sam smiled with her eyes closed, her breathing still ragged. "Mhmmm!"

He noticed her stomach for the first time, reaching over to brush it lightly as he asked, "Sam, why is your belly gummy?"

Sam chuckled as she remembered how she left the exam earlier. "Sonogram goo. I was in the middle of the baby's checkup when I remembered." She turned her head so she could see him, drink him in. "I remember everything…and I had to get to you."

"You didn't finish? Do we need to go back in?"

"No. Kelly said everything looked good. We saw the baby, right before it all came flooding back to me."

His need to kiss her kicked his head into gear so he touched her pouty lips softly with his own, sucking the bottom slowly between his, toying at it slowly with his tongue, before he reluctantly released her again. "Welcome back, baby! You don't know the hell it was not having you with me."

"I'm sorry, Jason. I remember everything I did and said to you recently…I'm so sorry to put you through that."

"No, you had every right to feel the way you did - I wronged you in the worst way and we never dealt with that. Don't apologize for telling me how you feel."

"But that's just it - I don't feel that way - not anymore, anyway. I meant it when I said I didn't want to dredge it all up. It should've stayed in the past where we left it - please, can we just put it back there?"

"I have no problem with that…but honestly, I'm kinda glad you got it out, because you gave me a whole new perspective of how I made you feel. I don't think I really knew the depth of the hurt I caused you, Sam. You were always so tough and resilient, I guess I always assumed you'd always be alright. You never needed me to always be there, to take care of you, so I didn't anticipate you'd fall apart if I left because of what I thought I had to do…I took that for granted a little bit. I really failed you in a really big way."

"But you saved me too, Jason! I admit, I had a lot of anger in me during that whole fiasco and it could've led to some real damage if I hadn't learned to reign it in. The truth is, I completely lost myself when we were together before, and I forgot how to rely on me…that's not on you. I forgot to take ownership of some of my own actions too - I stopped paying attention. As ugly as it was, it reminded me that I knew how to take care of myself, that I knew how to be strong and independent - self reliant. But you've always been a safe place for me…I never want to forget that either."

Silence fell between them for a few moments, then Jason whispered, "You've always been a safe place for me too."

"Then that settles it…we give each other room to be who we are and we never forget where our love lies…where it's at its strongest, its best!"

He smiled at her, grateful to have his wife and partner back. "Deal!"

"Good. Now, can we get out of here before hospital security accost us for indecent exposure on hospital property?"

Jason finished buttoning his jeans and stepped across the consul and into the driver's seat. "That's the best use of dark tint I've ever gotten out of this SUV."

Sam straightened up in the seat after pulling her pants back on. "Oh, really? So obstructing the vision of an assailant with a high powered rifle doesn't rank up there?"

"Not against what just happened back there…not even close!" He shifted into gear and steered them towards home, his fingers finding his nose and leaving him with a sly grin on his face when he found the scent of her still lingered there. "Not even close."

The penthouse felt different to her. Jason carried Sam through the front door and placed her on the couch, taking a seat next to her as he watched her looking around quietly.

"What's wrong?"

She'd forgotten how in tuned with her he'd gotten. Attempting a half smile that didn't quite make it, Sam shook her head lightly.

"Nothing." When his eyes raised skeptically she continued, "Honestly, it's really nothing…just the place seems a bit different somehow, that's all."

There was a brief silence where they both knew what the other was thinking. It was Jason who broached it first.

"We can move anytime you're ready…today if you want."

"Stop it, Jason - I'm just being silly. It's nothing - I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I don't want you to make it ' _fine_ ,' Sam…you don't feel the same way about this place, and if you're not happy, I'm not happy! So let's move…I mean it."

His eyes told her how much.

"We've been happy here too - it wasn't all bad. It was mostly **_very_** good here for us!"

"But I ruined that…and now I want to fix it. Did you look at the email I told you about?"

She nodded slowly. "They're beautiful, all of them…but none of them seemed quite right for us."

"There's another option." He took her hand and toyed with her tiny fingers, his brain making a mental note as he continued, "She has land listings too…we can build exactly what you want, from scratch." He reached out to brush that stubborn loch from her face, allowing his finger to glide down the length of her beauty softly. "Whatever you want."

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you!"

He kissed her again, just as the door swung open and Danny ran in, making a beeline for them.

"Momma, you're home!" He snuggled between them as Sam held her arms wide open, the instant grin straining her cheeks at the wonderful sight of her little man.

"Hey, buddy! Where've you been? I've missed you!" She gave him a huge hug, dropping soft kisses on his head as his tiny arms surrounded her.

"What am I, invisible?" Jason poked his son softly with a tickle before he swooped him onto his lap. "Don't I get a hello? What's up dad? Nice to see you too, dad? Nothing?"

Danny was laughing uncontrollably as his father continued to tickle him, resting his face alongside his jaw as Danny squirmed to get away. "Daddy, no - hahahahaha - daddy, daddy!"

Easing up on his sides, Jason pulled his son back against his chest and planted a kiss on the side of his face. "Oh, so you _do_ see me!"

"Yes, yes, I see you, I see you…hahahahaha…hi, Daddy!"

"That's better." He finally let go and shuffled his son's hair.

Alexis had walked in and sat in the chair facing the couch, smiling at the picture perfect family enjoying each other. She'd always wanted exactly this for her eldest daughter…not with Jason at first, but he'd turned out to be the perfect man for the job. She couldn't deny that he loved her girl and his son fiercely.

"Hi, Mom!" Sam looked at her mother, noticing once again how different she appeared. There was renewed fire in her eyes and a certain lift to her shoulders. Alexis was back!

"Hi, baby. Molly texted me with the good news - you remember everything?"

Sam's nod was rapid and her smile bright. Every single, solitary detail. It's so wonderful! Sorry I went a little crazy there for a minute."

"That's indeed wonderful my sweet!" Alexis moved to occupy the spot vacated by Jason and Danny who'd taken off to the kitchen. She grabbed her daughter's hands and squeezed, before pulling them forward to submerge her in her arms. "Welcome back, my sweet girl!"

The women hugged for a minute before Sam asked, "How are you, Mom?"

Alexis released her and took hold of both hands again, looking down at them before she looked back at her daughter's eyes. "Better than I have been in a long time. It's still a struggle daily, but I feel like I found renewed purpose and strength. I make time for daily meetings and I've been able to help Dianne with some of her caseload. Mostly research for precedents and witnesses, that sort of thing, but it fills my days and I feel like I'm helping, and it goes a long way to reminding me why I became a lawyer in the first place…what I get out of being good at what I do. I know I'll get my license back…I'll be damned if I let it go without a fight." She finished with a squeeze of her daughter's hands.

"Good for you, Mom! I'm so happy to hear you say that, and the timing is perfect too because you can help me with my next case."

Alexis' ears perked as she looked at her daughter. "I can? What do you need - what's the case?"

"He doesn't know it yet but Shawn Butler is my next client."

"Shawn? I don't understand."

"Shawn was imprisoned for shooting Hayden, which we all know now did not happen. I know it wasn't the only charge laid against him and he pled guilty to his association with Sonny's organization, but the sentence he received rested most heavily around the shooting. With new information, I think his lawyers will be able to make a case for at least a reduced sentence."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find me a precedent or two that will help support his case. I'll handle the rest."

Alexis thought of the time she'd spent with Shawn. "He's a decent man who's seen some pretty ugly things. He doesn't deserve to be locked up for something he didn't do."

"The argument can be made that it's justice for things he didn't get caught for, but if I believed that, then I'd have to believe that Jason should be in prison for everything he's ever done to protect me and everyone he loves, and I don't buy into that. Shawn is a good guy, he's served his country and he's had Jason's back several times - he deserves to be free - TJ deserves to have his father. This stage of his life is critical for a young man - they need each other, and if I can do something to make it happen, I will."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find."

The front door opened again and Molly entered with Sam's crutches, with Kristina trailing behind her. "Hey, Mom! I was calling you to find out if you wanted to grab a late lunch." Molly kissed her mom's cheek and laid the crutches near Sam. "Thought you might need these later, unless Jason decides to carry you everywhere from now on."

Sam smiled when she remembered him offering to do just that. "Thanks, Molls. I'm sorry I left you like that."

"Like what? Left her where?" Alexis' curious look swept between the two.

Molly plopped onto the couch next to Sam as she answered, "Oh, nothing…Sam's king just swooped in and swept her away and forgot about us little people, that's all. By the way, Sam, where were you? I left the hospital after you did, yet I was here before and Jason's SUV wasn't in the parking garage. I decided to check the MetroCourt for mom, but came back here when she and Danny weren't there…what took you guys so long?"

She knew exactly what…had seen the SUV with foggy windows in the hospital parking lot, knowing exactly what was happening within when she smiled to herself and left. Sam's suddenly red cheeks and sneaky eyes confirmed it for her now.

Sam was saved from responding by Danny bringing her juice, when he reentered with his father in tow.

"Here you go, Momma! My baby brother or sister must be thirsty."

Looking at him first with her mouth falling open, Sam then turned her attention to Jason. "How did…"

Jason shrugged sheepishly, "It just came out in the kitchen. I forgot that we hadn't told him yet, and I said something about taking care of you when the baby made you sick." He smiled at her as he mouthed, "Sorry," silently. Only, the devilish gleam in his eye said he wasn't really.

Sam took the glass her baby boy offered and patted the seat next to her, pulling him close when he sat down. "How do you feel about getting a new brother or sister?"

His little face contorted as he thought about it. "Okay, I guess. He or she will want to share my toys, but I get to be a big brother, which means I'm boss." They all laughed as they centered on his cute little face, then he stunned his mother with his question. "Momma, how did my baby brother or sister get inside your tummy?"

"Your father put it there!" Kristina said the thought out loud before Sam was over the shock of the question.

"Kristina!"

"Krissy!"

Different versions of her name sounded in unison around the room, bringing a smile to her face when she saw the different levels of shock and disapproval that accompanied each one. Shrugging her shoulders, she asked, "What?" It wasn't a lie!

"How did Daddy do that?"

Sam looked at her baby's puzzled frown and threw a cushion at her sister's head before she began, "You see, Danny, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they sometimes want someone to share that love with. That was how we made you, and then we found out that we loved _you_ so much, that we wanted to make another little person to share all that love with too. We especially knew that you would like to share that love too, don't you buddy? You get to not only share your toys but you get to teach the baby lots of new things. He or she is going to depend on their big brother to teach them lots of stuff, like where the good hiding spots are for hide and seek…or which flavor ice cream is the best. Think you can do that?" She couldn't have been a good con and not learn a thing or two about deflecting.

Danny nodded his little blonde head and smiled, his beautiful blue eyes dancing as he thought of other things to teach his baby sibling. "I know all the secret corners at Grandma Monica's too, and where Grandma Alexis hides the cookies."

"Hey! You little whippersnapper, now I'll have to find a new hiding place." Alexis pretended to look stern at her grandson, knowing she'd purposely hidden them where it would've been easy enough for him to find but hard enough to not appear too obvious.

"But first, ** _Grandma_** will need to find a house with a place for hiding stuff!" Kristina's barb reminded them of Alexis' homelessness.

"You know what, Mom - Jason's realtor can probably find you something…Molly can you reach my laptop?" Sam held her hand out for the device, adding, "I'll forward you an email with her contact info. She has some really sweet listings - she can probably find something you'll like."

"Realtor? Why does Jason have a _realtor_?"

Sam looked over at her husband and smiled brightly. "We're in the market too."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is really beautiful, Jason. Just look at that view!"

Sam looked out towards the skyline where it met the harbor, and took a deep breath, fresh air cleansing her lungs. They were high above the city, what had been the second empty lot on the list of four from the realtor, and Sam remembered knowing from the moment they drove up that they didn't need to look at the others. A quick walk across the lot had brought them to the deciding factor for her. One of the things they both loved most about the penthouse was the view of the harbor, especially at night. This view was even more spectacular. There was more of it from so high up, stretching as far as the eye could see behind the town they called home. The greenery and trees behind them provided a beautiful backdrop and the seclusion they both enjoyed, and Sam could just picture the unobstructed view of the millions of stars at night. This was it!

Jason walked up behind his wife and laced his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head and open hands across her now showing belly, stroking their baby softly as he drew her back into him.

"You really like it, don't you?"

"I love it! Can you hear that? We're outside and all I hear is…silence." She closed her eyes and pressed further back into him, just as his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"Mhhm. The only sounds out here will be that adorable rambling that you do!"

She pinched his arm lightly, prompting a chuckle from him as he dropped a kiss to her neck. That's when she felt it - Jason's head reared up from her neck suddenly, indicating he felt it too.

"Was that?"

Sam nodded, laughing out loud as she rubbed her belly lovingly, her fingers resting over Jason's where they continued to lay over their baby.

"Yes…our baby's first official kick. I think he or she agrees this is our home!"

They felt another one and both parents broke out in a laugh, loving the awe coursing through them at the sign of the life they created together, their hearts swollen with love and emotion swirling between them.

Danny ran up from where he'd been running behind a frog that leapt toward the brushes to get away from the curious five year old.

"Daddy, I just saw a baby deer. This place is awesome!"

He stopped at his mother's side and grabbed hold of her jacket, leaning his head against her as he looked out at the harbor.

"You like it buddy?" Jason asked his son.

"Yea!"

"Danny, gimme your hand!" Sam reached for her baby boy's hand and laid it against her stomach, moving it to the side just as another kick pushed against her.

"Whoah!"

Laughing, Sam stroked her son's hair. "Feel that?" When he nodded, his eyes bulging at her stomach where he kept his hand waiting for another one, she added, "That's your little baby brother or sister…isn't that amazing?"

Her son nodded again, then he placed his ear against her belly and listened. Sam turned her head to look up at her husband and they both smiled, then looked down at their adorable little boy.

"I think he or she went back to sleep, baby."

Danny looked up at his mother and nodded, then he was gone again, running towards the trees.

"Don't go where we can't see you, bud!" Jason shouted so he would hear as he watched him retrieve a stick from the ground and start prodding at the bushes.

"Okay!"

Turning back to his wife he said, "Looks like the vote's unanimous - four in agreement. Next stop, the furniture store?"

"Yes…I love that our bedrooms and the nursery are facing right here - this is so perfect!"

"That's how you wanted it, so that's how it's being built. You can have absolutely anything you want."

"So can you, you know?" She smiled, thinking of how selfless her husband always was…he would move mountains to give the people he loved anything they wanted, but never asked for much for himself. She'd made a conscious decision years before, to take care of his needs when he so blatantly neglected himself. She would look out for him just as he always looked out for her. Not surprising, he looked at her puzzled.

"I don't need anything but a safe, happy, comfortable home for my family."

"I knew that's what you'd say." Sam chuckled knowingly. "The lot is huge, but I'm glad we agreed that we don't need anything too big. Four bedrooms with adjacent baths, a gym for sure…" she ran her hand over his solid biceps in open appreciation. "And your man cave so you can finally get your pool table back."

"Only four bedrooms, though? I still say we add two more, to be safe." The sly smile that lifted the corner of his lips danced a devilish gleam in his calming blue eyes, and Sam knew exactly where his thoughts laid.

"Oh, really? And who will be filling them? Do you have another wife somewhere?"

"Look at that little tyke over there and tell me you can't see a few more like him running around up here." Both their gazes were fixed on Danny who was now crouching on the ground, his scrutiny on his newly discovered family of insects. "Look what we made, Sam."

Lifting his wife's hand to his lips, Jason kissed her fingers tenderly, "Why stop at just two?"

"Slow your sperm, Morgan!" Sam laughed as she pulled her fingers from his hand and piled both of hers on top, pointing at him accusingly. " _You_ get the pleasure of _making_ them and then your job's done until they pop out of momma over here…you don't have to worry about the swollen feet, or the stretch marks, or the morning - scratch that - _all day_ sickness…so you're free to want a whole gang, aren't you?"

Jason circled her waist and pulled her to him so he could kiss her lips softly. "Okay, okay…how about _three_ , then?" He kissed her again, then raised his head to look into her eyes as he swayed her lightly. "Just one more?"

Sam smiled wider at the warm feeling spreading through her. She loved the way he loved them and she loved carrying his babies inside her.

"I'll make a deal wth you…let's finish cooking this one first…then we can talk numbers, how's that?"

"Fair enough." He loved the glow she had when pregnant and if he had his way, he'd keep making babies with her until they had a whole damn football team. Just with her…always with only her.

Sam reached up on her tippy toes, kissed him fast then stepped out of his arms in search of their son, whom she found watching the thicket of trees intently.

"What're you doing, bud?"

She stopped next to him and tried to follow his gaze.

"I want to see the deer again but it's gone."

"That's okay…they're really shy, but I'm sure you'll see them again. Come on, it's cold - let's head home."

Danny slipped his tiny hand into Sam's as they headed to the SUV with Jason in tow. You're a lucky man, Morgan! The thought warmed him as he buckled Danny in, then it swarmed him again when he got behind the wheel, smiled at the love of his life, and they headed back to town. One very lucky ass man!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam was at the office two weeks later, when she got the phonecall that terrified her unlike anything she could remember. She'd just hung up with her mother, who'd spent twenty minutes telling her about the cases she'd uncovered to help Shawn's appeal, so when the phone rang she thought it was Alexis calling back with more information.

"Hel…"

"Listen closely - I'm only gonna say this once! Butler stays where he is, you copy? Leave well enough alone or you won't like what we do to you and that little family of yours!"

The stark coldness in the man's voice rasped over the line as Sam thought about Jason and Danny.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Somebody who's got eyes on your kid right now! Your sister ain't half bad on the eyes either - maybe we'll take her too - throw ourselves a little party while we're at it! **_Lay off bitch_** _!_ We won't tell you again!"

The line went dead and Sam's blood ran cold. Danny was with Kristina…whoever the creep was, knew that. Grabbing her cell, Sam dialed Kristina's number as she simultaneously swiped her keys and laptop off the desk and bolted for the door.

"Hey, Sam! Done already?"

"Krissy, where's Danny?" Sam was flinging the SUV door open and climbing inside.

"He's right here…we're at Kelly's getting chicken fingers. Why, what's up?" Kristina didn't understand the panic in her sister's usually calm voice.

"Stay inside Kelly's - I'm on my way!" She veered out of the parking lot, cutting off the blue sedan approaching her exit. "Don't move!"

"What's going on - is something wrong?"

"I don't really know, just don't move until I get there okay? Don't let Danny out of your sight, not even for a second!"

"Okay, I won't." Kristina turned back towards the table to find Danny had vacated his seat and was heading towards the men's room. "Danny!" She shouted to get his attention, inadvertently alarming Sam with the cry.

"What's wrong? Where is Danny, Krissy?"

"He just went to wash his hands, Sam - he got dipping sauce all over him."

Sam had just started to release the pent up sigh when Kristina's high pitched yell sounded in her ear, prompting her to press her foot down and send the SUV soaring towards the diner even faster.

" **Hey! Hey, stop! Let go of my nephew…HEY**!"

Sam's heart fell from her chest and a bolt hit hard against her skull. She was two minutes away - two of the longest minutes of her life. "Kristina, what's happening?"

 **"** **HEY! STOP! STOP!"**

Her sister's voice had faded, telling Sam she didn't have the phone to her ear anymore, but Sam kept trying to get her attention as her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and every nerve in her body pricked with fear.

"Kristina! Kristina, where's Danny? Kristina!"

Finally, Sam was pulling up to Kelly's and could see her sister running down the street behind a dark sedan that took off in a blast of exhaust. Screeching to a stop by Kristina, Sam rolled the window down and yelled, "Is Danny in that car?"

Yanking the door open and jumping inside, Kristina was yelling, "Yes, Sam they took Danny, they have him!"

The tires were screeching again even before Kristina had a chance to close her door, as Sam roared after the car that had just made a sharp right turn.

"Kristina, what happened? Who are they?"

"I don't know…oh, my God - I'm so sorry, Sam! He was going to the bathroom and some guy near the door just grabbed him and ran out. I chased after him and he jumped into that car with some other guy in it - I've never seen them before. Oh, my God, Danny!" Kristina was yelling frantically and in a raging panic.

Just as Sam caught sight of the car again they were already making a left turn towards the highway. If they got that far they could disappear and she'd never know which direction they went. She pressed an angry foot harder on the pedal, but it was already to the floor.

Kristina started dialing on her phone, "I'm calling Dante!"

Sam was concentrating on the car ahead of her, trying to read the license plate, but it was too far away. All she could tell was they were New York plates. The next second, the car picked up speed and merged into highway traffic with Sam giving chase.

Jason had just arrived at the MetroCourt where Carly had summoned him to meet her for lunch. They were about to sit at the table in the upstairs, upscale restaurant when the oddest feeling came over him.

Carly placed the napkin on her lap as she smiled up to her friend, who was taking the seat across from her.

"It's been so long since we did this - I'm so glad you could come see me." Her smile waned when she saw the slight frown cross his brow. "Jase, what's wrong?"

Jason sat down and rested his hands on the table as he tried to decipher the weird feeling that had accosted him so suddenly. He didn't like it one bit.

"Jason…what is it?"

Carly's voice broke through the haze and he realized he had his friend concerned. Shaking his head, he tried to allay her worry. "Nothing." Shifting in the chair he tried to concentrate on her. "What's up, why am I here?"

Carly looked offended, swatting his hand where it still laid on the table. "Something must be up for me to invite my best friend to lunch?"

"No…but something usually is anyway. What is it this time?"

"That's how much you know…nothing's up! I just wanted to see you…I've barely seen you lately. I just want to know what's going on in your life - is that so terrible?"

"And?" Jason knew her. He loved Carly to death and she had the biggest heart in the world, but he also knew her better than anybody and he knew she was up to something. He could always tell when she was up to something.

Carly studied his face as she tried to decide if she should try harder to convince him, but decided instead to come right out with it.

"Fine, I just need you to talk me down. Sonny's…"

"Carly, hold that thought for a sec." The foreboding feeling was getting worse, not better, and Jason didn't like it at all. Reaching into his pocket, he brought his phone out and pushed a button, "I just need to call Sam real quick."

"Jason!" The frantic sound of his usually calm wife's voice sent the foreboding into full blown dread.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Somebody took Danny! They took our baby, Jason!"

The chair crashed to the floor when Jason roared to his feet, the dread multiplying to send sharp shards racing through him. "Who, Sam? Who took Danny?"

Carly's mouth fell open and her eyes flew wide at the question. "Jason, what's going on?" She asked but didn't expect a response as he was listening on the phone and already moving for the exit. Tossing the napkin, she hurried after him to the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

"They're getting away, Sam - hurry!"

Kristina was sitting forward in the front seat, her hands out and braced against the dashboard as she stared intently ahead at the speeding car. "They're taking that exit!"

Sam was furious, her anger also spewing at the sudden buildup of traffic between her and her baby.

"Hold on!"

Veering to the shoulder, she pressed harder as the SUV reared towards the exit, following the sedan off, only to find that neither had sight of it anymore. There were several streets ahead that led to varying areas of the neighboring dock town - they could've taken any one!

"Do you see them, Kristina?" Craning her neck as she drove by each turn, Sam's panic was slowly growing and her control wavering. She'd lost sight of the creeps with her baby boy!

"I don't see them! Oh, God, Sam where'd they go? Where'd they go with him?" Huge tears spilled from her eyes as she frantically wiped at them and blinked rapidly to clear her vision. This was no time to fall apart - she needed to find her little nephew!

When they reached the end of the main street and there was still no sign of them, Sam pulled over to the side and broke open her laptop, quickly using Spinelli's installed program to bring up the cameras outside of Kelly's. There were two that she knew of - one at the bank across the street, and the other at the gas station down the block. At least one of them would've caught the car either driving up or leaving.

Kristina had already spoken to Dante who was on his way to the diner to find any eyewitnesses and search for leads. Her phone rang again as she watched Sam typing away on the laptop, her gaze darting around and behind them in hopes of the car reappearing.

"Dante!"

"Kristina, where are you? I thought you'd be here to give me a statement."

"I'm with Sam. We followed the car but we lost it. We're trying to find them now."

"No, Kristina…that's not a good idea. I need you and Sam to come back over to Kelly's. I don't want you anywhere near these guys, they could be harmed and dangerous and you're interfering in a police investigation."

"Are you kidding right now, Dante? Do you think Sam would be sitting at Kelly's waiting for the police when somebody has Danny?"

"I'm serious, Kristina. If you and Sam don't stay out of this and let us handle it, I'll charge you with obstructing…I need you to come back here and tell me exactly what happened."

" ** _I already told you what happened_**!" She hadn't meant to yell at him but he wasn't helping with his strong arming. "Two creeps in a dark sedan grabbed Danny from Kelly's and took off. Sam and I followed them on the highway but we lost them, okay? Just find him, Dante! Help us find Danny."

"That's what…" She hung up and looked at her sister who hadn't been listening to a word, she was so intent on the screen on her lap. Kristina just couldn't listen to her big brother's lecture when they could be doing something to find Danny.

"Anything?"

Sam heard the question just as the address popped up on the screen. Punching it into the GPS on her phone, she threw the laptop into Kristina's lap and flung the SUV into gear, taking off screeching, sending Kristina railing back into her seat.

"It's registered two streets over. Send Jason the address then keep your eyes peeled."

Kristina's heart was racing. They were close to finding Danny. She sent Jason a text then bared her eyes at the passing buildings and side streets. Her phone beeped and she looked at Sam after reading it.

"Jason wants us to wait for him."

Sam was already shaking her head as she pulled up to the apartment building and reached into the glove box before she grabbed the door handle. "Not a chance!"

Exiting the SUV, Kristina raced to the driver's side just as Sam tucked the gun in the back of her jeans and adjusted her jacket over it.

"Sam, I think Jason's right. We don't know what these guys are capable of - we should wait for Jason."

Sam grabbed her sister's arm and looked at her sternly. "I want you to wait here. I'm going in alone." She'd had a sickening feeling since she drove up, noticing that the apartment had street parking and not one of the cars parked out front was the dark sedan they were looking for. She knew they weren't here.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go in there alone!" Kristina had started walking behind her as her sister hurriedly crossed the street and tried the front the door of the three-story brick building. It was unlocked.

Two minutes later they had climbed the stairs to the second floor apartment, where Sam pressed her ear to the door and listened. No sound came from inside. She knocked, then listened for any movement. When she heard nothing, Sam tried the knob but that door was locked.

"May I help you?"

They both startled at the sound of the woman's voice behind them, spinning around to find a short brunette looking at them curiously, her arms laden with groceries.

Stepping around Kristina, Sam asked her, "Do you live here?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm looking for Stanley Marks - am I in the right place?"

She moved to the door and turned back to face them with her back against it. "He's my brother. Are you friends of his?"

"Yes!" Kristina hurried out. "We just met him recently and he said if we're ever in the neighborhood…is he home?"

"Stanley is deployed in Iraq, any friends of his would know that." Her gaze had gotten suspicious as she looked between them again.

Sam was impatient as she pushed Kristina aside. "Look, I don't have time for this! I'm looking for your brother because his car was used to kidnap my little boy not thirty minutes ago! Where is he? I need to talk to him right now!"

"Oh, my God! Kidnap?"

"Yes, and if you don't tell us where he took my nephew we're calling the police and reporting you as an accomplice!"

The woman looked flustered as she blurted out, "I don't know anything about any _kidnapping_! My brother's car was stolen - I reported it to the police this morning when I went out and it wasn't parked out front." She turned to Sam, "I don't know who took your son but it wasn't Stanley…he hasn't been stateside in fourteen months!"

"You know that story is easy enough to check, right?"

"Go ahead - it's the truth! I don't know anything about a kidnapping and it wasn't my brother!"

"Sam!"

All eyes turned to the stairs as Jason ran up to them, a breathless Carly in tow.

"Jason!" Sam heaved towards her husband, her hands out in front of her as she animatedly told him, "It's a dead end - they're not here. I lost them Jason - I lost the sons of bitches who took our son!"

Grabbing her hands in an attempt to calm her, Jason looked towards the stranger. "Who's she?"

"They own the car but it was stolen."

"Are you sure?" He wasn't about to trust any stranger's say so in this situation and anyone involved in taking his son was as good as dead.

"No, but it's easy to check." Breaking out her phone, Sam turned away from them as Jason neared the now terrified looking woman.

"My name is Jason Morgan. If you know who took my son, this will be your only chance to come clean. I won't ask again…not nicely."

The woman did nothing to hide the gulp that raced down her throat as she stared into the iciest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"If I knew anything I would tell you. Everybody in New York knows who Jason Morgan is, and if they didn't, they found out really quickly. Whoever took a deadly enforcer's son must have balls of steel, but it wasn't my brother."

Sam grabbed Jason's arm and he turned to face her. "She's telling the truth - she reported the car stolen this morning and her brother is overseas."

Carly was eyeing the woman suspiciously. "It doesn't mean she doesn't know who did it. Could've been another brother, an uncle…" she approached the woman menacingly, "A low life boyfriend? Could just be covering their tracks, reporting the car stolen!"

" ** _What_**? **No**!" The frantic look in her eyes and involuntary step back told them they were scaring her.

"She wouldn't do that," Jason said cooly, as he stared her down, "Because then I'd be back."

Stuttering, the brunette bent her knees and placed the groceries on the floor, as if the bags had suddenly gotten too heavy for her.

"M-Mitchell sometimes used the car." She gulped again when they all closed in on her, and she hurried to continue, "He's a cousin of ours from down south, but he hasn't been here in a while. He's the only other person with a key, and he would've told me if he was going to borrow the car."

"Why didn't you mention him before?"

"You said kidnapping - I don't know any kidnappers."

"So what made you think of your cousin all of a sudden?"

"He-he's gotten into some trouble in the past…hanging with the wrong crowds, bad influence. He just finished a stint in prison - he said he was never going back - had straightened himself out and he's even working a regular nine to five. But I don't want any trouble with the mob, so if he's dumb enough to be involved in this, I want me and my brother left out of it!"

"What's his last name and where can I find him?"

"All I have is a phone number. He comes to visit sometimes but I've never been to his place. His name is Mitchell Green."

Jason wiggled his fingers at her, indicating he wanted the number. She took out her cell phone and gave them the number, adding, "He's my blood. If he's mixed up in this, please…don't hurt him. He's not a bad person - just stupid sometimes."

Sam saw red. "Stupid? Stupid doesn't kidnap and terrify a five year old to send a message to his parents. You and your cousin better pray to God I don't catch him anywhere near my son, or stupid will be the last thing he remembers to be!"

They made their way back to the cars where Sam retrieved her laptop and punched the phone number on Jason's screen into the now frequently used software that never failed to not disappoint, almost instantly giving her a location.

"He's using the phone - I've got a hit! They're not far from here!" She looked to Jason breathlessly, "They're just three and half miles that way," her head jerked in the direction she and Kristina came from earlier.

"Okay, you two head back to the penthouse and take Carly with you. I'll call you when I find them." He was completely expecting the dirty looks he received from all three, just as he was expecting the outraged defiance that accompanied.

"Are you crazy? They have my baby - I'm not going anywhere without him!"

"And you have our other baby…Sam, you can't go charging after these guys - we don't know what the situation is - you and the baby could get hurt. I'll handle this."

"Don't do that, Jason - don't act like just because I'm pregnant I'm suddenly useless and dependent. I can take care of myself and my babies - both of them!"

"This is not about that and you know it. Stop being stubborn and just give me the peace of mind of knowing you're out of harms way so I can concentrate on getting Danny back - can you do that? Please?"

"She knows blackmail when she hears it, and don't try any of that _dangerous_ bullshit with me either, Jason! I'm going with you!" The blonde bombshell was just as peeved as Sam at being directed to stay out of it, when she wanted to kick the punk's ass who put his grimy hands on her best friend's sweet little boy.

" _None_ of you are going with me, and I don't have time to argue about it!" His tone said he meant the anger they couldn't miss. Sighing and taking his wife's hand, Jason reasoned with her. "Sam, I need you in my ear. Max and Milo will be here any minute - I'll take them with me."

Sam yanked her hand from his, "Fine! But I am not going home, so you can forget it!" She sat in the truck and pulled up information on Mitchell Green on her laptop, effectively ignoring Jason until she heard him curse under his breath. Sam looked up to the rearview mirror when she heard a car pull up to see Max and Milo get out and join them by her SUV.

Jason's mind had been racing. "Okay, everybody, here's the plan and I want no arguments!" Handing his keys to Carly, he barked, "Take my truck and get Kristina home." He cut off the protest before she could open her mouth, "I mean it, Carly - my little boy is out there with a bunch of strange people who are likely armed and scaring him. I need to get to him, so just do as I ask, please!"

Huffing, Carly grabbed the keys from his hand. "Fine, Jason, **_fine_**! But I'm only leaving because Sam is staying…somebody needs to look out for Danny while you take care of these thugs." She pointed the forefinger of the hand holding the keys at him, " ** _Don't_** come home without him!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

Signaling Max and Milo with a jerk of his head, Jason went to the driver's seat of Sam's SUV where she was sitting, still engrossed on the laptop. "Move over."

Without a word, Sam slid into the passenger seat as Max and Milo piled in the back, her attention going right back to the screen.

"This idiot's been in and out of jail since he was sixteen, but for petty crimes and simple larceny type stuff. There's nothing hard core here…I don't see how he got into kidnapping."

Jason eased the SUV from the curb and followed the directions Sam gave. "Guess he thought it time to step up his game - picked the wrong kid to do that."

"This has something to do with Shawn, Jason." When he looked at her in surprise, Sam told him about the phone call she got earlier. "Whoever took Danny wants me to stop trying to get Shawn released - I have no idea why."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just to stop working on Shawn's case or else."

"Shawn's a standup guy, why would anybody want him to stay behind bars?" Max offered the question from the backseat.

They were in an area near the docks and there were barely anyone around. "There," Sam cried, pointing straight ahead. "That's the car!" The dark sedan they'd been following was parked in front of a secluded bay.

Jason stopped the SUV out of sight and they looked around, spotting no-one near the car or the bay. It was eerily quiet.

"Okay, Sam - stay here and keep the engine running. Max and Milo, go see what's around back, I'll take that side door." Just then the side door in question swung open and a tall, dark haired man exited and headed for the back, looking around him furtively as he took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. In two seconds, Max and Milo were out and following him to the back of the building, crouching as they ran.

"Jason, you don't know how many of them are in there - you shouldn't go in alone."

Jason unclipped and reloaded his gun. "There's only one car closeby, so I'm guessing no more than three or four of them, tops." He jerked his head to where his friends had followed one of the goons, "That one's down, so my odds just got even better." He laid his hand on the door handle and looked over at his wife. "Don't come in there, Sam - I mean it."

He knew she'd be right behind him if she thought he needed backup, but he couldn't risk something happening to them, not now - not when they were on the verge of everything they'd ever wanted and at the happiest he'd been his entire life, with the three most important people in it. He would kill every last one of these miserable fucks for touching his family.

Leaning over the console, Jason dropped a hard kiss on her lips, then a second. "I'll be right back with our son!"


	21. Chapter 21

Sam couldn't sit still. The engine was running quietly as she looked from one end of the lot to the other, her foot shaking impatiently as she bit down on a fingernail. What the hell was taking so long? In her mind's eye she could picture Jason moving around in search of Danny, and she hoped Max and Milo had found a way in to help him against goodness knows how many assailants. The waiting was driving her nuts.

Alighting from the SUV and shoving the remote key in her pocket, Sam went to the back and swung it open. Digging around in her jeans, she brought out her house keys to single out the tiny one to the built-in strongbox, getting the iron cast lid open and reaching inside for the little present she'd bought herself the year before. She locked the SUV and headed to the fire escape leading to the roof across from the building Jason had entered. He said she couldn't come in…he didn't say anything about her _looking_ in!

Locating a sweet spot to set up the sniper rifle, Sam tried to ease into place on her belly, then realized it wasn't the most comfortable option anymore, so she pulled a nearby crate close to the high ledge and took a seat, settling herself to line up the scope, trained at the window directly across from her. With a slight adjustment, the powerful scope soon gave her a clear picture inside the dimly lit room. It was a large space with crates and boxes everywhere, and before long Sam found Max and Milo near an open window by the back of the room, signaling to someone towards the front. She followed the direction with the scope to find Jason crouched behind a pile of wooden crates, signaling back to the brothers.

"Do you know who's fucking kid this is?"

From his vantage point behind the crate wall, Jason could see two men near the far end. One was seated at a foldout table with three other empty chairs, as the other approached from the side of the building where he'd been on the phone. Max and Milo were waiting for his signal.

The burly, light haired man with tattoos everywhere looked up from the cards he'd just clapped to the table.

"Of course I know - what the hell do you think we're doing here?"

"You asked me for a ride to run an errand for your new boss - you didn't say shit about nabbing **_Jason Morgan's_** kid! Do you know who those people are?"

"Mitch, relax! You get so damn worked up all the time - this gig is a piece of cake. They have no idea who we are or where to find us - stop making such a big deal about it."

"Wrong, genius! That was my cousin - Jason Morgan was just at her place looking for me!" The scared man swept the table with his hands, sending the playing cards scattering everywhere, his squeaky pitch screeching higher. "You asked me to give you a ride into town and now I have the fucking mob hunting me - don't tell me to _relax_!"

The burly tattoo guy shot to his feet, glaring angrily at his partner in crime.

"Calm the fuck down before I _make_ you calm!"

The antsy, frail looking Mitch backed away in fear, his nervous hands finding his face to swipe across it jerkily. When he was satisfied that his command had been obeyed, Tats asked, "What did she tell them?"

"She doesn't know anything to tell them. I didn't even tell her I was taking the car - I figured I'd have it back before she noticed it was gone. But if Morgan knows who I am already, it's just a matter of time before they find us, man." He hurried back towards the man, pleading with bulging eyes and expressive hands, "I say we take the kid back and drop him off in the middle of town and get the fuck outta dodge!"

"There you go acting like a little pussy again! We're not taking the kid back. Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos are as good as dead. Rico is taking over that town and there's gonna be a new King in Port Charles before long."

Jason waited for his chance as they all watched Mitchell Green lose it and pace the floor nervously. The fool was obviously in over his head.

"Holy shit!" Nervous, shaky hands roved his long hair as he jittered anxiously. "You got me in the middle of a fucking mob war?"

His buddy was much more calm and composed - it was evident from the get go who was in charge of whom.

"Won't be no war. Morgan is a has-been who ain't scaring anyone anymore, and Corinthos ain't so scary without his prized enforcers around. Morgan's outta the game, and Butler's behind bars. We stop Morgan's bitch from getting him released and as soon as Rico's ready to make his move, we move in and wipe them all out - everyone of them - down to the mangy mutt, if they got one." He sat back down after picking up the cards and issuing a cold warning.

"I know you from the joint and we're cool, but if you don't get your shit together and get with the program, Rico won't think twice bout adding your head to the list, got me?" He shuffled the deck calmly, "You're in this now, so man the fuck up!"

Jason was seething with anger at what he heard. He looked from the pensive, pacing wannabe to the heartless coward, and he wanted to shoot them both where they stood…but he'd heard shuffling coming from another angle of the room where he didn't have a vantage point. He needed to get all heads scouted before he made a move. Lifting his head to find the brothers, he signaled to them to scope out the area he couldn't see.

After a couple minutes had passed, Jason finally got his chance when the tattooed man got distracted in his solitary game of cards and the frantic fool had paced away from him. Moving like a cat, Jason was upon the seated man and had him by the throat as he aimed his gun at running footsteps in his direction.

Moving the scope over to the next window, Sam could see what appeared to be a smaller room with a cot and a chair. Her eyes fogged instantly and her throat clogged when she caught sight of her little man sitting on the floor near the cot, his back against the wall as he concentrated on something in his hand. It was a toy of some sort that they'd no doubt given him to try and keep him occupied. The sight of her son appearing unharmed, filled Sam with so much relief and love that her eyes watered uncontrollably and she had to lower the scope to release the pent-up sob. Throwing a hand over her mouth to stifle the strangling sound, she released the anguish and reminded herself that she had a job to do.

Taking a deep breath, Sam wiped her eyes, then took another.

"Come on, Sam. Your family needs you. Watch their backs and you'll be holding Danny soon."

Moving back into place, she adjusted the scope to take another look at her sweet, sweet baby, then moved it back to the larger room where she could see the brothers…but she'd lost sight of Jason.

"Where are you, Jason?"

As if in answer to her whispered question, Sam caught movement to the left of her scope and found her husband with one man in a chokehold and his gun aimed with the other to his left, just as gunfire rang out in the room.

Something shifted below. Moving her eye from the scope, Sam realized that the yard had two more vehicles than it did before. With a sudden jolt of panic she counted six armed men heading for the door.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Jason would be ambushed - he wouldn't see them coming. In a flash, Sam got back behind the scope and lined up the first assassin just as his hand reached for the door handle. One squeeze from her trigger finger sent him down in a silent heap, causing the first three behind him to grab for their weapons and look around frantically.

"Sniper!" She heard one shout same time as she fell two more. The other three scampered for their vehicles and took cover.

Concentrating on keeping them pinned down, Sam prayed Jason and the brothers were making headway inside to get Danny. She knew she could count on her man to do what he went in there to do, she had all the faith in the world in his ability to keep his family from harm, so it would be her responsibility to get rid of the remaining threat before they came out to any surprises.

Jason squeezed tighter when he felt the man still struggling against his arm, clawing as he fought to get air. His gun was aimed at the one running towards him but he was cut down almost instantly when Max saw him too. The only other man in the room, Mitchell Green, was a cowering mess as he cringed against the window where he'd been standing when they charged, his terrified eyes darting from one armed man to the other as he started to shake his head.

"Please, I'm not one of them. I had noting to do with it, please."

Milo grabbed him by the arm and shoved him towards Jason, who was starting to release his hold on Mr. Tats, who was slacking against him. Dropping him to the chair nearby, Jason advanced on the coward.

Sam needed to alert Jason to the threat outside. Taking aim at an overhead window, she sent a bullet tearing through the glass, then quickly lowered her scope back in place to hold down the yard.

When the glass shattered to the floor near them, Jason and the brothers took immediate cover, trying desperately to see where it came from. Noticing that no other shot followed that one that was way off target, Jason eased out from behind the crates and snaked his way to the front, peering out into the yard from his place flattened against the wall.

He held up his fingers to signal to Max and Milo that they had company of three.

"Sam!" He was about to charge out the door to go blasting to her rescue, when he noticed the other bodies lying on the ground.

" _Sam_!" A tiny, proud smile rocked his face and pinched his heart when he realized she must have dropped the three unexpected guests and found a way to warn him by shattering the glass. _Where the fuck did he find this amazing woman_?

Hearing a gun cock, Jason turned around to see that tattoos had awakened and Max had his gun trained on him. Signaling Max to bring him over, Jason faced the man who stared him in the eye in his attempt at bravado, despite his obviously harrying predicament.

"Where's my son?"

When his question was met by silence and a steely gaze, Jason placed his gun at the man's temple, fighting the twitching urge to pull the trigger. "Where…is…my son?"

"He's in the other room. We didn't hurt him, he's fine - I swear - we didn't touch a hair on his head. He's playing in the other room, I gave him a toy myself!"

The rambling came from Mitch, who was trembling near Milo, as he pointed to the doorway in the corner. Looking at Mr Tats, who remained silent in front of him, Jason turned to the window and fired several wild shots towards the cars. He wasn't disappointed when a barrage of gunfire was returned at the building.

Grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck and shoving him up to the door, Jason whispered roughly in his ear, "You come after my family, you will never _not have to worry about me_!" Then in a lightning flash, he flung the door open and shoved the shocked man outside, slamming it shut again as another wave of gunfire erupted amid his frantic shouts.

"It's me - don't shoot - it's…."

Sam saw the man as he seemed to leap from the front door to the landing, just as she saw the three remaining gunmen take aim around the cars to release a hail of bullets that cut down the dog where he stood. Bingo! They momentarily forgot about the sniper, easing just far enough from cover to make it count!

The brief exposure was all Sam needed to get off three clear shots in rapid succession, watching as they fell flat to the ground. As soon as she'd made sure they weren't moving anymore, she grabbed her equipment and scurried down the fire escape, tossing the rifle in the back of the SUV before she got quickly behind the wheel. Screeching to a halt in front of the bay door, she tapped the horn a couple times. When Max peeped out the window, she waved to let him know it was her.

Danny was sitting on the floor, his knees curled up beneath his hands with his head down. Jason's heart leapt out of his chest and he lurched for his baby boy.

"Danny!"

His little head popped up and his face lit up like a thousand moons as he railed from the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Jason wasn't sure who was moving faster, as he scooped him into a huge hug and cupped his little head to his neck. His baby boy wrapped his legs around him and clung to his neck as hard as he clung his tiny body to him.

"Are you okay, buddy? Did anybody hurt you?"

"No, but those fire crackers are really loud." Jason felt his son shaking into his neck. "Daddy, can we go home? I want to go home!"

Choking back a lump in his throat, Jason nodded against his son as he hugged him even tighter. "Of course we can, bud. We're going home."

Looking nervously around to make sure nobody else was coming their way, Sam was anxious for them to come through the door, releasing a huge sigh when she saw first Max, then Milo, followed by the sight she'd been waiting for all day…her baby boy safe in his father's arms. Flinging the door open, she ran as fast as her legs would move to get to them, throwing her arms around his back as Jason descended the last step and reached out to pull her to them.

"Momma!" Danny turned in Jason's arms and circled Sam's neck as she took him from Jason, hugging him tightly and covering his head with kisses as he gripped her.

"Danny! Oh, God, Danny!" Sam swung him from side to side as she hugged and cooed to her baby, the tears streaming her face unmanned as she breathed him deeply. "Oh, my baby…are you okay?"

She felt him nodding against her neck as she hugged him and cried silently.

"We have to go, Sam." Max took her arm gently and guided her to the back door where he held it open for her to get in, her son clasped firmly around her as she sat in the middle of the seat.

Jason walked back to Mitch who was standing in the open doorway, his mouth gaping at the sight of the dead bodies strewn over the yard, his friend included. Noticing how ashen and frightened the man was, Jason knew it would be inhumane to cut him down.

"You touched my family and for that you should die today, but I won't kill you - I want you to deliver a message to this, _Rico_! You tell him what happened here, and tell him that he has two hours to leave this area and never look back!" He stepped closer to the trembling man and made sure he saw the death in his eyes. " ** _Two_** hours - any longer, and he'll find out just how scary Sonny and I can really be."

Mitch nodded vigorously, sidling away from Jason to run down the steps towards his car. "You'll never see me again, Mr. Morgan - never again!"

Jason shook his head as the man's keys fell from his fumbling fingers that tried to get his car door open.

"Jason." Milo got his attention to signal they should go, then got in the passenger seat as Max took the wheel. Jason slid into the back with his family, pulling them into his arms as Max steered them away from the grim scene. He kissed his son's head and squeezed them closer.

"Are you okay, bud?"

Danny nodded, then looked up into his mother's teary eyes. "Don't cry, Momma!"

Sam kissed his forehead repeatedly as she told him, "These are happy tears, baby! I'm so sorry I let them take you. I promise I'll never let those bad people near you again." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight again, until her son was squirming in her arms.

"Momma, you're squeezing me."

Sam laughed through her tears and looked over at Jason who was smiling at them. She told her son, "I'm sorry baby. I guess I'm just **_really_** happy to see you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again, but was sure to ease up this time as she held him close. "You must have been so scared."

"I knew you'd come."

"That's right baby…Daddy and I will always, always come for you! Always!"

Jason ruffled his son's hair and added, "Always, buddy…always!"

Checking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed, Jason's mind was racing even as he held the most precious things in his life close to his heart. The threat to their safety was still around, and he would not rest easy until it had been eliminated. He wanted no part of that life anymore, but he was aware that some elements would always assume otherwise, and it put Sam and his children in danger. While he had no plans to go back to working for Sonny, he would stand right beside him to eliminate this threat to both their families.

He needed to make sure that after this attempt, anybody else who thought it was a good idea to come after them would soon change their minds very, very quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

It was half past midnight when Jason got home that night. He had seen Sam and Danny safely settled in earlier in the evening and gone back out to meet Sonny. He hadn't wanted to leave them at all, but there was an imminent threat that needed to be dealt with, so after making sure they were safe at home, and leaving Max and Milo to keep it that way, Jason had met Sonny at his place to go over strategy. Two hours later they had put plans into motion when their sources confirmed that Rico had not left town as ordered, but had sequestered himself in a mansion on the outskirts of the city.

"Anything to report?"

Max shook his head, "No, it's been pretty quiet all night. The family and Maxie were here for a while, then Sam and Danny went to bed a few hours ago."

"Okay, thanks…I'm here now so you can take off. Thanks for today - you guys really came through."

Milo stopped on his way past Jason. "That Danny is one tough kid - you'd never know he had such a scare today."

Jason watched them leave on the elevator before locking the door behind him. Walking to the kitchen, he got a cold beer from the fridge and gulped it on his way to the terrace, where he stood for a while, looking out at the dark. He was pretty wound up still, replaying the events of the night as he tried to calm the tension running through him.

After Sonny's sources with ears to the ground confirmed where they could find Rico, Sonny had weighed Jason's determination that they should go in blasting.

"A show of force is the only way to teach this guy we mean business…he lost half his squad today and he still thinks we can't touch him…we have to show him how wrong he is!"

Sonny poured himself a drink at the bar, offering one to Jason, who shook his head no. "I agree. Punks like this have no respect for family or tradition. They understand only one thing, and that's might. I've known for a while that someone was working an angle under the radar, but nobody was able to id him - until today. I'm sorry he got so close to your family - it should never have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have - and it doesn't happen again!"

Jason waited while Sonny mobilized his soldiers, calling for a meet at one of his warehouses by the docks. There, Jason took over, spitting out strategy and assignments like he'd never missed a beat. It was almost eerie how easily he fell back into things.

They hadn't just _talked_ about going hard, they did just that, swarming the compound and taking it by force before the occupants even had a chance to react. Leading the first wave in, Jason directed the men to neutralize the guards then went in search of the source of their trouble, who they found ensconced in a study on the first floor, engrossed in a game of chess with his enforcer. Both men started to their feet, shocked at the intrusion as Sonny's men swarmed the room ahead of Sonny and Jason, who strode through the double doors as if in slow motion.

"What is this? You can't barge in here!"

"Who's going to stop us - you?" Sonny faced the man who had him beat by at least two feet, but who was definitely shorter in that powerful confidence, coming to halt by the table. The enforcer instinctively reached for his weapon, but Richie was fast to disarm and shove him next to Rico in the center of the room as the other eight of Sonny's men flanked them on all sides.

"This is private property. Even Sonny Corinthos should have enough manners to respect a man's home."

" ** _You_** …talk to **_me_** …about respect? You run up into **_my_** town, kidnap **_my_** family, and you expect to be shown respect?"

Rico and his enforcer were looking from one menacing man to the other, growing more and more anxious from the quiet confidence they were exuding. Just twenty-four hours before, they'd had the upper hand…Corinthos and Morgan had no idea they were on the verge of taking over - he had given the order to take the kid, and in another twenty-four hours he would have this town. This was not part of the plan. The idiots fouling up a simple kidnapping was not part of the plan…but he had only to lay low for one more day and he would have all the reinforcements needed to wipe out Corinthos and Morgan. All he needed were twenty-four more lousy hours. But it was not to be.

"Daniel Morgan is under my protection! My right hand may have quit the business, but his family, is my family! You go after them you go after me!" Sonny circled the man like a wild animal casing its dinner. "And what do you think I do to pigs who threaten my family…welcome them with humility and show respect?"

Rico decided to try a different tactic. "There seems to be some misunderstanding here…no kidnapping was sanctioned, and if something like that did indeed happen…"

"Oh, I **_know_** the families sanctioned no such move against me!" Sonny raised a pinky ringed hand to rub his chin as he continued to slowly circle the reprobate. "But you thought you'd do it anyway." His softening tone was deadly and laced with venom. "Thought you'd run up into my town and unhinge the peace it's taken our blood and sweat to set in place."

Jason hadn't uttered a word…just stood off to the side and allowed Sonny to take charge. He could wait…because before the night was done, the man responsible for taking his son was going to rue this very day!

"Look, Corinthos - this is just business. You know as well as I do that you can only sit on top for so long. In our life, there's always a changing of the guard, and come on - you have to know that it's your time now. Port Charles is a major gateway to Canada - you've hogged it long enough and you're blocking the most profitable items of trade from going through here! If it's not me, it will be _somebody_!"

Sonny shook his head mockingly at the man, breaking into a deriding sing song, " _It's not you_ …"

As if on cue, a hale of gunfire erupted outside just before the sound of a mighty explosion that rocked the walls and rattled the fixtures in the room, even as it sent giant orange red flames leaping into the sky. The two men exchanged stricken looks just as Claudio grabbed Rico by the arms and pinned them behind him, while Mazio put a bullet in the neck of his enforcer. Rico blanched at the sight of his trusted friend and comrade sinking to his knees before crashing to the floor in a heap, and he knew without a doubt that he'd made an egregious misjudgment. Taking this town wasn't that easy after all.

His eyes widened as Jason Morgan stepped in front of him, the sleets of blue piercing through his skin as the man cracked his neck on each side while still not uttering a word, his nostrils flaring with each step that brought him closer. He'd heard of the deadly man's disconcerting silence but this was beyond what he thought it would be. Then he said the slow, low words that sent a deadly shiver right through Rico!

"Was your face supposed to be the last one my son saw?"

He wouldn't let them see him sweat, shrugging his shoulder as Claudio released the hold on his arms. "We all suffer casualties of war - you know damn well the business we're in."

Sonny was furious. " ** _No women and children_** \- that is our creed! Any man who would hurt a kid is a dog who should be put down!" His lip trembled with the emotional anger he was struggling to contain. "You want to come after me? Here I am - come and get me!"

"You think better men than you haven't tried this?" Jason's quiet question was laden with ice as he never took his eyes from the interloper. "Where do you think they are now?"

Just then Sonny's phone rang and he laid it on the nearby table after checking the caller id and pushing the speaker. Looking Rico in the eye, he asked into the phone, "Are you in place?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos - we're ready to go, on your say so."

Tilting his head and placing both hands akimbo, Sonny glared at the subdued gangster as he told the caller, "Do it!"

In the next minute, sounds of pandemonium and confusion blared through the phone as screams and shouts of turmoil shattered the night. The gurgles of men dying followed that of gunfire and intermittent blasts. It lasted a full two minutes as Rico's panicking mind tried to decipher what they were all hearing. Then the voice returned saying, "It's done, sir" before the line went dead.

Sonny sneered at the dripping fear and confusion. "I have friends and associates everywhere…one of the perks of treating people well, of showing respect, and honor - where it's due."

He closed the small gap between them and stopped a breath away from the man. "That was your home…and everything you hold dear." When he saw the terror expand in his eyes, he added dryly, "Oh, don't worry - your wife and daughter were called away for the night - see, unlike you, we revere and protect women and children. But everything else you own just went up in flames…simultaneous eradication of all three homes, the boat at the private marina, the private plane you landed on at **_my_** airstrip, the men you were waiting on to show up. Everything…well, except for the casino and the nightclubs…those I think I'll give to a few very loyal soldiers to run."

" **Corinthos, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you for this! You're dead, you hear me?** ** _DEAD_** **!** "

Rico felt the tip of a knife press his throat and his frenzied eyes leapt back to Jason Morgan, who was gritting his teeth as he glared through the iciest blue eyes Rico had ever seen.

"No, you're the one who died the **_second_** you touched my son!"

The feel of the cold, cold steel piercing his skin sprung a fresh bout of panic through Rico, as he realized they were no longer in the mood for conversation. This was it! Oh, God he wasn't ready, please God he wasn't ready! He grappled for the gun in his waist but the thought slowly died on his brain as the long blade cut through his neck and up through the bottom of his mouth to pierce his tongue, on its way through the roof of his mouth. He hit the floor and laid there splattering and bleeding out until there was no light left, his eyes falling closed to everything.

Jason took a deep breath as he pushed the memory of the dark night behind and brought himself back to the living room of his home, thinking of his family safe upstairs. He took another swig from the beer bottle as he remembered thinking how much Sam would hate that he'd gotten so deep in this situation…but it couldn't be helped. She was as fierce about protecting them as he was, so he was certain she would understand what he'd had to do tonight. Rico could not be allowed to live - he would have simply regrouped and come after them again…and as long as Jason drew breath, he would never allow anyone who tried to hurt them, to live to try again.

What bothered Jason most was how naturally his instincts had kicked in and his reflexes had taken over. He was in full enforcer mode tonight and he had no regrets. It bothered him that it didn't bother him more.

Sighing, he turned away from the terrace and went around the apartment checking all the doors and windows, activated the alarm, then he deposited the empty bottle in the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time, looking forward to bed. Nothing soothed him like holding Sam in his arms.

Stopping by Danny's room first, he wasn't surprised to find it empty. He was even less surprised to find Danny in their bed, asleep on his side with his arms thrown out in front of him, Sam curled up behind him with her arm tucked neatly across his body, holding him to her. They were both fast asleep, their chests rising and falling evenly as Jason stood at the foot of the bed, entranced by the beautiful picture they presented. He had never loved anyone more in his life!

Breaking his gaze from the lovely image, he locked his gun away in the nightstand lockbox before heading to the shower to rid himself of the night's stench of death and destruction. After donning a pair of gray pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, Jason crawled into bed behind his wife and pulled the covers over them all. She stirred when he curled her to him.

"Jason."

He dropped a feathery light kiss to the side of her lips and whispered, "I'm home, baby."

Her breathing settled back into the soft, even rhythm from before as he circled her belly where their blessing of new life grew. Then brushing his son's hair softly and smiling at his peaceful, sleeping little face, Jason whispered, "I love you," before he rested his head on the pillow right next to his wife's, closed tired eyes, and allowed himself to be balmed into the sleep he'd been evading.

Sam opened her eyes slowly to the first signs of dawn peaking through the windows. They fell on her baby boy, who had turned several times throughout the night, now with his head on her pillow, his eyes closed in slumber with his tiny hands tucked underneath his head. He'd been restless in her arms, tossing several times and making sounds in his sleep that worried her he was having bad dreams throughout the night.

Brushing his soft blonde lochs lovingly, Sam sighed when she recalled the ordeal of the previous day. Of course he was having bad dreams. Tilting her head forward, she softly kissed his adorable forehead, then laid her head back and smoothed his hair again.

Feeling the soft brush of breathing upon her neck, she turned her head slightly to see the other blonde haired man in her life, also fast asleep, his own face etched with the painful deeds of the previous day. She had tried to wait up for him, but these days the little one inside her dictated her schedule, and sleep had overtaken her against her will. She'd felt when he joined them in bed and was so thankful he was home safe, even as she wondered now what he'd had to do the night before. She knew more than anyone what a toll taking a life had always taken on him, and she was certain he'd taken a few that night in protection of them.

Feeling her baby kick, Sam smoothed her belly and whispered, "Hi, baby. You're up early." Another kick against her hand was like a timed response to her soft words.

"So are you."

The sound of her husband's voice washed her ear as he covered her hand with his, taking over stroking their second child.

Sam turned her head and rubbed it up against his chin. "Good morning you."

Jason kissed her hair and rubbed her head with his chin as he caressed her stomach. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Sam kept her voice low not to wake Danny. "I tried to wait for you. Are you okay?"

He heard the concern in her voice and knew how she worried about him. "I'm fine." Sam always worried about him.

She knew he wasn't fine. "Is it done?"

Jason kissed her hair again. "It's done."

Now she was sure he was far from fine. But she also knew he didn't want to talk about it…didn't want to dwell on what he'd had to do. She would let it go until he was ready.

"Thank you, Jason."

"Don't thank me, Sam. I'm the reason this happened."

"That's not true and you know that. You had a life before you met me, Jason - before we had kids together. We are who we are, and just as we can't change the life we lived in the past, we love and want our children and will die to protect them today. It's not your fault some degenerate snatched our son, it's not your fault he forced you to do something about it, and it's not your fault he's dead because of it. You got out of the life and you're not going after anyone…you're choosing to live differently for our family. That fool came after **_us_** …I won't let you blame yourself for any of this."

Jason squeezed her into his chest and took a deep breath. Sam, his champion, his never failing support and lifetime partner, his conscience and his redeemer…he would be so, so lost without her. She could so easily be pointing the finger at him and demanding he stay away from their children and from her - but she never would. As much as Jason knew they would probably be better off without him, he also knew he would die instantly without them. Without her.

"How is he?"

"He was fine when we got home…a little tired, so we turned in early. He's had a restless night though, so I think I want him to talk to somebody."

"Okay." He remembered when he'd fought her on sending Michael to therapy all those years ago, only to find out that he needed it and it had worked very well to get him to open up and talk about what happened with AJ. He would defer to his wife's judgement on Danny's welfare now too.

They laid like that for awhile, until Jason drifted off to sleep again, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife who soon fell back to slumber too, when the soft sounds of his breathing lulled her there. It was almost ten when Sam felt the tickling on her ear and opened her eyes to see her baby boy smiling at her. Her own smile curled her lips as she rubbed her eyes, feeling Jason stirring from her movements.

"Good morning, bud. You're up!"

"Momma, I'm hungry."

She looked over to the nightstand and was shocked to see the time. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry - of course you're hungry." She eased up on one elbow. "Want some eggs?"

When he nodded, she ruffled his hair and slid to the side of the bed to throw her legs over.

"I'll make them, Sam." Jason yawned and sat up, swinging his legs over the other side.

"I can make eggs, Jason. I know how to now, remember?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you knowing how to cook."

"Haw, haw, haw - very funny!"

Sam followed Danny downstairs, where she heard sounds of Despicable Me, coming from the television.

"How long have you been up, kiddo?"

"Not long." Danny ran to the couch and resumed watching as Sam made her way to the kitchen. She was happy to see that he wasn't withdrawn like she feared he might be, but nevertheless, she planned on calling Kevin Collins for an appointment. His bad dreams worried her, and she would ensure there were no lasting effects to the trauma of the previous day on her son.


	23. Chapter 23

"How'd it go?"

"Very well!" Dr. Kevin Collins followed behind Danny to greet Sam in his waiting room. "Danny and I had a nice chat didn't we, Danny?"

Nodding his head, Danny slipped his hand inside his mother's as she rose to her feet and held it out for him, pulling him into her side.

"Is that right, buddy? You're okay?"

Nodding his head against her where it rested at her side, Danny didn't utter a word, which wasn't unusual to Sam.

"Strong silent type, just like his father," Sam told Kevin as he smiled down at a quiet Danny.

"I can see that. Sam, can I have a word?" Turning to his assistant, Kevin asked, "Cynthia, can you please show Danny the play area?" Looking back to Danny, he added, his hand moving to block his mouth as he whispered amusingly, "She keeps the good toys hidden."

"Sure, Dr. C. Come on, Danny - we just got the new Avengers action figures, which one's your favorite?"

Watching her son as he entered the adjoining playroom, Sam asked worriedly, "How is he really, Kevin? He had a real scare yesterday."

Guiding her to sit in the chair she had previously vacated, Kevin took the one next to Sam before he answered, "Danny isn't much of a talker but he did share some of what happened to him yesterday. Naturally, he was frightened when the strange man grabbed and shoved him inside a car, and he shared with me he feared never seeing you and Jason again, when they locked him in that room. It's really a lucky thing that you found him so quickly…it goes a long way to diminishing any longterm effects from a traumatic experience such as getting kidnapped."

Releasing a pent-up sigh, Sam's next question was, "What can we do - how do we prevent the nightmares?"

"I suggest keeping the lines of communication open - don't be afraid to bring it up, and encourage him to freely express his feelings on the subject. Keep his routine as normal as possible - the more he dives back into regular activities the farther he'll move away from what happened. The nightmares will go away…he will get back into the flow of things and start to feel safe again."

"So don't lock him in the house and never allow him to leave my side ever again?" She was only half kidding.

"I know you'd like nothing better, but I want you to try not to smother him right now. It's only natural for you to want to keep him close every minute of the day after what happened, but the sooner you make things normal for him again, the safer he will start to feel, and the less the bad dreams will haunt. Kids are wonderfully resilient at this age, and from our conversation, it's evident Danny knows how much he's loved…that goes a long way in healing."

Sam watched Danny where he played in the other room, his innocent face at ease, and she wanted to keep him that way forever. She wished she could raise her children in a world where they would never know hurt or cruelty…but she knew how very unrealistic even wishing that was. They would never be able to shield them from life's hits, but they will move the world to place themselves in the path.

Sensing the direction her thoughts had taken, Kevin reassured the young mother. "He's a brave little boy, and he's happy and loved. He's going to be just fine."

They rose together as Kevin added, "I'd like to see him again next week, and we can schedule a few sessions over the next month, so I can gauge his progress. Cynthia will let you know what's open."

After thanking Kevin and booking for the following week, Sam and Danny left his office and decided to pay a visit to Monica at home. She was a little bit under the weather and Sam knew a visit from Danny would cheer her up. The minute they walked in she saw how right she was.

"Grandma!"

Danny bolted through the door at the sight of Monica lounging in the den, her face breaking into the widest smile when she saw her tiny visitor, opening her arms wide for the freight train to crash into.

"Danny - hi my grandson!"

Throwing his tiny arms around her neck when she sat up to hold him, Danny asked, "Are you feeling better, Grandma?"

"Much better, now that you're here!"

He eased back from Monica and she held him at arm's length as she beamed at his smiling face.

"Momma brought you chicken soup to make you better too."

Sam moved towards them and held out the brown paperbag, "Don't worry - I didn't make it," placing it on the coffee table between them. "Though I'm sure Cook's probably got you drowning in the stuff."

Monica chuckled, "Between her, Alice, and Tracy, I feel like a stuffed Thanksgiving turkey. One of them's always coming through here with something else I need to eat or drink. You'd think I was dying, instead of nursing a little cold."

Sam took a seat on the loveseat as Danny curled up next to Monica. "We just love you so much and want you to feel better. That one couldn't wait to come see you. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Are you kidding? My wardens won't allow anything but!"

"Good. You run yourself ragged at the hospital and you forget to take care of you too."

"The cold must be clogging my ears now, because I thought I heard my daughter-in-law say something about taking care of everyone else…pot and kettle and all, I mean."

"It's different with me - I don't have an entire town relying on me to keep them healthy. Not to mention someone else who would be devastated if anything happened to grandma."

They both looked at Danny who was looking between them closely. Monica stroked his hair. "Your dad told me how strong you were yesterday, Danny - you're such a brave little boy…come here!" She drew him in for another tight hug. "I love you very much!"

"Love you too, Grandma!"

Monica was rendered speechless everytime he said those words to her. All those years when she'd thought she'd lost Jason forever, that he'd never call them family again and she'd never have moments like this one with a precious, precious grandbaby in her arms allowing her to express her love and devotion. Now, thanks to the love of a good woman, not only did she have grandchildren to dote on and spoil rotten, but her son had found his way back to her, making time and room in his life for her once again. Monica smiled at her much loved daughter-in-law.

"How's the baby?"

Sam rubbed her belly instinctively as she returned the warm smile. "Kicking like Mia Hamm! Thank goodness the morning sickness seems to have officially left the building so I can get some things done these days."

"What were we just saying about overdoing it?"

"I'm not, I promise! It's just nice to be able to get around again and not feel like such a dependent invalid. It was humiliating having to rely on people to help me take a shower!"

Monica looked down to her leg. "Speaking of…I see you've completely abandoned the brace. I thought it wasn't due to come off for another few weeks?"

"Do you have any idea how itchy and annoying those things are? My leg's fine - putting a little pressure on it is exactly what it needs to regain strength. The limp is barely even noticeable anymore."

Shaking her head, Monica didn't even bother to argue. She'd known the little fireball long enough to know it was futile. She was just as stubborn and determined as her son, and they would push themselves beyond any boundaries set by others, in pursuit of what they wanted to do and how they thought they should heal. It was pointless trying to convince them differently.

They spent a couple hours with Monica before heading home, where they found Kristina, who'd called and texted Sam several times during the day just to check up on them.

"Krissy - what are you doing here?" Sam greeted her sister as she helped Danny out of his jacket.

Kristina held up the bag in her hand as she walked in behind them. "Marathon night. Danny and I had a movie date last night but you hogged him all to yourself…" she looked at Danny, "I'm here to collect buddy…guess what I brought?" She pulled the classic from her bag and Danny grunted as he plopped on the couch.

"Not the Lion King - _again_!"

"Heyyy! It's the best animated flick ever made!" She tickled Danny as he brought his knee up to protect his side, laughing softly, while she recited a line from the hyenas. " _Mufasa! Woo…say it again! Say it again! Mufasa_!"

Sam smiled on her way to the kitchen for a drink. "Please…just don't break out into Hakuna Matata!"

"This family is so jaded…how can you not appreciate such a classic?"

She spent the rest of the evening trying to convince them throughout the movie, but moved on when Danny wanted something with a more recent flare, opting to watch the Avengers for the hundredth time.

Sam's phone beeped and it was a text from Jason asking about them. She sent him a picture of Danny and Krissy curled up on the couch, engrossed in the tv, and he replied for her to meet him downstairs in ten minutes.

"Were you planning to stay?" Sam asked her sister.

"Yep - this is it for the night, right Danny?"

A blonde nod was all they got as he didn't even bother to tear his eyes from the screen.

"Okay, I need to meet Jason for a bit." She couldn't believe how hard it was for her to move. She replayed Kevin's words in her mind and forced herself to. "I won't be gone long, don't leave here, okay?"

Kristina looked up to the worried tone in her voice and assured her, "We won't, I promise. It's okay, Sam - I got him."

Sam watched the hurt in her sister's eyes and she knew it stemmed from lingering guilt that Danny was grabbed on her watch, and she knew it was the reason she was there, needing to feel close to them tonight. She walked behind the couch and leant over to hug Kristina's head to her chest and drop a kiss on her crown, before she whispered in her ear.

"It wasn't anything you did. They had an agenda, and it could have happened with anyone of us there, instead of you." She kissed her again before she moved to Danny to do the same, then straightened up. "We won't be long."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I thought we were going home."

"We are."

They had gone to visit Lila and laid fresh flowers next to her nameplate. Sam looked out the window of the SUV at familiar forestry and smiled, turning amused eyes to her mysterious man, catching the slight lift at the corner of lips that had been somber earlier.

"Jason?"

"Sam?"

"Our ' _home_ ' is not finished."

"No, it's not."

"It's freezing tonight."

He glimpsed her way for a second before looking back to the two lane road as the traffic signals got fewer and farther between.

"Yea…it is pretty cold."

"Then why are you taking me…" she rubbed her pregnant belly, "…taking _us_ , to a freezing, half-done house in the middle of the woods, at night?"

"We haven't been there in a few days - I think we should go make sure the contractors are staying on schedule."

"The weekly report they emailed us yesterday said they are."

"Yes, but it's better we see with our own eyes that they're sticking to our specifications."

"That's all? We can't do that in the morning - in the _daylight_?"

Jason took her hand from where it rested on the console between them and intertwined their fingers before bringing it to his lips, his eyes on the darkening road ahead. "We're almost there."

Sam smiled when the warmth from his lips warmed her fingers and he moved them against the cool of his cheek. When he nibbled on her digits…on _any_ part of her…she lost all questioning or resistance.

"Okay…but we can't stay long. Danny will be waiting for us to tuck him in."

They pulled up to the structure and Jason hurried around to open Sam's door, taking her hand as she stepped down.

"Careful…there's material scattered out here." Clasping her hand tightly, he led her down the short gravel path to the dark red front door.

Sam loved the sight of the place, the absence of artificial light making way for the moon and the stars to light their way and cascade silverly off the trees.

"It's so beautiful up here, Jason. I love it so much!" Sam whispered breathlessly.

"Me too."

The walls to their new house had been erected and the doors and the roof put in place, but there was a lot more left to be done. Jason led Sam inside the spacious foyer into the living room that was laden with piles of raw material and tools. He grabbed a large flashlight that was sitting on top of the first heap near the doorway and illuminated the room with white light so they could see. Moving slowly through the first floor to avoid the strewn lumber and stacks of tiles, Jason led Sam to the banister leading up to the second, as she looked around everywhere.

They strolled past several bedrooms before they approached the large space at the end of the hallway. The doors were all that was left to be installed on the top floor. Jason shone the flashlight as they passed each one.

"Don't tell me…you're picturing them filled with the six screaming kids you plan to have."

Jason chuckled out loud as he led Sam through the open doorway of the master suite. "We'll leave one as a guest room," he teased lightly.

They were in the middle of their bedroom, surrounded by floor to ceiling windows that brought in the spectacular, unobstructed view of the harbor and town they'd fallen in love with, blending their secluded space dreamily with the outside landscape.

Leading her to where he'd rolled out a double sleeping bag on the floor, Jason squeezed Sam's hand. "Wait right here, don't move."

He went over to one corner and lit the array of candles sitting on a builtin bench in what was one closet, before making his way over to her, taking both hands in his as he pulled her against his body.

"So, this is where you disappeared to this afternoon?" Sam asked, laughing up into his handsome face after perusing his makeshift love nest.

Bending his head to drop a light kiss on her neck, he continued to the floor, where he ended on one knee, still holding her left hand while he rummaged through his pocket to find something he withdrew and clasped tightly.

When she didn't move but looked at him curiously, Jason smiled.

"Good - I was hoping you wouldn't have the same reaction you did last time I knelt in front of you."

"Jason?"

Sam was tearing up before he even started, seeing from the soft, loving look in his eyes, where he was headed.

"Sam…I've wanted to do this for a very long time. You are my person. I need a new word for love, to describe how much of it I feel for you. When everything else in this world is shaky and unpredictable and unreliable…you are the one thing that I can always, always count on - and when I find myself happier than any man has a right to be, you are the one constant source. You've given me so much…you give our children so much. I want to spend every single second of every single minute, of every single day of my life loving you…trying to make you even _half_ , as happy as you make me. Will you marry me, Sam… _again_?"

She was a mess. From the moment he knelt down all she wanted was to throw herself into his arms. She heard the question and of course she knew the answer, but it stuck inside her throat, unable to squeeze past the humongous sob stuck there, so she bobbed her head so vigorously she thought it might pop off. With tears streaming down her face to disappear in the crater-like smile on her lips, she was finally able to get it out past the lump to tell him, "Yes, Jason… _Y-e-s!_ I'll marry you!"

Standing up to pull her closer to him, Jason wiped the tears from her beautiful face, then opened the box to remove the glistening, perfect diamond ring that he'd chosen for her so many years before.

Sam gasped in ecstatic surprise when he placed it on her finger and lifted it for her to see its shining, shimmering glory.

"Jason - _it's beautiful_!"

"Six years ago I saw this ring, and the moment I laid eyes on it I knew it was for you. I was insane enough to let Maxie touch it so of course, you never saw it…how many times did she lose it and find it again?"

They both laughed at the memory of Maxie and Spinelli digging through muck and bushes in search of the lost engagement ring.

"Anyway, I got her to put me in touch with the same jeweler, who happened to have photos of the collection, and I was able to commission an exact replica to the ring that should have been gracing that beautiful finger for six years now."

Sam was shaking her head and laughing, loving the man standing in front of her with everything in her heart and soul.

"I keep telling people that you, Jason Morgan, are _thee_ most romantic man in this whole, entire world, but nobody will believe me."

She tipped up and clasped her hands around his neck as Jason bent to her and captured her head in his, their lips joining in a frenzied relay of the tackling emotions charging through them both. Fusing her body to him, Sam parted eager lips to welcome his seeking tongue, inhaling deeply as he pressed her firmly to his muscled body as he devoured the taste of her. Hot lips left hers to travel over her chin, down her neck and across her collarbone, as his warm, hard hands roamed slowly down her heating body.

"I love you!" He whispered against her skin as Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her head along his, bent in worship to their love.

"And I love you!"

Jason moved back up to claim her lips again, and Sam had to fight hard to keep his sweet, sweet kiss, brief.

"As much as I'd love to use your sleeping bag to christen our new house, I think we should get back. I don't want Danny to be scared."

Jason kissed her once more. "I know. But I'll get you back here really soon…you won't believe the things I plan to do to you our first night in this space."

His tongue and tone were making her hot all over, so Sam pushed herself to step from his arms and back purposely towards the doorway.

"Down, Morgan." Visions of what he would do to her danced in her head as she watched him extinguish the candles and turn the flashlight back on. "Maybe you can give me a preview when we get home."


	24. Chapter 24

She couldn't stop looking at it. She'd worn engagement rings before, several in fact, but only two had her in love from the second she laid eyes on them, both coincidentally from the man who knew her heart, mind, body and soul…proven even in the choice of jewelry he bought her.

Before she met Jason she'd worn several, none of them meaning anymore than the fake marriages that followed each one, and she'd loved Patrick when she said yes to his, but that ring was an ostentatious concession she'd made so as not to hurt his feelings. She understood his need to give her the humongous, oversized stone - he had a comparably huge ego that made it a must that he outdo everybody and always be the biggest and the best…but that ring was not at all her. The ideal engagement ring for her had been the first one Jason proposed to her with, all those many years ago.

She had loved that ring so much. Mostly because the man they tried to tell her was made of stone and had no love for her, that the love she saw in his eyes was merely a reflection of her own…had walked into a jewelry store and picked it out himself, just for her. Had chosen the perfect token to express his love for her and his commitment to the future he wanted to share. It was beautiful, understated, complemented her to a perfect tee, and she had never wanted it to ever leave her finger…the first one that had actually meant something to her. Aside from her wedding band that had also graced his beloved grandmother's finger, she had loved no other piece of jewelry more.

Then he went and got this one. Talk about perfect! Sam held her had out to the light from the terrace and marveled at the brilliant glint, created from the sun striking the iridescent stone.

"Put that thing away - my goodness, I think I'm blind!"

Maxie laid the mugs on the table between them, next to her phone with the new pictures of her baby daughter they'd been awing over, before she settled back in her chair. "I couldn't believe Jason remembered the exact ring he chose that day…although I shouldn't really be surprised. The minute he saw it, I remember it was like it spoke to him. His reaction was something to see."

"Jason's always had great taste - I've loved every piece of jewelry he's bought me." Sam grudgingly lowered her hand to place it on the table, as she smiled at the gorgeous gem. "I know people think he's made of stone, but they couldn't be more wrong. There's always sentiment behind his choices…like my star necklace…because of how much the stars mean to me, or the compass…because he was going away and wanted me to know he'd come back to me." She rested her hand to the base of her neck as she wandered off in thought. "The necklace he gave me for Valentine's Day the year we got engaged, had a Polynesian pendant…because it reminded him of Hawaii - the place where we made so many magical memories. My husband is seriously the most romantic man I've ever known, and I love him beyond words."

"Well, that's a lucky thing, because he doesn't use many." Maxie laughed when Sam thumped at her arm playfully. "Seriously though, I had no idea Jason was that deep. I thought he'd need somebody to help him pick out everything he'd ever buy you - I was planning to make him an anniversary list for the next thirty years."

"You can save your pity, I assure you my husband doesn't need it. He surprises me quite often and it's always beautiful and sweet."

"Speaking of, now that he's proposed to you again, are you planning to have the vow renewal before the baby comes?" She watched Sam's shrug of her shoulders and insisted, "Sam, you _have_ to do it before the baby comes!"

"Says who?"

"Tradition, propriety!"

"Maxie, Jason and I are neither traditional nor proprietary…we move at our own pace and make our own rules as we go - always have. Besides, we're already married - we're not doing this to make people happy that we're having our baby inside marriage - we're doing it because it's what we both want." She smirked at her best friend as she got up from the table with her cup of herbal tea. "We'll do it when we damn well please."

"Okay, okay - fine! You're going to do what you want anyway, but I just think the sooner, the better…get everything squared away before the baby comes, and don't give anybody the chance to worm their way into your relationship."

Sam laughed out loud. "Seriously? Maxie, Jason and I are solid, and trust me - that bony bitch doesn't worry me in the least. She'll never come between us again, and if I had to rush to the altar because I feared Jason going back to her, then we shouldn't be doing any of this in the first place."

Maxie nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right…it would wreak of _her_ kind of desperation…still, you're freaking me out a little by how very zen you are right now. Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know - I guess I'm just choosing to appreciate these moments in our lives and where we are. We've been bombarded with so much for so long that I choose to appreciate the peace for as long as I can, without making myself crazy by worrying why, or what's coming. Everything is good right now…I'll take it!"

They had moved to the couch and sat facing each other, both with their legs pulled up and under them. Maxie looked at her hands that were clasped together, one elbow resting on the top of the couch. "I suppose you're right - it's nice to enjoy the quiet moments when you can. We don't get many of those around here for some reason."

Sam reached out and tapped her friend's knee. "How are _your_ wedding plans coming? The big day is almost here - is that why you're so fidgety and nervous?"

With a sigh, Maxie shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe. I love Nathan and I can't wait to be his wife, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about marriage. It still scares me a little bit, you know? I mean, look at the track record in this town? How many of our friends have we seen promise each other forever, only to have forever turn out to be only a few months? Look at Carly - how many times is it now that she and Sonny have gotten married - five, six? And that's only to each other - I'm not even counting their weddings to other people! My own parents - married, divorced, married… _you_! You people set a _terrible_ example!" She got up nervously and started pacing in front of the couch.

Sam quickly used her cup to hide the small smile that started to form on her lips. "Look at the bright side…you and Nathan are not like anybody else. You can be the golden couple to show us all how it should really be done - you know how you like to set the trend!"

Maxie plopped back to the couch and rested her hands together in her lap. "This is true - I do like being unique." She squirmed her lips together as she mulled it over.

"Yes, you do. I mean, to this day - yours is the only non-wedding, wedding I've ever been to. You set the standards for being different."

"You say it in jest, but you make an excellent point. I love Nathan and I'm going to stay married to him forever."

"Good. Is everything finished? I know you chose your dress ages ago and your wedding party is all in place - any tiny details you need help with?"

"Just one…Spinelli is bringing Georgie and while I get to bond with her, it's going to be weird having my once non-husband around all the time - do you thing you and Jason can keep Spinelli occupied while he's here?"

"Oh, that will be easy. We have plenty of work to do, and it will be great to catch up with my friend…it's hard having him on the other side of the country sometimes. We're looking forward to his visit."

"Great! I love Spinelli but it gets a little muddled sometimes when we're around each other too much. I don't want anything to ruin this time for me and Nathan."

"Muddled, huh?" Sam side-eyed her friend as she asked softly, "Are you sure there aren't any residual feelings there? Is it really over for good this time?"

"It's over for good. Spinelli is happy with Ellie, and I am with Nathan. We both made the right choice - but you know how impulsive I can be sometimes, and I suppose Spinelli will always own a piece of my heart. I just don't want us to put ourselves in the position to do something stupid and hurtful to the people we love. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Right." Sam took a sip from the cup held in both hands, eyeing her friend over the brim thoughtfully. She had no doubt of Maxie's love and commitment to Nathan, but she'd also been there for the _Spaxie_ ride and frequent disembarkment…each one uglier than the last, but none ever quite final. She'd had a front row seat to their turmoil, mostly self inflected and mostly by Maxie, and she'd never been quite convinced that it was all gone.

"Why do you sound like that? What do you think is going to happen, Sam?"

"Sound like _what_ \- I agreed with you!"

"No, you didn't - what did Spinelli tell you?"

"Was he supposed to tell me something?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say? Now I know you know something."

Sam smiled wide. "Oh, calm down, Maxie - there's no secret brewing about Spinelli's return - you're both adults and you've moved on…everyone is respectful of that."

Her phone beeped and Maxie grunted, looking at the screen in disdain. "It's Crimson, I have to run. Call me later?" She grabbed her red Saint Laurent from the coffee table and made her way to the door, lifting her jacket from the back of the chair on her way.

"See you soon."

After Maxie left, Sam broke out her laptop and perused the notes on the latest case she was working on. She looked at the photos of the cheating wife and shook her head sadly, as she scrolled through the others of the woman's indiscretion - ones of a past she appeared ashamed of, others of her infidelity brought on by her desperate desire to keep that past hidden from her spouse. Sam's mark was a middle aged housewife and mother of three, who, as her husband suspected when he hired the PI, was having an affair with a family friend. From what Sam uncovered, the so called _friend_ had discovered the woman's roots from a trailer park and had roped her into an illicit affair to keep the truth from her wealthy husband, who'd she'd duped into believing she was from overseas and her family had all died tragically in a wintery car accident when she was a teenager.

Even after their experience with Nurse Nutcase, Sam still couldn't wrap her head around a woman being so insecure in herself that she had absolutely no confidence in what she brought to a relationship, felt she had to lie and deceive to hold onto a man. To live each day without being able to face yourself, or look at the people who you claim to love, without constantly feeling shitty about being you? What makes a person so desperate that they try everything despicably traitorous, to cling to such destructive, selfish lies? How low of an opinion must you have of yourself to make you believe that your true self could never be enough?

Sam stared into the haunted green eyes of the stunning redhead, one of the photos that caught her leaving her lover's hotel room, and she could almost relate to some of what the woman must have felt. She remembered a time when she thought she wasn't worthy of the love that Jason gave her, that it would all disappear because something that pure didn't happen for people like her. But even at her lowest back then, she'd never felt the need to lie to her love about who she was and what she'd done - where she'd been and the things she did to survive. At the end of the day and of any lie, you still have to live with yourself. Even when you're fooling the entire world, there's one person you will never be able to successfully fool, so you might as well present yourself the way God made you and man molded you, and let people accept you or not, for who you are and how you complement them.

After meeting with her client a few times and uncovering what she'd found out about him, Sam had been surprised to learn that his wife had been lying to him like that. He seemed decent and kind, and his background check had lain him out as a generous, genuinely nice individual. She couldn't see him not being accepting of his wife's background, her childhood and young adulthood mistakes, if she'd come clean from the start and not gotten blackmailed into a five month affair with his thought, trusted friend.

Sam sighed as she put the final report together for her client. This was always the hardest part of the cheating spouse cases and she hated it. Her findings were going to devastate a family. But she understood the husband's need for proof. No matter how much he was hoping for a good outcome, he knew. Deep in your gut of suspicions, inside the deepest part of you…you always know.

After sending a meeting invitation to her client, Sam closed the laptop and looked around the living space of their home. It was quiet today - Jason had taken Danny to visit Carly, and her sisters, who no longer felt the need to be underfoot since she was back to her jolly self, had gone with their mother to look at houses near the lake. Alexis was in love with living by the lake and was determined to get herself another lakehouse before the dead of winter set in.

Sam was thinking of taking a nap when her craving reared its head. A quick trip to the kitchen brought her back to the living room, where she set the plate with orange slices and a glass filled with ice cubes on the coffee table. She was just about to get comfortable when a knock sounded at the front door.

Sighing resignedly as her quiet afternoon was once again broken by the arrival of another guest, she opened the door to find a smiling Michael Corinthos, carting a sleeping Danny over his shoulder. Sam smiled warmly at the duo as she stepped aside to let them in.

"He conked out in the car," Michael whispered, "Can I take him up?" He pointed towards the stairs then made his way over when Sam nodded and gestured for him to go ahead.

She was settled with her snack and snuggled into the couch to enjoy the low sounds of General Hospital, when Michael returned.

"Soap Opera? You?"

Smiling at the tall, handsome young man as he sat in the chair across from her, his cute little lopsided smile letting her know he'd found a priceless tidbit completely out of character, Sam held an open palm out to him.

"Hey, don't knock an afternoon of dramatic _who's sleeping with who,_ and _who miraculously returns from the dead_ , until you've tried it, buddy. It's like living in Port Charles - never a dull moment, and its always the last person you expect too."

Michael chuckled as he settled back into the chair and stretched his arms along its surface. "If you say so. I don't know which is more curious right now…that, or your choice of snacks. "Ice? You don't want a drink over that? I can get you some juice."

Sam smiled at his goodnatured ribbing as she rubbed her belly softly. "I don't know what it is with this little one, but I've been having the weirdest cravings. I can't keep oranges in the house - they don't last more than a couple days, and I can't stop cracking ice! It's not even like I'm all that thirsty, there's just something about chewing on ice that I can't seem to get enough of."

When Michael's smile grew wider, she nodded her head and laughed again, "It's weird, I know - I know! I'm going to have to ask Kelly about it - hopefully it's not due to some iron deficiency or anything like that."

Michael's smile waned. "You are on vitamins, right?"

"Yea, of course, but you never know."

"I guess you're right." He watched with humor as she chomped down on another ice cube then looked back over at him.

"So how did you end up with my son, you ran into Jason?"

"Yea, I was at the house with Mom when he came by with Danny and I hadn't seen him in a couple weeks so we took off and hung out at the park for awhile. He reminds me of when I was that age - I couldn't stand being in the house - got out every chance I got. Lucky for you though, Danny doesn't attract the kind of trouble I always seemed to land in as a kid." He saw the shadow creep into her eyes and added quickly, "I know the kidnapping terrified you but you got him back quickly - that was good. He's doing good."

"I know. I have to physically fight myself to let him out of my sight these days, but I know I can't keep him strapped to my legs - I wouldn't want him to grow up afraid and sheltered. Thank goodness he has the kind of family he does, with people like you and my sisters in his life he can rely on and look up to. Thank you for spending time with him, Michael."

"Are you kidding me? That kid is great - I love being his big cousin and hanging out with him! He's curious and funny, reminds me alot of you, actually - full of energy and surprises."

"I know what you mean - he's definitely getting harder to keep up with."

"Then he'll get quiet, like Jason, and you wonder what he's thinking about so fiercely. He's a great kid!"

"You were too, you know? A little redhead trouble making handful, but the most lovable little guy I'd ever met before. Remember when you tried to bribe me with your allowance to leave town?"

"Oh, God - thank goodness you never listened to any of that. I can't imagine not knowing you, Sam…not having you and Jason looking out for me like you did. You guys were the greatest - and that's what I want to be for Danny - the cool adult in his life, like the ones you and Jason were for me."

"Well, you're off to a fabulous start - he really looks up to his Cousin Mikey."

"Can I get you another glass of ice?"

They both looked at the empty glass and Sam snickered, holding it out to him. "You're kidding, but I would, actually."

Michael took the empty glass and headed towards the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, "Just so long as you don't drown my little cousin in there."

They spent another thirty minutes shooting the breeze until Michael had to leave to tend to ELQ business. Mr. CEO - Sam shook her head in marvel watching him exit and pulling the door closed behind him. Little Mikey was all grown up…not that he hadn't been a grown man living in a little boy's body all those years. He'd been the most precocious, brash little guy she'd ever met, but he'd also been the most adorable, almost from the very start. The man he'd turned into was a testament to his strength and stubborn persistence, his fierce will to overcome the trials and blows that a challenging life had dealt his young hands. Sam couldn't want a better role model for her little boy to look up to.

Thinking about Michael led to musing over the other members of her family and the good space each one seemed to be in - all except her mother. Her always strong, formidable mother had broken like a reed right before her eyes, and she had her conniving father to thank for it. Thankfully, Alexis had appeared to be taking her life back in recent weeks and had appeared all the better for it. She was smiling again, a smile that was reaching her eyes for the first time in months, and she had gotten some of her old spunk back. She was determined to brush the weak man and his weakening of her to the back where they belonged, and Sam couldn't be more proud.


	25. Chapter 25

It was moving day for the Davies ladies and they were all there. Alexis and her girls had found the perfect lakehouse and it was ready for move in. Having only the few items she'd rescued from the previous house and a few indulging shopping trips afterward, they really didn't need to hire a mover, but Alexis did anyway. Sam wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy and why should any of them, when they could help someone make his living by hiring him to do it for them?

They met up at the new house and Sam brought the warm beverages, doling out coffee to the ladies and the two moving guys, before savoring her hot chocolate and looking around the spacious living room with its high ceiling and bay windows that overlooked the path to the lake.

"This place is gorgeous mom - I think you're gonna love it here!"

Alexis walked over from the thermostat where she'd just turned the heat up, and threw her arm across her eldest daughter's shoulders to pull her close as she looked at the other two, where they all stood in front of the unlit fireplace. They were all still clothed in their jackets, waiting for the heat to kick in. "I think you're right, baby. I already do!"

"Damn right!" Molly lifted her cup to the others and smiled, "I'm not moving back in, Mom, but it already feels like home to me."

Kristina snickered, "I'm a starving college student - I'm not moving out till you kick me out!" She touched her cup to theirs then looked at their shocked looks thrown in her direction. "What? I'm not leaving home to feed on ramen noodles in silence to prove a point - I'll be right here until I finish school, so you can get sick of me all you want!"

Alexis pinched her middle daughter's cheek with a gloved hand and squished her nose at her, "That's right my baby - you stay put! We'll stay up all night and roast marshmallows by the fire and braid each other's hair and be besties forever - how fun will that be?"

Sam and Molly sipped from their respective cups as they lifted curious brows and turned away from the ensuing drama, sneering when they heard the anticipated, chagrined gasp.

"What? Mom, don't be ridiculous - like I'd ever let you subject me to that!"

"To what?" Alexis' feigned attempt at ignorance was interrupted by a knock on the open door, prompting all eyes to turn to see a shy-faced Julian step over the threshold.

"What the hell?" Sam was the first to move forward followed by Kristina, stepping past a stunned Alexis with her mouth falling open as she gaped at the man. "Why do I feel like I'm having a case of dejavu right now? Didn't we do this recently - what the hell are you doing here?"

"There's no need to get worked up, Sam - I'm not staying." He rushed past her incredulous gasp to continue, staring steadily at Alexis. "I just wanted to congratulate you and see the new digs. I hope you'll be as happy here as you were in our place, our home."

"Get the hell out, Julian! How dare you come here?" Kristina flared angrily at the blatant manipulation.

"I'm not trying to stir things up, Kristina - I just want you to be as happy here as we all were, together."

Molly joined her sisters at the door. "You mean the way we all made an effort to be, for our mother - right before you exceeded every lousy thing we ever thought about you and tried to kill her?"

"Molly, come on - that was all a big misundersta…"

"Are you following my mother?" Sam stepped away from her sisters and closer to him in anger. "How the hell do you already know about this place, Julian? You're still **_stalking_** her?"

"Stalking?" He had the tenacity to look insulted. "No, of course not, Sam." His eyes darted past her again. "Look, Alexis, I just want to make sure you're happy and safe - please, can we talk for a minute? Please?"

" ** _NO_**! No, you can't talk - not this minute or any minute - get the hell out of here!"

"Sam, I'm not the bad guy you think I am. There's so much you don't know."

"Really? Okay, Julian - go ahead!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man ferociously. "Tell me what I don't know! Then tell me why my mother shouldn't get a restraining order to keep you away from her!"

"You and your mother are in danger, and I'm just trying to keep you safe. Please, you have to let me protect you."

"From what? Why are we in danger?"

The man sighed heavily as he let his shoulders sag. "I can't tell you that - just listen to me for once, Sam."

"Listen to you? You're not saying shit! As usual, you're blowing a lot of smoke with no damn substance - just leave, Julian. My mother and I can take care of ourselves…why can't you just leave her the hell alone?"

Not waiting for him to say any more of _nothing_ , Sam shoved at his chest, causing him to stumble back enough for her to slam the door shut.

"Dammit!" Alexis yelled as she sank to the recently delivered sofa. "I thought I'd have at least another few weeks before he'd figure out where to haunt me now."

"I'm serious about the restraining order, Mom. You shouldn't have to be afraid in your own home - and certainly not of Julian!"

"Oh, Sam. When have you ever known those things to ever really work? The people who require you to get them usually don't respect anything and anyone enough to heed one. They're sickeningly ineffective!"

"Yes, they can be. But they are enforceable and if you need it later, you have proof of one in place. You need to do something, Mom. Julian is not taking your wishes seriously - you need to show him that you mean what you say…do you want me to get Jason to have a little _talk_ with him?"

"Yes!" Kristina and Molly were in instant, unison agreement as they watched their mother.

"No!" Alexis could just see that talk going terribly wrong, given Jason's temper and Julian's stubbornness. That's all they needed now, on top of everything else - the former DA turned private practice disbarred attorney's, former hitman son-in-law, charged with the assault and possibly murder of her estranged, mob-boss, attempted murdering husband - leaving his pregnant wife to raise their children by herself… _again_!

"What a goddamn mess everything's turned into!" She threw her hand into the air then rested her arm on that of the sofa. "Just this time last year it was all so different - how did we get to this hell?"

"Julian put us here, Mom!" Kristina beat Sam to the punch, with Molly coming fast behind her to sit next to Alexis.

"You gave him every benefit, you even got me to go along with it, after what he did to my father - and you're making progress, Mom - don't let him take it."

Alexis looked to each of them, admiring the strength being exhibited. She had something to do with that. Despite the shitstorm raining on her head daily, she'd had a hand in forming the incredible fortitude before her. How could she show them anything else?

"I'm not, Molly." She touched the cheek of her youngest lightly, allaying the concern in her eyes. "I just get a little tired of it, that's all."

Sam took her mother's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I told you before, I'm right here when that happens. Tap me in."

Before Alexis knew what was happening they'd swarmed in a huge bear hug, as Kristina and Molly echoed their big sister. "Me, too. Me, too!"

Leaving them to unpack and get settled, Sam steered for the MetroCourt, where she found her father where she expected to, at the bar. She sat in the stool next to him as he looked up, surprise crossing his face as he moved to place the emptied glass on the bar.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you understand that I mean it - stay away from my mother! And why don't you come clean and tell me what you're hiding from all of us? Who is it you're supposedly protecting us from, Julian?"

"I already told you, Sam. It's too dangerous - I can't put you in anymore danger than you're already in."

"Ignorance isn't always bliss, Julian! If there's someone or some threat that my family and I should be aware of, you need to tell me who. How is leaving us in the dark protecting anybody? How the hell will we know if it's staring us in the face if we don't know who it is?"

She saw what looked like fear race through his eyes before he lowered them to the bar and toyed with his empty glass. Waiting for him to break the thick silence, Sam glared at the man's head as she watched him ponder his options. Finally he looked over at her, and she saw the truth die in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Saying more will only place the people I love in even greater danger. You need to let it go and just let me handle it."

"Let you handle _WHAT_? Why are you being so evasive? How can you know there's someone or something out there that could hurt me or anyone you claim to love, and you just leave us in the dark?"

"I told you - I'll take care of it."

"Yeah? Like you took care of Sonny when he stormed into your own home and trashed it around you, insulted your wife, and left you whimpering on the floor where he beat you down with a poker?" She lifted her chin at his questioning stare. "No, I wasn't there but Mom told me what happened. You don't scare anyone Julian. Even Ava makes a more formidable mob-boss than you do - no way in hell will I leave my family's safety in your hands, so you need to tell me the truth. Who are we talking about here?"

Sam knew she probably injured his pride by bringing up a weak moment she was sure he didn't want anyone knowing about, but she couldn't concern herself with Julian's pride when everyone she loved could be at risk.

Standing to his feet, Julian placed a twenty on the bar and looked at his stubborn daughter. "Go home, Sam. I got it covered." Then he exited the bar and made his way to the elevator.

Sam released an angry sigh. The damn fool thought he had a way to get back into Alexis' good graces and just like always, was completely oblivious to the fact that he may be in over his head. Sam wasn't sure how much she could believe when the source was Julian, but there was no mistaking the look of fear in his eyes. That was not manufactured. Something, or someone, definitely had him spooked. How much it really had to do with them though, was anybody's guess. She sighed again as she made her way to her SUV. Just as everything was getting calm again, here comes the next storm - just like hurricane season clockwork and courtesy of her loving father!

Jason and Danny were waiting when she got home, and Sam would never grow tired of that. She stopped at the doorway to Danny's room watching them at work, completely oblivious to her arrival. Earlier that day she'd tasked Danny with separating his toys. They were getting ready for the movers to pack up the penthouse, but Sam thought they should get rid of what they wouldn't need anymore, rather than lugging unnecessary clutter with them only to have to get rid of it later.

She listened as Danny explained his three piles of toys to Jason, who apparently had just placed an elephant on the wrong heap.

"No, Daddy, I said that one doesn't go, so it goes over there!" He pointed at the pile closest to his dresser.

"This pile?" Jason was seated on the floor with his back against the dresser, holding the offending toy. "But I thought you said it's the one near the bed that doesn't go." He raised his arm in mocking attempt at tossing the stuffed toy to the wrong pile again, smiling when Danny stopped him.

"No, that's the one I can't decide."

"I can't remember all these piles. Was it this one?" He held the stuffed elephant over the pile that started the whole debate.

"No, Daddy - that one!" Danny said, pointing to the largest pile on the floor. "That's the pile for the little boys and girls who have no toys. I'm a big boy now - I don't need Necks to get to sleep anymore."

Sam's heart melted as she watched her baby walk purposely over to Jason and took the toy from his hand, then placed it softly where he'd pointed earlier. She couldn't believe he was giving that one away - it had been his favorite toy and in earlier years they'd had quite a time trying to put him to bed without it. Sam dabbed at her eyes when she realized her baby was growing up…willingly getting rid of his safety net.

She must've sniffled because Jason and Danny turned at the same time to see her leaning against the door watching them, flicking at her eyes. Jason knew instantly what made her teary - he'd gotten a tiny lump himself at the realization, his heart swelling with pride for the little boy who lived there.

"Momma!"

Something else she'd never grow tired of - her little boy's greeting everytime he saw her. Sam opened her arms to catch him as he lunged, throwing his tiny ones around her legs and resting his head on her belly.

"Hey, kiddo! What's going on in here?"

Danny took her hand and pulled her toward the action, pointing out each heap and explaining what they were. When he got to the one he was unsure about he explained, "I want to give those to other boys and girls, but what if my baby brother or sister wants to play with them too? Maybe I should save them, right Momma?"

Hugging him again, Sam squeezed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "Tell you what, why don't you pick one special one to save for the baby, that will be just from you. Then you can give the others away. Don't worry, the baby is going to have his or her own toys too, but there will be that one special one that's just from big brother. Want to do that?"

He nodded eagerly after contemplating for a second, obviously agreeing with her logic. He spread the heap of toys out into single file then chose a stuffed giraffe that Michael had given him. "This one - I'll save this for the baby!" Walking purposely to his dresser, he displayed it prominently atop, before going back to the pile and combining two into one.

Jason rose from the floor and kissed his wife on the cheek, before giving her a hug. "You couldn't have come home an hour ago? Do you know how long I've been stuck trying to decide between these piles?"

Sam laughed and hugged him again. "Looked to me like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself tough guy, so don't even try."

"Okay, you got me. It's incredible watching his little mind work. He's such a good kid - did you notice his giveaway pile was larger before too?"

Sam nodded proudly. "I did notice that. He's definitely got your generous, giving heart!"

Jason whispered for her ears only, "I've got something I'd generously like to share with you right now." He kissed her lips softly. "Welcome home!"

Sam laughed again. "I'm sure I'd love it, but we have movers coming here tomorrow and I have a few things I need to toss out myself. Hold that very _generous_ thought, will you?"

The next day the movers were quick and efficient - an organized team of seven moving through the penthouse, putting each room into labeled cardboard boxes and getting the truck loaded before noon. When they finished, Sam moved around the place, finding it strange to see it almost empty. She'd never seen it like that before - Jason had already lived there when she'd moved in, and even though they were leaving most everything behind - all the furniture and most of the fixtures - it was odd seeing their closets and cupboards completely empty. The rooms seemed to echo with the absence.

Jason had surprised her on their previous trip to the furniture store, where he decided they needed to pick out all new rooms - he wanted them to leave every tainted thing behind in the penthouse. Fresh house, completely fresh start he'd said, and she couldn't have loved him more for it.

The new furniture had been delivered to the new house the week before move-in, and as Sam walked into the living room with the bright afternoon sun streaming through huge windows, she admired everything about it. She sat down, letting her hands run along the clean lines of the classic, wine colored, tufted couch where it sat atop a huge taupe area rug that spun no tales of ass stains that were going to be made by any other woman but her, just as no other room in this space would house any other.

Just the thought alone made everything feel so light, like there were no burdens that came with ugly memories - so airy like she could breathe in a space that was all their own to fill with nothing but treasured time spun by their lives together - so very much like home…their home…only their home!

Suddenly Sam couldn't wait to put Danny to bed that night, to get to show her husband the full extent of her utter and complete appreciation for once again putting them first and giving her something she hadn't even realized that her soul craved and needed!


	26. Chapter 26

_**::::::::::::::::::::WARNING! SMUT-SMUT-NOTHING BUT SMUT::::::::::::::::::::**_

Danny had been conked out for two hours by the time the snow started. He'd had no trouble falling asleep in his new room in the new house, much as Sam had worried that he might. It probably helped that they'd spent all that time visiting the site during construction and putting his room together, picking out his specialized sheets and getting his input on how he wanted his room to look. The transition had not been hard at all - he'd been very pleased with his Avengers themed big boy room, and had settled right in.

The storm was expected to last all night and deposit at least six inches of snow by morning, and as Sam got ready for bed, she stopped by the window on her way to the shower. It wasn't hard to find a window to look out from that side of the house, given the ceiling to floor models installed throughout. The specialized, insulated glass prevented a view from outside, while giving the impression of living in a glass house, from within.

"Spectacular!" Sam whispered.

The view was stupendous, with the lights from the city below glistening beneath shimmering snowflakes floating down from up high, giving the night an appearance of a dainty dream. Standing at the window, Sam sent a prayer of thanks for her family and the new journey they were about to embark upon, her anticipation rampant with her hopes for success. Looking at the skies, she prayed also that Jason would make it home soon before the snow got really heavy.

The bathroom, with gray and white marble tiled from ceiling to floor, was paradise itself, sporting the spacious whirlpool tub that had easily branded it Sam's favorite room in the house. The adjacent shower with powerful sprays protruding from the ceiling and tiled walls was none too shabby either.

Reaching over the his and hers sinks, Sam dimmed the, round, overhead energy saving lights that littered the ceiling, then engaged the powerful spa jets and poured bubble bath that soon formed a foamy haven, which she slid gratefully into, allowing the warm water to submerge to her neck as she laid her head back on a folded towel. Sighing contentedly as her eyes drifted closed and relaxation seeped into tired muscles and joints, she laid there until her skin started to prune and the water turned cool. Venturing out, she took a quick hot shower before pulling a large fluffy towel to wrap around her as she walked to the bedroom to check the time again.

Jason still hadn't made it home and the snow was no longer flakes but tiny golf balls, falling faster, quietly to the ground outside.

Just as Sam reached for her phone to check his whereabouts, Jason strolled through the door of their bedroom, stopping when he caught the image of loveliness standing by their bed, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with damp tendrils that framed her face, holding the white towel to her body as she studied the phone in one hand. She looked up when he entered slowly.

"There you are - I was just about to call you."

He went directly to her, pulling her into his arms as he bent his head to kiss her lips softly. "I'm sorry, I'm late - I got held up in town."

Smiling at the assuring touch of his lips upon hers again, Sam rested her hands at his waist and returned his kiss.

"It's okay - I just wanted you to beat the snow. You're here now."

He hugged her close and twisted his body so he was rocking her from side to side, slowly. The sight of her, waiting for him to get home, would never get old. Nothing had ever provided him a more profound contentment as when he came home to her. The cold night was upon his skin and his clothes, and the new stubble on his chin tickled her cheek.

"You're cold," she told him softly.

Dropping one last kiss to her lips, he released her and moved towards the bathroom. "Let me grab a hot shower and I'm all yours."

"You're already that," Sam whispered as she watched him leave.

While he showered, Sam tucked the top of the towel and went to the stairs to check the alarm panel, which indicated that Jason had already armed it after he came in. Walking back to Danny's room, she found him still fast asleep, partially snuggled underneath his Avengers comforter. She tucked it higher so as to keep him warm, before she kissed his forehead lightly, brushed the stubborn blonde away from his face, then went back to her own bedroom.

Jason was just coming from the shower with one towel tucked in at the side and hanging off his hips, giving Sam a delightful view of that deliciously sculpted inguinal crease, disappearing beneath the towel, while he used another to dry his hair.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just checking on Danny. He's still out like a light."

She removed the band holding her dark tresses in place and let them cascade to her shoulders, as she sat on the California King and leant back on her arms to appreciate his tiger-like approach, admiring the movement of his very sinewy, muscular physique that she was yearning to touch.

Coming to stop in front of her, Jason tossed the towel he was holding to the taupe leather sofa near the window, not tearing his gaze away from his riveting wife, her own eyes traveling an appreciative, lustful path down his body, as though she was etching each and every ligament to memory. He was about to reach down to touch her when she beat him to it, hooking an index finger inside the towel and locking eyes with him, before she pulled lightly and let the terrycloth swoon to the floor to heap at his feet.

Tearing her gaze from his seductive blue eyes, Sam trailed slowly back down his body to the beautiful shaft that was rising to attention with eager anticipation. She sat up straight and spread her hands, palms flat against his hard chest, splaying her fingers wide as they crept south over toned stomach, down to the rigid, twitching giant that was nearly brushing her face.

Moving her head closer, Sam let her warm breath brush over its surface, watching as it evoked another twitch and a harder salute, right before seeking hands clasped him eagerly and a curious tongue sought his tip with a teasing lick. His throaty groan told her instantly he wanted more, prompting her to kiss the head of his penis with puckered lips, before she covered it completely, her warm mouth and tongue eliciting another grunt, as she flicked him on the inside. Moving her head back and forth, Sam tasted and circled the smooth skin at the tip of him, then moaned hungrily as she pulled him deeper inside her mouth. When his fingers gripped the back of her head softly, she raised teasing eyes to meet his, watching him bend his head so he could see what she was doing to him.

Releasing him for the moment, sam caressed his scrotum in the palm of her hand as she slid her tongue along the underside of the beautiful length of him, her sultry gaze never leaving his hot one. She gingerly pulled a ball into the warmth of her mouth, plopping each one softly before her tongue retraced its steps back to the tip of him, where it flicked in slow circles again before she pulled the length of him fully inside her wet mouth.

"Ah, baby!"

Jason didn't want her to stop. She felt so good on his member, hot and wet, sliding over him as she toyed with the most sensitive parts of his body. When she took him all the way to the back of her throat, he had to fight to not explode inside her mouth instantly, the pleasure she was giving, expounding with each bob of her head as she worked his shaft, sucking and flicking her tongue as she devoured him.

"FUCK!"

Jason could feel his sac tightening, getting ready to shoot everything inside her sinful mouth, but he wasn't ready yet. He needed to be inside her when his hot load filled her up. Pulling himself away from her delicious mouth with extreme effort, he took her by the shoulders and helped her to stand so he could rid her of the intrusion still between them, the terrycloth sliding to the floor as hungry eyes feasted on her pregnant body.

Their baby growing inside her made her sexy body even more irresistibly appealing to him. His hungry gaze roamed her before he pulled full, heavy breasts into seeking hands and kneaded them there, his lips claiming hers as he bent his head to brand her with his tongue. Hot lips traipsed across her chin, down her soft, tasty neck to sear her collarbone, blazing a trail to a waiting, hard nipple that he circled with his tongue, before pulling hungrily into his scalding mouth.

Her breast was soft and pliant, and Jason needed to fill his mouth with the silky smoothness of her, sucking her hungrily, then moving to the other as he felt her hands holding his head urgently to her and her teeth grazed a trail over and around his ear.

"You're beautiful, Sam! So-damn-hot!"

She turned in his arms and pressed her back against his hard chest, throwing one arm up and around his neck to pull his lips once again to hers as she raised her head to meet them, her free hand reaching back between them to stroke his shaft where it bored into her lower body. Jason grabbed a breast in one hand and moved the other down to brush the soft hairs covering her mound, then between her legs that parted to make way for his blazing touch. Kissing her hard as he molded one breast possessively, he stroked between her pussy lips to run his finger over her clit, pausing to thumb the hard nub passionately. When she moaned and bucked against him, he continued to insert a finger into her, grunting at the drenching from how wet she'd gotten just for him. Inserting a second finger, Jason moved in and out of her tight, wet, heat, as Sam clung to his neck and pulled his tongue hungrily inside her mouth and sucked, her body grinding against the pleasure he was sourcing to run all through her.

He needed to be inside her, would go mad if he didn't join with her right now! Lifting her right leg to the bed, Jason broke himself from her powerful kiss to bite down on her shoulder, at the same time that he bent his knees and drove a throbbing shaft into the wetness of her. She was tight and juicy, pushing against him as he circled both breasts, lifting and squishing them against her as he slammed past her opening, the feel of her inciting his brain and torching his body.

"Gawd, baby - you're so wet! So t-tight!"

"Mmhm! Mmhm!"

Sam was in heaven. His big, hard, throbbing member filled her up and moved in and out, scraping her walls as she gyrated against him, pulling at his neck to get him impossibly closer to her, as her eyes closed to the glorious feel of him all over and inside of her.

He was moving her leg back down to get her on a knee, pushing softly against her back to bend her over their bed. Sam had joked that day about needing a footstool because the bed was so high, but now, as they made use of it for the very first time, she was thankful for the perfect height it allotted to rest her growing belly as her man opened her up even more and continued to take her from behind. His pace was steady and he felt hard and filling, as he moved in and out to send her soaring towards the clouds.

Sam raised her head and looked out upon the night before them, pleasure building exponentially inside her belly as she pushed back against his sweet thrusts. She felt like they were one with the snowy night, as she braced her hands against the mattress, gripping fistfuls of Down comforter when her husband's pace slammed faster into her. Dizzying pleasure coursed through her body the louder, deeper his grunts got, and his fingers tightened on her breasts where he kneaded her into each backward push into him.

"Awww! Awww J-as-on, awwwwwww!"

Flashing lights exploded behind closed eyelids when Sam felt one hand trail down beneath her to rub a hardened clit with the same timed motions, right before he sent her crashing over the edge from the feel of him everywhere. He was everywhere all at once…simultaneously slapping against her mound and asscheeks, sinfully rodding her blazing insides, grabbing her ass, palming her breast, tormenting her clit!

"OhGawd-OhGawd-OhGawd-OhGawd-OhGawd-OhGawwwwwwwwd!"

Explosions went off everywhere! She was falling and soaring all at the same time, even as he held her tightly to his punishing body.

Jason couldn't hold it for another second. He felt the tightening clamp of her walls on him as her juices washed over his shaft, a split second before his knees locked, his body clenched and hot spurts tore through him to bury his seed deep inside her.

"FFF-UUUCK!"

As they floated back to their bodies minutes later, Jason reached an hand out to smooth her dark lochs where she'd collapsed to the bed, then reluctantly eased himself from inside her, only to lift her in his arms and pull the comforter back. Placing her gently like the treasure she was to him, he laid her down before sliding in next to her, opening his arms when she snuggled into his embrace.

Kissing her forehead, he let his lips linger where they fell.

"So, I guess we can consider our home christened now?"

Sam smiled dreamily. "A start, you mean?"

Jason smiled too. He loved how she enjoyed him as much as he did her, never seeming to be able to get enough either. They'd always shared a ravenous craving for each other, which seemed to keep increasing as they rack up the glorious years together. He was looking forward to branding the house with her.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The silence of the night fell over them as they lounged languidly in each other's arms, their thoughts on family and their life together.

"I'm sorry I missed putting Danny to bed. Was he okay?"

Sam moved her head slightly against his chest as she recalled bath and bedtime earlier. "Yes, he was fine. Tired too - he conked out before I even finished his song."

"He had you singing again?"

"For some reason, he loves to hear my terrible singing." She chuckled and snuggled back into him. "That's okay, I'll sing for as long as he wants me to. He's growing so fast Jason - soon he'll be running to get away from us - can you imagine?"

Jason stroked her shoulder as he tried to think of their son as a rebellious teenager. "We survived Michael, who was a combination of Carly's impulsive stubbornness and Sonny's temper - I think we'll be okay with Danny. He's got your spunk and your heart…" He kissed her forehead again. "…and he's got you!"

Sam kissed the spot on his chest nearest her head. "And you." She strongly believed that they would be okay.

His hand stroked her growing belly as he asked, "So what's bothering my wife?"

She shouldn't have been the least bit surprised. Jason knew her. Knew her better than anyone ever would.

"It's just…" She wanted to push it all aside tonight - they'd made it through storms ordinary people would cower at, and found themselves stronger and better for each one, on the other side no less. She didn't want to dwell on any of it - but her father and the secrets he was keeping were haunting the back of her mind. Something was brewing, and it was something ugly that could hurt them. Try as she did, she could not shake the building trepidation.

"What?" His prodding whisper fell on her ear.

She got irritated. What did they all want from them? Why couldn't they be left alone to live and love the way they wanted without other people always trying to tear them down? No! No, she would not give in to it - not tonight - not in this magical moment they'd just shared between them - not in their new home with their fresh start away from everybody else's bullshit!

"Look around us? Look at this place we're in, right here, right now! This…THIS, is what all the pain, all the hurt, the fight, the sacrifice, the loss - THIS is why we went through all of it. This happiness that we have right now…and if we spend it worrying about what's coming next…we'll be wasting what we spent so much time fighting to get to! We have to savor and enjoy it while it's happening, or else we miss out on it all…and then what would all of it have been for? If we waste the happiness we fought so hard to get, what were we fighting for in the first place?"

She clasped his face lovingly. "They took you from me…they took my son…and when you both somehow miraculously made your way back, they tried to keep you from me again." She shook her head stubbornly, "That's it! That was the last time! They'll never get that near us again…not physically nor psychologically…never again!"

He couldn't help the need that drove him to kiss her instantly, pulling her naked body to stretch the length of his own. He loved her so fiercely at times he thought the intensity of it alone would kill him! There were never enough ways for him to show this woman the depth and capacity of what he felt for her, but he would forever give it his best, most earnest effort.

He released her lips and let his eyes follow his fingers as they brushed the tears that stained her cheeks, while his thumb travelled the delicate surface of her pouty lips. She was perfect to him.

He moved his thumb inside her mouth as she closed those lips around it and loved him with her eyes…brown pools of emotions that called his soul to lay itself at her feet, forever at her command.

Desperate lips sought hers again as he told her brokenly, "I love you so fucking much!" Then his thumb was replaced by his lips as he tried to show her what he meant, groaning as he crushed her to him and plundered her mouth with his thundering tongue and allowed her eager hand to guide him to her sweet pussy lips, where she thrusted him harshly against her mound.

Burrowing them deeper underneath the cushy warmth of the comforter, Jason felt her lips tear from his as she turned in his arms and thrusted her delightful asscheeks back against his aching member that pulled as though on its own, seeking the sheath that fit it like the glove it was made for. The path inside her was warm and wet, as he pushed past her walls to bury himself fully inside her.

"Oh, fuck!"

His thrusts were slow and rhythmic as Jason wrapped an arm across one breast to grope the other, his tongue scorching her ear to search and find the soft spot below at her neck, where he latched on with bared teeth as he moved in and out of her. He fell in sync with her backward push against him, her sexy moans giving him gratification that he was giving her equal pleasure.

She turned her head towards him and he feverishly sought her lips again, plunging his tongue to find hers, snaking in a tango of need rampant between them, as he devoured every taste of her.

"You're mine, Sam. You're mine…m-iine!"

Each husky word tore from his gut in wrangled need, as raw as the need he felt to love her, to possess every last part of her that she would give…to relay every molecule of him that she would take.

Her tears were on overflow tonight, much like the abundance of her husband's love, giving Sam everything that she equally, willingly gave in his arms. She loved him so much - had never known anything like it her entire life - had never, ever wanted anyone more.

Unable to form words legible enough to respond, the nodding of her head was all she could manage as her emotions burst open all around. Crying, clinging to his cheek as she kissed hungrily at his lips, grinding her clit against his hand as hard as she could, squeezing her walls to sheath his increasing thrusts that drove them both wild, Sam was at the verge of something immense.

Covering his hand where it rested at her throat, she opened her eyes to find him intensely scouring her face as he moved inside her, his thrusts slowed once again to give her the full effect of his thickness deep, deep inside when he touched that spot, the tears spilling over as they moved completely in sync together. Their eyes locked and held, then traveled to the lips of the other as though in silent direction of where to fall, just before he crushed hers once again.

Their pulsating, earth shattering orgasm was a shared one, bursting through them both at the same time with a shared immensity that left them shivering and breathless in each other's arms.

As sleep overtook her slowly, Sam was content in her man's arms. The intensity of their lovemaking, blanketed by the perfect winter night around them, washed by the soft glows upon their love nest, was the thing of fairytales come to life.

Love. This is what it really feels like!


	27. Chapter 27

The Morgans all slept in the next morning, awaking to four feet of freshly fallen white fluff, casting the prettiest, most serene, glistening blanket over everything as far as the eye could see. They spent a lazy morning in their pjs by the fire in the living room, sipping hot cocoa after Jason and Danny made breakfast while Sam checked the weather and face-timed her mom and sisters, who'd also decided to stay snowed in.

Later, lounging in the oversized armchair by the far window, Sam smiled as she watched Danny and Jason in the yard. They went out to get more firewood from the small storage shed behind the house but had trailed off to build a snowman in the front yard, which had somehow turned into a snowball fight that Danny appeared to be winning. Sam watched as Danny pelted his father with a well aimed snowball to the face, chuckling out loud when she saw Jason suddenly rush Danny, who was trying to get away but had thrown his last snowball and had no escape from his father's arms that swarmed him as they both tumbled to the fresh snow. She heard Danny's hysterical laughter wane and soon saw they were flat on their backs… _making snow angels_! Jason Morgan, feared and terrifying mob enforcer, was making snow angels!

Jumping from her chair in search of her phone, Sam was disappointed to realize that she'd left it on the nightstand in their bedroom.

"Damn, this would've been a good one for the vault!"

She contemplated running to get it but changed her mind when Jason rolled over, half covering Danny, both sputtering snow as they wrestled in it, their faces etched with the biggest smiles as they tried to best each other. They were tumbling around in four feet of snow, fresh flutters from the skies falling to form a new, thin layer all around and on them. They were so happy. Her son had his father and he was happy.

Jason looked happy too. He was such a good dad - something Sam always knew he'd be - from the beginning she knew.

Watching them get to their feet and traipse off to the backyard, Sam realized they must've finally remembered the reason they went out in the first place, some two hours later. It wasn't long before she heard them tumbling through the back door. Looking up as they rambled in with arms full of firewood, Sam pulled the moongrey throw up to her neck and tucked her feet beneath her body.

"Took you two long enough - did you go chop it yourselves?"

"Momma, Daddy and I made snow angels."

His voice was still brimming with glee as he dropped his tiny bundle by the fireplace and walked over to Sam, who rested the throw on her lap so she could help him remove his gloves and unzip the snow jacket.

"I saw - it looked amazing!" She looked over at Jason who had knelt by the fireplace to add more wood. The quick look he threw her way said he knew she would be teasing him for awhile with that one.

"Yah, I love it here!"

She tapped his little red nose with her finger and smiled. "I can tell. Ready for some chicken soup?"

When he nodded, she dropped a kiss on his cold nose and got up from the chair.

"You made soup?" Her husband's voice sounded surprised.

"Yes, Jason Morgan - I made soup!"

She swung around to glare in his direction and her look said _'say sumpn smart!'_ So he merely smirked and turned back to the fire, keeping his next remark to himself. He'd never get used to this new part of her.

She returned from the kitchen holding three ramekins of homemade chow and Jason's stomach grumbled when the aroma wafted to his nose. He looked down at chunks of fresh carrot and squash and celery and chicken swimming in broth and was surprised to see it really wasn't from a can. Looking over at his wife who had nestled back in her chair with Danny snuggled in next to her slurping noodles from his cup, and his heart felt full.

"Being a mother really suits you, you know that?"

She could see his blue eyes dance as they looked at her and Sam felt warm and fuzzy inside, even before she took her first sip. His compliment meant alot…he was the first person she'd unburdened her deepest doubts to that first time she got pregnant and was sure she'd make a lousy mom. His words of encouragement then had been just as golden too. She thought back to the people they were then, virtual strangers who'd never think in a million years that this was going to be their future…parents, together, deeply and passionately in love…the loves of each other's lives.

She threw him an air kiss from puckered lips and went back to Danny, who was working his way ravenously through his ramekin. Sam couldn't believe there was a time she hadn't given motherhood a second thought. It had become the richest, most meaningful part of her existence.

And just like that they had taken the day to themselves - no phones, or cases, or other people - just the three of them lazing by the fire, playing board games, watching movies, and eating soup.

The only interruption came later, in the form of the snowblower Jason had lined up, who followed the snowplow that had swept the streets earlier. Sam was surprised when the buzzer sounded, since they weren't expecting anyone. A quick glance to the wall monitors showed a man in the truck outside the double gates, who Jason got up to buzz in.

"Who's that?"

"Ramsey - I talked to him last night about stopping by once the snow eased up today."

"And here I thought I'd get to see you doing some manual labor, _Mr. Penthouse, somebody else took care of all that stuff for me_."

"And somebody else will here too." Jason pulled his jacket on before heading out to meet the man who had started blowing his way from the gate to the front door. He'd known him for years, which was the only reason he'd trust him near his family. He made sure to point out to him to work around Danny's snowman in the driveway. His son was very proud of the lopsided double giant snowballs with twigs for arms and Danny's scarf thrown around its neck.

Later that evening, Jason supervised Danny's bath and read him a chapter on Alaska's glaciers, seeing him soundly to sleep before going back to join Sam in front of the fire, where she was watching the dancing flames. She made room for him in the easy chair, then settled in his arms that encircled her.

"I love that we got real, old-fashioned fireplaces instead of those electric ones. Everything about it, the crackling of the wood, the specks of fire when it burns through and snaps…even the smell of it…it's all so natural…I love it!" Her voice was wistful as she continued to gaze into the flames.

Jason ran his fingers through her hair and scratched at her scalp. "Then you won't mind cleaning blackened chimneys with soot all over the place?"

"I don't think there's one single thing about this house that I'll ever mind, Jason." She leaned her head snugly into him and sighed. "Thank you for this! It means more than you know."

Jason kissed the top of her head lightly, telling her softly, "I'm right there too, baby. I know."

"It's like camping indoors, isn't it?"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You're not sitting in my arms reminiscing about camping with that man, are you?"

Sam was more stunned than amused. She eased herself up to look into his eyes in shock.

"Jason Morgan, when did you become the jealous type? And why would I be doing that?"

"I'm not jealous, but I remember how much you loved that camping trip…you talked about it over and over."

"Years ago!"

"So, the fire having you thinking about camping now was just a coincidence?"

"It wasn't anything but saying the fire reminded me of being outside by one. _I'm_ supposed to be the hormonal one right now, remember?"

"Okay, I concede to that." He pulled her back into the nest of his arms. "But it was a natural progression," he mumbled below his breath, right before he chided himself for the silly thought. Their past with other people was a mistake of his instigation that should have never even been a blip on their canvas. There was nobody else in the world for him, and he knew she thought of him the same exact way. It was his screw up that threw them horribly off course in the first place.

They sat there, enjoying the crackle and pop and each other, until the sound of Sam's phone ringing, broke through the pleasant silence. She sighed again, then sat up when Jason reached his arm out to get it from the nearby table. "I guess they'd find us sooner or later."

He knew how she felt…they'd enjoyed a sublime twenty-four hours alone together…the town seemed to had fallen asleep under the heavy snowfall, and they were grateful for it.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hey baby. Are you guys alright? I really don't like you being so isolated out there like that."

"Mom, we're only a few miles outside of town - I wouldn't exactly call this isolation."

"Okay, okay - call me a worry wart if you want but you're pregnant, Sam - you should be living right next door to the hospital."

"Which I technically still am…and there's a road and everything."

Sam knew she was being mean teasing her like that but her mother was being silly. They were perfectly fine - better than that as a matter of fact, with the rest of the town and the world removed from intruding on them at will. People would have to purposely go out of their way to barge in now…should've done this a long time ago. "What's up, Mom?"

Knowing that meant she was done with that conversation, Alexis carried on without argument. "I think I finally have the precedents you need to help Shawn. I have two very good cases to support jurisprudence, if his lawyers are any good."

"That's wonderful! I'll go see him tomorrow and let him know you found something."

She talked to her mother for another few minutes then hung up to look at Jason who nodded in agreement. "I'll go see him, you can spend another day relaxing." When she started to argue he said, "You're going to long for days like this, once the baby gets here."

She stifled the argument. "Shawn's lawyers should've filed the motion by now - I hope he's letting them help him. He was really relieved when he found out it wasn't his bullet that hurt Hayden, but he was still beating himself up for taking a shot at you, punishing himself for things he did for Sonny. He thinks his sentence is retribution for all of it, but Jason, he doesn't deserve to be there anymore than I would believe you did."

He listened to her as she burrowed back into her previously vacated spot in his arms. "Shawn served his country! He spent years defending my rights, defending your rights…the rights of our children…and it left him with permanent, lifetime scars that some people will never understand or relate to. He's a father, he's earned the right to get to enjoy that…to heal. He's not a bad man."

"I know. It's kind of even my fault that he ended up working for Sonny. First I got sick and needed him to fill the gap, then I got shot and he really stepped up to take the reins…I don't think Sonny would've survived without his help. I owe him too."

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "Okay, this is where you and I are about to fight! Did I just hear you blame yourself for getting shot and leaving Sonny to live his own life, like a big boy?"

Huh oh! "You know what I meant. Sonny needs somebody around him who he can bounce thoughts and ideas off…run the day to day with calm, levelheadedness…while I was gone, that was Shawn. I'm just saying that I really appreciate that."

Sam took a deep breath. "Jason, I love Sonny - you know I do - he's family…but it was Sonny's business that took you to the docks that night! You got shot handling Sonny's affairs and trying to clean up after him, as usual! Scully came to town after Sonny!"

"But Scully didn't shoot me, Sam."

"I know who shot you, Jason! Believe me, I know!" Angry energy pushed her from the chair and the warmth of his body.

Watching her warily, he found himself asking, "Sam, do you blame Sonny for what happened?" The question was quiet and seeking. Yet one more thing they hadn't talked through that was seeming to have lingering effects.

"No, I don't blame him…but don't talk like he has no culpability whatsoever in what happened!" She'd started pacing without realizing it. "He didn't actively send you to the docks, but once again, he was off living Sonny-life and you were stuck taking care of the business because you felt, like always, it was your job to do everything and protect everyone!"

He didn't move from where he sat. She obviously had some pent-up aggravation about the whole thing.

"I know the bullet came from Faison and it was meant for you, but he only targeted you because of how loyal you were to Sonny. He knew he'd never get away with that money as long as you were around. But if Sonny had kept his head in the game like a grown man, and looked after business the way he should have…all that started back when he drove his wife away; if he had not stopped taking his medication like he knew he shouldn't, had paid half the attention to business that he was paying to Kate, or Connie, or whoever the hell he got lost in again before the ink on his divorce was even dry, he could've prevented things from going that far and Faison and Scully couldn't have gotten anywhere near the business without him knowing - but why would he, when he had you to do everything and pick up all the damn pieces he kept shattering his life into?"

"That really sounds like blame, Sam."

"Jason, Sonny didn't care about staying sane and in control, because he knew you were always there - ready, willing and able to pick up after him and clean up his giant messes. He never bothered to stop and think about you or anybody else who his actions affected, and it's our fault! We're the ones who made ourselves so readily available and indispensable to him, we made it okay for him to be the way he was. If he wasn't so damn selfish he would have acted better than that."

She realized that she was ranting and getting angry, and somewhere inside her, knew that it was irrational too, but it kept coming.

"He's always been selfish, and we love him anyway, because he has a good heart. But please don't talk as if you would have ever left us that night if you hadn't felt like you needed to go take care of Sonny's needs."

"It was my job, Sam. And Bernie was in trouble, remember?" He kept his voice low, trying to let his tone help calm her.

"Bernie's the other one! Why didn't he call Sonny? Sonny's the boss, right? Isn't the boss who you go to with something that important? No, of course not! Because Bernie knew, just like everybody else, that Sonny sits on his throne at the top and belts his rulings, but when it got to the real root of actually _running_ the business and making the hard decisions, that was all you! Bernie knew it, Sonny knew it - every damn body knew it! That's why you were always the first call, always the emergency contact…and Sonny was quite okay with that! And let's not forget it was Sonny who ordered Shawn to take you out!"

"He thought I shot Duke. I would've done the same thing…"

"No, you wouldn't Jason - you would've made sure you had the right person! Sonny acts on impulse, not intelligence!" She inhaled sharply, losing grip as the sickening thought echoed strongly in her head. "My God, Jason, Sonny almost killed you! You lived through getting shot in the back - through Helena and everything she put you through - made your way back home, only to be targeted by your best friend and the man who's life you've always protected with your own! He almost took you away from me and I would've never known you were right **_here_**!" She started palpitating, gasping to breathe when the enormity of that hit her square in the chest and robbed her lungs of oxygen.

"Okay, okay that's enough." He finally got up from the chair and approached with pacifying arms out, pulling her into him and hugging her tightly. "None of this is any good for the baby, please don't get any more worked up than you already are. All of it is in the past. The bullet missed and I don't work for Sonny anymore…remember?"

He shushed her when she opened her mouth to rant again. "Hu! Take a deep breath, and calm down. Please?"

Sam looked at him and pursed her lips tightly. "Mhmm!" Her grunt was loud and forceful. He knew he was fighting dirty but he was right. She was getting too worked up over things that were behind them, and the weird thing was, she didn't really blame Sonny. She'd always accepted Jason and all of him, including his job and his loyalties to people in his life before her. For some reason, what he'd said earlier had just triggered something protective inside her, like she needed to watch out for him.

Taking a cleansing breath and releasing it on a sigh, Sam was relenting. "Fine, I suppose you're right." She inhaled deeply again and allowed his calm to wash over her jutting nerves. Getting worked up wasn't good for the baby and Jason was no longer in frigid, dark waters fighting for his life. He was right here, safe in their home, and she was in his arms. She turned her head into his shoulder, taking another deep breath to breathe him in as they clung tightly to the lifeline that was each other.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mom, are you here?"

Pushing the door to Alexis' lakehouse open, Sam entered the living room calling out to her, then stopped when her mother looked up from the couch where she was sitting with an unknown blonde woman.

"Hi, baby! Come on in!"

Alexis rose from her seat and held her hand out to her eldest daughter, who reached out to take it, stepping down from the landing and allowing her mother to lead her into the living area.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I can come back later, Mom - I just wanted to stop in to check on you."

Alexis patted Sam's hand where she held it in both of hers. "No, you don't have to leave. Let me introduce you to someone…Sam, this is Liv - she's a friend."

"Hello."

Sam was shocked at the instant dislike that slapped at her. She did not like this woman…and she didn't even know her!

"Sam - it's so nice to finally meet you, your mother's told me all about you. Please, come in - sit…join us."

Sam looked at the stranger then back to her mother. "Really Mom, I don't need to intrude - finish your meeting and I'll stop by after I pickup Danny from Monica's."

"Nonsense." The blonde giant stood and moved towards them, instantly grabbing hold of Sam's hand to pull her towards the couch.

Feeling uneasy with the woman touching her, Sam softly withdrew her hand from hers to remove her coat, before taking a seat on the couch, where the woman instantly sat close to her…too close for Sam's comfort, so she instinctively shifted her body, during which she also moved a couple inches further from her.

"I'm sorry…Liv, is it?" When she nodded, Sam continued, "Who are you exactly?"

"She's my sponsor, Sam." Alexis offered an explanation, knowing her daughter and that her curious mind was no doubt working overtime to place the strange woman. They lived in a pretty small town where they knew most everybody in their circle, or at least had seen them around. She herself hadn't met Liv until she got home a few days before to find her on the porch with Julian, something she would not be sharing with her daughter, who she knew would not appreciate it in the least. Julian had quickly explained that the woman who'd promptly introduced herself as Alexis' new sponsor, had been there when he arrived.

"Your mother has told me so much about you, Sam. You girls mean everything to her, did you know that?" She reached out and rested her hand on Sam's belly. "Family is everything, don't you agree?"

Alexis was chagrined. Huh, oh!

Sam looked at her belly where she wanted to yank the woman's hand off her, but instead told her cooly, "Ahh, _Liv_ \- please don't touch me without my permission."

The blonde pulled her hand back and smiled boldly, "Oh, I'm so sorry, how very rude of me. May, I?"

Sam looked at her questioningly. "I'd rather you didn't."

Alexis felt the urgent need to put the woman at ease in case her feelings were hurt, knowing that Sam wouldn't give a rats ass if they were. She didn't appreciate strangers laying hands on her or her baby and wasn't shy about making it known.

"Liv, Sam doesn't like to be touched - it's nothing personal - she just met you, that's all."

"Oh, don't think another second about it - I completely understand. It is kind of rude, when you think about it - a complete stranger thinking it's okay to lay hands on your body without even asking first. It's weird, but it's such a natural thing to do with a pregnant woman, am I right?"

Both women smirked uneasily as the talkative blonde continued, "So, Sam how far along are you - you look like you're about to pop anytime now."

"Yep, my husband and I are getting ready to welcome this little one very soon. So, how long have you been my mother's sponsor? I'm surprised we haven't met you before."

"Alexis and I just started working together. I'm new in town."

"I see. Do you have family here?"

"No, I'm afraid I was never lucky enough to land the husband and kids. It wasn't in the cards for me, unfortunately. But you lucked out in that department, didn't you Sam? You're living the dream with the dark, handsome guy, and now on your second child. Some women are lucky like that, aren't they?"

Something about the way she said that didn't sit very well with Sam. The woman was giving her the creeps and she didn't really understand why. She was a bit brash and overstated but she'd given no real reason not to like her, so what was so very annoying and out of place about her?

"Jason and I aren't _lucky_ …we work at our relationship and we have love, honesty, and trust between us. Luck can't sustain a family."

"Oh, of course - I wasn't trying to imply that you didn't." Her eyes cast down to Sam's belly again, making the PI grotesquely uncomfortable. "Children are such a blessing, but we don't all get to share in that particular joy."

She seemed to pull herself up. "Do you like your OB?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the strange question, which Liv noticed and hurried to explain.

"I'm not asking for me, of course, but I have a friend who's looking to change. If yours is any good, I'd like to pass on her information, if you don't mind."

"GH has some of the very best, renown doctors in the country - your friend would be well cared for by any one of them."

"But don't you have one in particular?"

"Yes, I do!" Sam got to her feet, getting annoyed with the woman and her intrusive, personal questions and behavior, needing to leave and not insult her further in her mother's home where she was her guest. "Mom, I'm gonna take off. I'll call you later and Danny and I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

Alexis could sense it coming and she also knew it was to prevent the alternative, that her daughter was on the brink of unleashing. Matter of fact, she'd been surprised she'd held back so calmly. It was obvious that Sam did not care for Liv at all, and the audacious woman kept giving her more reasons to feel that way.

"Okay, baby." Alexis hugged her daughter and walked her to the door. "Kiss my grandson for me and tell him grandma loves him."

"I will." Sam looked over to the blonde and she could swear she saw a strange, calculating look on her face before it warped into what Sam was sure was a phony, friendless smile. Something was seriously off about the woman. "Goodbye, Liv."

"Bye, Sam. It was really nice meeting you - hope to see you again very soon."

Eyeing her and wondering why the words sounded like a threat, Sam mustered a tiny smile then kissed her mother's cheek and left them alone, unable to shake the uneasy feeling she got from the stranger. Noticing there was no other car in the driveway other than her mother's, Sam looked around in search of one that must belong to the woman, noting two parked on the street that she didn't recognize as belonging to the neighbors. Pulling out slowly, she drove by them and captured the plates for each one before she drove away.

Her hormones had all her senses kicked into overdrive, including the overprotectiveness that she felt towards her family. Her mother had had a hellish year and the last thing she needed to do was to build trust with someone she shouldn't. Another big disappointment was not something she wanted her to have to endure anytime soon, so she was going to find out some more about this person who was claiming a place of trust in her life.

Jason walked into the restaurant at the MetroCourt where he found Julian waiting at a table, his eyes darting the room furtively, as though ready to jump at his own shadow. Taking the unoccupied chair across from the unlikable man, Jason got straight to the point.

"You were very vague with Sam about some threat to her and our family, now you call and say you want to come clean, so here I am - who are we in danger from?"

Julian glanced over at the scowling young man whom he'd have to entrust with the security of his daughter and grandchildren. He didn't care at all for the brusque enforcer with the deadly skills he'd always heard so much about, but he had no say in his strong daughter's choices. He couldn't deny that the man did seem to love his family as he'd kept his word and stayed away from the business like he promised them, but he needed him to keep them out of the way of the new danger headed their way, which was unlike anything they thought they'd faced before. He had no idea what his sister really had planned but he was quite certain her threats were very real. She'd tried to kill him, her blood…he had no illusions about her not carrying out her threats against Sam and Alexis.

"You need to keep Sam and the kids safe. Stop asking questions about things you don't need to be involved in. As long as you keep your heads down, you won't have anything to worry about, but you have to stop running around town digging into stuff."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. Get Sam to stay out of things that don't concern her. She won't listen to me, so I hope you can take your head outta your ass long enough to see that I'm only concerned for her. I'm trying to save your children."

"Did you just threaten my children?"

"What? Listen to me, will you? You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I don't tell Sam how to feel and I sure as hell don't tell her what to do. So why don't you stop beating around the bush and give us some real information that will be of some actual use, and not just a complete damn waste of my time."

Julian studied Jason as though he was contemplating the request, then he drained his coffee cup and refilled it from the carafe sitting between them before he filled the cup in front of Jason, who just glanced at it then back to Julian, without so much as touching it.

"I don't want you to pour me coffee - I want you to tell me who's threatening my family!"

"I tried to warn you. If anything happens to Sam or those kids, it'll be on your head!"

Jason leant across the table angrily, hissing through gritted teeth, "You keep saying nothing and I'm going to treat _you_ like the threat. What do you think I do to people who threaten my family?"

"I'm not your enemy. I would never harm my daughter or her children!" The open dislike at the table was thick as they stared each other down. "Relax and drink your coffee - I'm not who you need to be wary of."

"But you know who is! How is keeping it to yourself not just as bad? You're bringing harm to them by not being forthcoming with what you know! Tell me who it is - tell me who I need to be looking for!"

The two men sat and glared at each other, thinking how stubborn and uncooperative the other was. Noticing how his eyes kept going to the coffee cup at his finger tips, Jason realized that Julian hadn't taken a sip since he refilled his cup. Looking closely at the brew, Jason tilted the cup slightly.

"What's this?" He looked up to eyes that would have been a dead giveaway at poker. "Why are you trying so hard to get me to drink this?" His senses were flaring - they had been ever since he got there, and Jason could remember a time when they'd been referred to as his spidey senses. Sonny used to bet people to try and get a lie past him.

Julian grew uncomfortable…shifting in his seat as though it was on fire, clearing his throat and no longer meeting Jason's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm trying to poison you? What would I look like, poisoning my daughter's husband?"

"A corpse."

He cleared his throat again, this time forcing his eyes to meet cold blue ones punctuating pursed, thin lips.

"Exactly. I'm trying to get you to listen to reason, Morgan - I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, but don't say I never warned you!"

He then got dramatically to his feet and walked to the elevator, where he pretended to push the button, glancing over his shoulder to see if Jason would take a drink. Only, the stubborn son of a bitch pushed the cup away and just sat there fuming. So much for his plan to slow him down so maybe they would finally listen.

He turned and pushed the button to call the elevator for real this time, looking over once more only to find that Jason had disappeared. Julian scanned the thinly occupied room curiously before the ping of the arriving car drew his attention. He wasn't sure that he shouldn't be concerned about the man's whereabouts.

He finally got to the parking garage and sunk into the driver's seat of his car, sighing loudly when he realized what a huge waste of time that meeting had been. He couldn't get Morgan to listen, and now he'd probably drawn suspicion to himself by trying to drug him. Just then, a shift behind him alerted Julian for the first time that he was not alone in the car. The click of the gun sounded as soon as his panicked eyes darted to the rearview mirror.

"You're officially a threat - drive."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to tell you again!"

The eyes that glared back at him commanded obedience.

"Where?"

"To the docks - go!"

Minutes later they were pulling up to a known Corinthos warehouse, where Julian was ordered to exit the car.

"Morgan, this is ridiculous…" he trailed off when a punch to his gut doubled him over in sharp pain.

"That's for trying to poison me, you son of a bitch!" Shoving the man through the door, Jason pointed the gun at his head and gestured towards the back of the room. Following obediently, trying to walk upright, Julian staggered past two Corinthos associates who barely looked up from a card game to nod at Jason who shoved him to enter a dark, tight room ahead of him. The flick of a switch quickly illuminated the place. Fucker must've taken the stairs to beat him to the garage and ambush him like that.

"Sit!"

He sat down. "Morgan, what is this? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"You're about to learn that when it comes to Sam and our children, no one who poses a threat to them will ever be safe from me. You're going to leave here one of two ways, you either tell me something useful and walk outta here…or you get carried out. The choice is up to you."

"My daughter would never sanction this. How would you explain to her that you killed her father, huh - how?"

Jason sneered at the man. "You may have known her for awhile now but you don't know Sam very well at all. When it comes to our children, she's more of a biter than you know…don't count on Sam to rescue you from this…you will lose!"

"This is preposterous! You can't keep me here - I didn't do anything!"

"NO…YOU DIDN'T!" Jason neared on the man menacingly. "Somebody is threatening harm to your flesh and blood and you do NOTHING! You even refuse to give us a name - what kind of father does that make you? Grandfather - you think you're worthy of my children calling you that when you won't even point out a threat to their safety? I could've respected you, Julian - I could've seen you not saying anything… ** _IF_** …you were doing something about it. But you aren't are you…because whoever this is has you crapping your pants in fear. Well, guess what?" He circled Julian slowly, then stooped near his face. "Time's up, pops! Choose!"

Julian was eyeing the black latex gloves Jason had been donning slowly, and when he pulled out the cutting shears from his back pocket and snapped it twice, he finally understood that maybe his sister wasn't the bigger threat afterall.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you think you're going to do with that?"

Realizing that he wasn't tied to the chair, Julian jumped to his feet in scrambling panic, only to feel Jason's brace against his shoulder when he shoved him, hard, sending him back down to the chair with impact.

"Sit down!"

The force of his landing sent the wooden chair railing backwards to the floor, where Julian laid looking up frantically when the two henchmen rushed in from the front, the first one stepping on his chest with a heavy, muddy boot, while the other removed Julian's own boot and sock from his left foot, to clasp his small toe in a vice, holding it steady over the overturned leg of the chair.

Jason snapped the shears once again. "Media Mogul bleeds to death in abandoned warehouse…that's going to be the news caption in your paper tomorrow, if I have to keep asking." He placed the tool on Julians toe, then gripped it uncomfortably tight. " ** _Who's threatening my family_**?"

Julian's eyes bulged at the sight of the vein popping in the enforcer's neck and the promise of his death set in the icy blues glaring down at him. His sister was no one to fool with…she meant business and she had a score to settle, but in that moment Jason Morgan was equally no joke! He'd heard of the deadly skills the man possessed - he was a legend in their circles - revered as the enforcer like no other, whispered about even after he was thought gone for good…and now he could clearly see why! He was frightening, and Julian had no doubt that the man would go all the way, despite the familial ties between them.

That brief moment of hesitation was all it took to prove to himself he was right, when he felt the skin break and the start of a sharp pain as the shears started to cut through flesh.

 ** _"_** ** _OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! STOP, GODDAMIT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!"_**

Keeping the shears in place, Jason stopped just where it hit bone, eyeing the man on the floor with hatred, his raised eyebrow the indication that there was an unanswered question still between them.

" **OLIVIA - OLIVIA JEROME!** " Julian yelled in frustration, then whimpered when he felt the shears leave his toe, the blood from the cut trickling down his foot to drip to the floor below.

"Jerome? Some relative of yours?" Jason didn't step away from the man's foot, wordlessly reminding him there was danger still present.

"My sister! Olivia's my sister!"

"What? My wife and our kids are in danger from her _aunt_?" His eyes narrowed and his lips turned up in disgust. "What kind of fucked up family are you people?"

"She has a grudge, okay? She's angry about something that happened a long time ago - and she means to get her revenge by hurting my family."

"Sam is not **_your_** family, Julian! You took care of that when you tried to cut her mother's throat. Sam is **_MY_** family…and I'll send you _AND_ your sister to hell before I let you hurt her - you understand me?"

Gesturing to Ronaldo to get him up, Jason turned his back on the man and placed the shears on the table, his mind catapulting into overdrive. Turning around to face him now seated upright, beleaguering his wounded foot, Jason peeled the gloves from his hands.

"You're going to tell me everything, and I swear if I feel like you're leaving out a single fucking thing, I'll take _both_ your big toes before I drop you in a wood chipper!"

"Sam is my daughter - I love her! Just like I love her mother! Olivia thinks I tried to kill her, so now she wants revenge and she'll get it by taking it out on them. She's very powerful - you don't know who you're dealing with."

"So, my wife has a target on her back just because she's related to you, and you didn't think she had a right to know any of that?"

"It's the safest thing for her, for your children. You have to convince Sam to stop trying to free Sonny's right hand - Olivia wants him left behind bars, and as long as Sam stays away from it, she'll leave her alone."

"This involves Shawn and Sonny? How?"

"I don't know - I don't ask questions and you shouldn't either. It's safer that way."

"You expect me to take advise from you, a man who let a sister who hasn't been a player in this town in years, just roll back in and bring him to his knees in fear? Listen to yourself, you're scared shitless by this woman."

"You would be too, if you knew what she was capable of." His voice got squeaky and his lips quivered for a second. "I had to make Alexis believe I would kill her, make Olivia believe I would go through with it…just so she'd back off."

"So, according to you, Olivia made you do it? It wasn't you who forced Alexis to defend a criminal so he'd keep quiet about his involvement with you? It wasn't you who sanctioned the death of a troubled kid finally winning his fight against drug addiction, who's only crime was coming forward to try to do the right thing? Taking a knife and holding it to the throat of your daughter's mother - your wife…that's on Olivia…she made you do it all, huh?"

"Olivia is not kidding - she's going to hurt Sam, and it'll be your fault! Now that you forced me to tell you about her, Sam and Alexis are in real danger! She'll be going after them now, because of you, Morgan!"

" ** _So I stop her!_** That's what you do when somebody threatens someone you love - _**you fucking stop them!**_ "

Jason could feel his heart racing with the anger soaring through his veins. This fool had done absolutely nothing, while he's allowed a deranged woman to breathe the same air as the people who mean everything to him, making plans to harm them, while he cowered in a corner wetting his pants in fear. He shook his head at the pathetic loser who liked to talk as though he was some type of gangster anyone should be afraid of.

"It seriously never occurred to you to bring her to my attention, to even join forces to protect the people in our lives?" Jason watched the dawning in the man's eyes and snorted. "Of course not…you figured burying your head in the sand and trying to kill your wife made **_alot_** more sense."

Jason leant back against the table and braced his hands behind him on it, to physically prevent himself from reaching into his pocket for his gun to shoot the blithering coward.

"You pathetic son of a bitch - you really do believe that keeping quiet will stop this lunatic, don't you? My wife could meet this woman and think she's completely harmless, leave herself vulnerable because she has no idea different…but you think that would be okay for her? You think that's the safe way to play this…to have them stumbling around blind, in the dark about the danger they're in…because you're a dipshit?"

"She promised to leave them alone as long as I do what she says, and I have…she'll get what she came for and leave town. You just have to leave it alone, Morgan! Don't do anything, or she'll hurt Alexis and Sam. Think about the baby!"

Jason lost his calm, rushing towards the man angrily. "Don't talk about them! Don't even breathe in their direction again. Sam is not going to hide her head in the sand and hope for the best - she is _NOTHING_ like you! The only thing I want to hear from you is where to find your sister and what she looks like!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia poured a second cup of tea and sat behind the mahogany desk, thinking back to her last conversation with Rouge, hissing at herself again for being surrounded by such incompetence. Just then the ire of her thoughts came through the door of the small store office.

"Ma'am, your brother has been located. He was last seen driving away from the parking garage at the MetroCourt, with what was assumed to be an uninvited passenger."

The English drawl that was usually so cultured and cute was grating on her nerves. Funny how that always happened when he had distasteful news to report.

"Why do you say that?"

"Mr. Morgan was spotted getting into the backseat of the car, right before your brother came down from the hotel. They were tailed to the docks and it was observed that their entry to a warehouse was not by Mr. Jerome's consent."

"When was this?"

"Less than an hour ago."

As the anger blazed anew through her, she ground her teeth behind tight lips and laid the cup down on the desk.

"That cowering fool better not say a word." She started fuming but then the realization of what she needed to do came to the forefront of her mind. "Bring the car around…I have a doctor's appointment with my new OB."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam sat at the desk in her office, beating away at the keyboards. The DMV report on the plates she'd pulled from her mother's house didn't reveal much. One was out of state and the registered last name was the same as that of a neighbor, and the other, which Sam concluded was driven by the blonde woman, was a rental. Her next stop was the rental records, but they threw up another road block, showing the car rented to a man. Sam didn't recognize him from the photocopy of his license in the file.

Why the secrecy, what was with the cloak and daggers? Liv had parked on the street, and not even directly in front of the lakehouse that had room in the driveway for several cars…so obviously, she didn't want to be observed visiting Alexis. She was driving a car rented by someone else. Usually, only people with something sinister to hide went through so many steps to keep themselves hidden. Who was this woman?

Her cellphone on the desk beeped and she glanced over to see Jason's scowling face, bringing a smile to hers even before she picked it up to hear his voice. Her love was calling.

"Hey!"

"Hey, babe - where are you?"

There was concern in his voice.

"At the office - what's going on?"

"I just had a talk with your father and he shared something interesting you won't even believe."

The mere mention of the man caused Sam's eyes to roll skyward and irritation to peak. "What now?"

"Did you know that Ava wasn't your only aunt?" At her startled, "What?" he continued, "Apparently they have an older sister named, Olivia. She was thought dead for years but has made a reappearance, and somehow blames you for the shit in her life."

Sam's head drooped slowly forward as she pinched the bridge between closed eyes, using the forefinger and thumb of her free hand, cursing the image of the reoccurring fuckup her father had turned out to be. Add two sadistic aunts who hated their own lives so much they devoted themselves to destroying other people's, and the picture was perfect. Why, dear God, were these people related to her?

"Sam? Sam!"

She lifted her head and opened her eyes to the worried sound of her lifeline through the phone, running a weary hand over her mouth. "Yea. I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, baby…I know." He knew exactly what she was thinking - he was thinking it too - but the Jeromes fell short of being a priority, if it weren't for the threat they now posed to his family, he wouldn't care less what they did.

"Who is this woman?"

"Don't know for sure yet, but she came to town recently and according to Julian, she's behind all the crap he's been pulling. I'll call Spinelli to help, but in the meantime, I need you to be careful, okay? I think you should lay low at home until I find her."

"You don't need to bother Spinelli, Jason - I can help you look. Did Julian give you a description, address, anything?" Sam listened when Jason relayed what he learned from Julian, sitting upright in her seat when she heard the physical description.

"No way! This has to be a coincidence!" But her gut was reminding her that with them, it usually wasn't.

"What does?" Jason listened as Sam went on to tell him about her encounter with the woman at her mother's home.

"Jason, I instantly disliked her - it was the strangest thing. Then she kept trying to touch me and she was asking the most personal questions! It's her Jason - it's too neat not to be. She's new in town, she fits the physical description, has latched on to my mother, and she's overly interested in us. It's got to be her!"

"Was she still with your mom when you left?"

"She's pretending to be her sponsor! Jason, I have to go!"

"Sam, no - let me…" but he was talking to thin air…she'd already hung up. Cursing under his breath, he had turned the SUV around and was heading towards the lakehouse when she called him back minutes later.

"She's okay - she's with Diane at her office going over case files."

"Good. Now, stay put - I'm coming to get you."

"I'm fine, Jason. You should go warn Sonny."

"I can call him - I'm not letting you out of my sight until we find your crazy aunt. She's already made contact with you, Sam - she made her first move!"

"I'm heading to the hospital right now - Kelly wants to see me, and before you ask, no, it's not an emergency. Her office said she just wanted to followup on the discussion we had last time about the fetal non-stress test. Remember she said she was going to review the tests?"

He remembered very well that Sam was uneasy after that appointment but tried to bury the doubts eating at her. "Good, I'll meet you there."

"You don't have to come to every single doctor's appointment, Jason - you have something important to do."

"Listen to me - I don't care how often you have to go in, or how minor it is - I don't want to miss a thing, Sam…I want to share it all with you. Talking to Sonny can wait."

"I love you for saying that, but it's really not necessary. I can still handle a few minor things on my own - this is one of them. But if you insist, just meet me after you talk to Sonny. You have to do it in person - you know you can't say everything on the phone. I'll wait for you at the hospital, okay?"

Jason thought for a minute before relenting. "Alright, I'll do it your way, but I won't be long. Promise you'll wait for me there?"

"Promise."

"I love you!" He couldn't show her, tell her enough.

"I love you too. See you soon."

Jason hung up and sighed. Sometimes, as much as he lauded and admired her independent self reliance, he also wished she needed him more. But he had to admit that it made her sexy as all hell and he was the proud man who could call her wife. Olivia Jerome was in for a rude awakening if she was expecting a damsel in distress in his Sam Morgan!

He found Sonny at home in the study, where he was having a heated discussion on the phone.

"It's not that complicated, Max - you say, yes Mr. C - I'll take care of it…and then you take care of it. It's a little late for Diane to have a problem with you doing your job, don't you think? And before you say one more word that's going to piss me off, remember _you_ work for _me_!"

Jason entered and sat where Sonny indicated for him to take a seat, before he slammed the phone down on the desk and walked over to the wet bar.

"I don't know why I keep putting up with it!"

"He's a standup guy, that's why."

Sonny turned to look at the man he considered his brother and smiled at his usual quick and short way of putting something into perspective, gesturing with the whisky bottle. Turning back to the bar when Jason nodded yes, he poured one for his friend then joined him, taking the opposite chair.

"So what brings you by?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but Julian Jerome's got a sister."

Sonny squished his brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that - we all know Ava."

Jason shook his head and lowered the glass he'd just taken a sip from. "Olivia. Turns out there's one nobody knew anything about. She was dead - now she's not."

"Great - that's all we need - another one!"

"Yeah, well we have a problem. She's up to something - we have no idea what yet, but it hinges on Shawn staying locked up."

"That's just too damn bad then, isn't it? Diane's taking his case - I talked to her this morning about replacing those hacks he had for lawyers. She thinks she can get him released soon, with his sentence commuted to time served."

"She's made contact with Alexis under a fake persona and we know Julian is scared shitless of her, which really doesn't say much, but it sounds like she's been quietly making some serious inroads. We don't know what it is she really wants or how she's getting it. We need to find her and fast."

"I know somebody who can help us do just that." Sonny was out of his chair and making his way to the phone on his desk. "We'll have a location before nightfall."


	30. Chapter 30

Sam's voice drawled in wonder. "What do you mean she's left? We have an appointment."

The nurse at the station looked at her in query. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan but Dr. Lee has no more appointments for the day and she's already gone. There must be some mistake - I'm so sorry for the mixup."

"This makes no sense. Someone named Mindy called me and said Kelly needed me to come see her and she had the four-thirty slot available. Did she forget?"

"We don't have a Mindy on staff. I'm not sure who called you, but they made a mistake. I apologize - do you need me to reschedule for you? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"My baby's fine - it must be a mixup as you said. It's okay, I'll just stick with the appointment that's set for next week. Thanks."

She took the elevator to the parking garage and made her way towards her SUV, reaching into her coat pocket for her cellphone. She should stop Jason before he drove all the way there for nothing. She sent him a text to tell him the appointment was cancelled and she'd see him at home in thirty minutes.

She hit send then rounded a column sharply, only to run smack into someone in her path. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Sam, fancy running into you here!" The blonde woman laughed loudly and slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Literally!"

"Hello again!" Sam eyed the woman furtively, her mind instantly racing. Had she followed her?

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Home." Sam made to move around the woman, who moved to step back in her path. "As you said, I'm in a rush, so please excuse me."

"You can't spare five minutes for your mother's good friend? She and I are getting to know each other so well, I feel as if we're practically family, you and I."

The smug smirk on her face made Sam want to slap it. "I'm sure. But I really do have to run."

Olivia Jerome's eyes narrowed as they travelled the petite brunette's face. "Let's not keep this charade going any longer. I know you know who I am."

"What do you want?" Sam wasn't interested in making small talk with her either.

Olivia gestured towards her car with a nod of her head. "Get in."

"No, thank you."

The cold laugh was mocking. "I wasn't asking." That's when Sam saw the forty-five in her gloved right hand lifting slowly in her direction. "Don't make me hurt the baby."

"I'm not getting in that car with you, so tell me what the hell you want right here!"

"My, my, aren't you the spunky one? You must think I'm playing." She advanced menacingly, grinding through her teeth, "Get in the damn car!"

"No damn way are you taking me to a secondary location, lady! Anything you plan to do to me you're just going to have to do it right here!"

In her head, Sam was kicking herself for sending Jason that text. If she hadn't, he'd probably be pulling up right now. She needed to keep the narcissist talking till she could figure out a way to get away from her. Reminding herself to keep breathing calmly, she rubbed her baby soothingly. No way would she endanger her child by allowing herself to get taken anywhere.

"Don't make the fact that we're family give you false hopes that I won't do what I say." Olivia knew that the longer they stayed in the garage, the more likely it was someone would discover them very soon, and then she'd lose the element of control. She couldn't have that.

Sam knew it too. "You are related to Julian - that makes us blood relatives - we are _NOT_ family!"

The faked wounded look on her face preceded the assumed hurt when she said, "You wound me niece. I was very much looking forward to us bonding before the baby gets here."

"You'll never get anywhere near my child."

"Now, that's just selfish, Sam. You already have one child - be a dear and let your aunt have this one."

"Are you insane?"

"It's not nice to call people names, dear. I mean, why should you have everything when the rest of us have nothing? I lost the love of my life - you're happily married to yours. I wanted his baby more than anything in the world - I was robbed…yet here you are with the guy, the beautiful children, the dream house _and_ the happy life…why do **_you_** get to be happy, huh?" Anger blazed through her at the entitlement of some. Her voice was gravel…strained with grave intensity. "I lost years of my life - **YEARS** \- because your father tried to kill me! I lost the man I love and everything that meant anything to me - had to leave my home behind because Julian was such a blasted pig! **_You owe me_**!"

"I owe you? I owe you? Owe you what - **_my child_**? Do you hear how crazy you sound? I am not responsible for some unknown deeds between you and Julian, and neither is my mother…so you two can leave us out of your sick, insidious games and fuck off."

"You're just as selfish and unreasonable as your father. Can't you think of anybody but yourself?" Getting impatient and knowing she was running out of time, Olivia stuck the gun up close and personal in Sam's side. "I've just about had it with you and that snippy tongue."

The click behind her froze her movements and rattled her brain, to be compounded by the cold, angry voice of her new found nephew-in-law.

"You have two seconds to get away from my wife, or you're dead!"

Olivia closed her eyes briefly as she kicked herself for taking too long to get the stubborn woman moving. Her plan had been foolproof - get Sam Morgan to an isolated house off the main and take the baby from her, dispose of her lifeless body and lay low while she executes the rest of her plan to rid Port Charles of its longstanding benefactor and protector. Opening her eyes again, she dug the gun deeper into Sam's side as she maneuvered the tiny woman to move in front of her and face the newcomer.

Her eyes ran over Jason Morgan appreciatively. Despite her hatred for her niece, Olivia had to admit that she had excellent taste in husbands, the beautiful specimen of a man in front of her reigniting feelings that had been long dead for any man but her beloved Duke. His handsome face was hard, as tense jaws and icy eyes relayed the animosity he was obviously feeling, his broad shoulders regal in the stance of a man who was all man. Yes, yes, yes…her niece had snagged herself a fine one!

"Are you really willing to risk hitting your darling wife and child, Mr. Morgan? Do you fancy yourself that good of a shot afterall?"

His eyes were unflinching as his icy glare dropped another degree, and Olivia smiled coldly, reveling in the fact that he would do nothing more than stand there while she got away with her prized hostage.

In the next instance she would've sworn she'd seen something pass between them, but before she had a chance to react one way or the other, her spritely niece jerked her entire body to the left, just before the resounding sound of a shot boomed in her ear and the piercing sting of a bullet tore through her shoulder. In shocked astonishment, she saw the gun wretched from her hand when a second missile tore its way through cartilage and flesh, taking her forefinger for company.

 **"** **Haawwww! Haaaaaww…you son of a bitch! You shot me - you fucking shot me!"**

She doubled over in pain, gripping tight hold of her right hand as blood spurted from the stub, and her shoulder blazed like the fires of hell. **"My finger! I'm going to kill you for this! I'll kill every last one of you for this!"**

"Sam!"

Jason rushed to his wife as she used her foot to sweep the fallen gun to the far corner, encasing her soundly inside his arms as he hugged her to him, releasing his breath for the fist time since he entered that garage and saw her at the other end of a mad woman's gun.

"I'm okay!"

He hugged her again and held the sweet warmth of her body to him as he took a deep, deep breath. She was okay. "The baby?"

Sam eased herself from within his arms so he could see her face, read in her eyes that they were okay. Only then did she see the calm she was hoping he'd draw from her, return to him once again.

Turning back to the yelling and screaming for bloody murder that had now drawn the attention of some arriving motorists, one of whom must have called upstairs as two security guards made their way to the trio, approaching with caution, the Morgans watched the ensuing drama.

"Is everything all right here?" The first guard stopped to bend over near Olivia, reaching his hand out towards her shoulder, hovering just above it.

 ** _"_** ** _NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT! DON'T YOU SEE ME BLEEDING TO DEATH? THIS MAN ATTACKED ME - ARREST HIM AND GET ME A DOCTOR!"_**

"Ma'am, please calm down!" The guard tried to soothe the stooped over, irate woman grasping desperately to her hand, as the other used his radio to call for medical assistance. The first guard turned to Jason to ask, "Can you tell me what happened, Mr. Morgan?" He recognized the former enforcer and son of the Chief of Staff.

"She tried to kidnap my wife and I stopped her." Jason pulled Sam further into the crook of his arm as he told the guard, "I'm taking my wife home - that's where the police can find me if they have questions."

"Mr. Morgan, you can't leave the scene. The police are on their way and they will definitely want to talk to you."

Jason was already leading Sam towards his SUV. "I already told you what happened and they know where to find me."

Olivia was frantic and livid. **"Do something! Don't just let him leave - look what he did to me!"**

But her cries were as useless as the guard's words, as the Morgans got in the SUV and left the garage.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to go upstairs and get checked out? I think you should let a doctor look at you."

"We're fine, Jason - she didn't hurt us." When he still looked worried she continued, "You got there before she had a chance to do anything…thank you by the way. I was convinced you weren't coming after I sent you that text."

"I told you I'd be here and I meant it. I was coming no matter what you said." He'd held onto her hand the minute they sat down, and he still clung tightly to her now, their fingers intertwined where he held her hand close to his body. They had just cleared the first set of traffic lights when a siren sounded behind them.

Cursing under his breath, Jason pulled over to the side and sighed. Sam gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he exited and walked towards the officer alighting from the police vehicle.

"Great, here we go," Sam mumbled underneath her breath as she watched them in the mirror. Her phone beeped and she reached for it to see a text from Monica, saying she and Danny were heading to the movies after an early dinner, so she could pick him up later that night. Sam sent a quick reply telling them to have fun, smiling at the mental picture of grandma and grandson thoroughly enjoying each other. The two shared such a special bond and Sam was so glad they were in each other's lives. She smiled again and looked up to the mirror, just in time to gasp at an handcuffed Jason being placed in the back of a squad car.

Wrenching her door open, Sam jumped out and hurried towards the officer who was now getting behind the wheel.

"Wait just a damn minute - where are you taking my husband? Why are you arresting Jason?"

"Ma'am, I need you to step back. Mr. Morgan is under arrest for felony wounding and leaving the scene. You can see him at the police station."

"That's ridiculous - that woman had a gun on me and was threatening the lives of me and my baby. My husband stopped her from kidnapping us - you cannot arrest him for this!"

"Tell it to the judge, lady - please get back into your vehicle before you get arrested too, for obstruction of justice."

"Don't try to intimidate me - this is a false arrest - you have no right to arrest him!"

"Lady, I won't tell you again. Get out of the way, or I'll cuff you too."

Sam had already turned away from the useless man, grabbing for her phone and hurriedly searching for the number of someone who could actually do something worthwhile.

"Diane!" She exclaimed shortly, as she threw the door of the SUV open and got behind the wheel. "Jason's been arrested - please meet us at the PCPD!" Hanging up without waiting for an answer, Sam adjusted the seat, then tore from the curb to follow the patrol car to the police station.

Ten minutes later she had parked in the visitor's area and was just about to exit the SUV when her phone rang. She looked at Diane's number before she pushed the button to put her on speaker.

"Sam, I was just leaving the courthouse next door when you called, so I'm at the station now. According to the commissioner, Jason will be booked on attempted murder and unlawfully discharging a weapon in a public place. They're claiming he could've injured other civilians and he will be held overnight, as no judge will be available before ten a.m. tomorrow."

"Diane, you have to do something. Olivia had a gun, she was threatening my baby - Jason shot her to protect us."

"Don't worry, I left messages for a couple judges who owe me a favor. I'm sure somebody will get back to me soon. If not, it's only for the night - Jason could do that standing on his head."

Sam wasn't allayed by the lawyer's calm reassurance. "He shouldn't have to, Diane! He didn't do anything that warrants him being arrested, and I won't let him spend the night in that dreadful place because of it!"

"I'll do what I can, Sam, but prepare yourself that we may have no choice."

Sam hung up after thanking her and urging her to keep trying. Then her anger soared towards a new target. The fucking fuckup of a Commissioner has had a hard-on for Jason ever since she met him. She's used every opportunity she could to get him locked up and here she was with more of the same bullshit.

Slamming the door shut, Sam steered the SUV back towards the parking garage. She had work to do and she would need her laptop that had been left in her own vehicle...it was time to stop Jordan Ashford once for all!

Two hours later, Sam couldn't believe what she'd found. She had hoped to find some tiny tidbit in the woman's past that would get her to back off Jason and leave him alone, something she'd want to stay hidden forever, but what Sam uncovered could do so much more than that.

She returned to the police station with the laptop clutched pricelessly to her side, strutting purposefully into the squad room, her heels clicking on tile as she veered straight for the interrogation room, not even glancing at the desk sergeant or the two officers whose desks she brushed past on her way. That's where they would be holding Jason, trying to get him to incriminate himself, like that had ever worked no matter how hard or often they'd tried.

"You can't go in there!" One officer shouted in her direction when she reached out to grab the doorknob, but Sam merely ignored him and pushed the door open, allowing it to slam against the wall as she entered the room to the gaping anger of the tall woman attempting to tower over Jason, who was seated at one end of the long table, with one hand cuffed to the bar near the edge.

"Mrs. Morgan, what do you think you're doing? This is a police investigation, please excuse yourself and wait outside in the waiting area!"

"You are done interrogating my husband, lady! As a matter of fact, you are done harassing him, period!"

The Commissioner moved towards her in an apparent move to intimidate the tiny brunette, folding her hands as she neared Sam, who'd moved to Jason's side and laid her laptop on the table between him and Diane.

"I can have you arrested for impeding a police investigation. You have two seconds to leave this room and wait outside."

Sam straightened her neck in answer to the woman's otherwise intimating height, meeting her eyes dead on with a cold look from her own.

"As long as you're prepared to be my cellmate, _Commissioner_!" She drummed her fingers on the laptop for emphasis. "And my misdemeanor won't have a damn thing on the felony you'll be facing!"

Diane and Jason, who had been silent during the exchange, kept looking from one woman to the other, intrigued to find out what Sam was getting ready to unleash. Jason knew that whatever it was, it was going to be big - little as she was, Sam did nothing less. They looked at the Commissioner, who was starting to lose a little of her righteous bravado.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm no lawyer, Commissioner, but we have a pretty damn good one, so give my husband and me a minute, while we ask her." Sam held up a finger to the woman animatedly, before she turned to an intrigued audience.

"Diane, what do you call it when someone lies to the police in order to cover up a _**criminal**_ hit and run she **_knows_** was committed by someone else, then hides behind it for _years_ , while she falsely accuses the **_victim_** of that crime, every chance she gets, and repeatedly tries to charge him for crimes her department is too clueless to solve or find the real perpetrators of? I mean, is there a felony in there anywhere?"

Diane, in her glib, nonchalantly amusing way, rose from her chair and turned to fully face the Commissioner, who had reverted inside a shocked shell right before them.

"Why, a first-year law student could get a conviction with evidence of a crime of that nature. Is there something the Commissioner should be made aware of, Sam? I'm certain she would be anxious to bring such a person to accountability…isn't that right, Commissioner?"

Jordan looked from one black soul to the other, taking the chair nearest her when her knees became suddenly wobbly. Were her ears deceiving her? Did Sam Morgan just walk into her interrogation room and outline the details of 'Jake Doe's' hit and run? Had she really made the connection between Ava and her involvement? That's it…her career was over!


	31. Chapter 31

"So, let me get this straight…you **_knowingly_** colluded with a mob boss to cover up the hit and run of my client, while undercover, executing your duties as an officer of the law? Where exactly did you draw the line, Commissioner?" Diane Miller eyed the woman with open disdain as they stood face to face in the interrogation room, across from Jason Morgan who was still seated and cuffed to the table, his wife standing by his side, fuming with open animosity.

"Oh, there were no lines for Jordan Ashford. She was justified in breaking the law to further her career and get what she wanted…it's everybody else who have to toe one!" Sam was so angry she was afraid to get near the woman, knowing she would slug her with everything in her.

"You people don't know what you're talking about. This is just another ridiculous attempt to pervert the course of justice and get Mr. Morgan out of answering for his actions. We have laws in this town, and the days of the Morgans and Corinthos' running things and doing as they please, are over!"

" ** _Shut up! Shut your hypocritical, disgusting mouth_**!" Sam was rounding the table and pouncing on the woman in a heated rush. She stopped short of slapping her…one, because Jason had risen from his chair and grabbed onto her arm, holding her back - two, because she felt her baby give a resounding kick against her abdomen, which served as a reminder that she shouldn't place herself in a cell in her current state. But she had a lot more to say.

"You selfish bitch - you knew what happened to Jason! Ava could've seen something that could've helped us identify him, you didn't know any different! She could've seen the car he jumped from, seen the people who had him. You wish she had killed him, is that it? Even after you came out from undercover and found out who he was, you kept your mouth shut about what happened to him, knowing fully well you were keeping a horrible secret for her. Tell me something, Jordan…everytime you looked at Jason, everytime you felt the need to lock him in jail for a crime you knew he didn't commit - Nikolas' presumed death, reading him the riot act for leaving the country to prove he didn't kill Nikolas when you were blindly determined to throw him in jail for it…you stood in this station spewing moral judgement, **_like you have any!_** Everytime a law is broken in this town you come after my husband with everything you've got - trying to pin shit on him all the time! Did you **_once_** feel **_any_** remorse for the victim of your crime? Did you **_once_** see him as a human being and feel **_any_** regret for leaving him brain damaged and unrecognizable to his family, to himself? Did you or Ava Jerome give his pain, his months spent in physical therapy, wandering around in the darkness of his mind, a second thought? What the hell is your deal, lady?"

"Sam, baby, calm down."

Sam whirled to look at him, "No, Jason - I won't calm down!" Then she whirled back to Jordan, yanking her arm from Jason's hold in the process, flicking the strand of whipping dark hair from where it landed across her face. "You want everyone to believe that you have some high moral standards that nobody else can live by, but you're just a cockroach in a suit! As long as you get what you want, you don't care how you do it or who you have to run over to get it…and _YES, PUN INTENDED!_ It's nothing to cover up running over a human being, as long as you got your _in_ with Ava Jerome! No qualms getting poor Shawn to trust and vouch for you, so long as you get to leave him as legal roadkill on your way to the top! Fool the people of Port Charles into buying your law abiding citizen act…who better to lead the charge for law, order and justice but the virtuous, Jordan Ashford who brought down Sonny's enforcer? Never mind that she's been keeping his son from him his entire damn life! Who the hell do you think you are…what gives you leave to judge Jason? All this time - keeping this huge secret, while you parade around here like the paragon of justice, and law, and order! Acting like you're so much better than people you lord over, like you're someone to respect and live up to, when all you are is just another criminal hiding behind an ill-gained badge!"

"Sam, you don't understand…" Jordan took a step towards the seething vixen, lifting a cautious hand in her direction but not daring to touch her.

Sam's fury was a vibrant bolt of dark eyes that flashed with cold animosity. "Don't I? **_Ava_** **_almost killed my husband!_** And you have been covering it up for years! Why am I the least bit surprised that you could so callously toss everything aside for selfish desires? You left your own son in the care of others, so you could bury yourself in the law…well, you know what - I don't really care what you did or didn't do on your climb to the top…except for the part where you became an accessory to the crime that left my husband for dead, and have been swinging your weight around town - swinging it in **_his_** direction to boot, when you know damn well what you did to him!"

Diane stood quietly in the corner, her arms crossed at the elbows as she watched the blazing fireworks amusedly. Sam Morgan and Carly Corinthos were two women in this town who could never be accused of holding back when it came to their true feelings. Anyone stupid enough to place themselves in the furious path of those two, especially where it concerned their children or spouses, found out pretty quickly the idiocy of such an act. It was something else to watch them at work and she hated to intervene, but saw an opening to get the favorable results they needed.

"Okay, Sam - lets give the Commissioner a second to answer for herself, shall we? Something tells me she was just about to read the report on the incident at the hospital again and see the true light of what happened, realizing that Mr. Morgan's actions in the protection of his family, were that of a law abiding citizen, stopping a deranged criminal element from unleashing more havoc on the town and its innocents. Commissioner Ashford was just about to let my client out of these cuffs and apologize for the over zealousness of a rookie police officer, who acted before gathering all the facts at the scene - isn't that right Commissioner?"

At the sight of the woman's increasing discomfort, Diane continued, "Otherwise, I will have no choice but to file a motion against this police department, and sue everyone involved for unlawful arrest and stereotypical profiling! My contacts at the local news would be encouraged to revisit every source to uncover the truth behind the hit and run of my client, and to share those findings with the public, the Mayor, and the City Council."

"Is that a threat? Are you trying to blackmail this office, Miss Miller?" Jordan found her voice again, ignoring the momentarily quiet fury still bouncing off Sam Morgan, as Jason Morgan attempted to soothe her by wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and alternately stroking her hair.

"Blackmail? Oh, my no, Commissioner! That's against the law…you remember the law, don't you? The thing you swore to uphold and defend when you got sworn into office? The thing you perverted by aiding and abetting a criminal hit and run against my client. You, an officer of the court, allowed Ava Jerome to leave the scene of an accident that resulted in bodily harm to another person - is that why you're expecting blackmail?"

Jordan would admit to nothing, her voice taking on a strength she did not feel, even as she had to discretely lean against the table in order to stay on her feet. "I have yet to see any evidence to support Mrs. Morgan's ridiculous accusations. This is a blatant attempt to perverse the course of justice, and I will not stand for it. I will not be blackmailed by criminals…"

"You might want to stop right there, Commissioner! Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are law abiding citizens of this town, who's tax dollars pay your salary. You have never secured a conviction against my client, despite the number of times you have _falsely_ accused him without evidence, only to later retract when **_he_** does your work for you and solves the crime himself…so you may want to refrain from handing out inflammatory and defamatory labels! This is merely one more instance where you and this department will end up with proverbial egg on your faces - and this time, you will have a shiny new lawsuit to match!"

Sam reached across the table to pull her laptop towards her. "You want proof? Here's a free tip, Commissioner - you really should turn off your computers when not in use…especially the ones containing damning evidence of a crime you don't want anyone to ever find!"

Using a few keystrokes, Sam brought up the pictures of Jason's fateful hit and run she'd been looking at earlier, turning the screen so the others in the room could get a clear view. She watched the blood drain from the woman's face when she recognized what she was looking at.

"What am I looking at, Sam?" Diane could make out a car and Ava Jerome in the background of the night, panic and fear written in her expression.

"It would appear that the Commissioner kept photographic evidence of their despicable actions that night - probably to keep Ava in line, or use for leverage later. Where is the honor among thieves these days, huh?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Diane…you're looking at photos of Ava Jerome standing over my husband's bloodied, mangled body, while she and Jordan Ashford hatched their coverup. He was lying there, in dire need of medical assistance, passed out from the pain inflicted on his body getting run over by two tons of metal…but they had to come up with a story before they ventured to call for help."

Jordan could once again see her career flash before her eyes, just before it went up in a blazing inferno. She tried one last feeble attempt at ignorance.

"Am I supposed to know where those came from?"

"You should! Since they're sitting on your personal computer in the privacy of your home."

"Oh, really? Because I'm hearing you admit to invasion of privacy, and illegal hacking. In case you've forgotten, that is a jailing offense!"

"Do you think I care? Go ahead, Commissioner - charge me with the crime. I guarantee you by nightfall these photos and the story I have to tell with them, will be on rotation on the evening news! You may succeed in getting a conviction later, but I will get your badge now! That's a trade I'm ready to make - are you?"

"Sam!" Jason reached his hand out to call her to him, pulling her close when she complied. "It's okay, I'll face these charges. I don't want her putting you in jail for this."

"No, Jason - you are not spending not one night in here! She's done quite enough to stain our lives…she doesn't get to take anything more from you, not ever! I'm sick to death of the whole lot of them taking and taking from you! To hell with all of them!"

"My clients haven't got all night, Commissioner - what will it be?"

Jordan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Fine, Mr. Morgan is free to go - but this is not a free pass for the mob and it is not an admittance to anything! We will be investigating further, and charges will be brought to further the course of justice in this shooting."

"Oh, really? Okay!" Sam lifted the laptop in one hand, and just a few clicks with the other later, placed it back down to the table. "You want to play, lady - let's play!"

Jordan's head exploded in pain. "What did you just do?" She practically ran towards the brunette, only to stop short when her husband placed himself between them to block her, his jaws clenching with the fierceness of his sneer. "What the hell did you just do?"

Sam tried to move around Jason to get at the woman but he kept blocking her. "What do you think I did? You think this is a joke? You think my family is going to lay idle while you declare open season on my husband whenever you feel like it? I suggest you turn on the news lady, you will not want to miss your closeup!"

"What the hell did you do?" The strangled whisper died on Jordan's lips as she slid clumsily to a chair, the heel of one hand bracing her forehead to hold the panic in.

Just then, the Mayor strolled in with two officers in tow. "Commissioner Ashford, I don't know what's going on at this precinct, but I do not appreciate my dinner getting interrupted by a judge, demanding that I pay immediate attention to a miscarriage of justice by my subordinates. Did you really arrest a citizen who was protecting his pregnant wife against a harmed kidnapper?"

She waived one of the officers towards Jason, instructing him to remove the cuffs. As Jordan rose hurriedly to her feet, the Mayor addressed Jason.

"Mr. Morgan, you are free to go." She turned back to Jordan Ashford, "I expect a full report on this incident on my desk first thing in the morning, and I expect to hear that you have the right people in custody for this as well. Are we clear?"

Jordan couldn't believe it. She was already on the hot seat and the Mayor hadn't even seen the really damaging images yet!

Jason rubbed his freed wrist gingerly as his eyes roved his wife's face. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, then melted inside his arms as they enclosed her lovingly. She braced him to her and rested her head against his broad chest. "Can we go get our son and go home? I just want to be home with you."

"Come on you two." Diane grabbed her briefcase in one hand and held the other out to usher her clients from the room. "The Commissioner has quite a bit of house cleaning to do - let's leave her to it!"

Glaring pure hate at the woman as she left the room with her hand firmly clasped in her husband's, Sam let her eyes issue the parting for her, knowing there was no mistaking the animosity that still flared there.

Sam waited in the SUV while Jason went inside the Q mansion to get Danny, whom he emerged with minutes later, draped over his shoulder, fast asleep. Sam smiled as they approached, then climbed over to the backseat to open the door for them. She buckled her sleeping son in his seat, as Jason got behind the wheel.

"Monica said he conked out at the movies. She wanted us to just let him sleep but I had a feeling you wanted him home tonight."

Sam sat next to her baby and watched his peaceful face in sleep. "Thank you…" Her husband always knew what she needed even when she didn't voice it.

After tucking Danny in, Sam showered and got ready for bed, anxious to put the long, straining day behind her. She stood in front of the sink, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she slowly moisturized her face, smiling a moment later when Jason stepped up behind her and braced his hands on the sink on either side of her. She watched as his head dipped to the crook of her shoulder, where he nuzzled his lips to her neck.

"You smell nice!"

She turned her head to rub her cheek against him. He smelled like Jason and soap. "You do too." She loved that all man, natural smell of him. Leaning back into chiseled goodness, Sam covered his hands where they laid on their baby, basking in the feel of his bare chest against her back and the warmth of his arms.

Lifting his head to catch her eyes in the mirror, Jason wanted to know, "Where did you get her IP address for her home computer?"

She knew he'd have questions about earlier. "It wasn't that hard. I have a list of addresses for the PCPD - you don't want to know how I came by them…and I was actually combing her work computer for something I could use when I came across emails she'd sent from her home computer. From there it was easy to use Spinelli's program to track the corresponding IP and log onto her computer at home. Luckily, she'd left it on, so it was easy to access, but I wasn't for one second, expecting to find files she'd kept during that whole time she was pretending to be a foot soldier. It's deplorable, Jason - she acts like she did nothing wrong, like it should just be forgotten that she was one of those people who used your life for her selfish benefit."

"Who did you send them to earlier?"

"The local news station. It was looping on the news hour and I'm sure it's what everyone will be talking about at breakfast tomorrow."

Jason turned her in his arms and smiled, "Remind me to never get on your bad side ever again. It was an awful experience the first time, but now that you've gotten more deadly with a computer and your skills are as sharp as a razor, I pity that woman, by the time you get done with her."

"She's been targeting you for months, Jason. Everytime somebody does something illegal in this town, she singles you out and treats you like public enemy number one - I'm sick of it and I'm sick of her!"

"She knows it now."

He took her hand and led her to their bedroom, where he pulled the covers back and climbed in after her, pulling her to settle in his arms. They were silent for a moment, each thinking about how close they'd come to sleeping alone that night.

"What?" He was playing with her engagement ring, and Sam wanted to know what he was thinking. She used to know without asking, and sometimes she still did, but she was also still getting to know new things about the new him.

"I want to marry you."

"I think you said that with this rock." She tapped the ringed finger on his chest and smiled.

"I know. But I miss wearing my ring too. I think it's time I put it back where it belongs - time we made some promises to each other again, don't you?"

"I was thinking we'd do it after the baby gets here."

"I don't want to wait."

He shifted so she was laying on her back and he was up on one elbow, looking down at her pleadingly. "Marry me…tomorrow. Let's find Robert Yi and see if he can renew our vows…first thing in the morning. I want to pledge to be your husband again, to love and support and protect you every day, for the rest of our lives. I love you, Sam! I need you, and I want you more than anything in my entire life. I want us, as one again…forever! Marry me!"

Lifting her body to launch herself on to his lips, locking them soundly with her own, Sam wrapped her arms steadfastly around his neck and pulled him to her, giving all of her into his kiss. A breathless, light headed moment later, he chuckled against her lips asking, "Is that, yes?"

"I'd marry you any day, Jason - tomorrow…tonight if I could!"

Jason kissed her lips soundly. "Good. Let's do it!"

"There's just one thing."

Jason grunted and rested his head on her shoulder as she laughed softly.

"It's just…I think our families would undoubtedly disown us if we rob them of the opportunity to see us get married… _a second time._ Maybe we should plan it for next week and include them this time."

He really didn't give a damn who they'd piss off by getting married again, so long as she married him...but he would always give her anything she wanted.

"Okay. But not a day past next week."

Sam kissed him again, then grabbed her maternity pillow to tuck it between her thighs as she snuggled into the mattress on her side, pulling his arm tighter as he spooned her body.

"Not one!"


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: I'd like to take a second to thank everyone who's still reading this story - I really hope you're enjoying it still. The reviews have dwindled but the ones I've gotten are amazing - thank you so much - I really do appreciate the time you took to share your thoughts! Things have leveled out a little bit and the next couple chapters are more like fillers, but don't dismay...there's some action coming up soon. Enjoy!_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, man - I'm glad you got to walk and everything, but what your ole lady did to Jordan - that wasn't cool!"

Curtis Ashford walked through the door of McCall and Jackal to find Jason seated behind Sam's desk, looking at a text on his phone. He dropped into the chair in front of the desk, turning his head towards the door to his left when it opened to reveal Sam emerging from the office's bathroom.

"And what _she_ did - what she thinks she can keep doing to Jason, is?"

Sam walked over to the desk and stood next to Jason, the glare at Curtis Ashford unmistakable. Jason quirked an eyebrow as he got up, then touched her arm lightly to help ease her down to the chair that she took without argument. This baby was getting heavier and heavier to carry around and her bladder screamed all day about it.

Curtis moved a little restlessly in the chair as he faced fiery brown eyes, the mere mention of the woman's name seeming to set them ablaze.

"None of it is cool! I'm saying though, Jordan is a mother - just like you. You just took her job with that stunt, and she has to live in this town. I know you were angry, but Jordan is good people, she didn't deserve any of that."

Jason opened his mouth to defend his wife but was cut off when she had no problem defending herself.

"I think your nephew, TJ, would beg to differ that Jordan is the same type of mother that I am…I would never choose a job over raising my children, _never_! And for your information, my husband has to live in this town too, and we care whether or not he gets to do that on the outside of Jordan Ashford's bars! She deserved every damn thing coming her way for helping to cover up what Ava did to Jason…and if you, or her think I will watch idly while she tries to persecute him on top of everything else, you will be rudely enlightened!"

Jason sensed the anger building in her and he knew she was getting riled up. He looked to Curtis from where he was perched on the edge of her desk.

"Look, Ashford, I get how you feel about the whole thing, but you're upsetting my pregnant wife. If you have something to say to me we can finish this later - but I'm gonna need you to lay off Sam!"

Curtis looked at Sam apologetically. "I get it, and I'm sorry - I don't mean to upset you - all I'm saying is there's two sides to every story."

Sam shook her head at the man. "Not when it comes to protecting my family - I will always be on the side where they come first! Jordan Ashford doesn't give a damn about my family! I'm sorry that TJ will be hurt again by what's happened, but I'm not the one that covered up a man's hit and run - his mother did that. I'm not the one who sent his father to prison - his mother did that too…and she's also the one pretending to be all mighty on the side of law and justice…all of it is on her, and I will never be sorry for fighting for my family! Maybe your lady friend can try that instead of being so damn shady all the time!"

"She was only doing her job with what happened to Butler - you can't pin that on her."

"You don't seem to like to pin much of anything on her - and that's your prerogative…but I've freed my husband from her shackles and now we're about to free Shawn from her ambition, so if you're not here to help us, you can leave at any time."

Curtis looked over at Jason, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Curtis stood to his feet, "Alright then…we're all grown…we can agree to disagree. TJ is my nephew - he'll always be my nephew even if Tommy really wasn't his dad. He wants a relationship with this Shawn guy, so if you can use my help…I'm in."

Sam eyed the man as she slowly drew the claws back. She would've hated to tear such a nice guy to shreds, so she was glad to see his retraction.

"We have most of what we need but it would be icing on the cake to find the second shooter - the one who actually shot Hayden Barnes. If we can put him in front of the court at Shawn's hearing, it could really strengthen his case."

Curtis pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully. "I tracked the bullet…I don't see any reason I can't find the guy who goes with it!"

Jason eyed them thoughtfully, marveling at how quickly they'd buried the hatchet and gone on to working together. "He's a professional - it won't be all that easy."

"Leave it to me - I have circles you wouldn't believe. What's my timeframe?"

Sam looked at the calendar on her desk. "The hearing is next week, so you have four days. Enough of a challenge for you?"

Curtis was already mapping out his strategy. He was sure the bullet that was removed from Hayden wasn't going to help as the gun it came from was surely at the bottom of the river by now…a professional wouldn't hold onto it…unless…

"I'm gonna need to see that bullet again!"

"Why, what are you thinking?" Jason knew the man already had an angle - he recognized that sly look.

"There was a marking on it, and at the time I didn't think much about it - all Hayden cared about proving was that there was a second shooter, and that question was answered when we found the second bullet - but I'm thinking now that particular one can help us id the gun. If I'm right, that marking is unique to a rare piece."

Jason saw where he was going. "No way the shooter would've tossed it, in that case! It's probably a prized tool of the trade he uses for special jobs."

"Exactly! Kind of like leaving a calling card nobody but him knows about. Nothing like adding a side of ego to the art of mercenary," Curtis smirked.

Sam rubbed her baby as she thought out loud, "It's sitting in the police evidence locker somewhere…we need to get you access to it."

"See, if you hadn't thrown my girl to the wolves I could've had an in."

Sam looked at the man chidingly, "Really? Who the hell are you kidding with that one?"

"Okay, fine - she woulda threatened to lock me up - but that's what I respect about her - she's good at the job! Takes it hella seriously!"

"Then I guess she should've taken it legally, too!" Sam got up from the chair, tired of sitting down even though her feet and the baby sitting on her bladder today were demanding it. She reached for the phone on the desk. "How about we get hold of somebody who can really help!"

Curtis looked from her to Jason, who just shrugged his shoulders again. Some people are so stubborn, Jason thought. He'd learn soon enough. He chuckled lightly to himself at that last thought.

Both men turned back to Sam, who was talking to someone.

"We don't need to take it with us - just get a quick look at it. Really quick in and out, I promise." She listened then added, "Have I ever let you down? You think I don't know why we work so very well together?" Another silence and then she smiled. "Thanks guy - in and out, I promise!"

She hung up the phone then turned to the men in the room, rubbing her belly again as they both stared at her in wonder.

"What?"

"Do I even want to know who that was?" Jason knew some of her sources from working cases with her, but he was far from under the delusion that he knew them all. Sam had an arsenal of contacts all over town and she never seemed to be short of one she could call to help with whatever case she was working on. He'd never been surprised at the kind of loyalty that she invoked in people however, not after how he'd seen her treat them and come through for them too.

"Nope! Just suffice it to say that we'll get a couple minutes to see the bullet up close and personal so be ready when we get the call. My contact has to check the shift log first and we'll find out when we can get snuck into the facility for a quick look." She sank back down to the chair gratefully.

"You're breaking into the police station?" Jason didn't know why he was surprised. She'd been breaking into police evidence lockers for years, had even helped him to once or twice when they needed to look at something off limits.

"No." Sam shook her head and ended with a nod at Curtis. "He is!"

Curtis raised his chin but didn't say anything when she continued, "They all know your face, Jason so it would set off alarms if you were seen anywhere near there. Curtis here knows the marking he's looking for, and if he's seen - well, they know he's great friends with the Commish, so it won't look too odd, now will it?" She drummed her fingers on the desk as she skewed her expression and dared him to defy her deduction.

Curtis snorted and smiled. "How can I fault logic like that? I might need a getaway driver though…" he looked over at Jason, "…Interested?"

Jason, who was still seated on the edge of the desk with an elbow resting across his leg and one hand crossed over the other, shrugged his shoulders. "Whenever."

Sam's phone rang and she smiled when she saw the number on display. "No time like the present…hello?"

Both men were staring at her again, shocked at how quickly she got results.

"Okay, he'll be there at three-thirty sharp. I know, I know…three minutes is all we need, I swear! Okay - thanks - I owe you one!"

She hung up and gave Curtis the instructions to get to the back of the building, where the evidence clerk would sneak him in for the quick look. She opened a drawer and handed him a pen. "Here, take pictures."

Curtis turned the object over in his hand. "With a pen?" When she smiled coyly it dawned on him it wasn't just a pen. "Where's this James Bond shit coming from?"

Sam beamed with pride. "From my genius of a partner! Don't lose it either, it's one of his favorite toys!"

He looked at the duo again before checking his watch. There was so much about these people he had yet to uncover. "Okay, it's almost three now, I'll get in place."

Sam and Jason exchanged amused looks before Sam said, "Ahh, Curtis…that's three, as in a.m."

Curtis' head snapped up from where he'd been studying the pen again. "Say what now?"

"You heard her…three am…tomorrow morning."

The corner of Curtis' mouth lifted in derision and he felt like a man who'd just been had. "Is that really necessary? What's wrong with taking a quick look right now?"

"Too much foot traffic, which means more chances of attracting an extra set of eyes. Besides, that's when his shift begins, so buck up. Go home and get some sleep - just remember to set your alarm."

Jason couldn't help teasing him. "It's just another stake out - no big deal."

"I'd say the same thing, if I was going to be in my bed like some people."

"What're you talking about - I'll be right there too."

Curtis snapped the pen in his hand and headed for the door, grumbling loudly, "Damn right, you will be!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kristina opened the door to the lakehouse on Sam's second knock. "Hey, sis!" She hugged her big sister then pulled her inside the door to close it behind her, whispering, "Careful, she's mad at you!"

Sam walked into the living room where her baby sister was talking with their mother, who was hanging a painting on the wall next to the bookshelf. Molly looked up at their approach, clamming up instantly, and Sam was stung by the glaring absence of her usually radiant smile and warm greeting, hurt when she looked down at her hands in her lap instead.

"Wow…the frost seeped indoors tonight, huh? Hello, Molly!"

Alexis turned at the sound of her eldest daughter, laying the hammer down on the table as she joined them near the sofa, instantly attacking the unfamiliar tension in a room full of Davis women.

"You all are going to be the death of me…you…" she pointed at Sam, "I'm going to need you to stop getting almost killed every other day! You…" she pointed at Kristina, "Grow up and stop being a constant instigator - help your sisters mend fences, and _YOU_ …" she turned to Molly, "can't seriously be angry with your sister for defending her husband. What's the matter with you today? You're usually the romantic, poetic pain in the ass with this stuff."

"There's nothing romantic about watching the man you love, hurt when his mother is humiliated before the whole town…and it was my own sister who did it!"

Kristina was quick to snap, "Because she tried to throw Jason in jail for protecting Sam! What would you have had Jason do, Molly…let that crazy bat drag Sam off to her death? Would you be okay never seeing her alive again, never meeting our baby niece or nephew…because it doesn't take a genius to figure out what that lunatic wanted with them!"

Molly jumped to her feet in defense. "Of course not, Kristina! But Sam didn't have to release all that private information to the press, she could've handled this quietly."

Sam didn't answer her at first, looking around the living room. "Michael hasn't dropped Danny off yet?"

"I talked to him earlier," Kristina volunteered, "They'll be back soon."

Nodding acknowledgment, Sam turned back to address the anger directed at her.

"You don't know the circumstances behind any of it, Molly, and I'm sorry that TJ got hurt and that you're angry, but Jordan Ashford has been handling everything _quietly_ for long enough. She needs to wear somebody else's shoes for a minute so she can appreciate that her needs are not the only ones that matter. Other people's lives matter too - including TJ's."

"You always try to justify your actions when it concerns Jason, Sam, but you're not always right you know!" Huffily, she grabbed her purse and coat from the couch and stormed past her sisters to the door, slamming her way out without another word.

Sam was inexplicably stunned. She couldn't remember a time when Molly had ever snapped at her, much less storm away completely pissed off, not wanting to hear a word she had to say. She stared at the door as her hormones unhinged the waterways, flooding her eyes with huge globs of moisture that hung there without spilling over.

"Oh, my baby." Alexis rushed to encase her in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "She's just upset right now, she'll calm down. Just give her a while to calm down - she'll be back."

When Sam looked at her with doubt, Alexis shrugged, "It's Molly, for crying out loud! She doesn't know how to stay mad…and certainly not at **_you_**!"

Sam felt like a kid who's ice cream cone just fell to the ground. "I know," she quipped, "But she's never been mad at me before. I don't like it…"

She felt silly crying the way she was but she instantly missed her baby sister, and her feet hurt. Tumbling onto the sofa, she tried to reach down to undo her boots but could barely reach the top of them. Jason had mercifully helped her put them on earlier, even as he'd pleaded with her to wear something else.

"Here, fatty - let me get that for you. And stop blubbering like a pregnant blimp - you're starting to weird me out!" Kristina ribbed her playfully as she knelt to the floor near her and unzipped the boots before pulling them gently from her feet.

"Thanks, Krissy." Sam sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I guess I should be wearing something more practical now but I love these boots."

"We know that honey, but you'll be more comfortable in the Manolo flats I got you last week…at least until the baby gets here." Alexis knew she shouldn't hold her breath for that solution but now that she could barely reach her feet, she might give more sensible, easy to slip on shoes a chance.

Sam spread out on the sofa and pulled a cushion beneath her head, snuggling into a comfortable position. "Who cares, when my sister hates me."

"She doesn't hate you…she wouldn't even know how to." Alexis soothed her daughter's hair from where she sat near her head, smiling at her drooping eyes. "Why don't you take a nap - Molly will be back before you know it and you two can go back to being thick as thieves."

Sam smiled, her eyes still closed as her mind rested on the strokes from her mother's hand and she thought of the many conversations she'd shared with her baby sister, talks that had molded them as close as two sisters could get. Yes, Kristina's veins coursed with the blood from the stem cells of her stillborn daughter, but Molly had bonded with her in a way that defied the span of years between the two. She'd been an old soul all her life, and had doled out more unsolicited advise to Jason and Sam than anybody else they'd ever known…some of it pretty damn good too. Sam couldn't think of a time when the two had ever had a rift, or been mad at each other - Molly was way too sweet and caring to hold a grudge. Hopefully, this time will be no different. She'd wait for her so they could talk it through…they always talked about everything, so she would hold onto the hope that they'd mend things soon. If only she could keep her eyes open.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is a restricted area."

Jason looked to his left out the window of the SUV to see Dante Falconari approach him slowly from the side, the curiosity in his voice highlighting his statement behind the glare of the flashlight he held.

"It's the street. Public property from what I can tell."

"It's the street, across from the police evidence facility - what're you doing here Jason?"

Jason turned his gaze back inside the SUV and pulled out his phone, browsing as he answered nonchalantly, "Minding my own business, Dante. You?"

"It's three in the morning." Dante looked the SUV over, then turned his attention to rove their surroundings, falling back on Jason and casting his light on the phone in his hand. "It's a little early to be out and about, don't you think?"

"Or late…depending on who you ask." Jason looked over to the curious detective, who was obviously trying to come up with a reason to harass him. "Don't let me stop you from completing your beat…or whatever you're doing, _Detective_!" He knew damn well the flashlight still trained on his face was overkill.

"Well, right now I'm just trying to figure out why a guy, a former mob enforcer who claims he's quit the mob and is but a humble family man now, would be idling on the streets this time of the morning, when anyone who's out here is up to no good."

When the stoic man didn't offer an answer, Dante continued mockingly, "I suppose there are several reasons I could think of. I mean, maybe you were feeling sleepy and you pulled over to get some fresh air. Maybe you needed to make a call and pulled over to be safe…those could be legitimate reasons, right?"

Without looking up from his phone, Jason drawled, "Maybe, I could be parked on a public street, minding my own business and am getting harassed by the police for no reason."

"I think I like my reasons better."

"Is there something I can do for you, _Detective_?" Jason was getting annoyed by the intrusive man and wanted to get rid of him before Curtis came charging out of the police building. He'd already been in there for twenty minutes when he was supposed to have been for only three. He could come charging out at any time. Jason sent him a quick text… _cop out back_ …then looked at Dante who was straining his neck to see into his SUV to eye his phone.

"Like I said, this area is restricted. I'm going to need you to get moving."

Jason was already firing up the engine, having just gotten a reply text from Curtis to pick him up one street over. Without another word to Dante, he pulled away from the curb and made a left at the corner, feeling the eyes following him all the way. He slowed down as he steered past the warehouses with the mounds of dirty ice piled on the sidewalks in front, everything deathly quiet in the still of the early hour. A shadow suddenly moved from the side of one building and Jason's headlights formed Curtis Ashford, rubbing his gloveless hands together as he waited for the SUV to come to a stop at the curb, hopping in and falling back in the seat when Jason took off before he'd even closed the door.

"Took you long enough! Were you having tea with the guy?"

"Seriously?" Curtis asked sneeringly. "Why don't _you_ go in next time? You can be the one dodging unexpected cops dropping off crap this early and stopping to shoot the breeze for no damn reason."

"You're the one who knew what you were looking for, which is why it should've taken you half the time!"

Curtis took the pen from his pocket. "Aren't you even going to ask if I got it?"

Jason shook his head. "Of course you got it…think I'd leave my wife in the warmth of our bed for you to **_not_** get what we came for?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam couldn't sleep. She tossed in the giant bed and threw the covers off, releasing a huge sigh before she swung her legs over the side and stood up slowly. She missed having Jason's warm body to curve into, but the thing that weighed most heavily on her mind was how upset Molly was at her. She'd waited at Alexis' after Michael dropped Danny off, but her sister never came back, and she ignored the three calls placed to her cellphone. Sam finally left when Danny started getting tired, bringing him home for a warm shower before she tucked him in and tried to get some sleep herself.

Shuffling down the hallway to Danny's room, Sam stuck her head in to see him comfortably underneath his covers, his little mouth agape as a soft whistle of air escaped his lips. He looked even more like Jason with his handsome features relaxed in sleep. She smiled and moved onto the kitchen where she made herself a glass of warm milk, hoping it would help to calm the tensions running through her.

Snuggling into the comforts of the couch, she pulled a throw over her legs curled beside her body and opened her laptop. Since she couldn't sleep she might as well go through some case files to stop herself from thinking so much. She typed in her password and the screen opened to the newscast she'd been browsing earlier, her mouth falling open when one particular marquee scrolled the bottom of the page.

Son of a bitch! Olivia Jerome had escaped police custody at the hospital!


	33. Chapter 33

Sam was about to knock on the door of the penthouse when she noticed it was opened a little bit. She knocked anyway, then pushed it open further, sticking her head in to peer inside the living room, entering when she saw no-one. Closing the door behind her, she rested against it and studied the suitcases grouped off to the side.

"Come on in…you can start loading the bags - I'll be right out."

She waited patiently until the blonde burst in from the bedroom with another suitcase and a tote in hand.

"I have just one more and then we can go. We'll need to sto…" she trailed off when she looked towards the door and saw Sam, a startled look crossing her face. "Sam!"

"Hello _Aunty_!"

Ava was rattled by the presence of the tiny brunette in her home, not that she hadn't been expecting someone from the Corinthos-Morgan Organization since the day before…that's the reason she had planned to be long gone by now. She kicked herself mentally - she knew she should've just left everything and fled the minute that tape aired!

"I don't know what you want, Sam but I don't have time for a visit - I'm late for a flight."

Sam made a point of looking at the suitcases again. "So I see! Where are you going, exactly?" She hadn't moved from where she braced against the door, her eyes studying the woman's flushed face and jerky movements.

"Gallery business. What can I do for you?"

Sam eased off the door and strolled to the suitcases, allowing her fingers to brush the surface of the one on top. "Business - of course." She turned back to face Ava who was watching her anxiously. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat, Sam hesitated on purpose, noting how nervous her presence was making the woman. "So, this _business_ _trip_ … it's been planned for awhile now…or did it just come up yesterday? Must be in Australia, seeing how you've packed up damn near everything you own."

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

"That your slimy, self-centered ass is running scared, that's what!"

"What the hell would I have to be scared of…you? Stop wasting my time - I already told you I'm in a hurry!" The blonde dropped the tote on the couch and grabbed the martini glass she'd been drinking from earlier, downing the rest of the drink in one huge gulp.

"You're damn right you should be scared of me!"

When Ava faced her stoically, Sam continued, "You saw what happened to the woman who took your rap for running my husband over…what do you think I'm gonna do to the bitch who _actually_ left him for dead and went about her _miserable_ life?"

Ava returned to the liquor cabinet and poured herself another martini. "Look, I don't know where those damn pictures came from - they were doctored to make it look like I was there. I have no idea about any hit and run! Jordan did it - she copped to it, didn't she?" She took another large swig of Martini and moved nervously to the mirror, keeping her back to Sam as she struggled to keep her game face on.

"That's the best you got?" Sam inched closer. "What is it with you Jeromes? Don't any of you know how to own one damn thing that you do?" Angrier, Sam grabbed Ava by the elbow and spun her around. "Why is it _always_ somebody else's fault? What's the matter, _Aunty_ \- you can dish it but you can't take it?"

Ava's eyes darted over the young woman she had no use for but who was her brother's child. "You're a Jerome too, you know!"

"I'm a MORGAN! As in the man who you left to bleed to death on a dark, lonely back road! The same man you left broken in body and in memory and not give a goddamn second thought about!"

"Well, excuse the hell outta me, **_Mrs. Morgan_**! But you can just take your scary new name and get the hell outta here right now, with your insinuations and suppositions!"

"Who's insinuating? It's an outright, blatant _accusation_! You know damn well you were there, and I'm not going around in circles with you…I'm here for Jason's pound of flesh, and I'll take it one way or the other - you can believe that!"

Ava backed away, eyeing Sam warily, once again suspicious of her reason for being there. "What does that mean? What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to hit you where it hurts, lady! I had a problem with _how_ , for a minute, because there's not much that you do care about, is there Ava? I mean, you have children…but you're not really weak for them now, are you? You _did_ fuck your daughter's boyfriend away from her…and my little cutie cousin, well, you only got pregnant with her as a bargaining chip so Sonny wouldn't kill you…so, can't exactly get to you through them at all."

Sam turned her back on the woman as she started to move slowly around the penthouse. "Don't imagine that you give a damn about your lunatic sister running around the place wreaking havoc either…where is the crazy bitch holed up?"

"How the hell should I know? We don't exactly share any sisterly love and I had _NOTHING_ to do with whatever she's doing here!"

"No, I don't imagine that you do…but there IS your brother! You've actually tried to show a little bit of loyalty to him…sticking up for him and standing by his side when he's down on his face…it's almost like you care…but then again, we all know you're a vulture, who will _literally_ , mow through anyone - including your blood - to save your own skin!"

Sam looked at her again, making a show of mulling things over, her mouth turning up in a sneer as she continued to move around. "Then there's your gallery - your source of income…" She ran her fingers over the portrait hanging on the wall next to her. "Lord knows, you covet the finer things that money can buy. That's really all that you care about, isn't it Ava…money and power! Well, guess what?" Sam pressed five fingertips together then spread them wide to gesture, "Both just went, poof! Right along with your freedom."

Ava studied the low burning anger from dark brown eyes before moving cautiously towards the brunette, her hands pleading when she stuttered, "Sam, we're family! Why are you doing this? Because of some **_accident_** that no-one meant to happen? He stepped out in front of the car - it couldn't be helped…and Jordan got him help, she got him to the hospital. It was because of us that he made it - that you can be married now and having another baby!" She pointed jauntily at Sam's protruding abdomen and snapped, "You should be grateful somebody found him and brought him back!"

"Grateful? Grateful? To you? To the woman who helped you cover up what you did? You suffered **_NO_** consequences for robbing Jason of years of his life! You ran over him - _literally_ ran over him - then moved on like he didn't matter, didn't have a life! He suffered for _MONTHS_ , because of you! He hobbled around in darkness, a stranger in his own life for over a _YEAR_! He's got scars you will never even know about…and you couldn't care less! We should be _grateful_ to you - _seriously_?"

Ava didn't like the angry twitching that appeared at the corner of fiery brown eyes, prompting her to swallow hard before downing the rest of the martini and reaching nervously for the pitcher to pour yet another glass.

"There you go twisting my words - he came back to you didn't he? You have the man and the kids and the happy life now, don't you? Why can't you just be grateful for **_THAT_**?"

"No thanks to you! He was on his way back three years ago…but you had to mow him down and leave him in complete darkness! He'd fought like hell to make it back to me, to our son…but there you roared right in and not only stopped that in its tracks, but you **_left_** him there, on the ground, **_broken and bloodied_** …and went on with your miserable, corrupt, wicked life! Stray dogs get treated better than you treated my husband - the father of my children…and I'm going to make you hurt in ways you never even dreamt of!" Sam moved so close to her that Ava took an involuntary step back in shock. "Enjoy that martini… it's the last one you're gonna taste for a very long time!"

Ava moved away quickly, then turned to look at her face again. "You're bluffing. Even if you turn me in for this, it happened so long ago…"

Pulling a pair of black leather gloves from her pocket, Sam eased them on, one deliberately slow hand at a time.

"Yea, well - us Morgans, we've never been able to rely much on the law to give us justice."

She made a show of sticking her right hand inside her coat pocket, jutting it out towards the newly panicking blonde.

"What are you doing - what is that?" Ava backed away further, only to smack into the edge of the couch behind her.

Slowly, Sam withdrew her hand from her pocket, splaying her fingers dramatically to show it empty.

Ava's release of air was audible, her voice shrill when she yelled, " **Okay, that's it - I'm done with your games - _get out! Now_**!"

"Oh, I'm leaving…and you are too…but the only place you're going is jail!"

"That's what you think! My lawyers will fight this! You can't hold me responsible for something Jordan copped to years ago!"

"Oh, you're probably right about that…I do believe the statute of limitation in New York is three years for what you did to Jason…congratulations - you just made it." Sam moved towards the door. "On Jason's hit and run, anyway…but wouldn't you know, _Aunty_ \- there is absolutely **_no_** statute…on murder?"

"Murder? Jason didn't die! **_I didn't kill anyone_**!"

Sam placed her right hand back in her pocket as she got to the front door, pulling out her cellphone and holding it above her right shoulder as she pressed a button. A moment later, Ava's face drained of all color and her eyes bulged in fear, when the sound of her voice filled the room, bringing back to life the recording she'd moved heaven, earth and hell to get rid of. Her own voice carried from the open door to blister her ears where she stood.

 _Put the phone down, Connie! You're not telling Sonny anything._

 _…Alright, you know what - we don't have to do this - you don't want me talking about Julian Jerome, fine - end of story, it never happened. Ava, Ava…you don't have to shoot me…_

 ** _Bang_** _!_

 _Just did!_

"Interesting the things you can find floating around in these wondrous, technological days that we live in!"

Facing the unmistakably stricken, disbelieving blonde with her eyes wide open and her hands visibly trembling, Sam left her with some chilling words.

" ** _Run_** _, evil witch!_ Run to the farthest corners of the world and you stay there! You come back…you even cast the shadow of an eye behind you in my family's direction…and the police will be the **_last_** thing you'll ever need to worry about."

Wrenching the door open and leaving it ajar where it banged against the wall, Sam strutted from the penthouse, tossing back as she left. "Run, **_Aunty_**. You better fucking run!"

Finally finding her legs again, Ava raced to the open front door in time to see the elevator arrive and Sam step inside the car, where she pushed the button before she glared over at Ava, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Sam, don't do this! **_Sam_**!"

"Detective Dante Falconari is probably, right at this minute, listening to the recording he received anonymously, of his cousin's murder."

Ava watched in stark disbelief as the doors closed and the car took her niece away. Turning back inside she raced to the couch, grabbed the tote with her irreplaceables then bolted through the door. To hell with everything…she needed to get the fuck outta dodge before the police arrived.

Sam dialed a number on her cellphone and waited for the call to connect. "I have a job for you. This one is long term and might require a few random popups around the globe every now and then. I'll call you in a few days with details for the first leg." She hung up and braced against the wall of the elevator, leaning her head back for a minute. She would haunt the hell out of this bitch, even if it took the rest of her life and cost her every penny she'd ever earn.

Slamming the front door shut behind her, Ava felt a momentary pang of guilt - but it lasted only as far as the elevator. Kiki had barely forgiven her anyway, and they were friendly, at most. Avery was still a baby who she barely got to see…she'd be better off without her. Plus, it wouldn't be forever…she'd be back one day for her. Sam couldn't possibly hold a grudge forever!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam knocked on the door at the apartment, her anxiety climbing as she waited for it to open. When there was no answer to a third knock she tried once more.

"Molly, I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until we talk, so you might as well open up!" When there was still no answer, she rapped again, yelling, "I mean it, Molly - I'm not going anywhere!"

Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal an unwelcoming Molly, pulling on her green wool coat.

"I have to get to class - I don't have time for this!" She reached to the right of her and grabbed her book bag, then turned to glare back at Sam, who was pushing past her into the living room.

"Make time!" Sam spun back around to face her as she turned angrily from the open front door. "You've been avoiding me for days and I'm tired of it. We're going to clear the air, and I mean now!"

Molly slammed the door shut huffily and dropped the bag to the floor, before crossing her arms in front of her. "Of course! We all do whatever Sam says, right? Whatever you want, whenever you want?"

Sam was genuinely hurt. "That's not called for and you know it's not true! You can be mad at me, you can disagree with what I did - but don't you dare act like you don't matter to me - you know damn well how I feel about my family!"

"That used to include the rest of us…now you act like Jason is all that matters! What about us, Sam?"

"Molly, you can't mean that?" When her posture and blazing look said she did, Sam asked, "When have I ever turned my back on you…for Jason or anyone else?"

"Two days ago when you publicly hurt TJ!"

"Two days ago I publicly _slammed_ Jordan Ashford's career because she's made it her mission to destroy my family! She has been coming at Jason ever since he got back, and I'm sorry you don't agree with my choice, Molly but I'm just not going to let that happen. I think you're being unfair."

"Am I?"

"Yes - you are! This cannot be just about Jason…what have I done to turn you against me like this?"

"What? Don't change the subject - I'm angry about what you did - own it!"

"I do own it! I'll always own laying everything down to run through fire for my family - that's not anything that you don't already know! So what is it, what slight have I committed that I'm not aware of?"

"Nothing!"

Sam caught the way her voice took on its little girl quality from when she always tried to cover how she was really feeling to protect someone else. "Tell me, Molly."

Molly looked her sister in the eye, seeing the undying love that'd always been there in their intimate circle. She'd always had Sam, had never known a day when Sam wasn't the rock she could run to for comfort, for love, for girl talk…for any and every thing.

"You just open yourself up so much all the time, it sometimes gets scary to watch, Sam. The last time you laid everything down on the line for him, he hurt you deeply! He hurt you worse than I've ever seen anyone else do…and when he came back last time, after all you'd been through and forgiven…he didn't choose you. How can you open yourself up so completely for him again?"

Sam was genuinely shocked. Molly was their biggest champion! "What? This is about how much I love Jason?"

"How can you defend and trust another person so unconditionally - especially after they've shown you that you shouldn't?"

"Molly, Jason and I are fine. We're better than fine - we've left all that mess in the past."

"Not really. You still live in the same town where you have daily reminders of the horrible things that happened here. How do you trust him so completely again…put yourself on the line so openly - what if he betrays you? How do you choose to side with him over everything?"

"I don't really know what **_this_** is," Sam gestured between them as she pondered the situation, "but I will always protect my family with Jason…and that's not choosing…you're both my family, and I love you! You will never need me and I'm not there, Molly - never!"

For a moment, Molly felt a bit shame-faced. She moved to the couch and plopped down, sighing in resignation, knowing that she knew that to begin with.

"TJ is really struggling with this, Sam. He just got to a place where he's giving his relationship with his mother a chance, trusting her again after how angry he got over what she did to Shawn…only to have everything reopened like this and adding a sickening coverup on top of it all. He's _so_ angry."

Sam took a seat next to Molly. "I'm sorry that I had anything to do with that…but I'm not sorry for helping Jason…I'll never be sorry about that."

"I know, and I honestly wouldn't want you to be…I just wish you'd found another way to do it."

Sam took her baby sister's hand and held it between both of hers, toying with her fingers as she thought about all that happened. "I know. But it was the best way I had to stop her. She shouldn't be doing that job - she's lousy at it and it's obvious she thinks it'll be some kinda coup for her to be the one to put Jason behind bars, when so many before her failed. I will never let that happen…Jason and I will never let her destroy our family."

"I get that…and I love Jason, I do…but sometimes I just want to throttle him." She signed dejectedly. "I still hold him accountable, I suppose."

"All of that is over, Molly. He's made mistakes - we both have - but neither of us are in that place anymore, and I need you to leave with us. He loves me…and I've forgiven him all of it."

"That's what's so scary about it!"

A lightbulb went off for Sam. "Is this about you and TJ?" The lightbulb got brighter. "It is, isn't it? You're completely in love with hm but you're wary after seeing what happened between me and Jason."

"And my mom and my dad…and Maxie and Spinelli…and Michael and…well, all his girlfriends! Love doesn't last, no matter how great you are together or how hard you try to make it work. Why do we put ourselves through all this then?"

"Molly Davis! Are you giving up on forever love? What the hell is this world coming to?"

Molly chuckled despite feeling dispirited. "I'm serious, Sam. You can create romance and live in a bubble for a little while, but none of it seems to last…no matter what you do, the bubble inevitably bursts. What do you do then?"

"Listen to me, Molly. You can't be afraid to love TJ because of the failures you've seen in other's relationships. You and TJ are not anyone else…you're not Jason and me, you're not mom and your slimy pops…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know he's a worm." At Molly's stern look of disagreement, Sam shrugged. "Whatever…the point is…you can't base your relationship off anyone else's…it'll never work if you do. You and TJ have your own thing, and despite what you've seen around you, you can make it work, if you really want it to."

Molly looked down on their joined hands and covered them with her right. "But it's so scary, Sam. It really leaves you wide open when you love somebody else that much. What's to prevent them from tearing your heart out?"

"What's to prevent them from keeping it safe forever? It's a gamble, Molly…it's up to you to decide if it's worth it…if _he's_ worth it. Nobody can decide that for you, but don't back down just because it scares you…some of the most rewarding fulfillment comes out of battling the greatest fear."

"How would you know - you're not afraid of anything."

"I've been afraid plenty - but I just don't let it control me. You shouldn't either."

The next minute Sam was breathing ten times easier than she'd been when she got there. They were okay again. Hugging her little sister tight, she told her emphatically, "I love you! You know that, right?"

She felt Molly's head nodding against her and pulled her closer. She loved her so much.

"I love you, Sam!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia moved from the shadows to watch the cab pull away from the luxury highrise. She'd heard the best news she'd had all day, when Ava told the driver to hurry to the airport. Perfect! She had a place to lay low while she put the pieces of her plan together. Too bad she hadn't gotten the chance to meet her little sister face to face…from what she'd found out about her, they could run this town together and be a force to reckon with. Girl definitely possessed the balls Julian lacked.

"Oh, well - maybe next time, sis…but thanks for the new pad!"


	34. Chapter 34

The Yis had once again transformed their garden into a beautiful Eden, strewn with multicolored Chinese lanterns and flowers, with symbolic drawings of the Dragon and the Phoenix melded in for an even more personal touch. They'd surrounded the perimeter with crystal clear, insulated plastic, with industrial heaters going in each corner.

Sam and Jason approached each other from opposite ends of the garden, stopping in the middle where Robert Yi was waiting patiently, his always pleasant smile warming kind eyes. The couple joined hands and smiled at each other, coming to a stop beneath their individual Dragon and Phoenix symbols hanging above their heads.

"Family…friends…," Robert addressed everyone seated in the garden. "…It was important to Jason and Sam that you be here tonight. The first time that they were, it was a chance encounter that ended in their blessed union, but without all present. They made promises to one another in a private setting that was sacrament to them, and my grandparents and I had a chance to bear witness that true love still lived in this very cynical world. This winsome duo, who we first thought were on the run from the law, showed us the depth of their love and commitment to each other within minutes of us being in their presence, resulting in the alignment of our path…a path that has brought them back to the very place where lifetime promises first took root."

Molly dabbed at her eyes, then sniffled when Alexis, who was seated to her right and next to Kristina, grabbed the hanky from her hands and dabbed her own eyes too, extending it to Kristina who only looked at them both with skepticism and chortled, before her attention was turned back to her older sister. She lauded the ivory dress Sam wore, giving full appreciation for the hugging fit that merged below her generous bosom, highlighting those assets, then flowing out over her protruding belly to fall in soft folds over her feet.

"Just beautiful," whispered Monica, who was seated next to Tracy, Ned and Dillon. Her son and his wife were the perfect picture she'd always dreamed for him. In Sam, he had found someone who loved him fiercely, fought for him just as hard, and who walked confidently beside him in all that he did. She could not have chosen a more perfect mate for her baby boy, if she had carved her on paper herself.

Jason was unable to take his eyes off his bride. She was radiant! As he'd watched her glide the distance to meet him, his breath caught from the first instance his eyes found her beautiful face. She'd piled her hair in a messy chignon using the diamond tipped pins he'd left her that morning as a wedding gift, allowing the escape of ringlets that framed her face that appeared to have barely any makeup on. He loved her without that stuff - her natural beauty outright sparkled when she wore nothing at all.

When she joined him and rested her extended hand in the one he'd held out for her, the usual bolt of electric love that shot through him was everything. He felt unworthy, as he stood before the love of his life, knowing that she deserved so much more than him…but damn if he didn't need the way she made him feel like all man, every minute of every day. She was breathtaking, and as he felt the air leave his body in response to that thought, she smiled a watt even brighter and leaned her head in that _Sam_ way that studied him and found the roadmap to his soul, via a path where she'd been the sole traveller. His heart burst with the abundance of love it held for her, knowing Robert Yi had better hurry up and proclaim her his again, before he forgot they were all present and devoured her right there before them all!

Sam was floating on air. She'd slipped on the flats her mother and sisters insisted she start wearing and her feet actually felt lighter, taking her to the man in his ivory collar shirt and pewter grey slacks, who she'd walk this earth with for the rest of her days…no other being able to give her the _everything_ that Jason Morgan bestowed with just one look, one touch, one word, to wash her heart and set it in overdrive. His handsome face with the riveting blue eyes held her gaze, as she tried to get her feet to stay on solid ground, feeling like at any moment she would float right into his arms and never, ever leave. There was nothing she'd ever known like the feeling, the litheness, the light…that filled her heart and soul for him. She was his for the taking in any capacity he chose…and she was so happy to be the one chosen to walk this life with him. She tried desperately to listen to Robert as he repeated the symbolism of the Dragon to his Phoenix, and the Phoenix to her Dragon…

"…Apart they bring happiness, but together they bring double happiness. Much of your path has led you apart…forks were placed to divert you from your true destiny, to test your resolve, to break your commitment….but through every obstacle and fight, you've held strong to the love and the strength that roars between you…you've grabbed at the connection that has sustained and nourished you…you've held to the principles that guide your heart, one to the other. It is that journey that has opened your eyes and heart to the richest part of your destiny…that has prepared you for the vast fulfillment that is to come. Surrounded by those here, who cloak you in happiness and love, guided by the joint destiny that is mapped by your stars, you shall find all that you will ever need to fulfill your providence."

He looked to Sam and asked, "Do you, Samantha Morgan, take this man to once again be your husband…to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death parts you?"

With her heart singing a deafening, resounding _YES_ , Sam echoed the powerful words, _"I do!"_

Robert then asked, "Do you, Jason Morgan, take this woman to once again be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death parts you?"

With eyes locked earnestly raw with hers, Jason replied softly, _"Yes…yes, I do!"_

Robert smiled at Sam then Jason, as he asked, "Your rings?" And just like last time, they each presented the other's ring - Jason's a gift from Monica, his father's that she knew he'd want his son to have…Sam's a gift from Edward, who was certain his late wife Lila would've loved her granddaughter-in-law carrying on in her likeness.

After sliding his beloved grandmother's ring back onto the finger it was destined to bless, Jason pulled her hand to his lips to let them linger where he'd placed the beautiful diamond circle, as his eyes locked hers lovingly.

"Forever!" His whisper tickled where his strong lips still caressed her delicate finger, as his eyes danced with promises and unshed tears.

Sam's head tilted to the side and her eyes glossed over, just like they did the last time he promised her forever. She watched and felt the fire of his lips on her finger, and her heartbeat increased in rapid pounds to her chest. She loved this man so, so much!

When he finally lowered her left hand, she used it to hold onto his, placing his platinum wedding band where she'd missed seeing it all these years. She couldn't help the sudden rasp that robbed her breath when she recalled the last time she'd seen it there, the horrible turn that beautiful night had taken, forever stamped in her head. But that was not this night. Tonight she was in a place that was special to them, exchanging familiar vows and making new promises of forever that they dared _anyone_ to try to break or diminish, ever again!

"Forever!" She repeated the promise and returned his smile, her heart threatening to burst with the fullness of its condition.

Reluctantly and dramatically, Kristina yanked the hanky from Molly, who'd retrieved it from Alexis, dabbing her eyes where the traitorous tears had sprung up suddenly, refusing to look at the two women next to her who she was sure were watching her amusedly. Damn Sam and Jason and their beautiful love!

Mr. Yi had guided his wife to join the couple, where she now handed them the traditional glasses of red wine, tied together at the stems with a long red ribbon.

Robert then reminded them, "Red is the color of happiness. Tonight you're joined in happiness…drink of the wine and honey and your life will be sweet and rich." Indicating to the couple that they could proceed, the Yis watched as Jason and Sam raised the joined glasses to the other's lips, tipping gently to feed each other a sip of wine.

Robert picked up again, "From this moment forward, you are once again one world…earth, water, air and fire…together, for all eternity. I now pronounce that you have recommitted yourselves and are once and forever, husband and wife!" He turned to the eager groom, "Jason, you can take it from here!" Smiling at the couple who'd evidently been waiting restlessly for that part, he took a step out of their way as they eagerly moved closer to each other.

Gently cupping her gorgeous face between his hands, Jason searched her beautiful, expressive brown eyes for a sign that she could see his adoration and worship of her, reading hers for him. With his heart full and his head airy, he lowered his lips to brush hers ever so softly, the featherlight touch sparking the electricity that charged openly between them. One, two, three light, loving kisses later, his lips covered hers, igniting the spark to a fully blown bolt, when his tongue brushed past the opening to seek entrant in search of hers, finding and wrapping it blissfully, strumming to a slow dance in the trance of their love.

Molly was the first to start the applause, followed closely by an exultant Carly Corinthos, who's eyes had surprisingly been moist through the whole ceremony. She'd teased them several times before about getting hitched in a Chinese Restaurant - but that was when she'd had no clue of the beauty of their traditional Asian fare. Leading the charge to stand to her feet in exuberant applause, she brushed the tear rolling down her cheek and sniffled, beaming at the beautiful couple who couldn't seem to break away from each other's lips. She couldn't be happier for them, knowing no two people deserved this happiness more!

As the applause waned and the couple finally came up for air, Robert announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present, Mr. and Mrs. Jason and Samantha Morgan!"

The applause sounded again as the couple started down the isle, beaming at the well wishers who soon surrounded them in the back of the garden. The Yis had lain out a buffet of Jason and Sam's favorite dishes, inviting all to partake and dive into the festivities with beer and wine flowing in abundance.

When bellies were full and thirsts had been quenched, the family and friends mingled among themselves, dancing and talking, having congratulated the blissful couple and extended their best wishes for a long, happy future together.

Sam rested her head to the chest that was always there, the feeling of being loved, of being safe and wanted, wrapping her like a warm, fuzzy blanket. She closed her eyes and swayed where he rocked her to the soft music in the background, even as she listened to his heart that she knew beat for her and their children. His soft words broke through her reverie to remind her of what she knew, what she held fast to.

"I love you…so much!"

"I love you more!" She nestled her head further into him and locked her arms solidly at his waist, gripping the shirt to hold him tight, whispering softly, "So much more!"

Jason eased back from her as he used a finger to lift her chin so she could see his eyes. Shaking his head lightly he told her resoundingly, "Not possible, baby!" His thumb traced her lower lip, releasing it from where she'd just pulled it between her teeth, his eyes lifting from studying it to search hers again. "Not a chance!"

Then he lowered his head to replace his thumb, laying claim to her juicy, soft lips to seal them in a hard, hungry kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey - minors present here!"

Jason and Sam broke apart, chuckling to see Michael holding Danny's hand and bending over so he could cover the little boy's eyes in mock consternation. They laughed again when Danny pushed Michael's hand away so he could see his parents, letting go of Michael to charge towards his mom. Swooping him up just before he made contact, Jason hugged his son to his chest then kissed his cheek.

"Hey buddy! Where've _you_ been?"

"In the cake, by the looks of it," Sam said as she yanked softly on the front of Danny's ivory shirt, showing signs of icing that trailed a path to his blue slacks.

"I think Momma's right!" Jason used a finger to wipe icing from the corner of Danny's mouth, then held up the evidence for his son to see. Danny smiled sheepishly, then shrugged his shoulders in innocence, right before Jason started to tickle him, evoking an eruption of pure, divine laughter.

"Come get cleaned up, you little imp!" Sam pulled lightly on his arm so Jason lowered him to the ground. He watched them as they left through the double doors that led inside the restaurant.

"You are one lucky man, Unc - you do know that, right?" Michael watched with his uncle as his aunt and cousin disappeared from view, followed closely by Molly and Kristina.

"I sure do!" Jason forced himself to tone down the huge grin when he saw how amusedly Michael was eyeing him, but he could do nothing about the fullness of his heart, and he would never want to.

He patted Michael on the back and went in search of the Yis, who he found inside the empty restaurant. They had graciously shut down for the night to accommodate their wedding party.

Jason reached out as he approached the older gentleman, shaking his hand in thanks. "Sam and I appreciate so much, everything you've done for us…" he looked over to where Mrs. Yi sat on the bench, the smile she always sported, warm on her face. "…Thank you!"

"It is our pleasure, Jason - really," Mr. Yi answered and his wife nodded in agreement.

Robert Yi walked up to join the conversation. "It really is - we wish you and Sam nothing less than a long life of happiness and good health."

"We really appreciate that…and to show you how much, Sam and I have a gift for you."

Both men shook their heads at the same time. "No, no - please, we are honored that you would allow us to be a part of your journey - that's all the thanks that we need."

Jason nodded knowingly, not surprised that would be the response from these good people.

"Sam knew you would say that, but nevertheless, we beg you to let us do this." He looked at Mrs. Yi again, feeling an immense gratitude for her strength. "We realize that this place means a great deal to you…it's your family business and you've spent many years turning it into a success. Sam and I would like for you to allow us to purchase your restaurant."

Robert Yi didn't understand. "What do you mean? Why?"

Jason placed his hands together peaceably. "I'll explain. We know that you probably have no desire to sell, and we are by no means trying to insult you in anyway, but we would be grateful if you would allow us to contribute to your retirement. I'm proposing to buy your restaurant at twenty percent above the market value…we're hoping that this will allow you to take it easy…maybe retire sooner and get to enjoy your remaining years without the day to day stress of running a business."

Jason saw the uncertainty on their faces and knew they were still going to say no, so he hurried to continue, "Mr. and Mrs. Yi, you have been married for over fifty years…you've worked hard all your lives…Sam and I would like to make it a little easier for you - if taking it easy is something you'd like to take advantage of right now."

Robert Yi was still in shock. "Are you being serious, Jason?"

Jason turned to the young man. "Absolutely!" Then he looked back to Mr. and Mrs. Yi. "You can have as much, or as little involvement with the day to day as you'd like…work as little, or as much as you'd like - we wouldn't dream of pushing you out. We just want you to be able to enjoy your golden years with as little stress as possible…please - allow us the latitude to do this for you."

Mr. Yi sat down next to his wife on the bench, surprise still coursing through him. "You want to buy our restaurant? At twenty percent over market value?"

"Only if you agree. Please don't feel any pressure whatsoever…the offer is on the table and you may accept or decline it at any time…Sam and I would just really like to thank you for everything you've done for us, and this is one way that we're able to help."

The elder Yis held hands as they pondered the offer, and Robert looked at Jason incredulously. "That is a very generous offer, Jason - my grandparents have worked very hard all their lives and I would love to see them get to retire and enjoy the fruits of their labor, while they still can."

"This goes for you too, Robert. We realize that you may be planning to run this place eventually, and we want you to know that you can still do that. The offer extends to whatever plans you had in mind for yourself…whether it's running the restaurant one day, or not."

"Boy, you and Sam don't mess around, do you? When you go, you go all the way!"

Jason looked from one to the other. "Sam and I rode in here six years ago, as two complete strangers, yet, by the time we left you all had embraced us like family. We came back two years ago and you treated us the same way…I had no idea who I was, but you still welcomed us with open arms…now look what you've done for us again tonight? We would be honored if you would allow us to contribute to you in this small way."

Mr. Yi rose to his feet again. "My wife has not been well the last couple years, and her eyesight fails more each day. We welcome the opportunity to spend what's left of our time together, seeing some of this beautiful country before she is unable to see anything at all." He held his hand out to Jason, clasping strongly. "Thank you, Jason! We're pleased to accept your very generous offer."

Jason smiled and grasped the man's hand as he shook it in return. "Good. I'll have my attorney stop by tomorrow to get it done."

Robert held his hand out to shake Jason's also. "Thank you, Jason. This is very noble of you."

"I have something for you too." Jason reached inside his pocket and removed a card. "I know you're attached to your Stroker 350, but when you'd like to look at something else, give Rob a call. He's expecting you, and he'll customize something to your liking."

Robert looked down at the card in his hand. "A customized Harley? No way!"

"It's the least we can do, for someone who's given us our hearts desire not one, not even two, but _three_ times over! You have no idea how much we appreciate what you've done for us! We didn't even know what type of wedding we really wanted until we rode in here that first night, and thanks to you, Sam and I have the perfect memories that will last us a lifetime. Please…accept this small gift with our sincerest thanks!"

"It's way too much, Jason - I couldn't possibly accept such an extravagant gift - especially not for something that it's been my absolute pleasure to do for two so well deserving as you and Sam." He tried to hand the card back to Jason who raised his hands in denial of it.

"Please, hold onto it and use it any time you change your mind."

Feeling he may insult him if he insisted further on returning the card, Robert thanked Jason and slipped it in his pocket, knowing he didn't have to use it.

"There you all are - did you move the party inside?" Sam joined the group, holding onto Danny who suddenly pulled away and chased after Molly and Kristina who were headed back to the garden. She watched him slip his hands in theirs before she turned back to the quiet group as Jason reached an arm out to pull her close.

"Sam, Jason was just telling us about your incredible offer. I can't believe that you would do this?" Robert was still amazed at the couple. He'd sensed something special about them from the minute they walked into the restaurant that fateful night six years before, but he'd had no idea they would impact each other's lives in such a way.

Sam beamed at Jason. "You told them? Good!" She looked back to the Yis. "Please tell me that you accept?"

"They did, after _alot_ of convincing." Jason kissed the top of Sam's head as they all chuckled softly.

"Good, I'm glad! What you've done for us means more than you'll ever know!" Sam felt near tears again, but she fought to reign them in. Being pregnant was wreaking havoc on her system, not that tears hadn't always been easy for her ducts to produce."

Mrs. Yi said something to Robert in Mandarin, and he excused himself to go behind the counter, returning with a box that he placed tenderly in her outstretched hands. Helping her to stand, he assisted her to where Sam was still lounging in Jason's embrace.

Mrs. Yi held out the small box, prompting Sam to surround her hands, guiding her to place it within her own. She spoke again in Mandarin, and Robert translated for her.

"It is said that _the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step_."

She clasped the pretty brunette's hands between hers and smiled, as she continued and Robert translated, "You've been here before, where your journey together began with the blessing of the Dragon and the Phoenix…a journey that's been wrought with as much pain and sorrow, as it's been with love and devotion. That journey brought you back here today, where you've recommitted to finding your way again…together!" She gestured for sam to open the box. "It's only fitting that you be accompanied by old friends."

Sam curiously removed the lid slowly, gasping when suddenly blurry eyes fell upon a very familiar duo. There, in the box laid the tiny statuettes that she'd left on the fountain that fateful day, when Mrs. Yi had insisted that Jake Doe was really Jason but no-one believed…when they'd renewed their vows simply to appease an old lady with a golden heart. They'd had no idea at the time, who he really was, and Sam had left the tokens that had meant so much to her and Jason on the fountain in the garden, hoping they would bring someone else some good fortune. She'd painfully decided to move on from a husband she thought dead. She'd never expected to ever see them again.

Sam turned up tearful eyes to Mrs. Yi. "How do you always know?"

The kind elder smiled gently as she touched Sam's fingers lightly, Robert translating her words again. "You know also. You've always known…it's all in here," she said as she touched a lithe forefinger to the area above Sam's heart. "Always, always listen and follow its guidance."


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't know why you like this place so much - the food isn't even that good. Why can't you take me to dinner at the MetroCourt?" Elizabeth whined as she walked ahead of Franco into the restaurant, then she waved her clutch dramatically, "Look, it's empty! Nobody likes this place!"

At the MetroCourt she'd get to order something expensive and he'd find a way to pay for it. He was a famous artist, she knew he still had some money hidden away somewhere. She never bought that someone as smart and cunning as Franco would let everything he owned get tied up in lawsuits. No way…he had a secret stash nobody knew anything about - she was sure of it - and she didn't mind letting him blow some more of it on her…not one bit. Plus, she had a good chance of running into Jason at the MetroCourt, being that he was such good friends with the owner and showed up there all the time. But even if he didn't show, she could at least make certain he'd hear how romantic and flirtatious she and Franco had been at dinner. She knew in her heart that it killed him to think of Franco touching her, making love to her, and one day soon he would break free from the trap that bitch had him in and he'd make his way home. She'll play a part until then.

Franco looked around at the empty tables and frowned. "That's funny - every other time I've been here it's been busy." He checked his watch, "And they don't close for another few hours."

"Let's just go - I'm not in the mood for Chinese anyway!"

"Sorry, folks - the restaurant is closed." Robert approached the newcomers, who were looking over his shoulder at the waiter heading out back with a laden tray.

"Closed? It's not even time yet, and I see plenty of food." Franco pointed to where the man had disappeared.

"Franco, let's just go - if they don't want our business we don't need to eat here."

Robert smiled apologetically, "Please don't be offended. We're closed to the public tonight for a private function." He drew their attention to the sign on the door that they'd obviously missed. Elizabeth read the sign in large block letters and instantly paled.

 _CLOSED FOR PRIVATE WEDDING_

 _WELCOME MORGAN GUESTS_

Telling herself not to jump to conclusions, she decided to check first, inwardly willing her heartbeat to slow down. "Morgan…as in, J-Jason Morgan?"

Robert nodded. "Yes…are you friends of Jason and Sam? You missed the wedding but the reception is still going in the garden…you can still go in to wish them well."

Franco grew very uncomfortable, switching from one leg to the other as he watched Elizabeth actually considering it. He spoke up quickly. "No, we're not here for the wedding - can we get something to go?"

Robert was once again apologetic. "I'm sorry, but the Morgans reserved the restaurant for their guests for the night. Please visit us again some other time." With another apologetic smile, he turned from the couple and made his way back towards the garden.

Franco reached timidly for Elizabeth's hand. "You were right - let's eat someplace else. Let's just go." He jerked his head towards the front door but Elizabeth was already pulling her hand from his, making her way to the garden entrance. "Elizabeth, where are you going? Elizabeth!"

She didn't answer, just walked straight to the door and swung it open, coming to a complete stop when she saw the beautiful serenity before her. The garden looked like a romantic dream from a picture book, lanterns and candles everywhere, beneath a clear night sky, with well dressed, happy people milling around a water fountain and well manicured grounds - talking, laughing, dancing…openly admiring the happiest trio in their midst, the sight of whom sent a shard through her heart when her eyes fell upon them. The beaming couple were locked in each other's arms holding their baby boy, dancing slowly in the middle of the utopian garden.

He did it again. He married her…again! He was having a family with her and giving her the dream she'd always held out for her and him…again! Without meaning to, she burst suddenly into tears, an uncontrollable, gigantic sob tearing from the bottom of her soul to wrench her heart, after it tore past her gut and ripped it completely out. Turning on a sudden axis, she bolted past a stunned Franco and out the front door, unable to breathe, unable to stop, reeling from the devastation her world just exploded into. He was gone! He was gone for good this time!

Franco looked out over the garden at the happiness everywhere, and he once again felt the heavy envy he'd always felt for the golden man. Lucky son of a bitch stayed winning…he not only got the girl of his dreams, but the girl of Franco's dreams still wanted to be her. He never hated the man more than he did that second, turning back towards the front door, where she'd disappeared, his hatred in that minute, extending in her direction as well. She thought she could make a fool of him, treat him like the rest of them had…use him up and spit him out when he wasn't who she wanted? Something needed to be done…she will soon learn.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching sound of rubber coming to a sudden halt on asphalt, followed closely by a sickening thud. Hurrying his steps to follow several people running towards the street, Franco was shocked at what he found lying before him. She must not have been paying attention, running across the street to where they'd parked the car, colliding with oncoming traffic in a fight where she was the definite loser - now laying broken and bloodied, one leg unnaturally askew. He marveled at the pretty streak of crimson that leaked from her closed lips, as she laid so perfectly still, finally silent and angelic. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home so he could break out his paints and commit this perfect picture of her to canvas.

Then somebody was shouting, "She has a pulse. Somebody, quick - call 911!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mrs. Morgan, you look happy…are you happy?"

Sam looked from her husband-again husband to their son in his arms, where they were dancing together in the middle of the Yis garden, then she looked around them at the people who were important to them, present and genuinely happy for them, and she beamed back at him. "So happy!" She rubbed Danny's back and rested her head against him, reveling in the tightness of their little circle, feeling so, so content.

"Good. Promise me you'll stay that way."

"How could I not, Jason?" She looked up at him. "I would be greedy to want a single thing on top of all I have right now."

Jason bent his head to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Alexis approached the young, beaming family and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sam, it looks like Danny is falling asleep on you guys - I thought I'd bring him home with me tonight."

Sam looked at her son comfortably nestled in his father's arms, his head resting on his shoulder with his eyes drooping gradually, and she shook her head.

"No - thank you Mom, but we're taking him home with us." She looked to Jason who smiled at her in agreement. "We're a trio tonight." She rubbed her belly, adding, "Make that a quartet!"

"Are you sure? Don't you guys want a little privacy tonight?"

"No, we're good." She was so happy, she was more than good!

"Okay. I'm going to say goodbye to Monica - let me know if you change your mind." She hugged her daughter closely. "You look radiant, my baby…I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom. We'll be fine - we're going home soon too."

Alexis left and Sam turned back to Jason, running her hand over her sleeping baby's hair. "We should get him to bed."

Jason agreed. "We should get you to bed too." His eyes rested on her lips, then traveled back to her eyes, relaying the promise of a heated night ahead. Suddenly getting hot all over at the thought, Sam couldn't say goodbye to their guests fast enough.

Jason called for everybody's attention, thanked them all for coming out and invited them to stay as long as they wanted. Then he took his wife by the hand and started making their way through hugs and kisses and handshakes, to get to the door. Maxie was with Lucas and Brad near the entrance. Sam kissed her brother's cheek lightly and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you could cut your country hopping short so you could make it tonight."

Maxie smiled brightly. "Well, you did kinda owe me a wedding after bailing on the one I had planned so meticulously for you two - I couldn't miss it this time."

Jason rubbed his son's sleeping back as he asked, "Meticulous? Is that what you call driving poor Spinelli up the wall with your outrageous plans for two people who begged you for _simple_?"

"Hey - I'll have you know that you would've enjoyed that duck tar-tar if the deer hadn't beaten you to it first." Maxie smiled and looked around them again. "No, I can see why you chose this instead - it was perfect for you two!"

Lucas brushed his sister's arm. "I'm glad I got to see this one - you look beautiful, Sis!"

Robert Yi walked up to the small group. "Jason, Sam - if you're planning to leave you better do it now before the police have the entire area blocked off."

Sam was concerned. "The police? Why are they here?"

Robert gestured towards the front. "There was an accident - a young lady got hit by a car."

Maxie was horrified. "Oh, that's terrible!"

Lucas laid his beer down on the table near them. "I'll get my bag from the car!" Brad was right behind him as he left hurriedly.

Robert looked at Jason and Sam, "Actually, I think you know her. The man she was with called her, Elizabeth. She mentioned you, Jason…I thought they were your guests at first but it turned out they were just coming in for dinner."

Sam looked at Jason in horror. "Elizabeth was hit by a car?" She hated the bitch but her children deserved to have a mother - even one as pathetic as she was probably better than none.

Maxie wasn't quite as generous. "What the hell was she doing here? Goodness, she's like a bloodhound - you can't get away from her!"

Jason agreed with Robert. "Let's go, baby - before we get stuck here all night." He started moving towards the door with Danny in one arm as he held onto his wife's hand. Sam pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Jason, don't you want to go check on her?"

Jason raised a brow. "Why? I'm not a doctor or a priest - I can't do anything for her." He lifted her hand to his lips and dropped a quick kiss to her fingers. "Come on, let's get home. It's our wedding night!"

Maxie patted his shoulder appreciatively. "Oh, Jason! Good response - I'm so proud of you!"

Sam was puzzled. Jason had often run to the nurse's aid in the blink of an eye, almost as if that response was always triggered in him, outside of his control. He was always being the rescuer, whether it was the nurse, or anyone at all who needed him. It was one of his most endearing qualities that Sam had never tried to change and had always supported, even in the few times it had hurt a little that he left her to run to someone else's summons. It was just who he was, and she never saw that changing, nor really wanted it to. But she had to admit that she didn't hate him not ditching them tonight to run to the woman who constantly tried to tear them apart. Sam wouldn't even put it past her to have walked out into traffic on purpose to get Jason's attention. She was that desperate!

By the time the Morgans got to their SUV and drove by the scene, the police were there and starting to set up their barricades. Sam looked over at Jason curiously but he was just concentrated on driving. She was so startled at the change in his attitude towards the needy nurse. Her powers over him really had weakened and died a gruesome death.

Less than thirty minutes later they were home, where together they changed a sleeping Danny into pjs and Sam wiped his face and hands with a warm washcloth, before tucking him beneath the covers. They kissed their baby goodnight and stepped out of his room, just as Jason's phone beeped in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the ID then looked apologetically at Sam.

"It's Curtis."

Sam lifted herself on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Take it…I'm gonna get ready for bed."

Grunting in annoyance, Jason watched her walk to their room, picturing what that meant, then pushed the button to connect the call.

"This better be damn good, Ashford!"

"It is - I swear I wouldn't have called otherwise."

"What is it?" Jason was picturing Sam dropping the ivory gown to her feet at that very moment.

"We found him! And you'll never guess where."

Jason roved a hand roughly over his face to force himself to concentrate on the call and not picture Sam getting between the sheets, naked, waiting for him.

"I'm not about to. Where is he?"

"Right here in Port Charles. He left right after the botched hit on Hayden, but wouldn't you know he turned back up a day ago…and wait, there's more."

When Jason didn't ask but waited in silence for him to continue, Curtis filled him in.

"Turns out we might have been wrong about who his true boss really was. He was there for Hayden alright, but it looks like he was also there for you too…was planning to collect a double bounty."

"Me? Why would anybody have wanted to kill Jake Doe…other than Sonny, for what he thought happened to Duke? Are you saying, Sonny sent him too?"

"No, not Sonny. Olivia Jerome!"

"No shit!"

"No shit! It seems she's been in town longer than anyone knew and she was targeting Julian Jerome all along. You were supposed to be a calling card to Julian…his dead employee going up in smoke inside his garage that was to be burned to the ground after you were shot in the head."

"How do you know all this?"

"An acquaintance was able to track the man by tracing the markings on the bullet to a rare piece sold in Homburg three years ago. He tracked him back there and put a tap on his pad…got all this info from conversations overheard with Olivia, when she called him in to report back for duty in Port Charles. Seems she has plans for a bloodbath pretty soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon. He landed yesterday and we tailed him to Ava's spot, but lost him this evening when he left. We haven't heard a peep since - they're probably using burners." Curtis apologized again, "Look man, I know it's a lousy time to call you but I don't like how they've gone silent when we know something's coming - get what I'm saying?"

Jason was strolling slowly at the top of the stairs, his mind racing with the new intel.

"Yea, yea - I agree." His voice was low when he signed and said, "Alright, I'll meet you at the office in fifteen." He hung up and strode slowly to the bedroom, hating what he had to do next.

Sam had fallen asleep waiting for him. Jason neared the bed, stepping over the dress and undies she'd worn earlier, exactly where he'd expected her to drop them on the floor just like he thought she would. She'd climbed underneath the comforter and her raven lochs had been freed to spread over a pillow, forming the perfect frame to her lovely, sleeping face. Watching her silently for a minute, Jason was almost thankful she'd fallen asleep…at least that way she wouldn't face the disappointment of him running out on their wedding night.

He kissed her lips and then her belly ever so softly, before he went downstairs to get his nine from the lockbox in the study. They had guns stashed all over the house, each one locked away from Danny, but within quick reach. Neither were naive enough to think they would never need one again, no matter how far they got away from the business. They both knew he had enemies with a long memory and there would always be new ones popping up. Life had shown them that.

Activating the alarm before he went out the front door, Jason secured his family's home and got into the SUV parked in the driveway. He pulled out of the double gates and eased down the street, checking his rearview to ensure they closed solidly behind him. He looked back just in time to see what appeared to be a shadow dart to the side. Did someone just sneak inside the gates before they closed? Speeding up a little, Jason drove another few yards then turned the truck off the street into the brush, cutting the engine and the lights. He checked the clip on his gun, then alighted from the SUV, crouching down as he ran back towards the house, hugging the shrubs and the trees to the side of the street. Somebody was about to die.


	36. Chapter 36

The night was still. Jason listened carefully outside the gates but heard no sounds - nothing stirring. Using his key fob, he quickly opened the tiny side gate used for foot traffic and scurried through, easing it closed behind him as he let his eyes get even more accustomed to the darkened shadows around the house, rapidly scanning the vicinity for their uninvited guest. Nothing. But he knew the shadow had not been a figment of his imagination. The hairs standing on the back of his neck told him danger was near…everything he lived for was at risk.

Deducing that the most logical point of entry for an intruder was the back door, Jason dashed towards the rear, crouching against the side of the house as he moved stealthily and quickly, the gun pointed down to the ground as he ran. He'd activated the alarm before he left, so he knew that the minute a door or a window was pried opened the woods would become alive with the sound of music - or more like deafening blares. He would make certain the tip of his gun was the triggering welcome the intrusive bastard faced tonight.

When he got to the back door, Jason's heart dropped to the ground with a thud. It stood ajar, allowing him clear view into the kitchen, yet there was no sound coming from the high priced, top of the line system he'd had installed the day the house was finished.

"The fuck?"

Livid, Jason crept inside, scanning the area rapidly, his gun cocked and aimed to shoot…but there was no-one there but him. A quick glance at the alarm panel showed no cut wires, but there was a foreign device attached to the surface of it, its numerical face lit green. He knew right then he was dealing with a professional…and the son of a bitch was on his way up to Sam and Danny!

Fighting the sudden fright that crashed his heart, Jason hastened to the stairwell, his eyes scanning the halls as he raced to his family, taking the stairs two at a time on the tip of his toes.

Sam had been asleep, until the baby pressing on her bladder had eased her awake. She'd opened her eyes to find Jason's side of the bed empty and cold to the touch, before her eyes scanned the nightstand and landed on the short note he'd scribbled on the notepad kept there. He went to meet Curtis.

She'd just finished emptying her bladder and had turned the tap off after washing her hands, when her trained ear picked up the sound of footsteps on the wooden hallway floor. They were treading abnormally slowly, as if being paced, heading towards her.

Sam knew instantly she had unwanted company. Jason would have no reason to be tiptoeing around their home and Danny was completely tuckered out in his sugar coma. Tipping to reach the top shelf of the cabinet, she quickly pushed the folded towels aside and pulled out the lockbox beneath the stack at the back, placing it on the counter to hurriedly punch the four digit code. In a flash she'd loaded the Beretta, taking aim just as the open bathroom door was pushed wider to reveal a hooded figure, cloaked in head to toe black, armed with a pistol aimed directly at her.

"Put that down _NOW_!" His ice cold voice was not responsible for the panic that ran through her, rather the picture her mind conjured up of the gunman getting into Danny's room.

"Get the hell outta my house!"

Sam forced herself to focus on stopping any attempt he made at getting to Danny. With any luck, he had no idea her son was in the house.

"I said drop it lady - you're coming with me!" Those were the last words spoken before they both heard a click and the icy cold voice of her partner, coming in behind the startled infiltrator.

" **HEY**!" Jason didn't wait for the intruder to acknowledge his surprising appearance. "Drop it, or I put a bullet in your head!"

He'd seen the man leave…had laughed to himself at his careless departure through the open gates that provided easy entry! Yet, just like that, he had no play left. The stubborn raven haired beauty had him at gunpoint and refused to flinch, let alone drop her piece, and the former enforcer's reputed deadly aim was now locked on his head. Last time he'd ever listen to Olivia and strike before he was ready and without a team in place. They'd both obviously misread this pair.

"Okay, don't get excited." The stranger pointed his gun towards the ceiling, spreading both hands in surrender as he turned his head to the side to try and get a glance at the danger behind him. "You wouldn't shoot a man in the back would you, Morgan? Nobody needs to die."

"You broke into my family's home - you were dead the second you entered the gate! Now, I said _PUT IT DOWN_!"

"Okay, okay!" The gunman started to crouch with the gun but his grip held fast to the barrel with his finger loosely on the trigger.

Sam rushed forward and grabbed the weapon before he got all the way down, distrusting the way his eyes were darting furtively, an indication that he was weighing his chances, getting ready to risk firing before he surrendered fully. She knew he was simply trying to decide which one was the more deadly threat to take first. She stepped back rapidly, the confiscated weapon now in her hand too.

The man straightened back up, eyeing her hatefully.

"Who are you?" Jason's voice was cold as he grabbed one shoulder and spun him hard. He didn't recognize the six foot, muscular giant, even after he unceremoniously ripped the snow mask from his head to reveal his bearded face. "Who sent you here?" He knew a hired hood when he saw one.

No answer. Definitely a professional.

"Okay, Chaplin - let's go!" Reaching one hand out to Sam, Jason took the villain's gun from her and poked him in the back, prodding him to walk ahead of him back through the bedroom door, just as Sam breezed past them and ran down to Danny's room.

Sam released a huge sigh of relief at the sight of her little man fast asleep on his back, the comforter half thrown off the bed with his Iron Man clad legs and arms spreading every which way. She lifted the comforter and eased her son's legs back under, pulling it up to his neck as he stirred and turned over onto his side away from the disturbance. She smiled as she stroked his hair tenderly, then kissed her fingers and stroked him once more. She sat for a long minute to study him in sleep, before her mind wandered back to Jason and how he was faring with his new charge.

Jason poked the man in front of him when he slowed his steps at the back door, sending him stumbling out into the backyard. He had no idea how lucky he was…no idea that the only reason he was still alive was because Jason refused to spill blood in his family's home…if it can be helped.

They'd just gotten to the spot where he'd left the SUV when the man made a sudden stop, bringing Jason to a jarring halt against his back, right before his head whipped back in a smashing crash to Jason's forehead, momentarily throwing him off guard. Before he could react, the villain had zipped around and followed up with two rapid punches to the enforcer's jaw and gut, sending him doubling over and the guns flying from his hands.

With Jason thrown off balance, the man dove to the ground, sweeping his hands frantically through the dark, in search of the fallen weapons, but before he could make contact, a searing pain from Jason's kick smacked the side of his face and sent him sprawling to his back. He didn't lay there, but flipped his hands behind his head and rolled his body up and over, to put distance between him and the advancing enforcer, who'd quickly recovered from the surprising blows.

Guns forgotten for the moment, Jason was ready to go toe to toe with the obviously competent assailant, who had sprung to his feet and started casing him cagily.

"You're not taking me. I came for your pretty little wife and I will leave with what I came for."

Jason circled with the wily man, watching carefully for his chance to get in and catch him unaware, not saying a word in response to his cocky threat.

"Don't worry, Morgan…the baby won't die with her…I can give you that much."

Still silent as he continued to circle slowly, Jason was studying the areas where the man left himself open, wanting him to just keep talking and unknowingly expose a key vulnerability.

"Shame though, that such a tasty piece has to go out like that…maybe we'll have us a private little party before…"

He was cut off when Jason lunged and packed an iron punch to the underside of an arm that was raised to emphasize his argument as he gloated about the wrong thing and left the opening Jason sought. Landing a rapid followup left to accompany the massive uppercut that thumped against the man's ribcage with a vengeance, Jason brought his right knee up to connect mercilessly with his gut as he pulled the man's torso down, but instead of going down the mercenary grabbed hold of Jason's legs and pushed hard, sending them both tumbling to the cold ground.

In an instant they'd rolled away from each other and both jumped to their feet, casing once more, this time with a more in-depth appreciation for the other's skill level. Jason knew without a doubt that he could not give this man a second chance to get near Sam and Danny.

"I told you - you're not taking me! I'm going back to that house to bend your bitch of a wife over and show her what a real man feels like."

That last word was swallowed with his tongue when the distance was closed rapidly and a lightning fast one-two jab from Jason sent teeth slicing through lip and his nose smashed into his face. Diving for the ground, Jason scooped his fallen gun from where his foot had come across it a minute earlier, spinning on his back to take aim, just in time to catch the six inch blade flying towards him. Without hesitation, he triggered and emptied the magazine where a heart should've been, killing the slimeball nine times before he hit the ground with a loud thump, part of his body falling across Jason's legs. Heaving and then kicking the body all the way off him, Jason stomped the bloodied corpse in the head for good measure, grimacing at the blood seeping from every orifice. Nobody talks about Sam!

Sam was pacing the kitchen. She'd removed the disabling device from the alarm pad and re-activated the system after Jason left. She knew she shouldn't worry - her husband was more than capable of taking care of himself - he'd shown that time again..but she couldn't help it. There were so many unknowns in this situation that she couldn't stop the worry that consumed her. What if the pig wasn't alone? What if Jason had gotten ambushed when he went out? And where'd he go anyway? What was taking him so long to return?

Still biting her nails, Sam reached for the cellphone on the counter once more, grunting and tossing it back yet again, reminding herself that she couldn't call him - not when he was dealing with a delicate situation and shouldn't be distracted. If only she could go find him! But she couldn't leave Danny…and running after Jason in the dark, with any number of unknown assailants roaming the grounds, was not the best idea. But what if Jason needed her?

"Calm down, Sam. He's fine - you would know if he wasn't!" She rubbed her baby as she paced the kitchen, willing herself to calm down and trust him like she always does. "He's got this, little one…daddy's got this!"

She'd just swiped up the phone again when it rang it her hand.

"Jason - thank goodness! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. How're you? Danny still asleep?"

"Yes, he didn't wake up at all. Where are you now?"

"Just finishing up, then I need to catch up with the mastermind. I'll be home soon. You're sure you're okay?"

"I promise. Do what you need to - we'll be fine."

Even without her saying it, he knew he could go do what needed to be done and Sam would take care of home, but it didn't make him want to be with them any less. As much as living on the edge had always given him an insane rush, it paled in comparison to how much Jason was finding himself loving his family life and home. It was unlike anything else and more than everything. He never knew that being a husband and father would become so very paramount to him, and it was astoundingly welcome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia Jerome was not a patient woman. Why hadn't he checked in or shown up yet? Couldn't be that difficult to grab one tiny, wisp of a girl by her hair and drag her to the penthouse, could it? She stopped pacing in front of the fireplace and looked down at the bandaged hand with its four remaining digits and she flamed, grinding clenched teeth as she pictured the Morgans taking her finger.

"Oooh, you'll pay for this - I swear as I stand here drawing breath, I'll make you pay!"

She lowered the martini glass and reached for the phone on the coffee table, pressing the speed dial number then the speaker button. After the fourth ring, the call connected.

"What the hell is taking so long? Bring me that bitch's head or you can say goodbye to your own!"

The cool voice that responded was not who she expected.

"The only bitch losing her head is the one I'm talking to!"

Her pacing halted instantly and disbelieving eyes dashed down to the phone in her hand.

"Jason Morgan! Where's my associate?" She knew she didn't need to even ask, but the whisper came out anyway.

"Where anyone you send after my family will end up - including you!"

The roaring fire in front of her failed in that moment as an ice cold shiver ran down her spine from the coldness in the words. She could've sworn they'd stopped making men like this one, so very masculine, and capable, and that blazing inferno kind of hot! She could almost give a missing finger to spend time appreciating Jason Morgan's kind of heat…but only _almost_.

"Stopping my friend won't stop me, Mr. Morgan. You owe me retribution for everything you've cost me and I intend to collect." She pulled her injured hand tightly to her chest. "Through you, my darling niece and _everything_ that you love…you can count on that."

There was a heavy silence during which she started to think he'd hung up, when she heard the precise voice once more.

"You're gonna find it really hard to do that…as a dead woman!"

The line going silent was final that time, and Olivia glared angrily at the burner before she tossed it into the fire. Won't be needing _that_ one anymore.

Okay, her prized minion failed to bring back the trophy she requested, so time to do it herself if she was to get it done right. Since she couldn't get to the mountain, she needed to bring the mountain to her! But how?

"Ava, open up!" The female voice was slightly familiar to her. Olivia inched closer to the door as an incessant knocking piped up and continued as the voice sounded again, "I need to talk to Julian and I'm not leaving!"

Throwing the door open, she grabbed the young woman who was caught off guard and yanked her inside, before slamming the door shut.

"My, are all you Davis women pushy and demanding? It's not a very attractive trait!"

Molly gaped at the woman standing near the door, blocking any escape.

"You! You're supposed to be in jail! You were all over the news - they caught you!"

Olivia moved toward the frightened young woman leeringly, watching her with a contemptuous smile as she wallowed in the good fortune just handed to her on a silver tray.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to believe everything you see on television?"

The couch appeared at the back of Molly's legs and she halted, her throat dry and scratchy. "What do you want?"

"Well, your stepfather's head on a platter might've sufficed a few days ago…but now, I want all your heads too. Everything and everyone he cares about…everything he loves."

"Loves? Julian doesn't **_love_** anyone, except himself! He doesn't know the meaning of the word. Look at what he did to my mother? Look at what he did to all of us? Which is what I came here to talk to him about…why don't you and Julian and everyone of you miserable Jeromes, just go back to wherever the heck you came from and leave us alone?"

"Can't do that little girl. I'm going to make Julian bleed…right after I make him watch all of you bleed…and then I'm going to take everything in this town that's rightfully owed me…starting with the baby that should've been Duke's and mine."

Molly's face scrunched in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Olivia grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in, groping in her pockets until she found the young girl's phone, then shoved her to the couch behind her.

"Sit down and shut up! Or I'll start with you instead!"

She snapped a photo of a scared Molly and strolled over to the fireplace as she typed on the phone.

Sam couldn't go back to sleep. She knew the baby needed rest but not even the hot milk was working tonight. She couldn't close her eyes again until Jason got home, so she went to the nursery instead, where she got comfortable in the padded rocking chair, and started to empty the mountain of shopping bags loaded with baby clothes. She could get a couple loads of laundry going, to prevent her mind from conjuring up the images of Jason stuck in the middle of the turf war she feared was already in full swing in the streets of Port Charles.

As she ripped the tags from each adorable, itsy bitsy piece, she marveled at how very tiny and sweet, children started out. If only they could stay innocent and carefree forever, instead of being exposed to the evil that roamed the world every day, taught to hate and envy. Something as simple as washing her newborn's clothing prebirth should be filling her with awe, wonder, and utter fulfillment…instead she must use it to distract herself from the chaos other people insisted on bringing to their lives.

What was it that happens in a persons life to send them down a path of craziness, destruction, and hate, with no way back? They all started as innocent babies didn't they…reliant on someone else for the basic necessities in life? Where along the way does your life take the drastic turn to make you a cold blooded, unrepentant, irredeemable evil, loathing the sight of another's happiness? Where do you fail as a parent, to prevent that from happening to your sweet little baby?

Her mind flashed to a brief period in her own life where she was filled with vengeance and the need for revenge. Was that how it starts? Would she had been able to sustain that kind of burning hatred and loathing toward those who wronged her, for the rest of her life?

"No way!"

For one, her anger was centered on two particular people who had directly harmed her and broken her heart. For two, there was a lot of good in her…anger burns for only so long and then poof - something more important takes it place. Forgiveness, love for others, love for yourself…if there's good in you it will push something greater than anger to the forefront. No…she was convinced that some people were just born evil and others were taught early on.

Sam's phone beeped in the pocket of her robe, breaking her despondent reverie, just before her breath was slapped from her throat. What she opened was a text from Molly's phone that revealed a picture of her baby sister looking terrified, captioned with, ' _Ava's penthouse in twenty minutes. Come alone or she dies.'_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"Jason, where are you?"

Sam's fingers trembled as she forward the message, her calm breathing from earlier forgotten along with the calming baby clothes piled on the changing table next to her. She looked down anxiously at the sound of the incoming beep, reading his reply, ' _right outside…I got it!'_

How the hell did Olivia get her hands on Molly? She'd left her baby sister at the Noodle Buddha, glowing and happy, with the rest of her family and their friends. How did she end up in Olivia's paws, and what if Jason didn't get to her in time?

For the tenth time that night, Sam found herself pacing anxiously, waiting to hear word on her family. What exactly would a lazy, contented pregnancy look like? Why couldn't she just sit around eating chocolate and getting round and fat, just waiting for her baby to arrive?

"Because you're a Davis and a Morgan, that's why!"

She shook her head as her inner voice reminded her not to forget the Jerome part of her too.

"I'll never be a damn Jerome - they're all crazy, greedy bastards, every last one of them!"

She wanted absolutely no part of that lineage that turned on each other in the blink of an eye. No damn way would she bring her children up to embrace the Jerome or Cassadine in them…lunatics, all of them!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason wasn't going to knock. The lunatic inside was expecting Sam…as if his pregnant wife was going to bring their unborn child near this place, when she had the kind of resources she did at her disposal. One call from her could've had the entire building surrounded by Sonny's men…but they weren't needed…she had a husband who would blast through the world for her.

Listening closely when he got up to the door and hearing muffled voices inside, Jason waited until he discerned only two females, and knew they weren't close to the door. Backing up slightly, he blasted through the knob with the silenced gun, kicking the door wide to reveal Molly seated on the couch and Olivia Jerome standing by the fireplace, both turning in shock when the door flew open and he blasted in. Without hesitation, Jason raised his gun higher and squeezed twice, both bullets finding the mark in the middle of Olivia Jerome's forehead, freezing the look of extreme shock and utter panic in place, in the split second when she recognized death tearing towards her.

Molly screamed and Jason slammed the door shut behind him, watching coldly as the evil bitch tumbled to the floor, the martini glass crashing there before her as she sunk first to her knees, then toppled to the side and laid with bulging eyes wide open, crimson spurting from a smoking hole in the middle of her forehead.

Jason turned to his sister-in-law, a forefinger pressed to his lips as his eyes pleaded with her to calm down.

"Molly, you're okay. It's okay." His eyes darted towards the hallway to their right. "Is anyone else here?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Molly shook her head jauntily.

"Okay." Jason broke out his phone from his pocket and dialed the last number he called. "Here, talk to Sam. You're okay." He handed a frightened Molly the phone, then pulled a burner from his coat pocket.

"Hey. I just texted you an address. I need some cleanup assistance."

Twenty minutes later, he'd sent Molly home with one of Sonny's guards, while two former associates helped him to remove all traces of Olivia Jerome from the penthouse floor. When they left soon after, there wasn't a trace of blood or a hair out of place when Jason pulled the door shut behind them.


	37. Chapter 37

"This is one seriously beautiful family!"

Jason and Sam looked up from their table at Kelly's to see the tall, muscular man who had approached them slowly, his hands stuck inside the pockets of his peacoat as he smiled down warmly.

Both Jason and Sam smiled back as Jason rose to his feet and extended a hand in greeting, shaking the one he met in response.

"Shawn! It's good to see you!"

"Not as good as it is to be seen!" He looked over the table, the smile on his handsome face spreading wider to enhance a dazzlingly white gleam. "Sam! Look at you - you're glowing!"

"Hey, Shawn!" Sam beamed at the man who had started out as their enemy but who had somehow ended up a very good friend, beside whom they'd fought more than once. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Sam! It wouldn't have happened without your help - I can't tell you how grateful I am!"

"We didn't do it for gratitude, Shawn. You deserve to be here."

"Pull up a chair!" Jason pointed towards the empty ones next to them, which Shawn glanced at before he declined.

"I'm actually on my way to meet TJ - my son and I have some major catching up to do. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did - you fighting for me means more than you know."

"Sam was right - you don't need to thank us. Just get settled, spend some time with your son, and when you're ready to go back to work, come see us."

Doubt shrouded Shawn's eyes for a moment. "I have to show my Parole Officer that I have gainful, legal employment pretty soon but my old job won't count as that in their eyes."

Sam looked up from where she'd just wiped syrup from Danny's chin. "Jason's not in that business anymore either. We have a place for you at McCall and Jackal, with us."

Shawn looked from one to the other. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course - business has picked up nicely and you have the kind of skills we can use. The job's yours whenever you're ready."

"I appreciate that. With the way they're watching me I can't go anywhere near Sonny's business, and not many people will hire an ex-con."

"That's not who you are to the people who know you, Shawn." Jason extended his hand to the man again, who took it gratefully. "You have friends here, don't you forget that."

"One I almost killed." His voice trembled with aching emotion, as his eyes locked on the man who looked nothing like the friend he remembered, but who's actions were every bit him. He would never have been able to live with the guilt and regret, if his bullet had found its mark that fateful day at the garage. "I will forever be sorry for that, Jason!"

"Forgiven and forgotten!" Jason gave his friend's hand one final pump to express the sincerity in his words.

"Congratulations on your other little miracle on the way." Shawn pointed to Sam, "When are you due, Sam?"

Rubbing her baby instinctively, Sam's face morphed into the wide smile the subject always evoked. "Any day now, actually…and I'm ready too." She shook her head ruefully and added, "This one packs one hell of a kick."

"Well, you wear it really well. You're beautiful."

"Okay, enough of that!" Jason interjected goodnaturely. "Not sure I appreciate some man fresh out of jail drowning my wife in compliments." He raised one eyebrow at Shawn. "We're not that good a friend!"

"I don't know, Jason…I'm thinking you'd better treat her right." He smiled teasingly while patting Jason's back, nodded and winked at Sam, then waved goodbye to Danny and headed to the back in search of TJ.

Sam and Jason watched him leave. "He looks good." She saw the look on Jason's face and burst out laughing. "What? He does!" Then her laugh amplified, when he pinched her side playfully.

An hour later they'd dropped Danny off at preschool and were at the hospital for one of Sam's final prenatal exams with Kelly Lee, who was talking them through the ultrasound.

"Everything looks really good. The scarring was so minimal it really didn't present the issue I thought we might have, and as you can see here…" she pointed at the screen as the parents watched in blissful awe, "…your baby has turned. You'll be holding a new bundle before you know it."

Jason's eyes were locked on the gorgeous 3D image of his seed. He'd never had this with any of his children. Yes, he'd seen Danny on ultrasound early on, but not at this stage, right before birth, right at the magical moment before the miraculous transfer from womb to world, to the arms waiting to love and cherish him or her, for a lifetime. He was ready. He was so ready to have a dozen babies with Sam. The type of love that lived between them and the abundance of it, was meant to be shared.

He felt Sam's fingers that came in search of his where they softly massaged her shoulder, and he locked her tightly, his tender gaze falling upon her upturned, beautiful smile.

"I love you," he mouthed to her emotionally, catching his breath on the returned devotion.

"You guys still haven't decided if you want to know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

They both looked at Kelly and shook their heads. "We want to be surprised."

"Very well. Baby is healthy and everything is on track. Have any questions for me?"

Sam looked to the doctor who was handing her tissues to clean the gel off her belly. "I didn't have any reason to ask, last two times I was pregnant, but…does this mean no more sex until the baby gets here?"

She didn't look at Jason but Sam knew he was probably blushing from her question, and when Kelly looked from her to him and smiled, she knew she was right.

"Absolutely not. Your baby is very safe…you can enjoy the pleasures of intimacy right up until you go into labor. If yours had turned out to be another high risk situation, I would've advised against it, but everything looks fine. Matter of fact, sex aids with labor and is encouraged when you get closer to your due date."

She smiled again from one to the other, and this time Sam ventured to turn her head to see Jason's face. She was right…he'd gotten very uncomfortable with the subject being raised in Kelly's presence, the tinge of red to his face and his hands jammed inside the front pockets of his jeans the indication of his unease. The glint in his eyes however, told her everything else she needed to know.

After promising Kelly that they wouldn't venture far from home as labor could come on at any time, Jason took her hand and led her from the exam room. Once outside, Sam couldn't stop from teasing him.

"Was that _blushing_ I saw on my formidable Stonecold?" She looped her arm around his waist as he pulled her body into his side. "I hate to break it to you my love, but my doctor already knows that we have sex."

Jason squeezed her side where he hugged her to him. "Very funny. I just don't want your doctor to think that I can't control my hormones around my very pregnant wife…like I'm some horny teenager jumping you all the time."

They looked at each other and broke out into wider smiles. "Except, you kinda are."

"Me? I'm not the one who can't control it…the last few months of your pregnancy you want it all the time, any and every where, I might add."

"And you oblige every single time, every and any where. Are you complaining?"

"Are you kidding? If I'd known you were going to be like this when you're pregnant I'd have knocked you up every single year. Matter of fact, you'll never not be pregnant again!"

They both laughed and hugged closer, right before they heard the voice behind them.

"Waay too much information…I think I just went deaf!"

When they stopped and tuned around, Sam blushed a crimson red while Jason cleared his throat and tried to pretend he hadn't just talked about his sex life with his mother standing three feet away from them.

"Monica!" Sam grinned sheepishly at the distinguished Chief Of Staff, who was now grinning from ear to ear at their discomfort at being overheard by her.

"I saw that you were with Kelly today so I came by to see how everything went?"

"Everything's great - baby's right on track to pop out anytime now."

"Good. And I hear you have some ideas on how to go about making that happen, so…carry on!" She smiled again and patted Jason's arm as she walked past the chagrined couple.

Sam looked up at Jason, who still hadn't uttered a word, his mother's presence knocking him for a loop when he realized what she'd overheard. Laughing, she squeezed his side again.

"Come on my love, let's go home. You heard your mother - we have serious work to get to!" The look he gave her had her laughing all the way home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Franco stared at the woman in the hospital bed, her angelic face relaxed in sleep, and he marveled at how misleading a picture she presented to anyone who didn't know her true self. The heavy cast on her right leg and arms had kept her immobile for weeks, each of which he'd spent playing the dutiful lover, constantly by her side and in her corner for everything she needed. During that time, he hadn't once failed to see the looks of anticipation dash from her eyes everytime he entered the room instead of who she really wanted to see, but each time he'd pasted on the fake smile and mussed up the even more fake gusto to be in her presence. She waited daily for somebody else's husband to come to her, to what - pledge his undying love that opened his eyes finally, after she narrowly escaped death and the deserving aches inflicted upon her wicked body? Judging from what he'd seen of Jason and Sam Morgan around town with their blissful little family, his girl was going to be waiting until hell had frozen over. But he would be sure to keep her burning in it until then.

She stirred, as if sensing his presence, her big brown eyes opening up and just like clockwork, they instantly cloaked that veil of disappointment, when they brought him into view. And just like clockwork he queued up the fake, brilliant smile he had reserved just for her.

"Hey, angel! How're you feeling?"

She looked down dejectedly. "Like I got run over!"

Too bad you didn't get ripped into ribbons - I could've had my next masterpiece for the collection. Note to self - new painting idea.

"Can I get you anything?" Except your golden boy.

"Unless you can perform a miracle and get me out of this godawful contraption, no - you can't get me shit!"

His eyebrows raised comically. "Ooh…' _shit_!' That's got to be the first time I've ever heard one unladylike thing from those perfect, angelic lips! Is the shell finally coming off? Are you _finally_ ready to unveil the real Lizzie Webber to the rest of us peons?"

He circled her bed slowly. "I mean, let's face it - Jason has seen her…after a lifetime of knowing only the pretend you…he finally got the full show and he ran for the hills so fast that you're **_still_** spinning." He turned his head to look at the big, doe eyes following his pacing. "Yep…he got loose of the noose that was tightening around his neck and he said, no thanks, Lying Lizzie - gotta go! So you settled for the one person you think will get a rise out of him and bring him back to what - _fight for you_?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me - not anymore. See, there was something wrong with all the time I spent thinking you were different, thinking you were special and sweet…misunderstood and vilified, by people who had no right to judge you. I mean, you were too good for them…" he pointed directly to his chest, "…you were too good for _ME_! But you saw past everything and found something good in me, despite the entire town telling you to run, to shun me…you, my angel of light and mercy and goodness, you found something worthy…in _ME_!" He was genuinely incredulous still to this day.

He could see the fear building in her eyes. Good - she _should_ fear him!

"Franco, you're not making any sense. Can you please get me a nurse? I need another shot of morphine."

"No…no morphine, no sympathy, no compassion…nothing! No more!"

"Franco?"

Her eyes seemed to grow bigger the closer he neared to the bed, and he found himself wondering how come he'd never noticed before just how dead they appeared. The deeper he looked, the more he could see the lacking of a soul…the familiarity instantly recognized from studies of his own in the mirror. Behind the bright light cast by the blinding halo hanging low above her head, she was a bottomless pit of darkness and needy despair. They really were kindred…but there could be only one.

He took a seat on the bed next to her quivering body, locking eyes with the dark depths before him. "What made you think you could use me, little girl? Don't you know I eat lambs like you for breakfast and paint murals with their intestines?" His satisfaction grew at the sight of the unhinged panic spreading fast all through her. Tracing a slow line across her brow and down her cheek he told her, "You were out of your league the minute you said hello."

"Franco, what are you doing? I need you to stop this - you're sca…"

"Scaring you? Good! I want you scared! I want you peeing your pants and sending your stomach to the soles of your feet in fear - it will make for a brilliant work of art. Just think about it - you and I will be creating a glorious masterpiece together - what a gift to the world of art! You should be very proud to go out like this, Lizzie! Your contribution will be talked about and taught in artistic circles for eons."

"You're mad! You've finally lost it! HHEEELLP! HEEE…"

He clasped his hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, glaring at her in warning. "You don't want to do that. No one can save you now!"

When she quieted down again, he slowly removed the hand from her mouth, his eyes warning coldly.

"Franco, I don't know what's wrong but please, don't hurt me. My boys…think of my children!"

He channeled the cold laugh that left his throat. "Your children? Lizzie please, you and I both know you hardly see, much less raise, those boys. Their grandmother is the only parent they've known for years. How many times have I ever seen them - and we practically live together? Your boys were never anything more than the convenient pawn used to control their parade of fathers - admit it! My God, you were willing to change their **_legal_** names to ' ** _DOE'_** …a _made up_ nomer…just so you could tie somebody else's husband to you forever, using your poor children. Way I see it, I'm doing them a favor…with a mother like you, they're bound to turn into **_me_** …and we both know that's the last thing this town and this world needs."

"I love my children - how can you say that to me? Jason wanted to adopt them - he always did. He wanted us to be a family for years - I was only giving him what he had always wanted."

"With somebody else though, isn't that right? I mean, we've all seen the man with his **_real_** family. He's a happy family man…it's disgusting, but we both see that, don't we? The fact that you wish it wasn't true hasn't done a damn thing to change it all these years, so why couldn't you have just let it go and let me make you happy? Why couldn't you just let us be enough?"

Her frantic voice tried soothing him. "You are…we **_are_** enough! I love you - you know that! Where is all this coming from, Franco? I thought we were happy?"

He got up from the bed and swung a forefinger at her, laughing softly. "Oh, you're good, Lizzie. You're good!" Stopping at her head to lean down over her, he whispered in her ear, "But not that good."

Without warning, his hand shot out and covered her mouth, his forefinger and thumb clamping her nostrils shut, while he leaned over her, shushing softly as her casted arms swayed as best they could, her big brown eyes gaping wider in total fear. He watched closely, reveling in the innate pleasure that rushed his core as he saw vapid panic grow and catapult into blatant terror, followed by the light that drained slowly, slowly from her lying eyes. When her restrained movements stilled and her lids grew droopy, he tightened the hold still, after which he lent his mouth to her thin, lying lips, taking one last kiss as he gave her one last thought, as she drew her one last breath.

"Farewell…my Lying Lizzie….fare thee well!"


	38. Chapter 38

"You cannot follow simple instructions to save your life…I said keep them closed!"

Sam laughed out loud, squeezing her eyes shut again when he busted her quick peek that didn't give her much information anyway.

"I don't know why you're being so mysterious - it's not like you've never brought me to the cabin before, Jason."

He dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head as he brought her to stop at the front door, one hand covering her eyes, while the other threw the door open.

"Maybe, but I want you to get the full effect all at once. Don't look till I tell you."

"Okay, Mystery Man…whatever you say."

"Remember those words…" he whispered seductively in her right ear, "…later."

"They're good anytime you're ready to collect." Sam laughed again, the anticipation filling her like an eager child, in conjunction with the curiosity that was killing her slowly. She was ready to burst by the time he'd stopped them in the middle of the room and spun her around a couple times slowly.

"Wh-at are you doing?" she laughed mid circle, the warm, rosy feeling inside her filling her completely.

"Making sure you don't cheat anymore." Her happiness pleased him. Things had been too tense and out of their control of late - he needed to make her smile. He brought her to a stop and released her shoulders. "Okay…look now."

Sam stopped smiling when her eyes eased open. Their little rustic cabin had been transformed into a huge white tent with wall to wall white, draping, flowing silk that pooled in heaps to the floor, serving as backdrop to multicolored, oversized cushions on brocade mats arranged everywhere and large, painted urns standing in each corner. Huge, aromatic candles burned in holders around the room to bathe them in soft light, giving the place the air of a dream.

" _Ohh, Jaaason_!"

Sam's eyes welled up immediately.

"Jason…what is all this? When did you do this?"

He took her right hand in his, reaching out to wipe the tears that escaped her beautiful eyes and smiled at how emotional she got lately.

"I had a lot of help." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers softly. "We didn't get the chance to take a honeymoon and we won't be able to travel again until after the baby comes." He wiped more tears that pooled and spilled down her smooth cheek. "I didn't even get to give you a proper wedding night…so," He took her other hand and squeezed them both gently, "…I'm taking you to Dubai for the night."

Sam looked around her again, blinking so the blinding tears would let her see, drinking in the beauty of his surprise for her. She turned back to the face of the man who owned her heart and soul, her watery smile bright as she gently shook her head. "I _LOVE_ you, you know that?"

"Not like I love you, baby!"

She didn't know about that…he had a helluva lot of love to compete with. Her heart ached with the extent of what it held, and as he led her to an ornate, tufted camel colored chaise near the window, she smiled at being the luckiest woman in the world. She loved him so much!

Jason held her hand and helped to seat her on the chaise.

"I don't get to spread out on the pillows on the floor?"

He smiled teasingly. "You could, but you'd probably never make it back up with that beautiful pouch you're sporting."

Sam stroked their baby and chuckled. "You're probably right." She laid back on the chaise and chuckled again. "What now…you're about to feed me grapes and fan me to sleep?"

One eyebrow raised amorously. "Oh, I have something much more enjoyable in mind first." After that everything happened like a dream for Sam, who lounged while her husband sat beside her and uncovered the trays next to them, unveiling the succulent aromas of grilled meat and spices.

Leaning over to taste her delicious lips that parted slightly with anticipation, Jason licked her with his tongue, then used his fingers to feed her flavored bites of aromatic rice with chunks of chicken, shredded carrots, currants, raisins and nuts, watching hungrily as she licked the morsels from his long, strong digits, flicking her tongue around in the process. The way her voluptuous body purred brought his lips to her again.

She wanted him. Right there in the middle of their one night paradise in the middle of their cabin in the middle of their private woods, she grew hungrier for him than she did the food, and before long, she took the fingers that had just fed her the last bite, slowly licking each one clean as she reached out to grope the front of his increasingly bulging trousers.

In one fell swoop, a ravenous Jason rose from the chaise and swept her up in his arms and over to the fire, where he went down on one knee and laid her gently on the mountain of pillows, his eyes never leaving her face as he roamed every perfect feature that had stormed his mind. He was starving for her.

"Are you okay?" He brushed her lips tenderly, feeling her head bob in response.

"Mhm…and getting even better by the second." She pulled his lower lip between hers and washed it with her tongue, darting between his lips to tease and invite. "I want you, Jason."

Grunting out loud when the pleasure from her taste and her words smacked his brain, Jason roamed a heated hand over her calf and up a sensual thigh, bringing with him the long, loose dress as he laid out behind her body. Taking command of their kiss with a seeking hot tongue that brazed past inviting lips to taste her, his hand stroked a hot trail to her womanhood where he found her moist and warm for him, evoking yet another grunt when his rock hard member throbbed in anticipation against her luscious ass cheek.

Burning with mounting desire, Sam reached back to grope his hardness, moaning when she felt how ready he was for her, frantically freeing the zipper that still held him from her. Making short work of the button as well, she reached hurriedly inside the boxer briefs to feel him - solid, veined, ready…

" _Jason_!"

Her voice wrought with need, sent daggers to his ears when his own bubbled over to guide him to her entrance. His lips travelled from her face down across her neck, as he eased slowly into her, feeling the working of her hips that drew him in even more.

"Hm - _baby_!"

She felt warm and moist as she cocooned and clamped him, and when he pulled slightly out of her, his brain slammed him to go right back. He licked the soft silk of her neck as his rod reentered its sheath, scraping her walls to be fully encased in their depths, sending him to great heights when she pushed back enchantingly against him and grabbed the back of his head to hold him to her.

Her brain was mush and her insides were flames, the goodness of him filling every part of her with delicious sensations from his slow rhythmic thrusts. Instantly she became weepy and happy, the feel of him glorious as he moved inside her and his fingers set fire to her right breast, where they crept inside the sagging dress to clasp and mold her. One more wonderful thrust of his silky hardness sent the cap bursting off the dam, clenching her muscles as shockwaves electrocuted every nerve ending and hair follicle, her cries of pleasure echoing all through the room.

The sounds of her satisfaction were music to his ears, eliciting a smile to his lips as he eased out and turned her to face him.

"I want to see you." The whisper was low as he brought both her legs together and guided them over his right hip, pulling her back to the tip of his still rigid shaft.

Bending his head to claim a pouty nipple as he eased gently back into her, Jason locked eyes with the electric browns that bored through him that drank from every part of her. Licking her softly, he remembered how very sensitive she was during pregnancy, and as her hand stroked his head, he once again felt the sweet movement of her hips that welcomed and worked him inside her. Unable to fight the grunts that rocked him whenever he was in her warmth, his eyes closed to the thrill for a brief second, opening again when the need to see her was more.

Breaking reluctantly from her juicy breast, he moved his torso away from her, angling to pull her hips closer, desperate to bury himself completely in the best case he'd ever known. He watched as she pulled her luscious lower lip between her teeth, her eyes closing against his thrusts into her.

"Open your eyes, Sam." His voice was soft and urgent, missing the chestnut gems the minute they were masked, breathing easier when she opened them to him again. "I want to see you, baby. I want to see you feel me."

"You feel so good!" She moaned as pleasure grew in her belly and coursed through her body.

Her pace against him grew as she indicated she wanted more. Unable to look away from increasing pleasure that blossomed in her eyes, Jason grabbed her hips and held them in place, stroking her wet, snug walls and reaching the soft, velvet part of her that erupted her into tears and broke out the cries he'd become accustomed to. He thumped her pleasure spot until she spasmed again, clutching him tightly as he drove into her, wringing his own juices when his body locked and the spurts sprung forth.

Dipping his head to a tender breast again, he'd lost her eyes when her head went back to release the cries of ecstasy that echoed his grunts of pleasure. He'd seen stars…with the windows closed to the night and not one of them in the cloudy skies, his soulmate had succeeded to release a galaxy of bright wonders behind his closed eyelids.

He came down from his high to her soft, satisfied chuckle. "We really are like horny teenagers…we can't even get through a meal without ripping each other's clothes off." His head was still buried in heaven on her breast where she still stroked his hair and ear.

"Speak for yourself little girl - I'm still fully clothed."

The chuckle morphed into the rich, beautiful laugh he was hoping for, and she pinched his ear.

"That's even worse. We couldn't even wait to get undressed."

Pulling her nipple back into his warm mouth, he flicked her with his tongue then grinned, "As long as I get access, I have no complaints." He kissed the soft skin exposed by the deep vee of her dress and nudged the bra away from her other breast, pulling her nipple softly to lick it gently, quickly bringing it to pinky hardness. "Mmmm…delicious!"

Sam pressed her chin into her chest so she could watch him as he milked her softly, loving the feel of him against every part of her, wallowing in how rich her life was with him in it. He'd given her so much, filled her heart so completely, that she would die without him.

"I love you - did I tell you that?" She felt the smile that formed on the lips that scorched her skin and sent tingles to her lower regions.

"Say it again!"

Pressing her lips hard to the tip of his ear to crush it to his head, she did just that. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Her nipple felt instantly cold the second he raised his head to meet her eyes, his, smoky with desire and something more.

"I love you, too!"

He hungrily claimed her lips, imparting the strength of the emotions he endeavored her to see, soft succulence teeming between them when he pecked her once more and reached into his pocket.

Sam looked down at the tiny object that felt cool against her skin where he'd placed it between her breasts.

"What's this?" She brought it to where she could see it clearly. "A flash drive?"

"Your wedding present."

"I thought those beautiful diamond pins were my present?"

He traced a finger along her cheek and smiled. "Okay, your _marriage_ present then." When her eyes narrowed questioningly, he added, "Our wedding lasted for one day, but our marriage will last a lifetime. This gift will too."

Intrigued, Sam started to scoot up on her elbows, and after planting one last kiss to her lips, Jason relented to let her up.

"I don't have my laptop - what's on it?"

He sat next to her and raised one knee to house a lounging arm as he told her, "McCall and Jackal PI is going global."

"What? Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, hear me out. I know the business is yours and Spinelli's, but since I came back I just haven't wanted my old job back - not in any way, shape, or form." He took her hand and played with her fingers absentmindedly. "Anything that can take me away from you and the kids again…I want no part of."

Sam tucked her hair behind an ear as she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never ask him to choose or to give up anything that made him happy, but she wouldn't say his words didn't thrill her and stifle an unspoken fear.

"I get that, and I want you to do whatever it is that will make you happy, Jason. You know that, right?"

He nodded as he continued to study her fingers, his heart already long ago clear on the truth spoken in her words.

"What's made me happier than I've ever been is you - you and our family. Me and you working together always felt right to me, and in the past few months I've been reminded of what a great team we are - how natural and effortless we fit." He looked up to face her waiting eyes. "We have more money than we'll ever need. Our children's futures are secure, and they will remain that way, even when we invest some of that money in your business. Spinelli could open a branch in Portland and head that office there, while we open a few more around the country, later the world."

"You want to open more offices?" She heard and agreed with everything he said, still it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Yes. Hiring Curtis and Shawn gave me the idea…you've been having to turn down cases left and right because you were pregnant and understaffed. With these guys coming onboard and me there to manage the field work while you're nurturing our newborn, we'll get the local office back on track. Once you're fully back in the game, I say we spread out and let you soar like you were meant to. Portland, Seattle, New York, Los Angeles…we can test out the major metropolitan cities, take on different types of cases - corporate espionage, forensic accounting, cyber theft…and see what happens from there."

Sam was floored. She loved her career and knew there was nothing she was better suited to do in this town, but she'd never really thought about expanding past Port Charles, especially after they'd started a family.

"Jason, I love you for coming up with this…but I would never want someone else to raise our children. This would mean weeks at a time away from home, getting these locations up and running, not to mention the constant traveling for cases. Our children would hardly know me."

"That's the beauty of the age we live in, baby. With technology as advanced as it is today and getting moreso by the minute, we won't need to live on the constant travel…we'll stock the offices with local, talented experts and be able to effectively communicate constantly. With live streams and video chats and WebEx - we won't need to leave the living room half the time."

"And you'd be okay with that? It would be enough to fill you? Baby, you crave the rush you get from speed and danger…I don't want you to do this only to have it slowly kill your spirit, little by little."

"I've had enough danger to last me a lifetime, Sam - it's growing up time now. Besides, you know PI work comes with its own element of dangers and risks - we can't run from it…but I'm no longer interested in seeking it out for no reason. Our family has become so much more than any old thrill from before." He shifted his hand as his gaze held hers. "Do you remember when Michael wanted to join the business?" After her nod, he continued, "Scared the crap outta me…but what did I expect - it was the only example Sonny and I had ever set for him. We _told_ him over and over to do whatever else he wanted with his life, but in the end, the business was what we _showed_ him." He reached out and gently pushed the hair back behind her ear. "I don't want that for any of our children. I want my son to be proud of me, to be proud to say what his dad does. I want him to have something he'd be proud to be a part of…that I can teach him."

Intrigued and growing more excited at the prospect, Sam looked from him to the flash drive, her mind running through the varied possibilities. McCall and Jackal offices everywhere? Her husband at her side in every way, building an empire together…a legacy for their children?

Throwing her arms around the neck of the man she loved so much, Sam heard the sound of her heart beating out of her chest and felt every thump it took for him. He loved her. Thoughts of her and what she needed were constantly on his mind, and she'd never felt anything like the surge at the realization that this man truly saw, felt, and cherished her…Samantha nobody McCall…the con from the wrong side of the tracks who nobody else ever gave a rat's ass about, who men always left and women always hated, who life had trampled and love had spat at…was the most loved and cared for woman in the world. He was priceless. She clung tighter, her arms circling and probably cutting off circulation and his oxygen, but she couldn't let up. He loved her, saw his life with her centermost in it, planned his dreams with her riding pointedly next to him, would take not a single step without hers being the one imprinted there with him. She loved him so much!

"Is that a yes?" His strangled breath squeezed the words out even as he refused to unlatch her crushing hold on his neck. So what if he died in the arms of the love of his life? It's the only way he ever wanted to go.

Laughing hysterically as she eased the hold and fell away from him, Sam wiped the huge globs that splattered from her eyes and streamed her cheeks. " ** _Yes_**!" His smile lit her heart already bursting with light. " _Yes_ \- let's do it! Let's build our future together!"

"Good. How about we test out some of the new video equipment at the office tomorrow and call Spinelli to see if he agrees?"

"You know he will. It's always been his dream to work right beside you…Ellie better watch him - he's likely to pack up and move back to Port Charles just to fulfill that one."

They laughed together at the memories of Spinelli often donning Jason's favored all black attire in attempt to join the occasional caper, always being turned down in favor of Jason making sure he kept his hands clean and stayed away from the danger.

When her stomach grumbled, Jason smiled and stood to his feet, scooping her as he went. "Let's get our little one fed." He laid her back on the chaise and uncovered another tray to reveal a heap of tiny, fried goodness, instantly sparking Sam's interest.

"Yum - what are those?" She opened up for him to pop a golden morsel in her mouth. "Tastes like a donut!"

"Luqaimat, and yes - it's fried dough." He reached for another treat, this one also golden brown and round, but tasting more like a cookie. "Khanfaroosh." Sam watched as he finished the bite she left between his fingers.

"Yummy. What's next?"

"Next, you finish your dinner. Leave the rest of dessert for later."

She had no problem with that as they fed each other the various dishes, mainly comprising of some type of rice and meat, Sam not remembering the name of a single one two minutes after Jason told her, but delighting in the tastes and textures that assailed her taste buds and filled her appetite. She was opening her mouth to take the last bite, when something warm raced down her thighs.

Grabbing Jason's hand and squeezing it hard, she watched the startled look transform his face.

"What?"

Looking down, Sam pointed to the pool that was running down the chaise.

"Oh, wow!" Jason looked at the liquid and his heart leapt through his chest.

"Oh, wow is right! Jason, my water just broke!"

The next minute she was in his arms on the way out the door, soon speeding down the country road that would take them back to town. Looking at his calm demeanor, Sam was the only one who could tell how nervous he'd gotten. She smiled knowingly as the contractions that had been throbbing idly in the background all night neared center stage, even as she realized that she'd felt something on and off during the day but it had never felt more than a momentary flutter of a mild stomach ache…never pain.

"Jason wait - the candles!"

"Let the damn place burn - I'll build you another one!"

When she looked at him like he was being ridiculous, he cursed beneath his breath and turned the SUV around, soon screeching to a halt as he simultaneously bolted from SUV to cabin. He was back in less than a minute, the screeching sounding again when he tore the SUV from the cabin and set them back on the path to civilization.

Reaching for her phone, Sam called her sister who was spending the night at the penthouse with Danny. After the squeals, Molly was able to hang up and go in search of the overnight bag.

"This is it!" He turned onto the main street towards the hospital, then reached for her hand and squeezed. "Are you ready?"

"Jason, this is the third time I've been pregnant."

" _Yah_?"

She squeezed his hand until he looked towards her, tearing his eyes off the road for a minute, as she finished.

"This is the third time we've done this, but it's the first time that we get to do this." She knew that was confusing by the lines that appeared in his scowl. " _THIS_ …driving to the hospital to give birth, like normal parents. We've never had this before." Sam felt herself being glad that the sudden, emotional tearing up was going to come to an end soon, when tears suddenly filled her eyes and blinded her vision. She sniffled, then crushed Jason's hand when the first real contraction shot through her. " _ **Ooooouuuuuuuui**_!"

When the bones in his hand cried in protest and his wife sounded her agony, Jason's foot crushed the pedal to the floor of the SUV, sending them soaring through the gates of the hospital.


	39. Chapter 39

"Sam, please lay down."

She was making him nervous. They were checked into the maternity ward and she was dilating, but not yet to the ten centimeters she needed to get to, and she was refusing to stay on her back. Watching her move around the room slowly, clutching an hand to her back as she fought against the low, throbbing pain, Jason wished he could take it from her and feel it himself.

"I can't lay down, Jason. This baby is being stubborn and taking its own sweet time. Walking is supposed to help."

It didn't help to calm his mind, that's for damn sure! As he watched her cross the room for the second time, he marveled at the strength of his woman. So many had often misjudged her by the tiny frame that packed that mighty power. She'd often been underestimated and dismissed by others who thought her small and weak, only to choke on her dust when her resilient vigor caught them unaware and unprepared.

He fell in step beside her and replaced the hand at her back with his own, kneading against the pain that throbbed in her lower back. He felt the contraction that hit her suddenly, when she grabbed his shirt with one hand and the foot of the bed with the other, bending over to her scream as she rode it out. Holding onto her so she could feel the full support of his love right there with her, Jason rubbed her back and coaxed her through the pain. Still she refused to lay down.

"You're so strong!" He was genuinely in awe of her.

"Oh, shut up - you did this to me, you son-of-a-bitch! You're never touching me again!"

Taken aback, Jason halted mid-stroke to stare at her in shock. Then he remembered he'd read something about that. She was undoubtedly at the stage of labor where she was in no mood for small talk, so deciding to keep his head intact, where he liked it, he resigned to rubbing her back quietly and giving her his strength to lean on. Kissing the top of her head when she started to move again, he moved with her and went on to doing just that.

"Sam, how's it going in here?" Kelly Lee entered the room and smiled discretely at the outburst, touching her patient lightly on the arm as she helped her to take a seat on the table.

"Painfully, Kelly! How does it look like it's going?" She felt vaguely badly but discarded it when the pain returned, not caring anymore who's feelings got hurt. She was in pain, why shouldn't they all be?

"Okay. Let's take a look, shall we?"

When she scooted onto the table then screamed out in agony a minute later, Jason was right next to her, willing to take any physical abuse she would deal out with the verbal, but she didn't hit him like he expected, but rather clasped tightly to his hand to squeeze it to her breast. He'd almost lost feeling from the last contraction she'd squeezed it through anyway, so he steeled himself against the numb bone crushing to give her what she needed.

When the pain eased and she found his poor hand squished in her crushing grasp, Sam immediately felt awful about her earlier outburst. The surge of hatred had appeared out of nowhere with the crippling pain, pouring the words out with her desperation to breathe through it. Her god among men didn't deserve the hate.

"I love you, Jason…I love you!"

Noting how her mood swings were in full, adorable force, he refused to so much as chuckle, knowing he'd die a painful death if he dared. "I love you too. I'm so proud of you, baby." He was immensely proud and hopelessly in love!

"Okay, Sam - you're fully dilated." Kelly looked up from where she was seated doing a cervix check and placed her hands on both knees to push them wider. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push down with everything you've got - can you do that for me?"

Nodding at Kelly before she turned her head to seek Jason's now dancing blue eyes, Sam saw her own grow fuzzy when she heard those words.

This was it. Showtime!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason paced the waiting room, too anxious to sit and too terrified to stay still. He walked past his mother-in-law for the umpteenth time, whose glance was fleeting as she watched him take his thousandth step before her furiously rocking knee, her younger daughters taking turn at joining his restless movements around the room. The silent dread that washed the space between them hung heavy and strong, the hope they clung to, trying to fade with each passing hour.

"Sam's tough - remember that."

He glanced at Alexis who'd appeared next to him, then hung his head away from her.

"You didn't see her the last time. She was so weak. She wouldn't wake up…for days she just laid there like she wanted to die."

"That was before." When he looked at her again, Alexis went on. "Before Danny, before you pledged yourselves to each other, before she had all of us in her corner. Sam's not going anywhere, Jason!"

Jason folded his arms and stared straight ahead of him. She had a point…they had so much more in their lives than they did back then, so much more that was priceless to them both…he prayed to God that his wife would remember that - that it would give her the strength she'd need to pull her through.

When Kelly Lee appeared, all raced instantly to her, anxious for news though dreading what it could be.

"What's happening with my wife? How is she, Dr. Lee?"

Kelly pulled off the surgical mask and faced the anxious family, directing her response to Jason and Alexis.

"Sam is still in surgery - we're still trying to stop the bleeding and get her blood to clot, but as you know, she's had issues with that in the past and we're there again I'm afraid. I wanted to bring you an update so you know she's in good hands and we're doing everything we know how."

Alexis was growing more frantic with the length of time the procedure was taking. "We expected you to be done by now, Kelly - what's taking so long with my daughter?"

"I understand your concern, but we're taking every precaution to make sure…"

"Dr. Lee, we need you!"

Jason's heart catapulted when the OB was interrupted by the Surgical Nurse, who'd ran from the OR to summon her. She turned and hurriedly followed her back through the sliding door, shouting just before it closed, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What the hell was that?" Kristina stepped frantically next to Jason, who was transfixed to the spot, unable to move, watching helplessly as the staff raced back to his wife.

He had no idea what the hell that was. He had no idea what was taking so long or how his wife was doing. She'd had a natural birth - their baby arrived three hours after they'd gotten there…after three long hours, where he watched her work through contractions and backache, even walking around the room to aide in labor…they'd welcomed their new bundle with tears of joy and blissful smiles. They were so happy - until Jason noticed she was getting tired. At first he wasn't alarmed…she'd just pushed a tiny human from her body so of course she needed sleep. But then, something in her eyes sent fear through his heart. She wasn't okay.

Molly's hand upon his shoulder brought him back to the waiting room and his current state of terror.

"Sam is going to be fine, Jason. She's been here before…and now she has everything to live for. I know my sister, and I know she's not leaving her family to go anywhere."

He knew her too. Knew the strength and ardor of the fight within her…knew the stubborn will that fought anything that tried to bar her from a life with him and their children…but how much, and how many more times could he expect her to fight. She had to be so very tired by now.

Seven hours later, Jason was beyond relieved to know how futile those thoughts had proven. He sat on the chair by her bed, watching her beautiful face relaxed in sleep, and he wanted so badly to see her gorgeous brown eyes. She hadn't woken up from surgery, but Kelly had assured him that the danger had passed and she would awaken soon. He watched her soft, sweet features and his heart leapt. She was the other half of everything he'd ever wanted in this jaded, wicked, demanding world, and all he'd ever needed in it was her. Once again he'd come close to losing her…too damn close for his liking…reminding him once more how lost he'd be if not for her. Wealthy as he was, she was by far the richest, most precious, irreplaceable part of him, and he ingratiated aloud that she was coming back to him.

"Thank you God! Thank you for blessing me and our children beyond belief. Thank you for making me the one she chose."

She'd had other choices. She'd known other loves and had her pick of men who could've made her happy…but she chose him. Even when he hadn't always treated her the way he should have, or loved her the way she deserved…she'd loved him regardless and in spite of wayward stupidity. She'd seen what they could be together long before he did, and even when he'd gotten sidetracked and misled, she'd kept their love alive…fought for a love that turned out to be the one thing he'd never be able to live without. When he'd been blind, she knew…

"Jason?"

He sat up at the soft sound of her voice, music to his ears after twenty-six hours without the sweet sound of his name upon her lips. Smiling through the relief that swept right through him, he ogled the beautiful sight of her as she tumbled from sleep.

"Hey."

Sam opened her eyes halfway, her lids feeling heavy and her head groggy. His face came into view and in her mind she gave him a wide smile that raced from her heart, but she could feel that her lips had barely moved. He had been worrying about her. He looked so tired.

"Hey."

"Welcome back." He heard the crack in his voice and felt the relief course warmly through his veins. She came back to him. "You need to stop trying to leave me, okay?"

She tried to smile again, and again felt her lips barely move as she watched his beautiful blue eyes well with emotions.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

Jason's heart swelled again when he thought of the newest member of their family. "She's beautiful, Sam. Dying to see her mommy."

Sam tried to sit up and winced when pain shot through her abdomen, as Jason eased her back to the pillows. "I want to see her, Jason."

"I know baby, but you have to take it easy…don't pull out your stitches."

"I'm fine - please, can I see her?"

"You can have anything you want." He kissed her lips softly, reverently, loving her more than his heart could hold. "I'll get her for you, okay? Don't move an inch - I'll be right back."

Happiness soaring through him, he raced from the room, pausing by the waiting area to tell her family she was awake, before he continued hurriedly to the nursery. He stopped to tell the Natal Nurse his wife was awake and needed to see their new daughter.

Returning with the precious, tiny, pink package wrapped securely in his arms, Jason walked in past the exiting doctor to find Sam surrounded by her sisters on the bed with her, while her mother stood next to them, beaming at the trio who couldn't stop smiling. None of them could stop smiling.

Sam held her arms out as she raised up from the pillows, her eyes fixing rivetingly on the most beautiful little thing she'd ever seen. The squirming pink bundle with eyes shut tight and a full head of dark hair beneath her little pink cap, yawned and stretched her tiny, clenched hands, then settled back into sleep when Jason rested her in her mother's arms. Her eyes filled with joyous tears as she looked at the most perfect little thing she'd ever seen.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered to no-one in particular. Pulling her close, Sam smelled the top of her perfect little head and died at the sweet baby smell of her brand new daughter. She'd wanted her for so, so long. "Hi, babygirl. It's Mommy." Kissing the most flawless little nose she'd ever beheld, Sam watched her tiny, pink lips as they pursed together in annoyance at having her sleep disturbed. She finally had her little babygirl!

Alexis moved closer to hug her daughter's shoulders and peer at her new grandbaby. "Isn't she the most perfect thing you ever saw?"

"She sure is." Kristina and Molly surrounded the ladies and joined in the cooing. "Look at that beautiful crop of darkness, Sam - she has your hair."

Jason watched quietly, enjoying the sight of the woman he loved enjoying the newest addition to the family they adored, in the midst of one that adored _her_. Her arrival had been a little bit more dramatic than they'd hoped, but they couldn't be happier that she was finally here. His eyes locked with emoting brown when his wife looked up to find him.

"How's our other baby…how's Danny?"

"He's fine. He's with Monica at the house."

"I can't wait for him to meet her."

"So…" Molly tapped her sister's leg beneath the blanket. "…What should we call her? Have you and Jason decided yet on a name for my niece?"

Sam smiled over at her husband where he stood near the door, a smirk-smile stuck in place as he watched them silently.

"We're working on it."

Alexis looked from her daughter to her silent son-in-law, who moved further into the room but kept just as silent as he was before, smiling at his wife as something private passed between them. She went back to her daughter and kissed her soundly on the head. "Okay, we're going to go now, my sweet…give you some time to decide. You've had a very hard day and you need to sleep too, so don't overdo it."

Sam watched her sisters gather their purses and join their mother at her side. She wanted to protest, she wanted for them to stay, but realized that her mother was right. She felt weak and drained, and found herself fighting to keep her eyelids open.

"We'll be back in the morning, Sis." Kristina kissed her cheek and cooed at her baby niece. "See you tomorrow pink lady. We're going to have so much fun shopping for cute outfits, I can't wait." She planted a gingerly kiss on her niece's hat before she got shoved out of Molly's way.

"And I'm going to introduce you to all the classics, beautiful girl. There's an endless stream of worlds in books for you out there and I can't wait to be your guide." She repeated a kiss to the little pink hat and stood up, beaming at her big sister who hadn't stopped smiling at her new daughter. "You're just glowing, Sam! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Sam looked up at her baby sister and reached one hand out to take hers. "Thank you, Molly! I still can't believe she's here!"

"I'm going to pick up Danny from Monica's on the way home." Alexis stood at the foot of the bed, getting one last look at the beautiful picture of mother and daughter, marveling at the circle of life. She remembered the day she'd held Sam just like that, even though very briefly…and seeing her holding a daughter of her own was the fulfillment of life's promise and her girl's destiny. "Do you want me to bring him by tomorrow?"

"Definitely - thanks, Mom! Give him a kiss goodnight for me, okay?"

"I will, baby."

When they'd bestowed all their kisses and waved last goodbyes at the door, the Davis women left the new family to enjoy a little peace.

Jason walked over to the bed where his wife immediately scooted over to make room, inviting him to lay next to her. Obediently obeying her unspoken command, he spread out by her side and hugged where she cradled their daughter in her arms, her eyes still locked on her adorable sleeping face.

"Look at her, Jason! Can you believe we made her?"

He was looking. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her for one minute. Resting his head against Sam's arm, he stared at the sleeping angel. "I know. I still can't believe we have a little girl, Sam."

They both knew they were thinking of Baby Lila and the tragic way she never got to take a breath, never opened her eyes or got to be held by her mother. They'd wanted their babygirl so badly…but it wasn't meant to be. Not then. And there was a time when they thought, probably not ever. But now they did.

He kissed his wife's arm where his head rested against her, then stroked a tiny, tiny foot gingerly. "Look at her little button nose - she looks like you."

She did! Sam could see her features so clearly in the shape of her baby's face and her lips. "They say babies don't look like anybody but I think you're right…she looks a little like me, doesn't she?"

"Spitting, beautiful image of you."

"So…what's it going to be? We have to give her a name."

"I know you wanted to see her first, so now that you have - what name do you think will fit her?"

Sam smiled and looked over at him for a moment before she looked back at the bundle in her arms. "I'm thinking that I got to name our son after my brother…so it's okay with me if you want to name our daughter after someone in your heart."

Jason thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll pick her first name and you get to pick her middle name…reverse of what we did with Danny…deal?"

Sam nodded and chuckled. "Deal. So what would you like to call our daughter?"

"Oh, I've always been partial to Caroline, myself!"

The parents looked towards the door to find the tall blonde whip standing with her hands full, glaring at them before she strutted in and claimed the room.

"Carly!" Sam could tell from the fire in her eyes she was about to let Jason have it.

"Don't Carly me, Sam!" She placed the large vase of pink peonies next to the mountain her sisters had on the dresser and pointed a clutch at Jason. "Really, Jason - Sam goes into labor and you leave me a message…on my _home_ phone? When was the last time you saw me use that thing?"

Jason rose from the bed and faced his angry friend, gesturing with his hands for her to lower her voice to his daughter's sensitive ears.

"I called the last number you called me from, Carly. How was I supposed to know what number it was?"

She shifted from one leg to the other as she gave him an exasperated look. "How? It's called labeling your contacts correctly." Then she shoved him aside to get to Sam, rolling her eyes as she cornered the bed. "Look who I'm talking to about communication?" She bent over the bed to look at the little bundle in Sam's arms, her face instantly transforming into a canvas of smiling softness. "Oh my gosh, look at this gorgeous little angel! She's so beautiful, Sam."

One look at the tears that had formed in Carly's eyes at the soft cooing at her daughter, and Sam's responded in kind. Jason shook his head as he watched them, once bitter enemies physically trying to bludgeon each other to death, now the closest of friends and conspirators.

Carly dropped her clutch on the bed and held her hands out. "May I hold her?"

"Of course!" Sam placed her carefully in the blonde's arms and watched as she straightened up and started to stroll the room.

"Hey, sweet baby! It's your Aunty Carly. I know you have a boatload of people who are going to love you and spoil you and treat you like a princess, but I'm going to be your favorite. I'm going to steal you from your momma every chance I get and I'll teach you all the terrible things they don't want you to know…it'll be our little secret, okay? I'm gonna be the cool aunt you run away from your parents to find, I promise." She walked her over to the window and smiled wider when she squirmed. "Your daddy is my best, best friend and you couldn't ask for a better miracle to have in your corner. You're just the luckiest little girl in the whole, entire world and I can't wait to spoil you rotten."

"Already corrupting and ogling our daughter. Jason, please block the door before she tries to make a run for it."

Sam smiled and laid back against the pillows, watching as Carly made her way back towards the bed. "Damn right you better watch me with this little one…I just might forget to give her back." She bounced her lightly when she started to fuss.

Jason stepped next to Carly and reached for his daughter, tucking her close to his chest, smiling when she quieted down and started sucking on her fist. He looked towards the door when it opened to Nurse Amy.

"Mrs. Morgan, it's time for your little one to feed again." She moved closer to Sam and smiled. "I know you plan to breastfeed but under the circumstances, we can continue with the formula until you're ready."

"How long will that be?"

"Well, it will take a few days for the drugs to work their way through your system, but you'll also be on painkillers for a couple more weeks, so you'll have to wait those out too."

Her head was shaking before the nurse was done. "I won't be taking anything else. The pain isn't that bad and I want to begin to breastfeed my daughter as soon as possible."

"Sam, you're going to be in pain if you don't take anything - give it a couple more weeks." He knew his words were falling on deaf years. When Sam Morgan made her mind up, that was usually it. The shaking of her head proved him right.

"No, Jason. I don't want to wait. A few more days - that's it." She laid back into the pillows again. She was so tired. "Can you feed her?"

He was already taking the formula from the nurse and moving towards the chair near the bed, thanking Amy as she left.

"Okay, I'll leave you two - you three, actually, alone for a while. I'll be back tomorrow." Carly bent over to kiss her fingers and brush the little bundle in Jason's arms then laid a hand on his shoulder as she looked over at Sam. "You did good, mamma! She's just beautiful!"

"Hey, hey - I had a little something to do with it too, you know?" Jason was still looking at his daughter as she tugged greedily at the nipple and slurped milk.

"Barely." Carly teased then squeezed his shoulder before she made her way from the room with a final wave to the couple.

Sam's eyes were closing a few minutes later when she heard his soft whisper.

"She looks like a McCall. How about Kalea?"

Sam's eyes opened back up and she smiled. "It suits her. Is that Hawaiian?"

Jason nodded and smiled at how much it fit. "It means joy and happiness. Hi, Kalea Morgan." Her mother had certainly brought him so much of that…and now her joyful arrival just capped the culmination and latest abundance of their extreme happiness. "Mommy needs to give you a middle name."

"I thought you'd want to name her after your sister." Sam quietly voiced the thought that had been running through her mind, surprised by his pick. She wouldn't have objected to his choice to honor his sister - she knew how much he had loved her and that he still missed her all the time - but she couldn't shake the sense of relief at not having to deal with a daily reminder of the woman who'd turned on her in favor of her best friend raising a child with the love of her life. They'd never become great friends but there was a time when Sam thought they were on their way, sharing private talks and stories that built and encouraged each other, borne out of their shared love for the man who anchored their world. The rapid, unexpected deterioration of what she'd felt was a budding friendship, still stung to this day. But she would willingly deal with it if her husband chose to iconize his sibling as she had hers.

Jason had thought about it, but he also thought about his wife's feelings too. He knew it had to hurt the way his sister had cheered his parting with Sam in favor of raising his son, and as much as he still missed and loved her everyday, he just couldn't give his wife a daily reminder of one of the most painful times in their relationship. He himself chose to forget it as much as possible.

"She looks more like a Kalea." He looked up at the woman who was the center of his world. "She's a miniature you." He saw how tired she was and how hard she was fighting sleep. "Close your eyes," he whispered, and when she obeyed, he added just as low, "We'll be right here when you open those beautiful browns again."


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: I know I've been slow in updating this story - my apologies if you've been waiting for more. Rae, I don't recall the specific date(s) but I do recall the conversations where she was completely on the 'be with Liz & raise your son' bandwagon. They all were at that time...Sam was roadkill and all her good deeds completely forgotten, so they could all prop and praise cheating, lying Liz as the great coming. Still hate that whole entire year, just because of that phony ass bish, and I still look at Spinelli with a side eye from time to time, much as I love his unique character! **_

_**On another note, I'm editing one last chapter for this one that should be up in a couple days. Happy reading and thanks for sticking it out!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Momma, she has blue eyes - like mine!"

"Does she?" Sam looked eagerly from her son to the face of her husband, who was standing over the bassinet next to a thrilled Danny, who's finger was tightly clasped within the tiniest grip. When Jason nodded with a smile, she sunk further into the pillows. "Oh, that's so cool - she waited until her big brother would be the very first one to see."

She'd wagered Jason on the color of their daughter's eyes that had remained closed the day before, and apparently she just won…a discretionary motherly instinct had told her the little dark haired beauty would have her father's eyes, and apparently she was right. Sam watched with pride as her husband scooped up their newest bundle and walked to the bed with Danny, who scrambled up to snuggle beneath his mother's waiting arm.

Kissing her babyboy's cheek, Sam mumbled a trail to his hair, "I love you, you know that?" She didn't know how she got so blessed to find herself so very much in love and with two beautiful children as the product of that love, but she would honor for all her days.

When he nodded and snuggled closer, her heart burst wide open. "I love you too, Momma." Then Danny looked up at his father and asked, "Can I hold Kalea, Daddy?"

"Sure you can, Bud."

With one arm still draping him close, Sam found her heart bursting again at the sight of her babyboy accepting his sister ever so gently, while her bright blue eyes roved their faces in curiosity. She died next when tiny, aimless fists bounced near her big brother's concentrated face.

"You okay, baby?" Sam needed to know what he was thinking in that moment.

"She's pretty, Momma. Why is she so tiny?" His little face looked so concentrated as he wiggled the toy giraffe he'd brought as a gift for his baby sister.

Sam's smile was warm when she exchanged a knowing look with her husband, who had just snapped a photo of them with his cellphone. She grinned wider, thinking to herself how the little angel hadn't exactly felt tiny coming out.

"Babies usually are, but don't worry, she's gonna grow big and strong, just like you, and before you know it, she'll be running behind you everywhere you go. Look - she already loves her giraffe - see?"

When he said, "Hi, Kalea," and kissed her nose gingerly, Sam knew her happiness was indelibly complete. The gentleness with which he handled his baby sister showed her instantly what a great big brother he would be, accented when he couldn't look away from her anymore than her proud parents. Their babygirl was born into so much love!

Earlier that day, the room had been teeming with the rest of the family, but Sam's sisters had left after Dr. Lee shared the good news that they would be discharged the following morning. They wanted to double check that everything was set up in the nursery for their sister and niece, and Carly had gone with them to stock the refrigerator with Danny's favorites. They all knew how important it was that Danny didn't feel left out with the arrival of the new baby, so following his parents' lead of them including him in everything, his aunts and grandparents had doubled up on Danny time as well.

Both grandmothers had come and gone, spending an hour passing Kalea between them as they told her how happy they were she'd arrived and the role they'd each play in her life. Alexis had welcomed her as the newest addition to fortify the Davis women, told her how strong and bold she'd grow to be in their midst. Monica had greeted her as the newest Morgan who was descendant of the formidable Quartermaines, who she assured her acted crazy most of the time, but rallied for family and always formed a first line of defense for their own. She was gloriously lauded as their newest pride and joy.

Jason was scared out of his elated mind. As he captured another photo of the beaming family he loved more than he'd ever thought even possible before, it sent home the enormity of what he now had to lose. That old adage about the moment you have everything being the moment you have everything to lose, screamed glaringly true in his brain, as he openly adored the woman who was the center of his world, and the two most precious, priceless, irreplaceable things they'd made together. His family was _everything_ , and he felt like the luckiest man on the face of the planet…and the most terrified one too. The magnitude of the love in that room was nothing short of unworldly…yet, he'd messed it all up before…what if he did again?

Sam held a hand out to call her husband to her. She'd seen every emotion that raced his face and in what was the lighter version of her new daughter's eyes, and she knew what he was thinking. Gripping his fingers the minute they touched hers, she pulled on them to bring him closer, pulled on them more, to bring him bending to meet her upturned lips for a soft, sweet kiss, before she met his questioning eyes.

"You won't. I won't either."

The skip that his heart made, pulled on all that it held for her. She knew him so well that it was at times a little scary to him…but it was also the best thing he'd ever known.

"Won't what, Momma?" Danny was still holding Kalea, who'd fallen asleep in his arms on the bed.

Sam lightly tickled his side when she whispered, "Never love anything as much as we love you and your sister!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Franco hung to the shadows of the stairwell and peeped through the slot at the top of the door, waiting to catch sight of the moment Jason Morgan would make way for what he had to do. The rest of the family had been and gone, so it would be soon that the elder Morgan made his way also with the young version of himself.

It had been days since he'd made the priceless show of burying his ladylove, mourning her outwardly, as he was expected to, while he enjoyed a front row seat to the product of his latest masterpiece. That blissful moment when he'd stood at her grave, holding the hand of the little boy he'd been most eager to raise experimentally to mold to love and honor him, while the Delila who'd gotten exactly the rewards she deserved for her treachery, was lowered back into the earth from whence they all sprung - that moment had been the crowning jewel of the million moments he'd wasted in awe of her.

But it was now time for the pièce de résistance of his Port Charles sojourn…the feat that would bind him and Jason Morgan forever…that he would never, ever be forgotten for. He was growing impatient, then he looked again and perked right up…his obsession was on his way out, finally…holding the hand of the son he so proudly called his own, the one Franco had derived months of pleasure from claiming parentage, only foiled by the actions of his cumbersome mother. None the matter - the havoc and turmoil that had been wrought for the little while was alot more than nothing - and now he'd get to finish it…and they'd finally have to pay the proper respects to his vast and wondrous talents. The nurse that went in the door that Jason exited, would no doubt be brief, and he could finally get on with it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam held Kalea and sang softly to her sleeping face as she rocked her gently in the safety of her arms. The babygirl she'd dreamed of completing their family really was finally here, the blessing that she brought, not for one minute being taken for granted.

"You, my beautiful daughter, are a bundle of pure joy." Her whisper broke the silence, followed by the door that opened again behind Jason and Danny's exit to produce a new nurse with needle in hand.

"Mrs. Morgan, it's time for your pain medication."

Sam's voice was urgent as the nurse made her way to the IV. "There's some mistake - I'm not taking pain meds."

Aligning the needle with the tiny bottle of fluid, the nurse replied, "Dr. Lee prescribed it herself - you don't want to…"

" _STOP_!" Sam kept her voice as low as she could to not startle her newborn, while still relaying the urgency needed to halt the eager young woman in her tracks. When the nurse jumped and looked back at her tone, Sam continued, "There was a change made since then. _DONOT_ give me anything!"

Sam could see the doubt that shrouded her eyes when the needle was lowered and she hesitated, unsure of what to do. Laying the syringe and bottle on the table next to the bed, the nurse pulled off the surgical gloves and raised one palm in assurance.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan - please don't get upset - you'll pull at your stitches and wake the little one. I just started my shift and the meds are noted in your chart, so I'll tell you what - Dr. Lee hasn't left yet - I'll just double check with her first - is that okay?"

Sam relaxed and nodded at the poor thing she'd frightened without meaning to. "Yes, please do. There's clearly been a mistake." She watched the young woman hurry from the room before she sank down in the pillows again, relaxing with Kalea resting on the bed next to her, still clasped within her arms. It was't long before sleep was washing her over, and Sam had just allowed her mind to relent to its call, when she felt a lightness from her daughter being lifted from her arms. Slowly opening tired eyes to thank the nurse for moving her back to the bassinet, she was rudely jolted awake at the horrifying sight of Franco Baldwin, walking away from her bed with her precious bundle in the crook of one arm. Easing up by the elbows, Sam found herself completely wide awake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give me my baby!"

She was so pink, so tiny, so new. What would she look like on canvas? He'd always kept his work mature, but he was ready to make an exception for this prize. This one was special…this one was unmarred and fresh to be perfectly molded…this one was Jason's.

"You did a really good job, you should be proud…she's a real beauty."

"Put her down! I mean it you bastard - get away from my child!"

"Is that really any way to talk to someone paying you a compliment?"

"I don't want anything from you. Put her down and get out, now!"

She was talking to a madman. A madman who had his hands on her precious baby. The dread coursing through her froze Sam for an instant, until her brain screamed the reminder that she could't afford to be. Groping for the call button, she grew more frantic when it wasn't there. Panicked eyes fell to it folded and out of her reach on the dresser to her far right. Bastard! Throwing the covers off, Sam ignored the pain that shot through her middle, getting to her child the only thing that mattered. But her body did not comply.

 ** _"Aahi!"_**

Franco turned from the window and lifted his gaze from the angel's face to see Sam trying to get out of bed, the pain sending her to double over in agony.

"You shouldn't do that! I'm going to leave with her anyway - it's inevitable - you should at least save yourself the pain of ripping your belly open! You can't stop what is destined, so why try?"

Dropping angrily to the bed, Sam grabbed at air as she went. "Get your grimy hands off her! I'll kill you, you hear me? Put my daughter down or I'll kill you!" She gasped the words as the pain threatened to crush her. The answering chuckle that mocked from across the room made her sick.

"You'd have to be able to stand up first, and I'm afraid the newest Morgan and I won't be staying much longer." He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and rocked her gently. "Isn't that right, angel?"

She was on the edge of the bed, gasping for air when the pain threatened to knock her out…but she couldn't be weak - not now! Taking a deep breath that did nothing to ease the fire ripping her open, Sam briefly closed eyes that fell on the syringe by the bed the second they reopened. Darting back to the maniac pacing near the window, she watched helplessly as he placed her daughter in the bassinet and straightened back up.

"Sleep a little more angel, while I go help your mommy for a second."

Hurriedly, Sam grabbed the syringe and snuck it beneath the sheet by her side, a moment before the screwball turned to face her, the sick, demented look in his eyes making her nauseous when it brought the night in Hawaii tearing back for her. The leering smile on his face was probably the same one her drugged, immobile mind couldn't process while it was happening…but she saw it now, the snickering, sickening confidence that neared her where she slouched on the bed in pain.

"Don't touch me!" The painful gasp escaped her lips but fell on deaf ears when he was too close…reaching out to brush the hair that fell in her face, even as she yanked her head from his hand. "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Or what? You'll faint?"

Franco let his hand stroke the cheek and rest against her soft skin, running slowly down her neck to where his eyes preceded a path down her gorgeous body. He remembered the last time he had her at his complete mercy. She was silky and pliant, quiet and subdued, the vessel of torture he needed to make Jason Morgan pay for his rejection of him. He'd found the one thing the man loved more than any other, the one thing that would break him into a million tiny pieces and make him regret ever turning his back, when all he'd asked was a chance to show him how very alike they were in mind and soul. How kindred and simpatico they were at the core. The man should thank him…for teaching him how love was but cumbersome, to men of their caliber…but instead he shunned and shamed him. Ridiculed and ignored him. Hated and threatened him.

His hand neared the crest of her breast and he crouched slowly before her, feeling the mold of the globe begin to overflow his palm, filling him with desire and…what the hell! Pain? The stab to his neck was sudden and searing, tearing his flesh, as his gaze dashed from the triumph in her eyes to the fingers he pulled back from where she'd retracted the needle now held in her hand.

"You… ** _BITCH_**!"

 ** _"HELP! HELP!"_** Sam tried again to get up, rearing through the pain in a bid for the doorway. Somebody had to be in the hall, somebody who could call _somebody_ …

"Mrs. Morgan?"

The voice of the nurse returning to her room was music to her ears, even as she felt the hand of the turd that clasped unto her in desperation, the shocked look upon his face evident as he tried urgently to understand what had just happened to him.

"What did you shoot me with? What was in that thing?"

"You feel that? Feel it coursing through your veins on the way to your cold, black heart?" She knew he was in no real danger. The syringe was too small for the air bubble it would produce to do any real damage…but he didn't need to know that.

Franco really could feel it coursing through him…whatever she'd pumped him full of was moving, numbing his body and slowing his heart. The little bitch had managed to kill him!

 ** _"Security! Security!"_**

The voice of the nurse sounded running back from the room she'd just entered, and Sam gave in to the pain to drop unceremoniously to the ground, grabbing at her abdomen, relieved as she looked over to where her daughter started crying, rudely awakened by the loudness around her.

She would've moved to her but in the next second she was howling in agony when a sudden pain crashed through her ribcage, the result of a hard tipped boot kicking her where she sat.

 ** _"What did you give me, you bitch?"_**

As she gasped for air, the boot drew back to come flying at her again but fell just short when there were other people around her, grabbing the man on both sides and pulling him away from her, even as other hands were gently lifting her from the ground.

"My baby…I need to get my daughter!"

The Orderly and the nurse eased her to the bed as the nurse tried to calm her down. "Easy, Mrs. Morgan - I'll get her for you. Just get back in bed."

Sam watched as the woman scooped her baby up from the bassinet and tried to rock and soothe her. She held her arms out achingly, needing to feel her child right next to her, to feel for herself that she was okay, uncontrollable tears now forming and trailing her cheeks.

"Please, give her to me!"

The nurse came to her bed but still held Kalea as she told her, "You're stitches opened up - we need to get you sutured again." She rocked Kalea, who wouldn't quiet down despite her attempts. "She's going to be fine - let me get…"

"Give her to me… _please_!" She didn't hide the urgency she was feeling, needing to hold her child. Her arms would not lower until the nurse reluctantly handed her over, and realized the crying stopped almost immediately when she landed in her mother's arms.

"I'll get the doctor to examine you- I'll be right back."

Sam blinked hard when the tears doubled instantly and threatened to overrun her returning sense of calm. She was safe…her tiny cries had quieted down and she was unharmed, closing her eyes again and snuggling her face to her mother's chest as if she could feel the warmth and the love that lived there for her, completely unaware of the new chaos around her when security pulled the maniac kicking and screaming from the room.

"Sam, I need you to give your little one over to Deanna…she's gonna be fine, and I need to examine you right now." Dr. Lee was reaching for the baby, pleading with Sam, who tried to hold her still. "She's in very good hands, I promise…but you're bleeding - I need to look at you."

Reluctantly releasing her baby, Sam allowed herself to get checked, never tearing her eyes away from where Deanna placed her back in the bassinet and stood watch, rocking her as she slept.

"Okay, Sam…you have no choice now - I have to put you back on pain meds. Not only did you open your stitches but I need to order x-rays to see the extent of the damage to your ribs. How did this happen?"

Deanna spoke up, "He kicked her Dr. Lee. When I came through the door she was on the floor and he assaulted her before security could stop him."

Kelly closed her eyes briefly as she moved to grab the house phone off the table. God help the man when Jason Morgan got wind of this!


	41. Chapter 41

Clearing his throat, the security guard stopped the man who'd just entered the building, hesitantly getting ready for what he knew would be immensely uncomfortable and stressful, but knowing he needed to make sure they didn't get blamed for what happened. He'd made sure to explain it to Dr. Quartermaine earlier too - a very unpleasant experience, but one they'd survived. Hopefully they'd live through this one as well.

"Mr. Morgan, sir - one minute?"

Jason returned his gaze to the man he'd just greeted with a nod and turned from to walk to the elevator, stopping just before he pushed the button to watch his cautious approach.

"Yeah, but can you make it quick, Harry - my wife's waiting for me." He'd often marveled at the fact he and Sam had spent so much time at the hospital that they knew the guards and most of the staff on a first name basis.

When the man cleared his throat again and dropped his eyes to the floor, then looked back at him only to shift them again to the left, Jason's head went up in alert.

"What's this about?"

"There was an incident earlier, and we just want you to know that we responded **_immediately,_** and did everything we could."

The drop of his heart to the bottom of his chest echoed loudly beside the feeling of dread that had been creeping into his gut since he'd left earlier…the same feeling that had brought him back to the hospital a little bit sooner than originally planned. He and Sam had agreed that he'd spend the afternoon with Danny - their son had to know that he was equally as special as his brand new sister - but Jason had cut it short to come right back when something kept pulling at him that he needed to get back to her. He knew she was safe, she was resting comfortably in the best hospital in town…but something had not felt right.

"What incident? Did something happen with my wife?"

"Yes, sir! She had an unwanted visitor who…"

"Who, what?" He found himself advancing on the man, not that he wanted to threaten him, but he was taking too damn long to spit out what he had to say. "What happened with Sam?"

The guard took an involuntary step back, the hand resting on the flashlight on his belt making him wish he had something more to defend himself.

"She was assaulted! We responded the _second_ we were summoned, but by the time we got there, she was already on the floor."

Jason didn't wait to hear anymore, jabbing at the button to call the elevator but finding he couldn't wait for it to get there. Shoving past the man, he ran for the stairs, as Harry's words trailed behind him.

"The police have him, Mr. Morgan - he didn't get away…"

He was taking the stairs three and two at a time, his heart pounding out of his chest with the climb having nothing to do with it. She was hurt…that's what he'd been feeling! That low, ebbing ache in the pit of his stomach had been her need for him…and he wasn't there. Once again she'd been hurt and he wasn't there!

Jason burst onto the floor and rushed past the nurse, stopping just short of Kelly Lee, exiting Sam's room. Eyes filled with dread met those of the doctor that tried to relay calm.

"Jason!" Kelly stopped him with a soft touch to his arm. "Sam's okay - she's sleeping right now."

"What happened to her? Who was it?"

"We closed her wound and stopped the bleeding, and her rib wasn't broken - she has a bad bruise that will take a few days to heal but she'll be okay. I've put her back on pain killers that will help with the discomfort."

" _Discomfort?_ " Jason backed a step from Kelly and ran a raging hand over his head. "I left her smiling and happy with our daughter in her arms. It hasn't even been two hours - I come back and you're telling me my wife, who just got out of surgery hours ago, was _attacked_ in her hospital room?" Each word sent his fury mounting to incredible levels and he had to force himself to not trash the entire place around him. "Who? Who did this?"

Kelly was pleading with him to calm down. "He's in police custody, Jason - he didn't get away."

 ** _"_** ** _Who?"_**

The boom of his voice made Deanna jump in her spot where she'd hovered near them, the surprising sound from the always quiet and soft spoken man, driving fear right through her.

"Franco Baldwin!" She cringed without meaning to, when the ferocious, terrifying gaze turned in her direction. "It was Franco!" She'd never liked his sneaky ass either - maybe Jason Morgan would do them all a favor and make their streets safe again from creepy predation.

Kelly looked at Deanna and back to Jason anxiously, knowing exactly what was coming. "Sam is going to be okay, Jason. Of course we can't release her tomorrow now, but she'll only be here for a couple more days, at most. Just as a precaution, of course!"

Reigning in the anger that was getting ready to boil over with each injury described to him, Jason tersely thanked Kelly and moved around her for the door. He needed to check on his family before he lost it all together and plowed through everybody to murder Franco.

His daughter was tucked into Sam's arms when he neared the bed, arms that he noticed held her protectively to his sleeping wife. They looked so beautiful together! She didn't look like she was in any pain, her face was the same idyllic, angelic mural he'd left earlier…but her breathing wasn't quite right. It sounded a little short and his gaze on her torso found it was falling that way too. The gown she wore was partially opened to her back and Jason could glimpse the bandage where they'd immobilized her ribs. He stroked the soft cascade of dark brown cresting the pillow where she slept, making sure he didn't wake her, and when her gorgeous face blurred before him, he realized tears had pooled his eyes. That anyone could look at this face and knowingly hurt her…Franco fucking Baldwin was the deadest alive motherfucker there ever was!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Scott - what do you want?"

Scott Baldwin stepped past Alexis inside the lakehouse without an invitation, stopping at the landing to turn and wait for her to close the door.

"I'm looking for your son-in-law!"

Alexis eyed him then stepped down into the living room, crossing to reclaim her seat on the couch, lifting the brief she'd been reading before he arrived.

"Here? You have the wrong address." She placed her glasses back in place on her nose and looked back to the paperwork dismissively.

Ignoring the hint, Scott moved further into the room to sit in the chair opposite her, again without invitation but never being one to bother much about proper etiquette anyway.

"I tried his address - all of them in fact - no luck. He's not at the hospital with your daughter, not at the office, not taking my calls - he's just poof - vanished! Any idea where he is?"

He got Alexis' attention, causing her to lay the papers down and remove the reading spectacles to see him better.

"Why? Why are you hunting him so hard?"

"Oh, come on Alexis - you know he's going to kill my son for sure this time! I can't let that happen…so I need you to tell me where he is!"

"Again I ask, _why_? What did that degenerate you produced, do now to make Jason want to kill him?" She feared she had an idea. There were few things that sent Jason Morgan into a furious rage, and her daughter was in the top three. Hurting her daughter or their children would do the trick.

Scott saw the truth in her eyes that she was completely unaware, and he really didn't relish being the one to tell her, but he'd already opened that particular can of worms.

"There was aah..an incident earlier. I thought you'd have already heard."

"Well, obviously I haven't, so clue me in!" Her voice got colder as she steeled herself for a blow.

"Well…and you have to take this as the hearsay that it is…refrain from judgement until all the facts have been gathered. As an officer of the court, you understand that…"

"Just spit it out, Scott! What happened?"

Clearing his throat, Scott broke the news hesitantly. "My son may have dropped in to visit your daughter and her new baby, and there may have been an altercation that he was accused of, but we have to refuse judgment until we get all the facts in the case."

Alexis was on her feet. "Case? There's a case? What happened to my daughter?"

Scott rose to even the playing field, hooking a finger in his belt to straighten his pants as he cleared his throat again. "Franco was arrested for assault but I don't have all the details. Your daughter is fine, from what I understand, but Jason Morgan may not see it quite that way. I need to find him before…"

Alexis had shoved past him to grab her jacket and swing the front door open. _"OUT!"_

Without hesitation, Scott moved to precede her to the porch, considering himself lucky she hand't physically tossed him out on his head.

"Look, Alexis…I'm sorry about Sam. I'm sure Franco didn't mean any harm - he just gets so passionate about things…you know those artist types!"

Alexis stepped the inches to his face, pointing a forefinger at his nose angrily. "You better pray my daughter is unharmed, or I swear Jason Morgan is going to be the least of your spawn's worries!"

She breezed past the man to her car, tearing away from the house without looking back. Why in hell's name were knaves like Heather Webber allowed to procreate when decent, deserving people couldn't? God help all of them if any harm has befallen her daughter!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was ice running through his veins and fire burning everywhere else. The sight of his brave, beautiful wife in more pain than he'd left her in just to run his son home, more pain inflicted by a savage attack from trash he should have disposed of long before now, was fresh in his mind as he leant against the wall and waited, blended with the shadows that shrouded the cold, sinister room. It had been hours…but he'd wait days if he needed to…the son of a bitch would get there eventually and there was no escaping him this time. He thought he could take what was such a deliriously happy time for them and stamp it with more of his brazen insanity, because he felt like it! Well, this time he was dead fucking wrong!

Franco opened the door to the studio and went straight for the fresh canvas he'd laid out before he left. He'd been delayed a few hours at the hospital when he feared he'd met his end at the hands of Samantha Morgan, but was relieved when they pronounced him free of any toxins or foreign fluids. He'd been monitored the whole time while under arrest for assault, but when had cops or anybody, ever been able to confine him? Hidden money could buy anything, anywhere, including a top notch lawyer who would ensure he'd get off by turning him into the victim of the day's events. For now, he was free on bail and eagerly anticipating the outcome of what his mind held in its singular vault.

The minute he entered the room, all Jason wanted was to pounce and put a bullet in his forehead, but something made him wait. More than that, he wanted to give the man enough rope to choke himself…to savor the last moments of what he had no idea was the end of his miserable, useless life! The last time he'd plugged him in the studio, he'd made the mistake of not making damn certain he couldn't come back - and look what that ended up putting his family through? No, this time the only place he could hope to come back from would be the dungeons of hell itself!

It was like magic! Everything he saw in his mind's eye burst onto canvas with speed, turning the white surface into a blissful array of blood-red and black gore…the listless, lifeless, mutilated body of Samantha Morgan, clutching desperately to the corpse of her new bundle, its head hanging only half on its equally lifeless body…he'd thought the painting of Elizabeth was his masterpiece, but this - this was utter perfection and his crowning glory! He'd come so very close to making it reality tonight and although thwarted, it would soon become so. They made it way too easy!

When Jason was sure he'd get the maximum effect from how long he'd been in the same room, undetected, he eased from the shadows, allowing each paced footstep to fall less than silently, meeting the eyes that looked up in stark surprise. Wordlessly, he circled the prey, lining up the exact trajectory he wanted to send each bullet from both barrels currently hanging at his sides, noticing how the instant shock was quickly masked when the man tried to cover his surprise at having had an unknown audience for an hour.

"Aww-Jason! You might have told me you were coming - I'd have lain out some cheese and crackers…for old time's sake!"

Moving still extremely slowly in a circle of the room's parameter, Jason pinned his bullets in his minds eye…first he'd suffer…one to the intestines…would likely take him down to the floor!

"I'm guessing you're here about that tiny little incident from earlier - completely not my fault, by the way! I just stopped by to congratulate your joy, wish the radiant mother well - and she took it the wrong way, I'm afraid."

The second would find a kidney…ensuring internal bleeding that would spread and _hurt!_

"The little one is gorgeous - you should've seen how she loved it in my arms - it's like she knew we were family!"

While he wailed on the floor, the third would find his clavicle - tear through and shatter bone and send blood spurting everywhere.

When his silence grew noticeable, for the first time in a really long time, Franco started to sweat. For so long he'd lived with the relief that Jason Morgan was dead, then he'd returned and didn't remember a solitary thing about hating him - he was free. In recent months he'd known that luxury was up, but he was never afraid - the man had more issues to worry about and was concentrating on everything but him. But then it started to hurt…he was rejected all over again and who the hell was he to reject him? He knew how to get his attention…he'd found out many years ago that nobody brought a reaction out of Jason Morgan like the little wife did! And he was going to enjoy making them suffer. Only, the block of stone wasn't engaging. He'd had the same despising look on his face since he'd made his presence known, and nothing Franco said was getting any reaction out of him. He just seemed to be marking spots on his body! He hadn't even raised a gun!

"Oh, I get it - I'm supposed to be intimidated by the silence? It's supposed to make me shudder and fret what you're thinking, that's it, isn't it?" _It did! He was!_ "Well, the stone-cold stare doesn't work here, don't you know that yet? I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before - you can't kill me, don't you realize that? I know you - we are the same, you and me! That burning hunger you're feeling right now, that's the _true_ you that connects us, that makes us one! It's the same reason why you'll never be able to do it - you can't kill _yourself!_ Why do you think you didn't finish the job last time…you, the impeccable hitman with the always sure shot? You don't want me dead - you want…"

The loud sound tore his eardrum before he felt the burning of his flesh, tearing his eyes from the cold, cold blue that sliced through him to the bullet doing the same through his gut. He was really doing it? Shit - that hurt! He thought back to the last time he was shot by Jason Morgan…two bullets to the shoulder and chest and he'd survived…by sheer will and a refusal to die. No bullet would stop him this time either. He grinned at the man who thought it could.

"You can't stop this…don't you see that? They've slowed you down but you can still break free from their chains and embrace the gift within you…you know you want to!" A second pain in close proximity of the first, ripped his eyes to the cold man who was still circling, lips pursed in silent rage that ran Franco's blood cold, despite the kindred he still felt.

"You can't kill me, Jason." Reluctantly his knees buckled and sent him dropping to the floor of the room he practically lived in, the place that echoed and embraced him with painting after painting that had sprung from him in recent months. His streak had returned with a vengeance and he hadn't been able to put it on canvas fast enough - he had an entire showing and then some - if only…the pain! The pain was white hot and raw - he could capture this! His hand reached out in search of the tools of his trade but they were so far away. It hurt like blazes of hell!

Lifting his eyes to the gun taking aiming again, a hand also reached out in plea. "Wait - Jason, wait dammit!" His voice was unexpectedly rattled and panicked. Would he really do it this time? "Is this about the little love tap with my foot? That didn't really hurt her…don't you see…they're keeping you from…"

Another deafening sound was followed by the worse pain he'd ever felt in his entire life, and when the animal in the room stopped screeching in terror he'd be sure to lend his own voice to relay the pain tearing through his collarbone…until he realized…it was him - the screams were coming from him! Eyes dashed to the slowly approaching gunman who still said not a word but towered over him with both nozzles taking aim at his head. No, not the head! He couldn't come back from the head - not a direct, dual hit to the head! This was it? Tonight had been the last?

" ** _Please_**! You don't really want to kill me!" He gasped between breaths that hurt like nothing he'd ever known, fighting for what he now knew was the last chance, blood sputtering to garble his words. "They're tying you down from who we truly are - you've let a woman and her brats warp the gift…"

Pursing lips that turned up at the distasteful wretch of blood and bone writhing in agony on the floor, Jason lined both guns up with its forehead, then pulled again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again! Repeated clicking was the sound that tore him from the moment, bringing him to see that he was done…that the slumped, immobile, bullet riddled stench was handled…it was the only thing that gave him pause. Moving quickly, he grabbed the handy turpentine and this time, doused the corpse directly, lighted it directly, before he made his catlike way back up through the skylight and blended silently into the approaching night, disappearing as ghostly as he'd arrived. His wife and children would never again have to share space with the degenerate piece of shit. Michael would never have to see his face and relive the worst experience of his life. None of them would ever again have to look over their shoulders because of Franco fucking Baldwin!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you ever slow down?"

Alexis and Molly were at the hospital to take Sam home and had been begging her for the last thirty minutes to sit, while they waited for her discharge.

Sam walked over to where her daughter was ensconced in her aunt's arms near the window and moved the blanket further from her face to see eyes shiningly reflecting the sun through the windows.

"I'm not doing anything, Mom - I'm just waiting."

"And anxiously pacing - you're making me nervous just watching you! It's not going to make them come back here any quicker, and you might be giving them a reason to keep you here longer, when you reopen your stitches again."

Sam turned to her mother in alarm. "No way - I'm not staying here a minute longer than I have to. I need to get to Jason."

Alexis joined them at the window. "Jason is fine. Diane is taking care of everything - he'll probably get home before you do."

Molly rocked Kalea and looked at her sister, shaking her head. "I can't believe they arrested Jason for what happened to that horrible man."

Alexis corrected her, "He wasn't arrested, Molly - he was taken in for questioning. I'm sure Diane will get him out of there soon." Her son-in-law had spent the last two days glued to her daughter and granddaughter, leaving only to shower and change, and leaving Shawn or Curtis with her each time he did. When the police had shown up with their questions, they'd had to wait for him to call Alexis to come wait on her release, before he'd let them take him in.

Sam chose to ignore the doubt she could hear in her mother's attempt at reassurance. She knew Jason killed the son of a bitch - everyone knew the minute they'd heard the news of Franco's studio going up in flames and the completely burned crisp found inside had been identified by dental records to be the artist himself. They all knew that Jason Morgan had rid the town of that serial killer, once and for all, and Sam knew that the police would try everything they could to make it stick to him. But as her mother had said, for now, all they had were questions, so she would let their female pitbull with the helluva bite, Diane Miller, earn the big bucks they paid her, while she got a clean bill of health for her and Kalea. If they hurried up, that is.

An hour later, Sam was settling into the backseat of her mother's car with Kalea in her carseat next to her, when her phone rang. Molly, who had picked it up on their way out of the hospital room, handed it to her from the front seat, telling her excitedly, "It's Jason!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam pushed the button to connect the call. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby - I'm fine. They didn't have anything to hold me. Have they discharged you yet?"

"Yes, we're just leaving the hospital now. Where are you?"

"I was just going to head your way, but I guess I'll meet you at home then?"

"Okay, I'll see you really soon!"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

She could finally smile today. She was going home with her new, healthy, beautiful daughter, flanked by two of the most important women in her life, to the son she loved more than anything in the world, and the husband who loved them as fiercely as he was loved in return. Her world was right again and they were on the brink of making a secure, wonderful future for their children and loved ones.

"I love you too, Jason! So much!"

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed seeing these women strong and resilient, unlike GH has chosen to portray them for a while now. It still feels a little bit unfinished to me, so I think an epilogue might be in order. See you soon for the final wrap up!_**


	42. Epilogue

"Sam, you're over budget on the Seattle expansion and this month's expenses are forecasted to double last month's!"

Alexis placed the iPad in front of her daughter on the desk where she sat typing on her laptop, before dropping into the leather chair in front. She pulled her glasses off and tapped the arm of the chair as she studied Sam, who'd been deep in case files all morning.

Turning from her laptop and pulling the iPad towards her, Sam tugged at the hem of the smart business suit jacket and reviewed the numbers for the new office space in the heart of the city.

"Well, we were expecting some huge numbers, Mom. The staff practically doubled over the last year under Shawn's expert management, and the old space just doesn't work anymore. The new building is ideal to the image we want to portray, and it's in the middle of major foot traffic in that premier location downtown."

"All that's good, but as your Corporate Counsel, I agree with Accounting that if you don't curb spending on this, you're going to have to delay the overseas expansion another year…we'll need to spend more time and money wooing city legislators and engineers and extending contracts. It's turned into twice the size of the project that we originally greenlighted."

"Delaying another year won't kill us. It's important that we secure our standing here first, and the Seattle office is practically paying for itself. Did you see the six months projections with just their current caseload alone? And they're forecasted to double those numbers when the project's done."

Alexis inclined her head in agreement. "Well, that's true." She studied her eldest child, who was still scrolling through the iPad thoughtfully, and she couldn't be more proud. In five years she had taken MAJPI to five major cities, one by one, and had made a success of each calculated move. With the help and backing of the man Alexis had once thought was the very worst thing in the world to happen to her, one couldn't turn around in town and not be hit with their brand - television and online ads, electronic billboards, word of mouth at a simple lunch date…McCall and Jackal PI was the staple for clandestine discoveries and discreet perusals. Yet, somehow, the Morgans had both managed to remain out of the spotlight, using an eager Damion Spinelli, in all his Dick Tracy glory and fedoras, as the face of the company. With the addition of Shawn and Curtis, who both signed on as field managers, running the Seattle and Port Charles locations respectively, the MAJPI brand had soared with a combination of experience, sharp skills and acumen that was driving it to longterm success.

Just then, a knock sounded and both ladies turned to see the door swing open and tiny feet burst into a run towards Sam, who pushed the plush leather chair back from the desk and threw her arms open to swoop her babyboy and shower him with kisses.

"Hi, baby! What a nice surprise!" She stroked his dark hair and looked into three year old eyes that were a perfect reflection of her own. "You just made my day, you know that?"

"Momma, I missed you." She melted when he hugged her again.

"What about me - doesn't Gamma get a hug too?" Alexis held her arms wide open and smiled when he jumped off Sam's lap and rounded the desk to launch into her arms next. "Ahh, that feels so great - thank you!" She kissed his little dark head and looked up to where her son-in-law had passed her to drop a kiss on his wife.

Sam smiled at her better half and wiped the gloss she'd just imparted to his lips as he perched on the edge of her desk. "What are you guys doing here?" She looked over to their third child, who was leaving Alexis to make his way back to her lap, scooting him up when he got to her.

Jason openly admired their young son wrapped in her arms - she always looked _so_ good holding their babies! "Somebody got tired of daycare and came to see if Momma wants to take a break and grab lunch. We're only in the city for one more day, remember? You might want to take advantage while we're here."

They'd been visiting the New York office for four days and were set to head back to Port Charles the following afternoon. The couple had managed to stick to the _no-unnecessary-travel_ part of their bargain, but occasions such as budget season, sometimes called for a quick trip. They travelled together as a family as much as they could during those times, and it was working very well.

"Sounds good - where're our other two rascals?"

"With Michael. He showed up earlier, said he came in on ELQ business this morning and had some time to kill. Took them with him to some place in Soho."

The Morgans had worked a professionally staffed daycare facility with a nurse on hand, into each one of their office buildings, realizing from how important it was to them to have their children close, just how vital it was to their employees too.

"So, it's just us?"

Jason nodded then turned to Alexis, "Of course, you're welcome to join us."

Reaching across the desk to grab her iPad, Alexis shook her head. "Thank you but I have a call with a client, then drinks with a friend." She stood and smiled at the family before blowing a kiss to her grandbaby and turning for the door. "I'll see you guys back home."

She was a happy, independent woman again, heading her own law firm and making sure the missteps she'd made that cost her license for a year had become a hard, well learned lesson buried soundly in the past. Thanks to her eldest daughter, she'd gone from giving occasional advise on the growth of their business, to becoming their counsel of record, to hiring a team when the workload got too much for just her, a team that had grown into two additional attorneys and four paralegals to form Davis Associates. She was even more proud that one of those additional attorneys was her second child, fresh out of law school with a new degree and a will to succeed on her own merit. Alexis was looking forward to the day in the near future when she could rename her firm, Davis and Davis.

Sam watched her mother leave, then turned to Jason. "Did she just say she had a date?" When he shrugged and looked at her blankly, she smiled and shook her head. "What am I asking you for - like you pay attention to anybody's love life."

"Oh, I pay plenty of attention to _somebody's_ love life!"

When she laughed and threw her head back, Jason admired the length of her neck and the radiance of her smile. He loved it when she laughed! When she was happy he could give everything to keep her that way! He raised himself from the desk when she stood and took Jalen's hand.

"I was starting to get a little worried. She's shied away from every relationship in the past five years as soon as it started to become really serious. Remember Collin? They were together for two whole years and I was sure she'd accept his proposal, but at the last minute, she ditched him like yesterday's newspaper."

"So you think she's still hung up on Julian?"

"Oh, God no - she's been over that louse for years! You should see when she runs into him around town - a cordial hello and he's dismissed. I just know that the experience has left her overly cautious and afraid to make that kind of commitment again." Sam sighed sadly. "I just don't want my mother to spend the rest of her life alone - she's too wonderful for that."

"Well, maybe _'drinks'_ will turn out to be your new stepdad." Jason liked teasing her, especially to pull her back from the brink of sad thoughts. He knew mission was accomplished when she smiled again.

"So, Michael has a free afternoon in the city and he chose to spend it with our ten and five year olds? Mhm!"

Jason trailed behind them to the door. "What's _mhm_ for? What am I missing?"

"Nothing. It's just a little interesting, that's all."

"What's interesting about it - he hangs out with the kids all the time."

"Yes, but haven't you noticed he's been spending more and more time with them lately?"

Leave it to her to be aware of his nephew's life, even being a mother of three and running a large nationwide operation. Jason smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"I hadn't, but I take it you see a pattern?"

"I'm just saying, Michael is wonderful with our kids and he and Celene have been married almost two years now…just look at how full our children make _our_ lives?"

He finally got where she was going. "You think he's on a practice run with Danny and Kalea?"

Sam took his arm when he picked up Jalen as they got on. "Don't you? I think they're ready, and he's going to be a really good dad. If they weren't so far apart in age I'd think he was Danny's best friend. That boy adores him!"

He agreed with her there. Danny worshipped his big cousin, and some of their best weekends were spent on their guys only trips either going camping, taking the boat down the coast fishing, or mountain biking, where Jason came to realize they had a bond he was proud to have helped to cultivate.

After a short walk to the restaurant on the next city block, they were seated at a table in the corner, when they heard a familiar snarl they'd been dealing with for five years.

"Well, well - if it isn't the family that murders together! Going to kill the waiter if his service offends your wife, Morgan?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the unfriendly man who'd made a point of confronting them every chance he got, and lord knows she wasn't looking forward to having to pull Jason off the man in front of their young son, again.

"Scott! This is getting a little old, don't you think? You're a grown ass man - or so you want people to believe - why don't you act like one!"

"Right on cue as usual, aren't you, Sam…defend Morgan and his despicable actions in a heartbeat! Don't you get tired of having to do that? Having a thug for a husband that you have to defend every day for killing innocent people?"

Sam grabbed Jason's arm and jerked her head in Jalen's direction when he made to jump up from the table in anger. The last thing she needed was to frighten her babyboy when he saw his daddy beating the crap out of the man, but Jalen was busy coloring the placemat the waitress had given him when they sat down, not paying any attention to the grownups.

" _You_ _would_ know about despicable human beings, Scott - you had a disgusting one for a son…and I suppose you would rather my husband be mourning me and my child while that animal you gave life to, ran around raping and murdering people in the name of art!"

"My son didn't _rape_ anybody! Your husband killed him like an animal in cold blood, and the rest of Port Charles can turn a blind eye if they want to, but I will not rest until I bring my son's killer to justice."

" _Justice_ , Scott?" All eyes turned to find Alexis Davis had come up to stand next to Scott Baldwin, one hand resting on the empty fourth chair at the table as the other gestured towards her family. "My daughter will never be able to talk to my grandbaby about her pregnancy with him, without reliving the horror show it was turned into - who will get _justice_ for what your son did to them? Where's the justice for young Michael Corinthos, who's had to go through life with the stigma of what your paragon of virtue put _him_ through, for kicks? He _attacked_ my daughter in her _hospital_ room and laid his _filthy_ feet on her and you knew about it and did _NOTHING_ \- where's her justice for _that?_ "

"Alexis, this doesn't…"

"What, _concern me_? Are you joking?" Using closed hands for emphasis, Alexis jutted in the direction of Scott Baldwin's face. "I know you are not much of an attorney, but even you can comprehend this…you have crossed over into _harassment_ of my daughter and her family. It's been five long years where we've had to listen to the same moaning and bitching about the degenerate, that not even you, deserved to be saddled with for life. But if you want to paint Franco Baldwin as some _victim_ in what was a miserable existence, you go right ahead…but you come near my daughter and her family with this again and you will be dealing with me! Consider this your _only_ , and _final_ warning…the minute we return to Port Charles, there will be a restraining order issued against you, and you even _think_ about breaking it, I will have your license, what's left of your pitiful career, and then I'll take your miserable life as icing on the cake - _got it_?"

"Alexis, you don't need to overreact to a simple conversation. Maybe you should…"

" _Simple conversation?_ You constantly harass and stress my pregnant daughter, and in front of her children, no less - and I have _had_ it with your nonsense! The police have found no evidence with which to charge my son-in-law with a crime, yet you continue to harass and bombard them with your baseless accusations! Maybe you should grow a ball and take some responsibility for doing _nothing,_ while your vile offspring terrorized and tortured innocent people."

"Franco may not have been perfect, but he was my son! Jason Morgan murdered my son…you know it, I know it - we all know it, Alexis - whether you want to admit it or not!"

"Don't talk to me about what you believe - show me evidence of what you can _prove_! You call yourself a lawyer - act like one, for christ sake! Until you can - get the _hell_ away from my family!"

Jason had moved to stand behind Alexis, ready to take the man by the throat and toss him to the sidewalk. Sam's restraining hand on his arm held him briefly in check, while he allowed Alexis to do her attorney thing…but he was running out of patience.

With one last, begrudging look, Scott Baldwin glared at Jason and walked away, leaving them alone finally. Sam looked at her son still coloring away, then turned to her mother.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I mean it - the minute we get home I'm getting you a restraining order against that man! You shouldn't still have to deal with his Franco crusade, and I will put a stop to it once and for all." She kissed her daughter's cheek and smoothed Jalen's hair. "My friend is waiting in the private dining room - I'll see you guys later."

"I'm sorry, Sam!" Jason reclaimed his seat across from his wife and looked at her apologetically. "My life keeps touching you."

"Don't, Jason…don't apologize for protecting us." She reached across and stroked his face softly. "I will not let you allow somebody like Scott Baldwin, who makes excuses for the likes of Franco, to stand in judgement of you. You heard my mother - let her handle it - she lives for this stuff and she's a helluva better attorney than that blowhard!"

When he kissed the palm of the hand against his face, she smiled then reached for the menu, "Now, let's forget all about him and feed our babies. This place has the best fried asparagus…Jalen wants the lobster mac and cheese, don't you baby?"

When he nodded and grinned, Jason looked at Sam. "And I'm guessing, Jalen also wants to double up on the fries that come with that, right?" He smiled mischievously at the anticipated grin. She loved the extra crispy fries with the light, crunchy batter that was unique to the place, and always got extra when they ate there. The restaurant was a favorite New York stop for the whole family when they were in town. When she ordered half the lunch menu a few minutes later, Jason just smiled again. He'd never been able to figure out where she put it all and always enjoyed watching her put it away.

After lunch, they deposited Jalen back at Daycare for a nap when his little eyes couldn't stay open. They'd barely reentered Sam's office and closed the door behind them, when her husband grabbed her from behind to pull her against his chest and nozzle the base of her neck.

"Have I told you today how hot you look with our baby growing inside you?" He kissed the spot and ran his hands to cover her barely showing bump. "I think it's my favorite thing to see you in."

Sam smiled and covered his hands where they gently stroked her four months pregnant belly, feeling the tingle where his lips marked her neck. She then pulled out of his arms and tried to move around the desk.

"So that's why you won't stop getting me pregnant all the time!"

"Maybe you should stop doing _that!_ "

She laughed heartily, pausing in front of her chair to throw her head back. "What? All I'm doing is standing here, breathing!"

He sidled back up to her and snuck his arms slowly around her waist, pulling her softly in to lower his head to kiss her neck again. "Exactly!" Slow kisses trailed the path to the corner of her waiting lips. "It's making me want you all the time." When his tongue darted out to flick the corner of her mouth in a quick second before retreating just as quickly, Sam inhaled sharply, feeling the hand that trailed from her waist, run smoothly over her rump, then clasped her in place to feel his erection. "I can't help it…you're just so fucking sexy I just want to be inside you all the time." When his mouth covered hers and his tongue dove inside to find an urgent taste of her, she swooned and clung desperately to strong, solid arms that held her securely as he drank everything from her, his manly groan making her instantly wet! The way he wanted her was dizzying!

She couldn't get enough of the taste of him. Clasping the back of his head to bring his kiss deeper, Sam melded her body close, fusing with the man who was her everything. When there was no closer for them to possibly get, the slant of her head pulled him further into her mouth where their tongues clung desperately together in a dance of eternal promises. She was in a trance, lost in the clouds she'd been transported to by his kiss, one hand sightlessly roaming to snake inside his belt to feel the solid, rigid, throbbing part of him that had given her moments of pleasure she'd be unable to describe for all eternity…that had given her three beautiful, idyllic babies and a fourth now on the way…and still they couldn't get enough of each other. Drinking from the tongue that fed her fully, Sam moaned when her legs gave way to what was his swoop of her into strong arms that moved her ontop of the desk.

Breaking free to gasp for air, she rasped out, "Jason - the door!"

"Leave it!"

He didn't care - he just wanted her! Couldn't part from her for a second before he had all of her! With one wide swoop, the contents of her desk were strewn to the floor and he was laying her down, never moving further than where his lips could blaze a trail from her pouty lips, over her chin, down her slender neck and tasty collarbone, over crested heavenly breasts. He was bunching her shirt to drop soft kisses on her belly, traveling still down the length of her, one hand easing the skirt up where his fingers travelled a slow path up toned, parting legs that led him to her treasure trove. Running his hand to palm her where he dined and died frequently, Jason urgently ripped the thong she wore from the prize it covered, dipping his head as eager lips planted to the part of her he would one day blissfully die in, from pure pleasure.

When he bit down on a pussy lip, the tiny cry that escaped Sam, morphed into a purr when his tongue flattened against her nub and laved it slowly, wetly, before he circled and covered it fully with his hot mouth, stroke after stroke of his strong tongue sending her roaring towards the heavens. The sound of the groan that broadcasted his delight in the taste of her juices rendered her undone, as she grabbed the back of his head to grind the orgasm out into the face that pulled it all from the bottom of her belly. The stars that flashed before her crashed with the scream from her throat when the pleasure he'd evoked blasted all through her.

Satisfied with the sounds and rapid trembles from her gorgeous body, Jason smacked a wet kiss to her perfect pussy, then licked her escaped juices from his lips as he made his way back up her body, claiming hers and shoving inside so she could taste the heaven he'd just ascended from. Hovering over her laid back on the desk, he ran eager hands over her perfect breasts the sleek red shirt still hid from him, one second before he gripped both sides of the deep vee and ripped the thing apart, smiling when the sound of buttons landing in every direction drew a low growl from her in heat. Pushing the bra up to free her breasts to his searching tongue, he shoved them together for easy reach as he loved one then the other, softly teasing the tip of each nipple, before he locked eyes with hers and sucked a breast to fill his mouth, feverishly kneading her as his manhood thrusted at her middle to express his desperate need.

"Touch me, Sam… _please_!"

Sam was aching for him. She was on fire from everywhere he touched - the breasts at his lips, his hands…her middle against his trousered member that strained against its confines. She needed him inside her! Ripping at the belt and zipper that kept him from her, she pushed clothing aside to welcome his huge member that jumped out between her fingers where she stroked him eagerly - not that he needed any help to get where he very obviously was all ready. She guided him to her entrance and he lanced fully, lowering his head to cover her mouth and drown the ensuing cry of pleasure-pain that escaped her. When he was buried all the way in he stopped moving, but just for a moment of adjustment, after which Sam could no longer stay still, grabbing both his asscheeks in a desperate grip as she gyrated beneath him, the sweet ecstasy building and mounting when he pulled back and slammed into her over and over and over. Moving his arm to lift her ass off the desk, Jason slammed again and again, the frenzy from her kisses and her gyrating grip on his pounding member making him crazy with need for more of her.

" ** _SAM!_** "

He wanted to say more - he wanted to shout about her beauty, tell her how much she was loved, how happy she made him every second of every day…but she was so tight, so goddamn tight! He could not form the words. Echoing moans and groans filled the space where the lovers lost themselves in each other, one giving the other what they needed, when what they needed was all of the other.

She was coming again…the ecstasy that filled her brain cried out with the tightening of her walls that gripped him fully, whimpering cries sounding when the soft tip of him stabbed at the very heart of her to release the sweetest bliss…whimpers that garbled from her throat when he drowned them with his kiss, his own groans on repeat when an answering orgasm broke from his back to slam him into her with rapid bursts of semen that filled her up and slowly eased him down. They lay encased in each other, her legs wrapped warmly around his body and his head resting on her breast, their pants for air audible and fulfilled, as they slowly descended from their shared cloud on high.

"Sam, did I leave my glasses in here earl… ** _OH MY GOD!"_** Alexis spun quickly so her back was to the desk, closing her eyes tightly to the blinding sight and cringing that she was here once again. "Oh, my God - I'm so sorry! I was just looking for my glasses." She shoved a hand hastily behind her as if to tell them to stay right there. "It's okay, I don't really need them! Lots of people walk around blind everyday - I'll just leave you to…" She was moving back out the door briskly as she prattled on, "I didn't see anything - I'm just going to leave now."

When the door closed and Jason still hadn't moved, Sam jabbed him in the side, mortified, as she laid her head back down from where she'd buried it in his side when she'd heard her mother's chagrined cry. "I can't believe you're still laying here inside me with my mother standing right there!"

Jason stirred and lifted his head to look at her embarrassment amusedly. "Your mother? Alexis was here?" He laughed when she jabbed him again, harder this time so he'd ease up and let her move.

Sam pushed him aside as she scrambled from beneath him and eased her skirt down, pulling together the shirt to find it shattered and unable to button. She looked at her husband accusingly. "At least that time she caught us in Sonny's office, we hadn't gotten anywhere yet - this time we gave her a full show!" She went over to the closet in the room and retrieved a new shirt. Traveling with young children had taught her from early to always have change of clothing on hand, for them AND her. Shoving her arms through the fresh white shirt, Sam shook her head at Jason, who'd finished buckling his belt and settled into her chair to watch her, satisfaction mixing with amusement on his face.

"Sam, we're on our _fourth_ child…I think everyone - including your mother - knows by now that I _thoroughly_ enjoy making love to my wife."

She looked at him in shock. "When did you get so nonchalant about PDA? And this is our _last_ one, by the way. Since you won't quit knocking me up, Kelly is tying me off as soon as she's born!"

That was news to him but they'd talk about number five later. "She?"

"Well, yeah!" She stopped between his open knees as she did the last button on her shirt. "Kalea and I are outnumbered right now - I think it's only fair that we get the next one. It will make voting a bit more even in our house."

Jason reached out to help her when she tucked the shirt in and struggled with the back zipper on her skirt. "To be fair, you and Kalea both like the same things Danny, Jalen, and I do…you're every bit as rough and tumble, and you love it! Have you noticed how she tries to model everything Danny does?"

Sam smiled and nodded in answer. "Her new favorite nightie is her brother's Little League Baseball jersey. She idolizes him."

He finished zipping her and ran his hands appreciatively over sexy thighs and hips. It would take so very little to get him all worked up for her again.

"He's very protective of her too." One gaze into her gorgeous brown eyes and he knew _exactly_ what that felt like. "We do love our Morgan women!"

Sam clasped his face between her hands and dropped a quick kiss to his lips, moving when it stirred the usual feelings touching him always had. "We love our Morgan men just as insanely!" She walked around the desk and picked up her mother's glasses from where they'd landed among the things that had been swept out of their way earlier. "I'm going to find my mother and try to act like I will _ever_ be able to look her in the eyes ever again. I'll be right back."

Jason chuckled, despite the stern look he received for it. "I'll see you back at the hotel for dinner - Curtis and I are meeting Stein in fifteen minutes to wrap his case up. He said he had a referral for us too - a business associate thinks his books are being cooked - I told him you'd check your schedule and call to set up a meet." Although they had only the best working for them, they still kept a handful of clients they'd started out with that they preferred to handle personally. Not only did it keep their investigative skills sharp, but it repaid their clients' loyalty. She stopped to smile at him and his breath caught at the glowing beauty she exuded carrying each of their children. Catching the kiss she threw him from the door to hold it closely to his heart, he watched her leave, feeling the same intense and complete fulfillment he could see washing her face. He was so fucking in love with his wife...his own living, breathing, lifelong epitome of the strength of a good woman!

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much for coming on this JaSam journey with me - I do so appreciate your company. I had a chance to go back and read this story from the beginning (in preparation for writing the epilogue) and I have to say, I enjoyed it! There were a few things that I'd forgotten writing in this story that I enjoyed rereading - hope you did too! Kinda makes this wrap up a little bittersweet though._**

 ** _I'll be updating "Everything & Nothing" very soon - thanks again for reading and I'll see you on the other side of the keyboard!_**


End file.
